un amor inesperado
by jennynavarro1997
Summary: esta historia no es el típico cliché del chico que se enamora de la chica o por lo menos no de la manera normal
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es el típico cliché del chico que se enamora de la chica ni viceversa o por lo menos no de la manera normal.

MI VIDA:

SAKURA NARRA:

-Oye deberías fijarte por donde caminas tonta- si ese es shaoran li el más idiota del salón si es popular, con las chicas y por hacer deportes y también por ser payaso de la clase y yo bueno no soy una chica popular ni nada parecido soy una chica común y corriente.

Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto y voy a la secundaria Seijo y estoy en último año así es este año me libero por fin de todos estos payasos y descerebrados pero para eso aún falta todo un año lastima.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema principal iba caminando con mi mejor amiga tomoyo cuando de repente pasa el idiota de li y me pasa aventando como se atreve es que acaso no tiene ojos.

-Oye deberías fijarte por donde caminas tonta- ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle pues siguió en su carrera diaria a la cafetería como si el mundo se acabara por que hoy habrá pizza en el almuerzo.

-estas bien sakura- allí estaba tomoyo con su sonrisa maternal olvide mencionar que tomoyo es la chica más adinerada de todo el colegio pues así es pero aun así no es popular talvez sea su forma de ser es muy gentil y amable y no una fresa sin cerebro.

-si no te preocupes- le sonreí

-bueno entonces, ya tienes que ponerte para la fiesta de este fin de semana?- hay tomoyo como siempre buscando excusas para comprarme ropa y no sé porque siempre dejo que me convenza.

-no aun no-

-qué te parece si después de clases vamos al centro comercial a ver las tiendas y de paso decidimos que hacer con tu cabello ok-

-está bien tommy- aunque sinceramente dudo que haya sido una pregunta bueno así es ella.

Terminaron las clases y nos fuimos de compras no es que me moleste pero tomoyo es muy exigente cuando se trata de escoger ropa.

Al final del día ya tenía un lindo vestido y un nuevo corte tengo el cabello largo así que me hicieron un corte en capas manteniendo mi largo original (hasta la cintura). Vivo con tomoyo en su mansión, porque? Bueno en primera soy su prima y en segunda mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía un año y no tengo hermanos así que quede a cargo de mi tía sonmi (hermana de mi mama) la mama de tomoyo quien tiene mi custodia hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad (18) ya que por el momento tengo 17 mi madre era una famosa modelo y mi padre uno de los más reconocidos arqueólogos al cumplir 18 obtendré la herencia que me dejaron, si mis padres eran muy precavidos o eso dice mi tía además nunca me dejarían en la calle y si fuera así no viviría de manera diferente mi tía es muy buena conmigo y de seguro para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad me ofrecería un puesto en su empresa ya que ella es la dueña ¿Qué hace mi tía? Bueno trabaja con lo último en tecnología pero volviendo al tema…

Salí de mi baño con un vestido verde esmeralda el mismo tono de mis ojos

-hay sakura te ves divina!-

-no es para tanto tommy- dije sonrojada

-como de que no este fin de semana será el mejor de todos imagínate será la fiesta del año- "si claro" pensé yo la casa de rika y yamasaki con todos sus amigos del equipo de porristas y fútbol respectivamente además del equipo de vóley ball, el de basket y hasta el grupo de coro no sé cómo alcanzaremos todos en una casa aunque me han dicho que es casi una mansión como dije antes tomoyo es la más adinerada así que ninguna casa de nuestros compañeros es más grande que la de ella.

-además talvez podrías conocer a alguien especial- dijo quiñándome un ojo.

-hay tommy que cosas dices eso es imposible conozco bien a todos esos chicos y créeme que nunca me fijaría en ninguno de ellos- dije muy segura de mi misma es cierto en mis 17 años de vida jamás había tenido novio no era que no quisiera es solo que estaba esperando al chico indicado.

-como digas- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que solo ponía cuando tramaba algo, hay tomoyo que voy a hacer contigo.

Me cambie de ropa e hice mi tarea para luego irme a dormir.

MI VIDA:

SHAORAN NARRA:

Iba camino a la cafetería con mis mejores amigos eriol y yamasaki

-apúrense chicos o se acabaran las pizzas con borde de queso- ese era eriol le encanta la pizza de queso como a la gran mayoría la verdad, pero habían muchos chicos en el camino obstruyendo el paso así que teníamos que empujarlos para llegar pronto había una chica que venía justo frente a mí y por venir distraída no me vio

-oye deberías fijarte por donde caminas tonta- puede que haya si do mi culpa pero no me disculparía shaoran li jamás se disculpa

-vayan a buscar una mesa después los alcanzo- dijo yamasaki ya que él era el más veloz de los tres, eriol y yo nos sentamos en una mesa a esperarlo y a nuestras rebanadas de pizza por supuesto.

-y dime ya sabes a quien vas a llevar a la fiesta?- otra vez con lo mismo yo no quería llevar a nadie las chicas son unas bobas las llevan a una fiesta y ya creen que sestas saliendo con ellas no gracias eso no es para mí.

-Ya sabes que no quiero ir con nadie eriol y no insistas más-

-pero si tan solo lo consideraras que tal con meiling clow, o con naoko o con...-

-basta ya te dije que no y no es NO-

-está bien me rindo pero morirás solo si no sales con alguien-

-SI si lo que digas- ya estaba harto no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos.

-Aquí están eriol, shaoran sus pizzas-

-ya era hora yamasaki porque tardaste tanto?-

-pues lo siento pero viste lo lleno que estaba tuve que coquetear con algunas chicas para que me dejaran pasar te lo imaginas jajá pobres tontas- realmente me daba lastima de las pobres ilusas no soy un santo reconozco que también lo he hecho pero ellas tampoco se ayudan mucho que digamos- además yo solo tengo ojos para chiharu-

-si claro hace 3 meses que repites lo mismo pero no has avanzado nada- dijo eriol y con la fama que tenía yamasaki dudo que pudiera tener algo con ella.

-quien dice que no amigos – dijo yamasaki

-sí, ustedes son la pareja perfecta ella la capitana del equipo de vóley y tú el capitán de basket- le dije y era cierto casi todos en Seijo creían que salían cuando apenas se estaban conociendo.

Después de un día largo de escuela fui a mi casa era jueves, faltaba un día para la fiesta puse mi mochila en el sofá y me acosté en mi cama vivir solo tenía sus ventajas nadie te regañaba si llegabas tarde ni si te desvelabas etc. Vine a japon hace 7 años para tener una mejor educación y ser independiente poco tiempo después conocí a los chicos y hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces y mi madre me envía una pensión para pagar los gastos del mes, pero basta de recordar quiero dormir.

 _Hola chicos y chicas probablemente no nos conozcan así que nos presentaremos yo soy Jennifer y mi co-autora Malena mucho gusto_

 _Y les traemos una sorpresa traídos desde japon tenemos a sakura y shaoran_

 _sakura: si claro "traídos"_

 _shaoran: yo diría más bien secuestrados_

 _sakura: eso es lo que iba a decir li "idiota"_

 _shaoran: si como no_

 _sakura: bueno el punto es que no estamos aquí por voluntad propia, aunque no nos tratan tan mal (dijo mirando una mesa llena de bocadillos_

 _sakura: eso es cierto_

 _Jennifer: amm bueno ya nos delataron pero bueno que se le va a hacer y nosotras tratándolos bien ¿verdad?_

 _jennifer: malena?_

 _malena: o si lo siento, lo siento estaba un poco distraída_

 _sakura: al parecer no soy la única distraída aquí_

 _shaoran: pero si la única " tonta"_

 _sakura: que dijiste?... (Casi lo asesina con la mirada)_

 _malena: tranquilos, tranquilos bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso_

 _shaoran: enamorarme? yo de esta tonta? (señala a sakura)_

 _sakura: ahora si li por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo no crees?_

 _shaoran: así? pues yo no lo creo, sé que soy irresistible (dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sakura)_

 _Jennifer: chicos por favor paren..._

 _ayyy que románticos déjalos Jennifer sii que la bese, que la bese así se darán cuenta de su amor..._

 _sakura: si te acercas te juro que te aviento ese platillo de bocadillos (dijo gritando)_

 _shaoran: ya quisiera que yo la besara_

 _malena: bueno shaoran ya que si sakura no acepta yo estoy dispuestisima ehhh..._

 _Jennifer: MALENA!_

 _shaoran: en que lio me metí_

 _sakura: será mejor que nos vayamos ahora que están distraídas (susurro)_

 _shaoran: si aprovechemos_

 _Jennifer: adonde creen que van ustedes dos (dije cerrándoles el paso)_

 _No crean que se escaparan tan fácil no sin antes convivir un poco no sean malos no se imaginan cuanto estuve esperando este momento_

 _Jennifer : si por favor miren que los hemos tratado bien eh?_

 _Malena:es verdad no sean malillos mira que si no se quedan me veré obligada a usar métodos mas drásticos jejejeje_

 _sakura: me-métodos drásticos? shaoran. yo no creo que puedan conmigo talves con esta tonta si pero no evitaran que yo me vaya de aquí_

 _cuando menos se lo esperen sakura: asi y yo que eh? Jennifer: bueno será mejor que nos despidamos por ahora jeje adiós chicos (sakura que haces) "se oyen voces al fondo" (shaoran devuélvele su diario)_

 _Malena : adiós jijijiji (escaparse baaa si como no jijijiji) chaito._

 _Jennifer: jeje nos vemos_


	2. Capitulo 2

¡VIERNES AL FIN!

AUTORA NARRA:

Sakura despertó al día siguiente pero sin olvidar que el despertador estaba como campana de catedral hasta que por fin la despertó sakura aun con el paso de los años nunca despertaba temprano siempre corriendo por las prisas cuando vio la hora corrió como loca a buscar su uniforme para vestirse.

-buenos días- dijo tomoyo

-buenos días lo siento, lo siento en verdad me volví a quedar dormida-

Tomoyo se rio un poco terminaron de desayunar y después se fueron a la escuela aunque tomoyo tuviera mucho dinero y lindos autos con choferes a su disposición preferían caminar a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela vieron a shaoran acompañado de muchas chicas de la escuela como siempre de hecho, sakura y tomoyo eran las únicas que no se deslumbraban por él.

-mira sakura al parecer li no deja de ser un galán ante todas-

-No sé cómo esas chicas se deslumbran por él es un arrogante pesado y odioso-

-Quizás tengas razón pero eso no quita que es muy guapo-

-es un presumido-"al parecer a sakura nunca le caerá bien li" pensó tomoyo

Y así transcurrió el día hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento de las porristas y su uniforme era bastante lindo y atractivo ya que tomoyo siempre era la que se encargaba de los diseños de vestuario para toda ocasión.

-sakura ya es hora de empezar- le dijo chiharu

-si ya voy-le dijo sakura- hay tomoyo estoy muy nerviosa en este entrenamiento tenemos que dar a conocer nuestra rutina lo bueno es que es solo a los de nuestra clase-

-sakura no te preocupes por eso tu siempre lo haces muy bien y con tu esfuerzo y animo contagias a los demás recuerda que eres la capitana así que debes estar tranquila y animada-

-tienes razón tomoyo eso hare gracias tu siempre estás aquí para animarme-

-sabes que siempre lo estaré eres mi mejor amiga y mi única prima además te quiero mucho, así que da lo mejor de ti-le dijo sonriendo sakura le devolvió la sonrisa para luego salir corriendo para retomar la formación y aunque sakura no era popular claro que tenía muchos admiradores ya que era muy linda pero nunca dejo atrás su bondad y sencillez además de que transmitía mucha dulzura pero nadie lograba nada con ella, así que todos se daban por vencidos y se resignaban.

Y por fin empezó la esperada rutina era espectacular en pocas palabras todos quedaron atónitos ante la tan detallada coreografía ya que tenía muchas excelentes combinaciones, saltos piruetas y ritmos muy destacados y sobretodo que hacían lucir a la capitana todos estaban muy atentos increíblemente hasta shaoran terminando la coreografía empezaron los aplausos

-estuviste genial sakura ni qué dudar de las demás estuvieron muy coordinadas no cabe duda de que eres una excelente capitana (empezaron todas sus compañeras)

-mira li a poco nuestras compañeras no se lucieron- pregunto tomoyo

-claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa- claro a excepción de kinomoto-dijo en un tono de altanería

-pero li si ella fue la mejor digna de ser una capitana-dijeron las demás

-pues a mí no me pareció-

Sakura que estaba escuchando de lejos al oír eso lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos quería matarlo con la mirada "si tan solo se pudiera" pensó sakura. Pero bueno así eran las cosas esos dos se odiaban desde hace mucho tiempo

Al terminar las clases

-ahh por fin terminaron las clases- dijo sakura muy entusiasmada- bueno tomoyo que haremos hoy te gustaría y por un helado?

-disculpa sakura no podre acompañarte ya que aún tengo que terminar muchas cosas recuerda que mañana es la fiesta-

-¡QUE!-

-hay sakura andas en las nubes-

-lo siento tomoyo se me olvido, entonces te acompañare y ayudare en lo que pueda-

-no sakura no es necesario no te preocupes por eso recuerda tengo gente ayudando, adelántate a la casa yo llegare más tarde-

-pero tomoyo-

-tranquila estoy bien- sakura sonrió y se fue a la mansión daidouji sabiendo que le esperaba un día pesado mañana.

¡VIERNES!

SHAORAN NARRA:

-me levante de mala gana para ir a la escuela un viernes a quien se le ocurriría pero bueno me bañe, vestí, desayuno y me fui caminando a la secu no era lejos así que llegue pronto y como siempre mi "club de fans" esperándome en la entrada honestamente ya me tenían cansado no tienen nada mejor que hacer?.

El día paso laaargo y aburrido como casi siempre que era viernes supongo que es por las ganas de largarme de aquí, y cuando por fin creí que me podía marchar de nuevo me detuvieron las porristas reunieron a todo el salón en el patio de la escuela para enseñarnos su nueva coreografía bah para lo que me interesa.

Debo decir que la coreografía no estuvo mal y si la capitana se lució pero nada del otro mundo tenía más ganas de irme que otra cosa

Y estaba a punto de irme una vos llamo mi atención.

-mira li a poco nuestras compañeras no se lucieron- pregunto una chica de cabello negro no recuerdo su nombre

-claro que si- dije con una sonrisa falsa- claro a excepción de kinomoto-dije solo para hacerla enojar, jamás le diría que si me gusto su presentación lo bueno es que se lo creyeron.

-pero li si ella fue la mejor digna de ser una capitana-dijeron las demás

-pues a mí no me pareció- dije muy aburrido

Kinomoto estaba escuchando de lejos al oír eso me volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos quería matarme con la mirada eso era seguro-sonreí al verla así se veía chistosa "inténtalo si puedes" pensé sosteniéndole la mirada con desafío hasta que la chica de cabello negro la saco de allí

Llegue a mi casa deje mis cosas hice la cena y me fui a la cama era viernes y si quería ir a la fiesta necesitaba descansar para ahorrar energía y es que esas fiestas son tremendas, bueno me voy a dormir.

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

-quédate quieta sakura-

-perdón pero es que ya te tardaste mucho-y era cierto teníamos casi 2 horas de estarme maquillando y aun no se arreglaba ella se imaginan.

-calma…ya…casi…termine! Uff la belleza cuesta sakura-

-pero yo ni siquiera quería ir- dijo haciendo un puchero

-pues ahora te aguantas ya quedaste ahora me maquillare yo ponte tu vestido anda-

-ok ok-si así me dejaba tranquila por mi estaba bien.

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

-estoy a punto de ir a la fiesta de yamasaki me miro en el espejo visto una camiseta verde (mi color favorito) una chaqueta de cuero negra unos jeans negros y unos converse negros con verde saque mi auto de la cochera y me diriji a la fiesta.

-esta increíble la fiesta no crees shaoran- me dijo yamasaki apenas entre, eran las 8 de la noche y el lugar ya estaba a reventar

-si yamasaki increíble ¿has visto a eriol?-

-me parece que lo vi con meiling en el patio- claro una de sus tantas conquistas debí imaginarlo

-está bien creo que iré a buscar un trago-

-claro adelante estás en tu casa- dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda

Empecé a adentrarme en la casa en realidad era enorme empecé a buscar con la mirada la barra de bebidas cuando la mire…

Jennifer: hola chic s esperamos que les haya gustado el capi

Malena: Siii miren que nos quebramos mucho la cabeza incluso tuve que ir hasta cirugía por eso rayos aún tengo la cicatriz

Shaoran: hay sí pero que exageradas

Sakura: si ni que fuera para tanto

Jennifer: si claro como ustedes no se quiebran la cabeza pensando ni escribiendo

Malena: es verdad que malos acaban de herir mis sentimientos... Y no es exageración miren que su vida es un lío valla con ustedes

Sakura: nuestra vida es un, lio? ustedes son las escritoras ustedes deberían arreglarla no?

Shaoran: si por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo

Jennifer: genial se ponen de acuerdo, pero para hacernos quedar mal, que crueles

Malena: jajajajaja esto es divertido enserio quieren que nosotras se los arreglemos? Jijijijiji

Sakura: pues deberían miren que hacerme llegar tarde siempre a todas partes

Shaoran: y hacer que me acosen todo un grupo de locas

Malena: pues es divertido jajajaja claro para nosotras y obvio para los lectores más jajajajaja haber shaoran es mas de que te quejas nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que seas un guapote jejeje y sakura tus retrasos son como decirlo algo que te hacen sumamente diferente a todos verdad que si Jennifer?

Jennifer: jajajaja así es muy pero muy cierto

Shaoran: un momento, un momento como que guapote

sakura_: es verdad como que guapo, creo que te hace falta ponerte un unos lentes de aumento Malena, además por una vez quiero llegar puntual a un lugar

Malena: está bien, está bien lo consideraremos

Jennifer: si aunque no será tan divertido y además estoy muy de acuerdo con sakura no eres taaan guapo

Shaoran: ah sí ?

Malena: enserio crees que no Jennifer?

Jennifer: mmm pues SIP

Malena: jajajaja no entendí, pero bueno

Sakura: al fin alguien está de acuerdo conmigo lo ves Li a pesar de todo no a todas las dejas impresionadas

Shaoran: bueno eso no importa total al final todas terminan por caer

Sakura: ya quisieras Shaoran Li

Shaoran: si aja lo que digas

Jennifer: mmm bueno esto se está poniendo feo mejor... nos vemos en la próxima

Malena: si tienes razón Jennifer es mejor si no de tanto pelear terminaran besándose jejejejeje

Sakura: si claro Malena es tan probable como que yo llegue temprano a clases un lunes en la mañana

Shaoran: si se imaginan besándome con la tonta de kinomoto no gracias no vaya a ser que se contagie lo tonta y las tardanzas a clases

Malena: adiós nos vemos para la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

-Estamos en la casa de yamasaki tomoyo había ido por unos tragos y mientras yo me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás de la estancia recorrí el lugar con la mirada si, era enorme pero como dije antes no tanto sequi observando hasta que lo vi, del otro lado de la habitación, mirándome, ese idiota de shaoran li porque de todos los lugares de esta enorme casa tenía que estar en el mismo que yo?. Supongo que esa es la clase de suerte que tengo y lo peor, no me quita la mira de encima que acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué? Empezaba a enfadarme cuando de repente llego tomoyo y me extendió un vaso no sabía su contenido solo sabía que tenía alcohol después de todo que es una fiesta sin alcohol no? Si si piensen lo que quieran pero tampoco soy una blanca palomita.

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

esa chica sé que esta noche va a ser mía y de nadie más tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una media cola un vestido a la altura de las rodillas color esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos felinos y un leve maquillaje que hacia resaltar su belleza natural simplemente un ángel caído del cielo y ahora ese ángel me veía directamente a los ojos y sinceramente no podía quitar mi mirada de la de ella era hipnotizante, pero después llego una chica que parecía ser una de sus amigas y le dio un vaso con vino en ese momento me levante para invitarla a bailar pero entonces de la nada apareció naoko una de las amigas de rika

-hola shaoran-

-hola- le respondí secamente ella no me interesaba-compermiso- dije apartándola de mi camino me acerque a la chica de ojos verdes

-te gustaría bailar?- le pregunte ¿nervioso? No, shaoran li no se pone nervioso con una chica nunca

-mmm…yo- aparentemente no sabía que contestarme su amiga le susurro algo al oído que no pude escuchar para que después me dijera- de acuerdo-

La tome de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile en ese momento empezó una canción lenta perfecta para la ocasión ambos nos movíamos al compás de la música, la hice rodearme el cuello con los brazos y la acerque a mí me miro a los ojos confundida pero no dijo nada puso su cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos bailando


	4. Chapter 4

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado y de repente escuche que alguien me estaba hablando

-te gustaría bailar?-

-porque no le das una oportunidad a ti no te gustaría que te la dieran si hubieras cometido un error?- me susurro al oído tomoyo realmente era una santa la mire asentí con la cabeza y le di mi vaso. No sé qué paso en ese momento fue tan rápido que no lo entiendo shaoran me invito a bailar si aunque no lo crean, cuando empezó aquella canción fue extraño en sus brazos me sentí tan bien ahh lo se quizás estoy loca pero así fue no entiendo porque es un odioso pero esa canción al escucharla no sé pero algo cambio.

Toki ni ame wa yasashii

koboresou namida sotto kakushite kureru

dakedo kakushikirezu ni

furueteru apretado dejado naka ni yureta

A veces la lluvia es amable

Debido a los cueros en silencio las lágrimas mis arrojan

Sin embargo son tantas que no se pueden ocultar

Estaba temblando en el interior de la niebla

-esta melodía es hermosa no crees?

"que! Creo que me confundí de persona este es Shaoran Li" pensé

Si- Controversias del

Itsuka Kumo hareta ga nara

sou Kitto niji sin kara mieru hashi

Si algún día el cielo se despeja

Así es, podre ver un puente en forma de arco iris

-te ves muy bien esta noche- me dijo

-gracias-es extraño "creo que esta tomado" pensé

-claro seguramente mañana volverás a ser la misma- y ay estaba ese si es Li "ya se estaba tardando"

-sabes eres un arrogante - le dije muy decidida casi a punto de golpearle, me solté rápidamente mientras la canción seguía.

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

En verdad cuando la vi me quedé atónito nunca me imaginé que era ella, si, era sakura la niña torpe que tanto molesto, se ve fabulosa nunca me imaginé aceptarlo, pero es muy hermosa tiene que estar con migo lo acepto me gusta y mucho no lo pensé 2 veces y la invite a bailar ahora estamos más juntos que nunca bailando al ritmo de la música su piel es tan suave y fina como si tocara la más tierna flor y en eso empecé la conversación y puse sus manos en mi cuello y yo la abrace rodeando su cintura pero en eso cometí una estupidez provocando que de inmediato me soltará y casi dándome un golpe pero la detuve.

-eres un arrogante - me dijo

-oye por favor discúlpame no me explique bien- que escúchenme yo shaoran Li pidiendo disculpas y a quien menos me imagine nada más y nada menos que a sakura pero en verdad me ah impactado además es la única que no ha caído a mis pies y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. – Discúlpame- le volví a decir

-está bien (me dijo) la volví a tomar de la mano para seguir bailando

Mune donde tenía Goran

mitsumeteru yo itsumo

Qué jibun shinjireba ii

kimi no mama de ari no mama de

Siéntete orgullosa

Siempre te estoy observando

Está bien si crees en ti misma

Tal como eres, justo como eres

\- tal parece que la canción trata de decirnos algo no crees? -

-tú crees? -

-si es lo que creo-

Kimi ga Eranda michi

Massugu ikeba ii

tsuyoi kokoro a Yasashisa

mune no Oku kara afureteiru ni

Está bien si vas

Por el camino que elegiste

Porque en tu pecho hay

Un corazón lleno de amabilidad

-qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? - le pregunte

-está bien vamos- Nos dirigimos a la barra de bebidas para tomar algo

\- quieres algo en especial

-lo que gustes está bien

-está bien- pedí unos umesh(vino de ciruelo) realmente una bebida muy exquisita aunque con rápido efecto. Pero no importa no creo que tomemos de mas

Jennifer: hola gracias por estar aquí y tomarse un tiempo para leer el fic enserio se los agradecemos ya que ahora tenemos 132 visitas y 2 seguid r vaya espero que sigamos así no crees Malena?

Malena: enserio que si se los agradecemos wooow q felicidad

Jennifer: bueno nuestros invitados se... desaparecieron, Malena tu sabes donde se metieron?

Malena: ehhh! Como que desaparecieron?

Malena: disculpen yo no me di cuenta jejeje estaba, bueno jeje es que los bocadillos que acaban de traer se ven deliciosos no pude resistirme

Jennifer: ay Malena tenemos que encontrarlos, si no como seguiremos con el fic?, además las clamp nos pueden demandar te imaginas?

Malena: jajajaja es verdad pero como le hacemos? Ahh mira Jennifer ay esta Tomoyo crees que pueda ayudarnos?

Jennifer: es cierto ven vamos a preguntarle, ah pero y si no nos dice nada y los encubre?

Malena: jejejeje yo sé que nos ayudara jejeje

Jennifer: ok vamos a preguntarle

Jennifer: oye tomoyo tú sabes dónde están sakura y shaoran?

Tomoyo: hace rato los vi se dirigían hacia el jardín del colegio

Jennifer: vaya enserio? quien lo diría, pero como actuaban se estaban peleando o que tomoyo?

Jennifer: Malena donde te metiste?

Malena: Jennifer... Aca estoy ven anda vamos a espiarlos un poco jijijiji

Jennifer: hay Malena no cambias verdad? jejejeje está bien déjame un lugarcito

Malena: jajajaja ya lo sabía jejeje que te parece los escuchamos o los volvemos a secuestrar jiji digo bueno ya sabes

Jennifer: yo diría que ambas hay que darles un tiempo que conversen un poco y después secuestrarlos de nuevo jejeje no crees?

Malena: vaya está bien.

Será divertido escuchar un poco jijiji

Jennifer: jjijijji sip pero será mejor que ya nos despidamos gracias a todos por leer nuestra historia

Malena: jejeje ay Jennifer dejaras a nuestros lectores con una curiosidad que jejejeje

Malena: nos vemos para la próxima chi la otra tratare que le soltemos un poco de lo que vamos a escuchar jijijiji verdad Jennifer?

Jennifer: jajaja sip ya les diremos después en que andan esos 2

Malena: siii bueno nos vemos y nuevamente gracias son geniales bueno Jennifer nosotros nos quedamos a escuchar así que shhh aún no escucho nada jijiji adiós...

Jennifer: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y porfa dejen reviews siii no sean tímidos no mordemos jajajaja bye no leemos luego


	5. Chapter 5

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

En verdad me quede muy sorprendida pues no parecía ser el mismo shaoran de siempre bueno a excepción de lo que me dijo pero es increíble me pidió disculpas si aunque no lo crean, después nos fuimos a la barra a tomar algo el pidió vino si a mí me gusta el vino es exquisito y además tiene buen gusto al elegir ya que eligió una bebida llamada eshu es un vino muy bueno aunque un poco fuerte ojala y no me afecte ya que no soy de las que toman a grandes cantidades

-gracias Li-

-espero y sea de tu agrado esta bebida-

-si es una bebida muy exquisita-

Transcurrió el tiempo platicamos como si ya nos conociéramos, ahh pero ya sabía su treta pero ni crea que le será tan fácil aunque creo que eh bebido de más me estoy empezando a sentir mareada ahh... donde estará Tomoyo

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

Que me pasa con ella no dejo de admirar su belleza aunque diga solo tonterías no dejo de mirarla acaso... Jajaja no para nada que tonterías estoy pensando yo shaoran nunca me enamoraría eso nunca eso es de tontos. Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo y seguimos conversando aunque creo q a mí ya se me subieron las copas

-creo que ya debo de irme - me dijo de la nada

-no por favor quédate un rato más-

-pero…-

-al menos acepta una última copa- le dije aunque no pensé aguantar otra la verdad

Al parecer ya no aguante más y al verla más linda que nunca la tome de la mano y la bese no sé como pero me fascinaron sus labios no pude aguanta más tenía que hacerlo si la lleve a una de las habitaciones si pensaba hacerla mía sin pensarlo ya que ella no opuso resistencia

Jennifer: hola que tal chicos les va gustando el fic? esperamos que si jeje

Malena: hola, hola pues yo diría que si les va gustando verdad?. Es es emocionante además bueno eso espero la verdad hoy estoy un poco desanimada uu

Jennifer: ya, Malena y por qué? que paso?

Malena: te parece poco lo que paso anteriormente ah... Teníamos que contarles hoy a nuestros lectores uu

Jennifer: oh si lo olvidaba les prometimos que les contaríamos lo que paso con sakura y shaoran pero... pues diles Malena

Malena: jejeje no mejor diles tu Jennifer anda anímate

Jennifer: bueno con todo el dolor de mi alma tengo que decirles que no pudimos escuchar hablaban demasiado bajo y bueno ni modo pero déjenme decirles que ya no discuten como antes y que por lo menos yo por mi parte decidí dejarlos ir qué opinas tu Malena?

Malena: yo te dije que nuevamente los trajéramos pero no me dejaste. Hay chicos hubieran visto a Jennifer casi me trae a rastras yo me conformaba aunque con Sakura

Jennifer: jeje no Malena te confundiste aún estoy pensando en volver a secuestrarlos o no ¿va?

Malena: pues si pero en ese momento no me dejaste y yo q asta ya había ido a tomar prestado unas esposas jeje

Jennifer: hay Malena pues ya ni modo, confórmate con el beso que se dieron jejejeje

Malena: Jajaja más bien que Shaoran le dio a Sakura fue genial ah... Cuando los tengamos nuevamente jejejeje ni se imaginan lo que les espera jijijiji

Jennifer: Jajaja SIP pero para mientras, nos despedimos y esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestro fic

Malena: siii ojala y les esté gustando y espérense que aún falta lo bueno jejejeje o no jenni?

Bueno por mientras nos despedimos jejejeje y a la otra ya trataremos de traerlos nuevamente ahora si nadie lo impedirá yeee... Jejeje así que mientras chaito...

Jennifer: claro que si Malena jejejeje gracias enserio por su apoyo y no se preocupen esos 2 no se nos escaparan de nuevo jeje bye hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

En verdad no sé porque acepte otra copa pero ya no puedo más ya no logro pensar con claridad estoy mareada de la nada shaoran me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una de las habitaciones pero en que está pensando pero no sé porque no me estoy negando quizás porque esto muy tomada

-sakura quiero estar contigo.

-cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba basándome y después ya estábamos en la cama de esa habitación que rayos pasa conmigo me siento como si volará

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

Que pasa con migo me encantan sus besos parecieran un elixir que mientras más tomara más loco me volvía quiero que solo sea para mí solo para mi definitivamente de hoy en adelante no dejaré que nadie más la toque.-sakura quiero estar contigo le dije y sin más La lleve a la cama sin darme cuenta ya estaba sobre ella. Pero de la nada

Rin, rin, rinnn

-mi teléfono está sonando

-rayos tenía que pasar esto quién demonios era (pensé) - no contestes

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SAKURA NARRA:

-cuando estaba a punto de Quitarme la blusa, si no se como pero lo hizo y yo sin impedirlo, y sas sonó mi celular el cual me hizo volver a la realidad

-no contestes- (me dijo)

-disculpa- sin pensarlo 2 veces me levante inmediatamente y conteste era Tomoyo

-sakura en donde estas llevo rato buscándote-

-Tomoyo? Discúlpame enseguida voy en donde te encuentras-

-estoy en la entrada mi madre a mandado al chófer por nosotras-

-voy de inmediato- que oportuna fue Tomoyo en que estaba pensando

\- tengo que irme- le dije a li

-está bien sakura te entiendo-

Me acomode la blusa y me fui casi corriendo


	7. Chapter 7

SABADO EN LA NOCHE

SHAORAN NARRA:

Es definitivo me ah dejado como un idiota realmente me a embriagado no eh conocido a nadie como ella si decidido la quiero para mi sus besos, su piel, es única

SAKURA NARRA:

-Ayyyy... Que dolor de cabeza donde estoy

No recuerdo como es que llegue aquí-un momento esta no es mi recamara ahh es la de Tomoyo pero que paso anoche no recuerdo con claridad espero y no haya cometido una imprudencia

(en eso entro Tomoyo)

-sakura buenos días como amaneciste? -

-Tomoyo que hago aquí no recuerdo lo que paso -

-sakura anoche después que salimos de la fiesta estabas un poco animada (dijo sonriendo) acaso no recuerdas? -

-ayyy Tomoyo dime que no hice nada malo y que estuviste todo el tiempo con mi... ¡que...?! -

-que te sucede sakura acaso te sientes mal? Llamo a un médico?-

-no nada de eso. Tomoyo lo único que recuerdo es que estaba bailando con Li y después fuimos a la barra de bebidas y…-

-Tomoyo por favor dime que después fuiste por mí-

-Tranquila sakura no sé dónde te metiste después de que te fuiste a la barra con li por eso te llame para que nos fuéramos porque mi mama estaba preocupada y nos mandó un auto para recogernos luego nos fuimos a la casa por suerte llamaron a mi mama del trabajo por una emergencia después pusiste música y te pusiste a bailar sobre los muebles y a cantar Jajaja te veías muy chistosa y luego te quedaste dormida en mi habitación y te deje ahí y yo me fui a tu cuarto-

-Ahh ya veo, pero que pena debo haber parecido una loca bailando y cantando- dije muy apenada

-no te preocupes sakura tu cantas como los ángeles y no bailas nada mal jijijiji- dijo con lucecitas en los ojos ayayay

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya a bañar-

-si te espero en el comedor para desayunar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si- dije levantándome de la cama-auch!- exclame al ponerme de pie me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba un poco mareada me volví a sentar

-oh es cierto casi olvido por que vine toma- dijo extendiéndome un vaso de jugo y unas pastillas-te quitaran el dolor de cabeza y los mareos- tome el vaso y las pastillas y me las tome luego de un rato pude levantarme y darme una ducha.

SHAORAN NARRA:

Desperté con una horrible resaca bueno era de esperarse después de todo lo que bebi anoche como siempre en caso de emergencias tenia pastillas para este dolor de cabeza, después de tomármela me di una ducha.

-No puedo creer lo que estuvo a punto de suceder anoche- murmure para mí mismo con una sonrisa cuando salí de la ducha. –si no hubiera sido por esa llamada bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad y esa sí que no la es extraño no sé qué rayos me paso anoche su piel sus besos sus caricias algo totalmente diferente que me ah pasado con ella no dejo de pensarla -sakura... q me pasa contigo-

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar en ella.

Malena: hola, hola como han estado chicos y chicas, bueno espero que muy bien ahh y que les siga gustando nuestro fic jejejeje aunque admito creo que están pasando cosas raras por nuestro alrededor jijiji verdad Jennifer a por cierto como estas querida Autora jejeje

Jennifer: hola chicos y chicas, muy bien gracias Malena y pues sip esta todo muy raro por aquí deberían ver todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo cuéntales un poco Malena

Malena: emmm yo jejeje pues es que veras pues jejejeje es difícil jejeje mejor para empezar les dire que raramente ninguno ah dicho nada de nada ni objeción tuvieron para venir jejeje verdad que esta raro Jennifer jejejeje

Jennifer: si totalmente extraños a por cierto si, los volvimos a secuestrar esta ves no pusieron muchas objeciones eso lo hace muchísimo mas raro y pues cada que esos 2 se miran ahora desvían la mirada y no dicen nada

Malena: haber, haber bueno jenni no te vallas a enojar ehh ya se me dijiste que me mantuviera al margen pero es que ya no puedo asi que oigan chicos como están?

Sakura: eh? Hola.

Shaoran: hola

Malena: valla si que no dicen nada

Jennifer: te lo dije Malena, sakura te gustaría salir a caminar? Sakura: eh? c-claro vamos (viendo de reojo a shaoran) Jennifer: Malena te importaría quedarte con shaoran?

Malena: pero yo porque me tengo que?... Ah ya esta bien me quedare aquí con shaoran pero mientras que haré?

Jennifer: (en susurros) vamos Malena te estoy cumpliendo el sueño de cualquier fan de shaoran estarás sola con el, has lo que quieras (guiño)

Malena: que?!... Oye enserio?.. mmm pues mejor para la otra jejeje

Shaoran: que están murmurando ustedes dos?

Malena: jejejeje nada, nada oye Jennifer (susurrando) no te tardes siiii

Jennifer: (susurrando) bueno si no quieres podemos cambiar... (susurrando) aunque sabes Malena creo que mejor nos despedimos no vaya a ser creo que podemos poner celosas a las lectoras jejejeje

Malena: (susurrando) es buena idea eso de cambiar jejejeje es que quedarme con shaoran solitos jejeje bueno jeje mejor tu y si mejor nos despedimos ya después les contamos que paso

Jennifer: jejejeje si, bye nos vemos chic s nos leemos luego!

Malena: asta la otra jejeje chaito sigan leyendo el fic porfa adiós...


	8. Chapter 8

NARRA SAKURA:

"ayyy aún sigo con este dolor de cabeza juro que ya no volveré a tomar, me duele la cabeza... siento como si todo me diera vueltas ayayay..."

-hola sakura ya te encuentras mejor- (pregunto Tomoyo)

-la verdad no tomoyo esto es horrible- le respondí

-y dime sakura que paso entre Li y tú no me has contado nada-

-en cierta forma no recuerdo bien que abra pasado- murmure metida en mis pensamientos y no escuche lo q Tomoyo le pregunto

-sakura me estas escuchando- de pronto reaccione

-ehh!...dis...culpa Tomoyo que era lo que me decías?-

-que... que es lo que paso entre Li y tu-

\- Tomoyo pero que crees que haya pasado por supuesto que nada como se te ocurre es algo que yo nunca permitiría-"hay si supieras lo que estuvo a punto de pasar tomoyo"

-ah si bueno entonces que te parece si vamos al centro comercial a buscar unas cosas para terminar un traje que te he confeccionado ah?- dijo con mucho entusiasmo

-no lo sé tomoyo aún me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Siiii... por favor…- me suplico con ojos de borrego

-está bien tommy te acompañare-bueno tendré que aguantarme el dolor después de todo yo misma me lo busque

Llegamos al centro comercial y como siempre que iba en compañía de tomoyo me sentía un maniquí andante pero de pronto tomoyo recibió una llamada y su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

-que pasa tommy- le pregunte

-nada es solo que las chicas del club de coro quieren que vaya de emergencia porque una chica se enfermó y necesitan reacomodar la letra de la canción (suspiro) creo que no podre seguir comprando podrías llevar esto a la casa- dijo mostrándome las bolsas con tela y accesorios

-claro que si tommy no te preocupes ve-

-hay muchas gracias sakura eres un ángel-

-jeje no hay de que tomoyo-dije apenada

-ok nos vemos en casa adiós-

-sí, adiós-

Bueno ya que tomoyo tuvo que irse tenía el resto del día libre no es que me molestara tomoyo pero hoy solo quería relajarme y disfrutar así que con esa idea me encamine al parque pingüino que por cierto no estaba tan lejos cuando llegue me senté en uno de los columpios deje las bolsas a un lado y empecé a mecerme sintiendo como el viento movía mi cabello.

NARRA SHAORAN:

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo caminaba y caminaba no sé cuánto camine pero cuando me detuve un momento para mirar note que estaba en un lugar en el que no había estado mucho tiempo creo que talvez desde hace unos 7 años más o menos el viejo parque pingüino me senté en una de las bancas la verdad es que este lugar no había cambiado casi nada sentí la brisa del viento chocar con mi cabello despeinándolo más si es que era posible cerré mis ojos y me relaje.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y baje la mirada rápidamente ya que el sol me estaba dando de lleno en la cara genial cuando empezaba a relajarme bueno ya que tendré que buscar un lugar con sombra.

Me levante y empecé a buscar con la vista algún árbol frondoso para recostarme un rato vi uno no muy lejos de mí era un cerezo que coincidencia me dije a mi mismo me subí a una rama un tanto alejada de la copa del árbol y del suelo perfecto pensé y cuando me disponía a dormir una siesta escuche una voz que me sonó familiar me asome para ver quién era y vaya sorpresa la que me di Jajaja esto será divertido.

Jennifer: hola chicos y chicas como están? esperamos que bien y que les vaya gustando la historia tanto como a nosotras escribirla jeje

Malena: hola, hola jejeje y si de acuerdo contigo jenni de echo nos fascinó, mas cuando le ponemos en drama jejejeje adoro esas partes bueno aunque tendrán que leerlo bastante jejejeje

Jennifer: jejeje asi es somos unas dramatic girls jijjii bueno y querrán saber que fue lo que paso no? bueno primero tu Malena cuéntales como te fue con sakura

Malena: jejejeje bueno pues nos la pasamos bien jeje aunque andaba un poco distraída bueno mas de lo usual

Y ati como te fue jenni?

Jennifer: bueno Malena que te digo je shaoran estuvo distraído aunque tambien trato de escapar pero lo detuve jeje después nos pusimos a ver televisión y al final se fue a dormir realmente no hablo casi nada

Malena: realmente eso paso?... Rayos mejor me hubiera quedado bueno al menos yo pude sacarle una sonrisa a sakura estaba muy rara temo que algo paso entre esos dos aha eso creo o tu que piensas jenni?

Jennifer: claro que si hay que hacer algo Malena no me gusta que estén así

Malena: si prefiero verlos pelear jejeje pero que?... Tienes algo en mente verdad?

Jennifer: pues no pero ganas no me faltan de encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que vuelvan a ser los de antes

Jennifer: enserio lo crees? cuando le pregunte a shaoran que pensaba de sakura no me respondio pero me dijo que estaba confundido y no sabia que pensar (claro esto después de mucho insistir) asi que no se que creer

Malena: jajajaja pues eso lo pensaremos muy bien no crees jenni ay que planear algo jejejeje

Jennifer: jajajajajaja sip mientras tanto creo que es momento de despedirnos no?

Malena: si ni modo chic s los dejaremos con la duda nuevamente, adiós nos despedimos chaito sayonara...

Jennifer: siiiiiiiiii nos vemos en el próximo capi nos leemos luego jijijjijiji bye!


	9. Chapter 9

NARRA SAKURA:

Mientras me columpia empecé a recordar lo que paso ayer en la noche aun no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer porque me sentí así cuando me acerco a el "debió haber sido efecto del alcohol" pensé

–Pero para esos momentos solo había dado un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que me había llevado tomoyo- dije susurrante la verdad es que si estaba consciente de lo que hacía bueno hasta que bebí ese último trago.

–Como pude besarlo- me golpee en la frente con mi mano definitivamente tenía que estar muy bebida para haber hecho eso.

–Hay y lo peor es que ese fue mi primer beso- susurre para luego suspirar ya que lo pasado pasado tengo que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ¡si eso es! Hay pero y si ese tonto me molesta que hare ahora, hay no sakura no te dejaras vencer por ese tonto egocéntrico de li no señor.

Me levante del columpio y cuando me disponía a irme escuche unos ruidos de ramas crujiendo voltee para ver de dónde venía pero no vi nada así seguí mi camino y me fui a la casa.

NARRA SHAORAN:

Me acomode mejor para escucharla no podía creer que aun con la resaca que supongo le habrá dado por beber tanto anoche se halla arriesgado a salir sakura sí que tenía valor, me incline un poco y escuche atentamente.

–Pero para esos momentos solo había dado un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que me había llevado tomoyo-susurro así que así se llamaba su amiga

-vaya ella también está pensando en lo que paso en la fiesta- me dije

–Como pude besarlo- vaya así que no le gusto el beso pues no lo parecía anoche cuando ella también me beso y correspondió pensé molesto

–Hay y lo peor es que ese fue mi primer beso- aja! Bueno será mejor que te cuides kinomoto ya que pienso aprovechar esa ventaja Jajaja

Ella se levantó del columpio de repente no podía verle la cara ya que se encontraba de espaldas a mí pero aun así me tomo por sorpresa ese movimiento repentino por lo cual me tambalee un poco al tratar de enderezarme un poco ella volteo por el ruido que provoque al enderezarme pero al parecer no me vio y siguió con su camino.

Ya tenía un plan para hacerla mía y se pondría en marcha mañana por la mañana nadie deja a shaoran li con las ganas.

Jennifer: hola chic s como están les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leen muestro fic enserio muchas, muchas gracias

Malena: yo también como siempre mucha gracias a y sobre todo por escuchar nuestras locuras sobre todo las mías jejejeje y haber que les diremos hoy jenni por dónde empezamos?

Jennifer: mmm pues déjame ver ah ya se sakura y shaoran han vuelto a ser los mismo para nuestra suerte o desgracia pero bueno, sabes Malena no he visto a sakura hace un rato y hay un silencio muy sospechoso te importaría ir a ver qué pasa?

Malena: parece que me volveré amiga de sakura ahhh que emoción - pensé- a si claro y mientras tú que vas hacer jenni?

Jennifer: ah... pues... y-yo yo voy a hacer palomitas es que le prometí a sakura ver una película te gustaría unírtenos? claro si la encuentras jejeje (risas nerviosas)

Malena: aha palomitas? - (seguramente está tratando algo que será?) Bueno yo también quiero "palomitas"... Voy a buscar a sakura eh... Jenni

Jennifer: si Malena te espero en la cocina... jijiiji

Malena: en la cocina?... (Saliendo y viendo cuidadosamente a Jennifer) jejejeje y si en vez de buscar a sakura me quedo a espiar solo un ratito - pensé jijijiji

Jennifer: bueno veamos ahora que mi co-autora se ha ido (caminando en la cocina) mmm... veamos que hay para cenar y de paso encuentro las palomitas (se escucha un pequeño ruido) mmm... Que habrá sido eso, oh bueno debió haber sido sakura jeje

Malena: ohhh rayos definitivamente no sirvo para espiar lo ciento chicos casi me caigo con todo y cuadro que no se dé donde salió pero bueno creo q no se dio cuenta jijijiji

Jennifer: (desde la cocina) ¡Malena la encontraste?! si no dile que shaoran pondrá una de terror si no aparece aquí ya

Malena: una de terror noo ya la traigo voy y vengo- fiuuf casi volé jejeje me olvide de sakura

Jennifer: jeje hay Malena que hare contigo bueno tráela y miremos la película ¿va?

Malena: sakura, sakura oye vienes un rato con migo siii

Sakura: pero adonde?...

Malena: no es nada malo anda ven

Sakura: está bien - la lleve casi volando jejeje bueno corriendo

Malena: ya estamos aquí... Ahora bien (susurrando) - oye Jenni por qué vamos a ver una película?...

Jennifer: bueno solo para que se distraigan ya me tenían con migraña de tanta pelea

sakura: shaoran dame palomitas

Shaoran: consigue las tuyas (le saca la lengua)

Jennifer: ya por favor no sigan

Malena: jajajaja no funciono A ahora que hacemos jenni?

Jennifer: bueno me rindo tratare de disfrutar la película creo qu ella deberíamos despedirnos no crees?

Malena: ahhh hey jenni antes de que nos des pidamos que tal si buen ven acércate.. (susurrando) - y si los encerramos jijijiji q dices?

Jennifer: jajajaja hay Malena (susurrando) bueno pero como estamos en la sala como quieres que los encerremos?

Malena: déjamelo a mí ey chicos les podría pedir un favor miren hay unas películas que deje en la biblioteca jejeje

Shaoran: que valla sakura yo no

Sakura: ni quien quiera ir contigo yo puedo ir sola

Jennifer: (susurrando) emmm Malena no creo que esto funcione

Malena: shaoran más vale que vallas no me gustaría que me vieras de malas - dije sonriendo

Shaoran: está bien...

Malena: bien gracias chicos jejeje

Malena: claro que si tú confía jejeje

Jennifer: ok como digas jejejeje

Malena: bueno chicos ahora si nos despedimos ya les contaremos que paso después jejeje verdad jenni

Jennifer: jijiijiji SIP nos vemos chicos y gracias en serio por seguir nuestro fic CHAO!

Malena: siii adiós nos vemos en la siguiente


	10. Chapter 10

NARRA SHAORAN:

Me levante esta mañana con una sola cosa en mente poner en marcha mi plan pero como siempre llegando a la escuela me encontré con mi club de admiradoras cosa que me molesto me dejo tomar una que otra foto con ellas no se para que las querrían pero sinceramente no lo quiero averiguar luego me escabullí de ellas mientras estaban distraídas viendo las fotos y me fui al salón de clases ahí me encontré a sakura y a su amiga mmm… tomoyo pero esta última estaba saliendo poco después de que yo entre "esta es mi oportunidad" pensé.

NARRA SAKURA:

Desperté con mucho sueño y mi reloj despertador no paraba de sonar mire la hora hay cuando será el día que no se me haga tarde por quedarme dormida me queje mmm ya que me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-buenos días tomoyo-salude

-buenos días sakura-dijo sonriendo

Después de desayunar un tanto apurada me fui con tomoyo a la escuela una vez que pasamos la entrada vimos el mismo alboroto de siempre cortesía de las admiradoras de li.

-mira a li, al parecer con los años se ha acostumbrado más y más a todo esto hasta se está tomando fotos con ellas – yo solo creo que me sonroje sakura que te pasa me dije a mi misma se supone que no iba a dejar que ese encuentro entre li y yo cambiara mis pensamientos hacia él.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón donde tomoyo me dijo.

-vuelvo en un momento sakura iré a ver cómo sigue la chica que enfermo en el club de coro-

-claro tommy- dije no muy convencida no había nadie en el salón excepto nosotras y ahora solo yo ya que tomoyo se ha marchado.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y voltee la mirada hacia la ventana cuando escuche la puerta del salón abrirse no había pasado ni 15 segundos de haberse ido tomoyo seria ella se le habría olvidado algo mire en dirección a la puerta y desee no haber volteado nunca era li hay no y ahora qué hago

Tranquila sakura calma respira has como si no estuviera aquí me dije tratando de calmarme pero me resulto imposible sobre todo cuando empezó a avanzar en dirección a mí se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi cara y luego se acercó más y pensé "que hará, que hará"

Solo para que después me susurrara -necesito hablar contigo a la hora del descanso solo tú y yo-

y-yo no sé qué me paso me quede de piedra al oírlo decir eso y también al sentir su cálido aliento chocar con mi oreja y mi cuello por lo nerviosa y sonrojada que me debía de encontrar solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y luego hice algo que no me espere me dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios ahora si no podía más él se apartó de mí y luego yo baje la cabeza decir que estaba roja era poco bien podría competir con un semáforo o un tomate y les ganaría estoy segura.

 _Jennifer: hola chicos y chicas como andan esperamos que bien y tu Malena como estas?_

 _Malena: que tal jenni, chic s yo muy bien jejejeje_

 _Jennifer: esperamos que se diviertan mucho con nosotras jeje y bueno se que quieren saber que paso entre sakura y shaoran no? pues dejare que Malena empiece ok? diles Malena si?_

 _Malena: jejejeje esta bien bueno como recordarán encerramos a sakura y a shaoran jejeje pues miren valla que son persistentes verdad jenni?_

 _Jennifer: ah si jejejeje bueno pues que esperabas no esos dos son imparables jejejeje_

 _Malena: si jajaja mas cuando les dijimos que no los sacaríamos de ay asta que no se llevaran bien jejeje fue muy divertida su reacción_

 _Jennifer: si y la cara de la pobre sakura shaoran definitivamente nos estaba matando con la mirada jijijijijii_

 _Malena: suerte que no podían salir si no... Jejejeje Bueno a lo que íbamos_ que creen después de una larga pero muy larga espera y es enserio que fue larga eso dos jejeje te lo dejo a ti jenni diles la buena

Jennifer: bueno pues cuando no los encerramos obviamente empezaron las quejas y bueno formaron una discusión pero eso no fue todo cuéntales Malena

Malena: después de como 3 horas peleando vastante verdad?. Bueno pues se quedo todo en un silencio que daba mucho que pensar jejeje y luego

Jennifer: y luego nos fuimos a asomar para ver que no hubieran cometido alguna locura pero lo que vimos si que nos sorprendió verdad Malena?

 _Malena: siiiii jajajaj y mucho casi se me salen los ojos con lo que vi ya diles jenni jijiji_

 _Jennifer: pues que les digo ellos estaban..._

 _sakura: hola chicas, que hacen?_

 _Jennifer: eh pues... bueno..._

 _sakura: que les pasa chicas?_

 _Malena: ayyyy... Sakura! Pero que haces aquí?..._

 _Sakura: solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarlas pero que les pasa por que tan nerviosas?_

 _Malena: no pasa nada jejeje solo estábamos contando algunas cosillas sin importancia a los lectores pero nada q no sea lindo jejeje (susurrando) jenni ya nos cacho sakura y ahora que hacemos?_

 _Jennifer: (susurrando) hay no se..._

 _sakura: seguras que están bien chicas?_

 _Jennifer: ammm si muy seguras jejeje_

 _Malena: (susurrando) ni modo chic s tendremos que dejarlos un poco mas con la duda, no nos esperábamos que llegará sakura jejeje_

 _Sakura: chicas?..._

 _Malena: no pasa nada sakura jejeje_

 _Jennifer: jeje bueno chic s nos vemos en la próxima, despídete sakura_

 _sakura: ok, ¡nos vemos!_

 _Malena: jejeje si nos disculpamos por lo sucedido jejeje_

 _Sakura: por qué la disculpa acaso interrumpi algo?_

 _Malena: no como crees sakura jejeje adiós chicos asta la próxima (susurrando) prometemos contarles algo verdad jenni?_

 _Sakura: están muy raras_

 _Jennifer: (susurrando) si por favor disculpen les prometo contarles en la próxima ok? Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

NARRA SHAORAN:

Me acerque tranquilamente a sakura me agache a la altura de su rostro luego me acerque un poco más para luego susurrarle cerca del oído

-necesito hablar contigo a la hora del descanso solo tú y yo- pude notar como se puso nerviosa claro al estar tan cerca y hasta se sonrojo vi como asintió levemente con la cabeza y después sin que ella se lo esperara le di un corto beso muy cerca de los labios me aparte de ella no fuera a ser que reaccionara y me diera un bofetón.

NARRA SAKURA:

Salí al jardín ya era la hora del descanso ay pero que nervios que me ira a decir li lo estoy esperando muy pacientemente pero aún no llega y el descanso ya va a terminar seria acaso una broma?.

Ya me estaba cansando de esto asi que di media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido cuando aparece li por sorpresa di un salto por el gran susto que me lleve y luego él me dice

-Oye que te pasa-

-Tú fuiste quien me asustó – le reclame

-Discúlpame- me dijo

-no te preocupes y disculpa, yo me retiro – le dije todavía estaba molesta con el

-no, no adónde vas dije que quería hablar contigo o es que lo olvidaste?- me dijo

-por supuesto que no lo que pasa es que- "me da pena decirlo" pensé en mis adentros.

-lo que sucede es que bueno yo…-

-ya entiendo lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo verdad?-

-ehhh… Yo no te tengo miedo-

-entonces? -

-bueno lo que pasa es que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-

Me di otra vez media vuelta para marcharme pero él me sujeto de la mano y de la nada me beso al principio fue un beso casto sin nada de nada luego lo fue profundizando y ahí me deje llevar que más podía hacer se sentía tan bien su cercanía.

 _Malena: hola chic s como han estado espero que bien... Y que tal jenni ya mas tranquila jejeje ya que la última vez te sorprendió mucho sakura jejeje bueno al igual que yo jejeje_

 _Jennifer: jejeje hola Malena hola chic s como están? espero que bien y pues que te digo Malena si definitivamente me dio un buen susto jjajajaja_

Malena: si jejeje a mi también por poco y nos cacha jejeje bueno pero ahora no creo que valla a ver inconvenientes jejeje verdad jenni?

 _Jennifer: jejejejeje si eso espero jijiji pero bueno terminare de contarles de una ves pues cuando abrimos la puerta encontramos una imagen de lo mas adorable hasta les tome una foto y es sakura y shaoran estaban sentados en el sofá de la biblioteca bien dormidos pero lo mas lindo fue que estaban muy juntitos sakura tenia la cabeza en el hombro de shaoran y el tenia su cabeza sobre la de sakura verdad Malena?_

 _Malena: siiiii era demasiado hermoso aquel momento aww súper Kawai bueno el caso es que al parecer funciono un poco ya que desde ese momento ya no los hemos visto pelear jejeje solo esperamos que no cachen la foto que tiene jenni si no la que se nos va armar jejeje_

 _Jennifer: siiiiiiii jejejeje bueno que se le va a hacer sakura debe sospechar por la forma en la que actuábamos pero no creo que diga nada verdad?_

 _Malena: jejejeje eso espero nada más imaginate que sería si se enterara shaoran uuyyy eso no quisiera ni pensarlo, ahhh pero por lo menos ya no escuchamos tantos gritoneos es un gran alivio verdad jenni?_

 _Jennifer: je sip ah y hablando del rey de roma..._

 _shaoran: de que hablan ustedes 2 mmm...?_

 _Malena: de cosas de la vida jejeje_

 _Shaoran: cosas de la vida?_

 _Jennifer: si cosas, que pasan jejeje_

 _shaoran: aja_

 _Jennifer: emm si... bueno creo, creo que ire a ver que hace sakura jeje, ya vuelvo..._

 _shaoran: claro..._

Malena: oye... Jenni adonde vas? (susurrando) oye como que me vas a dejar aquí no soy tan buena echando mentirillas q hago?

 _Jennifer: (susurrando) habla con el conózcanse ya sos amiga de sakura no? porque no tratas de hablar con el eh? (hablando normal) bueno ya vuelvo jjiji_

 _Malena: no es mala idea pero ahhh bueno- si como ven jenni se fue bueno... - Bueno y que cuentas Shaoran jejeje?_

 _Shaoran: que cuento de que?_

 _Malena: wow si que es muy serio-pensé- veamos oye shaoran te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

 _Shaoran: como que?_

 _Malena: por que eres tan grosero con sakura que se me hace que a ti te gusta verdad ops - ya la regué jeje que indiscreta por eso no quería quedarme jeje-_

 _Shaoran: eso no es verdad ella no me gusta, además ella es- es..._

 _Malena: linda, carismática, buena chica en fin - jejeje es divertido se sonrojo_

 _Shaoran: si - que!... Eso no es_

 _Malena: jenni... Al fin_

 _Jennifer: jeje vaya Malena que le hiciste a shaoran? esta todo rojo jeje_

 _Malena: yo no hice nada me libero de culpa yo solo le dije que.. - puso su mano en mi boca para no decir nada_

 _Shaoran: no paso nada esta bien_

 _Jennifer: o-ok bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos no crees Malena?_

Malena: ahhh asta que me deja respirar, si mejor, nos vemos a la próxima chic s. Chaito

 _Jennifer: jeje nos vemos chicos bye! hasta el próximo capi_


	12. Chapter 12

NARRA SHAORAN:

Las clases pasaron completamente aburridas estaba a punto de pedir permiso para salir del salón cuando toco la campana del descanso "al fin" pensé ahora podría reunirme con sakura y poner en marcha el plan pero en el camino me entretuve un poco con los chicos cuando llegue al lugar en el que estaba ella vi que estaba de espaldas a mí eso me dio una idea me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude a ella y cuando iba a decirle algo se dio media vuelta.

Bueno aun así se llevó un gran susto jajá

-Oye que te pasa- le pregunte "inocentemente"

-Tú fuiste quien me asustó – me reclamo

-Discúlpame- le dije "mmmm bueno eso te pasa por ser tan miedosa" pensé pero si quiero ganarme a sakura no puedo decirle eso así que mejor me calle

-no te preocupes y disculpa, yo me retiro – me dijo notablemente estaba molesta

-no, no adónde vas dije que quería hablar contigo o es que lo olvidaste?- le recordé

-por supuesto que no lo que pasa es que- parecía indecisa que querría decirme?

-lo que sucede es que bueno yo…-

-ya entiendo lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo verdad?- la interrumpí

-ehhh… Yo no te tengo miedo- definitivamente sakura no sabe mentir

-entonces? – pregunte

-bueno lo que pasa es que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-

Y así sin más se dio media vuelta con que creía que me iba a dejar ahí en el patio y solo no claro que no la tome de la mano antes de que se alejara más y la acerque a mí para darle un beso sencillo en los labios pero después eso no me basto quería más así que profundice el beso y ella empezó a corresponder en realidad me gustaba mucho besarla

NARRA SAKURA: me está besando reacciona sakura a ti no te gusta el junte todas mis fuerzas y lo empuje solo lo suficiente para que se apartara de mí y le dije

-oye q crees que haces eh?- y luego él me dijo

-vaya no parecía molestarte cuando empecé a besarte, ni tampoco en la fiesta- dijo cerca de mi oído estremeciéndome y haciendo que me sonrojara

Ayyy que hago que le digo que alguien me ayude... Definitivamente no sé qué contestar y no, no supe que decirle solo agache la cabeza y si me puse como o peor que un tomate

-Al parecer recuerdas muy bien lo que paso no es así sakura-

(Pues claro que lo recuerdo si no, no estuviera como estoy) me dije a mi misma me arme de valor y le dije

\- no sé de qué estás hablando-

-ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas pues pareciera todo lo contrario-

-te equívocas yo... - Y ahora qué hago quisiera salir corriendo seguía sin saber que decirle

-sakura acaso no recuerdas ese momento porque yo si lo recuerdo bastante bien tanto que no eh podido olvidarlo -

De la nada empezó acercarse más y más junto a mi obviamente yo retrocedía a cada paso que daba hasta que... me pego a un árbol no puede haber tenido más mala suerte.

-Al parecer ahora si no podrás escaparte de mí sakura-

Quede totalmente inmóvil que hago tengo que salir de aquí porque si no lo hago esto terminara bastante mal…

-no, no, no déjame, déjame,- no sé como pero lo hice si lo empuje hasta alejarlo de mí y salí de ahí casi corriendo.

Que me pasa mi corazón está latiendo como a 100 latidos x segundo ayyyy que me está pasando con ese tonto de shaoran Li cuando se acercó me quede sin habla y sentí como si no pudiera respirar.

-sakura donde estabas te eh estado buscando de hace un buen rato- (de la nada apareció Tomoyo y casi me da un susto)

-To… Tomoyo di... Discúlpame- (definitivamente no podía ni siquiera hablar)

-sakura estas bien te noto un poco pálida-Y cuando estaba a punto de contestar

-sakura... Tomoyo... Las estamos esperando- (en eso llego chiharu)

-ya tenemos rato esperándote sakura dónde estabas? -

-discúlpenme lo que sucede es que bueno… -

-bueno no importa jejeje lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, un segundo te encuentras bien sakura? - (y otra vez me preguntan lo mismo ay chicas si supieran lo que me acaba de pasar)

-no, no me pasa nada jejejeje-

-bueno entonces vamos a sentarnos- dijo rika nos fuimos a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de donde estábamos pero no me imagine lo que vendría

-entonces cuéntanos sakura desde cuando tú y li se llevan tan bien eh?- me pregunto naoko

-yo... no, no se dé que hablas yo a él ni siquiera le hablo- le dije muy nerviosa

-no mientas sakura te vimos bailar con el- dijo chiharu

-y también te vimos besarte con él, están saliendo a escondidas acaso?- me pregunto rika

\- chicas por favor todo eso fue una equivocación, no hay nada entre li y yo- dije cansada de ese interrogatorio tan incomodo

-entonces que fue lo que paso en verdad sakura?, porque no nos lo quieres decir

o es que hay algo más de lo k nosotras vimos eh?- me pregunto ahora tomoyo ahora sí que estaba muy roja (claro k no pensaba decirles lo k había pasado después eso ni soñarlo)

-chicas por favor créanme no paso absolutamente nada- les dije esperándome que me creyeran y me dejaran en paz de una ves

-está bien te dejaremos en paz por esta ves pero aun nos debes una explicación sakura kinomoto- me dijeron las 4 a coro a modo de advertencia una vez que se levantaron y se fueron me recosté sobre el pasto y cerré mis ojos vaya día" pensé

Jennifer: hola, hola como están jeje esperamos que realmente les guste el fic y bueno aquí seguimos con sakura y shaoran jejje verdad malena?

 _Malena: hola, hola...; siiii después de tanto tiempo jejeje_

 _Jennifer: sip cada ves mas divertido estar aquí y pues ya nos llevamos un poco mejor los 4 un poco pero ya es algo no?_

 _Malena: si incluso la otra vez shaoran me iba a contestar una pregunta que le hice sobre s... - otra me volvió a callar_

 _Shaoran: yo no te iba a decir nada estas confundida_

 _Jennifer: jjajajajajaja yo también recuerdo una vez que sakura me dijo que..._

 _sakura:(lanzando miradas de advertencia)_

 _Jennifer: bueno, bueno no dije nada ok? (susurrando a Malena) parece que le aprendió algunas mañas a shaoran no crees?_

 _Malena: jeje sii, mejor cuéntame que te dijo sakura_

 _sakura: no... jenni lo prometiste (puso cara de cachorro)_

 _Jennifer: ammm... lo siento Malena no puedo si quieres saber sakura tendrá que decírtelo_

 _Malena: esta bien no se preocupen bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa va_

 _Jennifer: ok pero de que?_

 _ _Malena: pues que tal les ah ido chicos cuenten un poco mas de ustedes miren que los lectores quieren saber__

Verdad jenni?

 _Jennifer: siiiiiiiiiiii anda sakura di algo o que tal tu shaoran eh?_

 _Malena: jejejeje si anda anímense_

 _sakura: pues... amm...yo_

 _Jennifer: vamos no sean tímidos_

Shaoran: yo no tengo nada que decir

 _Malena: ay vamos shaoran no digas eso, pero si quieres yo les cuento por ti jejejeje_

 _Jennifer: siiiiii creo que seria mejor que contaras tu jeje Malena_

 _Malena: si creo que es buena idea_

 _Shaoran: espera, espera soy Li shaoran hola a todos_

 _Malena: eso no es contar algo no crees jenni?_

 _Jennifer: definitivamente tienen que hacer algo mejor que eso si no..._

 _Malena: cierto además sakura no ah dicho nada o tu q crees jenni_

 _Jennifer: siiiiiiii anda sakura gánale a shaoran muéstrale que tu si puedes_

 _Malena: siii anda sakura anímate siiii aquí tienes a tu porra ehhh animo sakura, sakura siii, eh jejeje disculpen jejeje me emocione de mas jijiji_

 _sakura: b-bueno soy sakura kinomoto y una de mis materias favoritas son los deportes soy capitana del equipo de porristas y-y ... es un gusto conocerlos jeje_

 _shaoran: ah eso llamas contar algo? ja_

 _sakura: pues quiero ver como lo haces tu anda hazlo_

 _Malena: no empiecen por favor_

 _Shaoran: lo ciento, bueno ya saben shaoran Li no tengo materias favoritas admito que soy bueno en los deportes soy originario de Hong Kong ya tengo algunos años viviendo aquí y por alguna razón las chicas nunca me dejan en paz_

 _Jennifer: (susurrando para si misma) y por que será (hablando normal) jijijiji bueno creo que van bien no crees Malena?_

Shaoran: si nos vemos ahora si por nuestra voluntad eso creo

Malena: asta la próxima chic s chaito ahhh y x cierto saludos a los que dejaron sus hermosos comentarios que bueno que les guste el fic lo hacemos con mucho entusiasmó

Jennifer: si enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo adiós!

sakura: adiós!


	13. Chapter 13

NARRA SHAORAN:

Luego de que sakura se fuera corriendo decidí que era mejor no seguir insistiendo por el momento de todas formas no podría escapar por siempre de mi camine de regreso al salón y en el camino me topé con eriol

-hey shaoran donde has estado eh-

-a que te refieres tu eres el que se a desaparecido, por cierto y que paso con meiling?- al acabar de decir eso paso meiling por mi lado se puso frente a eriol y le dio una cachetada

-pues no tan bien que digamos, se hace la dura-

-si, aja- le dije sarcásticamente, en eso suena la campana

-vamos?- le pregunte eriol y yo de vez en cuando nos saltábamos clases pero siempre teníamos las mejores notas del salón asi que no importaba realmente faltar a las clases

-si, nos toca con la de historia y ella esta como quiere- dijo quiñandome un ojo, era cierto tenia un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y unas piernas largas pero nada del otro mundo asi que asentí con la cabeza y nos dirijimos al salón

Y así transcurrieron las clases hasta que Por fin era hora de salida Salí los chicos estaban castigados por hacerle no sé qué cosa a un profesor, cuando iba llegando a la salida vi a sakura pero no estaba sola tampoco con sus amigas estaba hablando con un chico que traía un ramo de flores talvez quería pedirle un consejo para declarársele a una de sus amigas no… pero después hizo algo que no me esperaba no esto no puede ser…

NARRA SAKURA:

Ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando de repente suena la campana de salida por fin Salí lo más rápido que pude no quería otro interrogatorio como el más temprano aunque sé que no me podre escapar de tomoyo bueno ya que iba llegando al portón de salida cuando alguien me tomo del brazo al principio creí que era li por lo que me puse tensa y nerviosa pero al darme la vuelta vi que era otro chico de hecho era uno de los más guapos del instituto según la mayoría de las chicas debo admitir que yo era una de esas chicas pero ya no descubrí que es un cabeza hueca superficial que hablaba solo con las chicas populares así que le pregunte

-que quieres akira?- le pregunte sin mucho animo

-sakura déjame decirte que hoy te ves muy hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa

-aja- le hice un movimiento con la mano para que continuara

-vaya no te andas con rodeos eh? Bueno sakura tu eres una chica muy linda yo… quiero decirte que… me gustas mucho, te gustaría ser mi novia?...-

 **hola a todos soy Jennifer y a nombre de mi compañera Malena y yo sentimos que los capítulos sean tan cortos intentaremos hacerlos mas largos y por supuesto muchas gracias por sus rewievs, bueno eso era todo hasta el próximo capi!**


	14. Chapter 14

NARRA SAKURA:

Que queeee! Un momento Akira me está pidiendo que sea su novia!.. Esto tiene que ser una broma quede sin habla totalmente sorprendida muchas chicas morirían por salir con el claro con él y con li todas menos yo

\- sakura entonces aceptas?- De repente me tomo de la mano ya que yo no podía decir en lo absoluto 1 palabra

\- mmm al parecer ese silencio quiere decir que si quiero suponer claro-

-un momento eso no quiere decir que...- "La verdad creo que si le digo que si Li ya no volverá a dirigirme la palabra será un muy buen método de alejarlo de mí y claro que las chicas dejen de acosarme con esas preguntas"

\- entonces…-

"Ayyy que está haciendo Akira se está acercando bastante a mi será que...

Si así como se imaginan Akira se acercó para darme un beso pero de la nada vi a Shaoran acercándose como alma que lleva el diablo venia echando fuego.

\- oye que te pasa - le dijo Akira ya que cuando shaoran se acercó lo lanzó de un empujón y de la nada me jalo de la mano y me llevo casi a rastras

\- oye que te pasa suéltame - le dije furiosa

-eso nunca además tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación-

-por supuesto que no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya suéltame- en definitiva no tenía ninguna intención de soltarme, hasta que por fin logre soltarme de su agarré, bueno eso pensé hasta que…

\- sakura tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

\- ya te dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-te equívocas tenemos mucho de qué hablar, entendido?-

\- oye que te pasa... - (pues que se imaginan se acercó hacia mí y me tomo de los brazos claro estábamos en un lugar donde nadie nos veía y no creerán lo que me dijo)

\- nunca entiendes, nunca voy a permitir que alguien más te toque ni siquiera un solo cabello y mucho menos que alguien más te bese nadie porque tú eres mía, entendido mía y de nadie más- (en eso me acerco hacia el me sujeto con una mano la cintura y la otra en mi cabeza para así darme un beso un beso muy apasionado y claro yo estaba atónita por lo que me dijo en si jamás me lo esperaba)

-pero porque li no lo entiendo porque me quieres a mí que hice yo?- le pregunte esperando tener una respuesta razonable

-porque me estas volviendo loco Sakura totalmente loco no quiero que nadie más te toque no sé qué rayos me está pasando contigo es algo que no entiendo- me dijo claramente molesto

(Me sorprendió al oírlo decir eso y solo pude decir)

-shaoran- (en susurro casi inaudible)

\- sabes que olvídalo- (se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar)

Yo también empecé a caminar pero en dirección opuesta estaba muy confundida y necesitaba pensar con claridad

-un segundo que es todo esto que acaba de pasar no no tiene que ser un error pero...- (En eso me senté en el pasto)

-no, no es un error porque yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo y no sé qué sea no lo entiendo- me dije

-Qué es esto que siento mi corazón late muy fuerte cada vez que estoy cerca de él, me pongo muy nerviosa con su sola presencia, hay qué es esto?-

Será que estoy?

No, ni de chiste pasaría


	15. Chapter 15

NARRA SHAORAN:

No podía creerlo que hacia? quien se creía que era el tal akira sakura iba a ser mía no dé el Y ese ramo de flores ja patético y además es muy cursi hasta para alguien como él eso funciona con cualquiera menos con mi sakura ja ella nunca lo aceptaría (pero vio que akira se iba acercando a sakura con intención de besarla así que decidió intervenir y fue hasta donde estaban ellos aparto a akira y se llevó a sakura de ahí casi a arrastras)

Que se cree ese imbécil trataba de besarla de besarla eso nunca ella es mía y de nadie más iba tan furioso que no me percate que sakura estaba hablando

-oye suéltame - al parecer estaba furiosa

-eso nunca además tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación- le dije

-por supuesto que no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya suéltame- íbamos caminando cuando logro soltarse de mi agarré pero no se iba a ir tan fácil

\- sakura tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

\- ya te dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-te equívocas tenemos mucho de qué hablar, entendido?-

\- oye que te pasa...- (la acerque hacia mí y la tome de los brazos estábamos en un lugar donde nadie nos veía y le dije)

\- nunca entiendes, nunca voy a permitir que alguien más te toque ni siquiera un solo cabello y mucho menos que alguien más te bese nadie porque tú eres mía, entendido mía y de nadie más- (en eso la acerco hacia mi le sujeto con una mano la cintura y la otra la cabeza para así darle un beso un beso muy apasionado y claro ella estaba atónita por lo que le dije seguramente no se lo esperaba)

-pero porque li no lo entiendo porque me quieres a mí que hice yo?- me pregunto pero a estas alturas ni yo estaba seguro de porque lo hacía solo sabía que…

-porque me estas volviendo loco Sakura totalmente loco no quiero que nadie más te toque no sé qué rayos me está pasando contigo es algo que no entiendo- ella pareció muy sorprendida

-shaoran- (dijo en un susurro casi inaudible)

\- sabes que olvídalo- (di media vuelta y empecé a caminar)

Llegue a casa muy molesto conmigo tire la mochila a un lugar desconocido y me tire en la cama k pasa conmigo nunca me había sentido así

Porque hice eso, arg es que el solo verla con ese tipo mmm, no se k me paso

Será que estoy?

No eso no es posible

NARRA SAKURA:

Llegue a casa aun un poco abrumada (suspire) llegue hasta mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta me encontré a tomoyo sentada en mi cama

-Tomoyo pasa algo?- le pregunte curiosa

-bueno eso quiero saber yo sakura…-

-Hay tomoyo si es por lo del sábado créeme que no quiero hablar de eso-

-sakura me sorprende que no confíes en mi además lo que te quería preguntar era que, que fue lo que paso hoy con akira eh?-

-Como lo supiste?-

-Sakura fue más que obvio que me enterara, todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta de lo que paso mira que Akira no fue muy discreto -

-o no me olvide por completo de los demás-

-ahora por favor sakura ten confianza en mí que fue lo que paso por que eso de que Akira te haya esperado con un ramo de rosas y que luego Li te haya casi secuestrado discúlpame sakura pero eso está muy raro-

\- veo que a ti no puedo esconderte nada Tomoyo- (espece a sollozar)

(Tomoyo se levanta y tomo de la mano a sakura en señal de confianza)

\- sakura sabes que puedes confiar en mí que te sucede por favor dímelo-

-pues... "hay ya no lo soporto más" está bien tomoyo te lo diré akira se… se me declaro y cuando le iba a responder apareció li y lo aparto bueno mejor dicho lo empujo, la cosa es que después me jalo del brazo y se podría decir que me arrastro hasta estar lejos del instituto-

-que! Pero porque Li hizo eso no lo entiendo o es que acaso, sakura en realidad que fue lo que paso entre tú y Li el sábado y no me digas que nada porque eso de que se haya comportado de esa manera no es nada común-

-bueno la verdad es que... Bueno... Ayyy Tomoyo te lo juro que no sé qué me paso esa noche yo... creo que fue por la bebida porque yo nunca hubiera aceptado tu sabes que yo nunca eh…-

-sakura no me digas que esa noche tú y Li, ahora entiendo porque no estabas.-

(Sakura negó con la cabeza)

-no Tomoyo no es lo que te imaginas, bueno no en cierta parte-

-entonces que fue lo que pasó-

\- esa noche estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida, si no fuera por tu llamada Li y yo hubiéramos hecho bueno en pocas palabras me hubiera. Entregado a él ya te dije estaba muy tomada no pensaba claramente y bueno en parte cedi y ahora no sé qué me está pasando cada vez que lo veo mi corazón empieza a latir como un loco y bueno lo que paso hoy ni yo lo entiendo-

-hay sakura está más que claro que nunca has tenido novio jijiji pero creo que tanto tu como shaoran se están enamorando-

-pero que dices tomoyo él y yo somos como el fuego y el hielo agua y aceite no nos llevamos bien

-así pues por ahí escuche que los opuestos se atraen-

-pues quien lo haya dicho se equivocó eso es simplemente imposible tomoyo en verdad no puedo creer que alguien como tú me venga con eso-

llegue muy temprano al salón, tanto que me sorprendió el no ver a nadie me quede sentada en mi lugar viendo por la ventana cuando vi que afuera estaban li y hiraquizawa conversando mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a li, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ahora sabía lo que sentía por li y la verdad no sé cómo me pudo pasar supongo que es porque a pesar de molestarme casi siempre en clases mmm no se creó que me acostumbre a su forma de ser es incomprensible pero aun así esto es algo que no pude evitar de pronto vi como eriol volteo la mirada en dirección a mi (shaoran estaba frente a el por lo tanto de espaldas a la ventana) ay no se dio cuenta que los estaba mirando? trate de distraerme un poco luego de ese susto lo bueno fue que empezaron a llegar los demás chicos al salón entre ellos tomoyo con quien me puse a conversar hasta que eriol y li entraron al salón luego sentí como me sonroje ay ¿porque li se tenía que sentar detrás de mí?

Las horas de clase se me estaban haciendo demasiado largas por un lado tenía bastante sueño y por el otro sentía como si shaoran no dejaba de mirarme ayyy como quisiera que terminarán las clases o al menos que llegue el descanso (en eso suena el timbre) ahhh por fin

-sakura al parecer estas muy feliz que terminen las clases verdad? – me pregunto cuando íbamos saliendo del salon

-siii Tomoyo no sabes ayer estuve toda la noche pensando lo que me dijiste-

-y que paso que decisión tomaste sakura? -

-pues me di cuenta que... -

-sakura mi amor pensé que no te alcanzaría-


	16. Chapter 16

NARRA SHAORAN:

Sakura no le pudo contestar al tonto de akira ayer pero nadie puede evitar que le diga si o no hoy por lo tanto tendré que vigilarla y si, lo acepto, talvez sienta algo por ella pero aun no estoy seguro solo sé que no la dejare irse con el idiota de akira

Llegue al instituto más temprano de lo normal y me encontré a eriol en la entrada muy raro tratándose de el así que le pregunte

-eriol que haces aquí tan temprano-

-no se tuve una corazonada además, has estado raro últimamente estas bien?-

-yo raro jajajaja como crees-

-hay Shaoran eres tan obvio que ni tú te la crees-

-estás loco Eriol como se te ocurre-

-más vale que me vallas contando de una vez por todas amigo que mira te conozco lo bastante bien como para que puedas engañarme- valla que si me conocía, pero no pensara que le cuente todo o si acaso será una buena idea quizás y pueda ayudarme

-entonces?... mmm ya suéltalo y cuéntame.-

-Está bien será mejor que te acomodes pues veras el día de la fiesta de yamasaki baile con sakura, bebimos, nos besamos y también estuvimos a punto de...- (basta decir que la cara de eriol era muy chistosa para esos momentos)

-un momento a punto de que?- esperen yo no puedo contarle tan así sería un hombre sin ética más que nada por no darle el respeto a una mujer y con mas razón a sakura.

-shaoran no ¡me digas que tú y sakura estuvieron a punto de ya sabes! , hay Li a ti sí que no se te escapa ninguna ehhh

-no es eso ella y yo no bueno… no pasó nada de eso-

-pero estuvieron a punto cierto?-

-en realidad no... -(En eso suena la campana)

-no creas que de esta te salvas shaoran- dijo con una de sus miradas extrañas

Las clases pasaron aburridas como siempre lo único que me pareció raro fue que cuando llegue al salón sakura ya estaba ahí sentada en su lugar pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que se sonrojara cuando me vio pasar "será que por fin esté dando resultados mi plan?

A la hora del descanso me retrase un poco al salir (claro esperando a sus amigos) cuando por fin salimos pude ver a lo lejos a sakura y a akira de nuevo juntos "y ahora que" pensé

-vuelvo en un momento- le dije a los chicos para que no preguntaran nada, fui en dirección de esos dos claro disimuladamente y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me oculte en un arbusto para escuchar lo que decían.

NARRA SAKURA:

ayyyy por un momento pensé que era shaoran pero no adivinen quien era siiii Akira había olvidado que se fue con esa tonta idea que acepte ser su novia

-que haces aquí?-

-pero mi amor quería saber cómo estabas ya que ayer un idiota nos interrumpió de no ser porque te llevo tan rápido le hubiera dado una paliza-

Escúchenlo Akira como siempre un presumido aja como si no supiera que es un miedoso de aquellos

-mi amor tenemos que hablar vamos al jardín-

-no puedo es que Tomoyo y yo tenemos algo pendiente y... -

-vallan sakura no te preocupes por mi supongo que tienes mucho que platicar con Akira o no es así?- asentí levemente y me fui con él al patio

-akira yo... bueno creo que tu malinterpretaste todo yo no...- empecé a decirle pero me interrumpió

-tu no que mi amor-

-por favor akira no me digas mi amor de acuerdo? yo...-

-entonces cómo?, princesa?, mi vida?-

-ninguna de esas lo que te quiero decir es que...-

-es que ella ya tiene novio- dije li apareciendo de quien sabe dónde yo abrí los ojos como platos y tenía la boca abierta de la impresión

-así? y se puede saber quién es?- le pregunto akira a li

-pues claro, soy yo que no lo ves idiota- dije tomándome por la cintura con una mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla (ni que decir que yo estaba de piedra)

-entonces li al fin decidiste dejar de andar con varias y te decidiste por una vaya - le dijo en un tono burlón y pude sentir por la presión en las manos de li que ganas no le faltaron de caerle a golpes.

-ya lárgate de una vez y deja a mi novia en paz de acuerdo?- siguió li

-como digas al fin y al cabo hay muchas de donde escoger aun-cuando por fin salí de shock

-pero que hiciste li- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro con mi mano

-tu qué crees sakura- dijo encerrándome entre su cuerpo y un árbol -estaba defendiendo lo que es mío porque por si no lo recuerdas te dije que tu serias mía y de nadie más-

-y tú qué crees que soy tu mascota y tu mi dueño para poder tenerme? – le dije molesta y ala ves sonrojada por su cercanía

-no sakura, no te confundas y deja de fruncir el ceño una sonrisa se ve mejor en tu rostro- me dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios luego se fue de ahí tranquilamente dejándome pasmada y sonrojada y con el corazón en la garganta.

 **bueno, bueno aquí de nuevo sola jeje pero les tengo noticias y es que hoy es mi cumple y se preguntaran que edad tengo? pues ni mas ni menos que 18! jajaja que feliz ah perdón por no saludar jeje soy Jennifer y espero que les siga gustando la historia jeje bueno me despido y veré si encuentro a mi co-autora jijijiji bueno adiós!**

 **por cierto gracias por sus rewievs no saben lo felices que nos hacen a Malena y a mi con sus comentarios y sugerencias mil gracias a todos! CHAO!**


	17. Chapter 17

NARRA SHAORAN:

-akira yo... bueno creo que tu malinterpretaste todo yo no...-

-tu no que mi amor-

Pensando "mi amor que tonto si ni siquiera le dijo que si"

-por favor akira no me digas mi amor de acuerdo? yo...-

-entonces cómo?, princesa?, mi vida?-

-ninguna de esas lo que te quiero decir es que...-

-es que ella ya tiene novio- (dije saliendo de mi escondite sakura al verme abrió los ojos como platos y tenía la boca abierta)

-así? y se puede saber quién es?- me pregunto

-pues claro, soy yo que no lo ves idiota- dije tomando a sakura por la cintura con una mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla (ni que decir que sakura estaba de piedra)

-entonces li al fin decidiste dejar de andar con varias y te decidiste por una valla - me dijo en un tono burlón ganas no me faltaron de caerle a golpes pero mejor cuando sakura no estuviera presente

-ya lárgate de una vez y deja a mi novia en paz de acuerdo?-

-como digas al fin y al cabo hay muchas de donde escoger aun-

(Sakura saliendo del shock)

-pero que hiciste li- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro con su mano

-tu qué crees sakura- dije encerrándola entre mi cuerpo y un árbol -estaba defendiendo lo que es mío porque por si no lo recuerdas te dije que tu serias mía y de nadie más-

-y tú qué crees que soy tu mascota y tu mi dueño para poder tenerme? -

-no sakura, no te confundas y deja de fruncir el ceño una sonrisa se ve mejor en tu rostro- le dije para luego darle un corto beso en los labios eh irme de ahí tranquilamente dejando a sakura pasmada y sonrojada

Cuando me retiraba vi al idiota de Akira al parecer no se había ido del todo

-vaya, vaya Li al parecer me mentiste no es así -

-de que rayos estás hablando Akira -

-es obvio no de que sakura es tu dizque novia jaja creíste que te creería tan fácilmente-

-así que estabas escuchando como un vil fisgón-

-pues no es lo mismo que tu hacías?- (tenía ganas de matarlo maldición escucho lo que le dije a sakura)

-y que harás al respecto-

-es más que claro no crees al parecer quieres a sakura solo para ti verdad, pues déjame decirte que no la tendrás que te quede muy claro ya que ella me gusta desde hace tiempo y no pienso ceder hasta tenerla es la única que no ha sido conmigo -

-sabes que eres un completo imbécil si crees que la tendrás ella no es una chica para cualquiera y mucho menos para ti-

-jajaja déjame adivinar y para ti si-

-pues de echo ella es mía y no dejare que nadie se le acerque y menos un imbécil como tu-

-que dijiste- (casi estaba a punto de darle unos buenos puñetazos hasta que llegó Eriol y Yamasaki impidiendo que nos partiéramos a golpes)

-shaoran que te pasa estás loco? - pregunto Eriol

-veremos quién se queda con ella Li shaoran Pero ten por seguro que ese no serás tu-

-no te atrevas a volver acercarte a ella porque te juro que me las pagas-

-ya vamos shaoran no vale la pena- me dijo yamasaki

Me solté de su agarre y me fui caminando con los chicos detrás de mí ya me imaginaba la lluvia de preguntas

-bueno shaoran, ahora si puedes decirnos de que hablaba el tonto de akira?eh?- me pregunto yamasaki

-esa es una larga historia- le respondí simplemente

-y cómo es eso de que sakura es tuya y todo eso eh?- me pregunto ahora eriol

-Bueno pues

-más vale que ahora si me lo cuentes

-es verdad shaoran, Eriol tiene razón porque que tu te comportes de esa manera no es nada normal

\- está bien, está bien se los diere bueno recuerdan lo que paso en la fiesta?

-si como no recordarlo si todos nos dimos cuenta que estabas con sakura acaso paso algo entre ustedes? – me pregunto yamasaki

-pues algo así- le respondí

-a ver a ver explícate que no te entendemos nada-

-En pocas palabras sakura me gusta y mucho-

(Eriol y yamasaki) -que...!?-

-como esta eso que te guata sakura?. Bueno no es que sea malo en sí sakura es muy linda tiene unos ojazos que wow derriten a cualquiera y luego una figura que es fascinante también su sonrisa tan angelical...

-será mejor que cierres la boca Yamasaki-

\- ey ey tranquilo shaoran que de no ser porque chiharu me trae loco ya hubiera optado por sakura-

-Yamasaki...-

-Ey, ey basta los dos además Yamasaki tiene razón shaoran sakura es encantadora en pocas palabras no sería raro que ah muchos los traiga locos-

-Tú también Eriol?-

-no seas tonto shaoran no mal intérpretes lo que quiero decir es que sakura y tu podrían tener algo más serio no crees -

-Estás loco Eriol-

-Eriol tiene razón shaoran mira que si no pones en claro lo que sientes por ella alguien como Akira o peor te la puede arrebatar ehhh-

-Eso jamás lo permitiría escucharon los 2 jamás-

-Lo vez shaoran, sakura te interesa y no solo para pasar un rato porque de ser así al escuchar que alguien más intentaría algo con ella te hubieras echo a un lado diciendo que hay muchas más y mírate casi te ha garras a golpes con Akira.-

-Es verdad shaoran si en verdad te interesa no le des más vueltas a eso y te animes a tomar algo enserio con ella porque de no ser así...-

-De no ser así más vale que la dejes en paz porque sakura no es como las demás chicas con las que has salido antes-

-Eso lo tengo muy claro créeme-

\- Entonces que esperas no seas tonto shaoran no dejes que por tus enredos alguien más tome ventaja con ella y mira que competencia tienes-

-Lo dices por Akira?-

-No, lo digo por el hecho de que en este momento hay una fila enorme en la entrada esperando por sakura con miles de obsequios jejejeje-

-Queee dices?-

-Es broma li cómo crees solo quería ver qué cara ponías jajajaja pero ya hablando enserio sabes que a ella pretendientes no le faltan lo que pasa es que nunca los acepta jejeje-

-Es verdad shaoran debes reaccionar antes que alguien más se te adelante-

-Y dejar mi soltería?-

-Acaso crees que no vale la pena?-

-Valla sí que tienes mucho que pensar shaoran, pero recuerda no te tardes mucho porque si no…-

-Yamasaki tiene razón shaoran piensa bien lo que acabamos de decirte- en eso suena la campana

-Bueno el descanso termino vamos es hora de regresar a clases y no te preocupes shaoran tienes todo 1 día para pensarlo ahora vamos por que hoy no quiero quedarme nuevamente después de clases-

NARRA SAKURA:

Me quede ahí de pie sin moverme aun no sé qué le pasa a li me tiene muy confundida primero me dice que soy suya y toda la cosa, después dice que lo olvide y ahora sale inventando que soy su novia frente a akira para terminar diciéndome otra vez que soy suya definitivamente tiene mi cabeza hecha un lio que querrá li en verdad de mí? Si lo que quería lograr era que me enamorara de el pues lo consiguió, pero si fuera así ya se me hubiera declarado no? Hay li que has hecho conmigo…

\- sakura ahí estabas te he estado buscando y bien que fue lo que paso con akira aclaraste todo?-

-hay tommy pues algo así-

-como que algo así sakura?-

-si veras cuando trataba de explicarle a akira que en realidad nunca había aceptado ser su novia aparece li de la nada y le dice que somos novios y bueno ya te imaginaras se pusieron a discutir hasta que akira, se fue y luego li... pues...

-que, que paso sakura…-

-no olvídalo tomoyo solo me quede aquí porque él me dijo lo mismo que me ha venido diciendo desde el día de la fiesta, que era suya y de nadie más, hay tommy estoy muy confundida la verdad no sé qué hacer ya sé que él me gusta pero estoy muy segura de que el solo quiere acostarse conmigo y nada más, mientras yo de tonta me enamore de el (entre más hablaba más ganas de llorar le daban y para el final estaba sollozando)

-hay tranquila sakura ya verás que todo estará bien y no te preocupes ya verás que todo se aclarara- (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

-pero Tomoyo él nunca va a cambiar y mucho menos por mí ya ves solo dice eso porque quiere acostarse con migo solo por eso actúa de esa manera-

-de eso no puedes estar muy segura sakura mira que eh notado que li nunca ha hecho algo así por alguien con quien solo quiera pasar el rato y contigo es diferente-

-a que te refieres Tomoyo?-

-que si alguna chica que a él le interese solo porque si y ve que alguien más le quiere hablar él no se interpone al contrario se va con otra y mira que contigo hace todo lo contrario-

-no entiendo-

-que al parecer li está sintiendo más que una simple atracción hacia ti-

-me estás diciendo que le dé una oportunidad?-

-tómalo como quieras recuerdas lo que te dije en la fiesta?-asentí -deberías dejar que él se dé cuenta también de sus sentimientos hacia ti y ya verás lo que pasa de acuerdo?-

-está bien tommy lo intentare- en ese momento sonó la campana

Luego de eso me seque las lágrimas y nos fuimos al salón, el resto de las clases pasaron de manera normal y luego me fui a casa con tomoyo

* * *

 **Jennifer: hola, hola chicos volvimos jeje que tal están eh adivinen a quien me encontré jejeje**

 **Malena: holaaa ya los extrañaba deberás aww hola querida Autora jejeje y di me a quien te encontraste?**

 **Jennifer: pues a ti querida co-autora jeje aunque no lo crean jeje casi no coincidimos estos días en el chat pero que se va a hacer no y pues los chicos también están aquí no Malena?**

 **Malena: jejejeje es verdad casi no hemos coincidido pero ya estamos aquí... Ehh... Y también los chicos eh...**

 **Shaoran: hola**

 **Sakura: hola chic s realmente nos da mucho gusto volver a saludarles**

 **Malena: bueno chic s la última vez que estuvimos en charla estaban contando de ustedes verdad jenni?**

 **Jennifer: así es, shaoran anda dinos algo mas, lo que dijiste ya lo sabíamos siiiiiiiiiii?**

 **Shaoran: pues no se que mas contar**

 **Malena: ya seee que tal que las chicas que lean el fic hagan preguntas y claro Sakura y Shaoran contesten que te parece Jenni?**

 **Jennifer: siiiiiiii bueno entonces ya saben chicos y chicas hagan las preguntas y los chicos le contestaran en el próximo capi sus dudas jeje**

 **Malena: siiii y aprovechando el espacio Felicidades Shaoran siii auer 13 de julio fue su cumple y hoy 14 de nuestra querida Autora Jenni abrazo de oso para los dos - casi los asfixió de la emoción - anda sakura da les un abrazo**

 **Sakura: felicidades Jenni - en verdad fue un tierno abrazo aww**

 **Shaoran: Felicidades Jennifer**

 **Jennifer: aww enserio muchas gracias a los tres jeje y claro también a nuestros lectores que me felicitaron y también felicidades a ti shaoran (le da un abrazo rápido) muchas gracias jijiji**

 **Malena: aww sakura no as felicitado a shaoran jejeje anda dale un abrazo jejeje no crees jenni?**

 **Jennifer: eh?, si tienes razón Malena, vamos, no seas mala sakura dale un abrazo si?**

 **sakura: (susurrando) pues si no hay de otra (suspira y sonríe) felicidades shaoran (le da un leve abrazo y se aparta rápidamente sonrojada)**

 **Shaoran: gracias (agacha la mirada)**

 **Malena: jenni (susurrando) viste se sonrojaron jejeje**

 **Jennifer: (susurrando) si lo se aquí hay algo raro jijiji**

 **Shaoran: que están murmurando?**

 **Malena: de nada jejejeje bueno chic s nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por sus comentarios los queremos asta la otra sayonara jejeje**

 **Jennifer: siii jeje nos vemos en el próximo capi bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

NARRA SHAORAN:

Desperté esta mañana con mucho sueño bueno era obvio ya que casi no dormí nada la razón: sakura kinomoto la chica que ahora también me roba el sueño estaba decidido ella me gustaba y ahora sabía que me había enamorado la cuestión era como hacérselo saber no podía ir y decírselo directamente conociéndola se asustaría así que sería mejor que ideara algo camino al instituto o la podría perder frente al idiota de akira y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría

-Buenos días shaoran ayyy que te paso tienes una cara que para que te cuento acaso no dormiste toda la noche? - ay estaba Yamasaki con sus preguntas tan obvias..

-no - le dije

-jajajaja acaso fue por lo de ayer? - nuevamente ahí va de nuevo

-está más que claro no crees?-

-jajaja que bien pero haber cuenta a que conclusión llegaste? -

-Es verdad shaoran que decidiste?. Ahhh disculpen mis modales buenos días - y así llego Eriol

-buenos días Eriol aunque para nuestro amigo creo que no son tan buenos jejejeje - de nuevo Yamasaki

-entonces eso quiere decir que ya pensaste bien lo de ayer verdad? -

-si lo hice y llegue a la conclusión de que... - mantuve el suspenso- en verdad quieren saberlo?

-ya suéltalo - dijeron ambos

-de que me gusta y creo que me enamore de ella-

-ya ves te lo dijimos - dijo Yamasaki

-yo sabía que te darías cuenta a tiempo felicidades amigo me alegra que tomaras en cuenta tus sentimientos - asintió Eriol

-pero no sé cómo decírselo?-

-hay querido amigo mío te le has declarado a muchas y no sabes cómo hacerlo ahora - dijo Yamasaki

-claro pero ninguna le ha importado tanto como sakura no es así amigo?-

-tienes razón Eriol y si ella no me cree tal vez piense que solo bromeó y que... No lo sé cómo se lo diré para que me crea-

-solo háblale con el corazón y de muestra tu sinceridad - dijo Eriol

-oigan por cierto porque aún no ha llegado nadie acaso llegamos muy temprano?-

-no lo es la verdad yo me viene antes porque casi no pude dormir-

-y yo tenía que pasar por algunas cosas así que salí más temprano de lo usual- respondió Eriol

-no lo puedo creer eso quiere decir que me desperté antes que siempre y me vine antes a la escuela?. Rayos definitivamente algo anda mal conmigo- en cuanto Yamasaki dijo eso empezaron a llegar los demás compañeros y entonces note algo extraño.

NARRA SAKURA:

-al parecer hoy tampoco dormiste bien sakura-

-la verdad no Tommy es que no sé qué hacer si sigo así li pensara que me tiene rendida ante él y que puede hacer conmigo lo que él quiera-

-jejeje tengo una idea maravillosa creo que recurriremos a medidas drásticas para ver que reacción tiene Li cuando te vea y así yo podre ver que es lo que en verdad siente Li porque a mí nadie puede engañarme.-

-Tommy que estás pensando eh... Nunca me ha agradado cuando tienes esa sonrisa. Qué tienes es mente ehh? Porque espero que no sea una locura…-

-cómo crees sakura al contrario es maravillosa además no es nada del otro mundo jejejeje-

-ayyy creo que me meterá en problemas -

-no temas sakura esto será muy fácil y mira que suerte tenemos Akira viene hacia aquí al parecer no le creyó a Li-

"un momento, Akira se viene acercando? ayyy que estará pensando Tomoyo... "

-sakura que linda te ves hoy podría acompañarte a tu salón?, anda quedemos como amigos que te parece-

-anda sakura esta es una buena oportunidad ve-me dijo Tomoyo al oído -ya, ya sakura ahora si puedes ir más tranquila yo me voy adelantando tengo que alcanzar a Rika antes que llegue al salón-

-pero Tomoyo - con que esto tenía en mente

-Ahora si podemos platicar tranquilamente no crees sakura?. O acaso crees que se moleste tu novio?-

-mi novio?...-

-si no recuerdas ayer Li me dijo eso ahora entiendo porque ese día nos interrumpió discúlpame si te cause problemas-

-un momento te equívocas Li no es mi novio…-

-ehh... Pero si él lo dijo-

-es un idiota - dije en voz baja

-entonces me engaño eso significa que...-

-no, no, no Akira no mal intérpretes que li no sea mi novio no quiere decir que tienes oportunidad conmigo, por favor Akira entiende yo no quiero ningún compromiso por el momento.-

-está bien sakura no te insistiré más seamos buenos amigos está bien?-

-si eso si puede ser gracias por tu comprensión-

-no te preocupes me conformo con tu amistad por el momento y a lo mejor quizás algún día me aceptes-

-Akira?...-

-es broma jejeje bueno sakura llegamos a tu salón que tengas un buen día, nos vemos al rato bien?-

-si claro nos vemos al rato - eso fue extraño Akira comprendió y no solo eso, acepto mi amistad ehhh... Y ahora porque viene de regreso? bueno no importa en eso un compañero abrió la puerta

-disculpa mis modales adiós sakura- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla ayyy...

-es como muestra de nuestra amistad está bien-

Me quede atónita eso fue como una muestra de amistad?. Ay no y cuando me di la vuelta para ingresar al salón ayyy no puede ser...

* * *

 **Jennifer: hola queridos lectores como estan? esperamos que bien y tu Malena como estas?**

 **Malena: holaaa yop emmm muy bien gracias, y si yo también espero que estén bien queridos lectores**

 **Jennifer: bueno talves se pregunten donde están sakura y shaoran? no? bueno ellos salieron no es asi Malena?**

 **Malena: jejejeje si al parecer tenian algunas cosas que hacer jejejeje que se trairan esos dos mmm me pregunto yo jejeje no crees jenni?**

jennifer: jijijiji sip han estado actuando muy extraño jeje

 **Malena: ahhh te imaginas que esos dos anden ahhh seria genial, además que me sentiría feliz diciéndoles "se los dije" jijijiji**

 **Jennifer: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii seria excelente jjeejeje aunque de ahí a que lo digan es otra cosa jejeje**

 **Malena: jejejeje tienes razón Jenn pero te aseguro que no se, bueno tengo el presentimiento que pasara algo jijijiji esos dos no tardarán en decir amor amore mio I love you jejejeje buen yo no más digo jejeje**

 **Jennifer: puede ser o no? jaajaa dejémoslo asi por el momento pobres nuestros lectores se quedaron en suspenso jejeje**

 **Malena: si jejeje pero bueno si quiere asesinar a alguien por el suspenso pues jejeje yo... Jejeje me libero de culpa jenni me obligo. Jejejeje**

 **Jennifer: Malena! valla bueno pues si me pasa algo sigue con el fic por mi oki? y después si dejas en suspenso a los lectores no tendrás a quien culpar luego jeje no crees?**

 **Malena: no todo menos eso no chic s, no me hagan caso ya saben yo solo bromeo, jejeje bueno chic s ya vi sus sus mensajes wow gracias los mega quiero y si claro que tomaremos sus sugerencias verdad jenni**

 **Jennifer: claro que si (se oye una puerta abrirse) vaya parece que ya llegaron Malena jeje creo que será mejor despedirnos ya no crees ?**

Malena: ammm sip ya es hora T_T ni modo nos vemos para el próximo cap. Saludos lectores sayonara.

 **Jennifer: y no se preocupen les contaremos si hay alguna novedad jeejeje (susurrando) ven Malena vamos a ver que pasa jijjii**

 **Malena: (susurrando) jijijiji yo te sigo, nos vemos** **Jennifer: bye jijjiji hasta la proxima**


	19. Chapter 19

NARRA SHAORAN:

Creí haber escuchado a sakura pero también a alguien más esa… esa es la vos de akira me levante de mi asiento y ahí estaba sakura de espaldas a mí y también dándole un beso en la mejilla me sonrió, lo asesine con la mirada y en ese después de que él se fuera sakura se volteo y se encontró conmigo

-Li! Que susto me has dado- dijo con la mirada baja "es mi oportunidad" pensé

-oye porque no me miras a la cara?- le pregunte mientras que con mi mano tome su mentón para levantar su rostro y me mirara cara a cara, ella estaba muy sonrojada

-…- no dijo nada trato de apartar la mirada pero no se lo permití nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco ella cerro los ojos dándome permiso para besarla y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos escuchamos un carraspeo.

Era el profesor de matemáticas nos separamos inmediatamente y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares en silencio y rojos como dos tomates

NARRA SAKURA:

Cuando voltee en dirección a la puerta ahí estaba li con una cara de enfado total

-Li! Que susto me has dado- exclame por la sorpresa y con la cabeza baja no podía verlo a la cara no hasta estar segura de que no me quiere para pasar el rato

-oye porque no me miras a la cara?- me pregunto a la vez que una de sus manos tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y yo, creo que me sonroje

-…- no le dije nada, que podía decir? No soportaba la intensidad con la que me miraban esos ojos cafés trate de apartar la mirada pero me sujeto de manera más firme para que no desviara la vista y cuando me di cuenta estaba a punto de besarlo yo ya tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el beso

Cuando escuche que alguien carraspeaba "ahora que" pensé nos volteamos a ver y era el maestro ambos rojos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares "no puedo creer lo débil que fui" pensé debía hacer algo con esa debilidad o si no terminaría de caer en las redes de li antes de saber sus verdaderas intenciones

* * *

 **Jennifer: hola chicos como andan eh? esperamos que bien y nosotras pues aquí inspiradas con los capis verdad Malena?**

 **Malena: hola, hola y siiii aquí escribiendo poco a poco jejeje pero todo bien ehhh esperemos que les encante el cap. Jejeje porque a nosotras nos fascinó jejeje ahhh cuantas sorpresas pero mas para Sakura jijijiji verdad jenni?**

 **Jennifer: así es Malena pero veamos, por que no les dices a nuestros lectores que fue lo que paso con sakura y shaoran cuando entraron por la puerta aquel día eh?**

 **Malena: jejeje yo jejeje mejor los dejamos con la duda jijijiji**

Jennifer: hay Malena pobres de nuestros lectores jejeje pero bueno que, se le va a hacer? jijii

Malena: solo les diré que fue algo inesperado jejeje lo bueno que no se percataron que los estábamos observando que si no..., o no jenni?

 **Jennifer: siiiii no seguiríamos aquí jeje y ustedes se quedarían sin historia**

 **Malena: si jajajaja que bueno que nos vieron, aunque hoy tampoco están con nosotras mmm no aceptaron otra vez dijeron lo mismo jejejeje pero ya sospechamos porque la ausencia jijijiji**

Jennifer: así es pero no se preocupen jejeje las cosas se irán aclarando con el tiempo, no es así Malena?

Malena: siii, así que no se desesperen okis, bueno que te parece si un día invitamos a Tomoyo jenni jejeje ella con gusto vendría

 **Jennifer: siiiiiii excelente idea y tal ves ella nos de mas información de esos dos jijijjiji no crees?**

 **Malena: siiii gustosamente lo aria jijijiji**

 **Jennifer: bueno Malena creo que es tiempo de despedirnos no crees?, ya mañana veremos si nos acompaña algún invitado sorpresa, si?**

 **Malena: si creo que ya es tiempo de decir asta luego así qué chaito nos vemos en el próximo capítulo jejejeje y si traeremos a un invitado asi que no dejen de leer el fic gracias asta la próxima**

 **Jennifer: siiii BYE**!


	20. Chapter 20

NARRA SHAORAN:

No podía creerlo estuve muy cerca de besarla pero tenían que interrumpirnos porque! Bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad lo bueno es que sakura parece sentir lo mismo que yo eso es lo mejor así ni akira ni ningún otro podrá quitármela eso es seguro.

Ya tenía pensado algo para decirle mis sentimientos solo espero que no crea que estoy jugando con ella

Llego la hora del descanso le dije a los chicos que hoy no podría acompañarlos ellos entendieron rápidamente y se fueron sakura tenía practica con las porristas así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de ir a verla

-Ahora que se lo que siento tengo que decírselo porque la verdad me muero por besarla y sentirla cerca de mi mmm sakura mi sakura nadie impedirá que estés con migo

Cuando iba de camino al campo donde ellas entrenan la vi estaba completamente sola - esta es mi oportunidad es ahora o nunca - me dije a mi mismo pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarla vi al idiota de Akira acercándose a ella no puede ser juro que le arrancare la cabeza..

NARRA SAKURA:

\- ya en la hora del descanso ayyy nos tocó práctica siii teníamos que practicar la nueva rutina de las porristas ya que soy capitana tenía que estar presente con las ganas que tenía de hablar con Tomoyo para saber a que conclusión llego ayyyy que mala suerte tengo

-sakura holaaa - hay venia de nuevo Akira

-hola Akira que sucede?-

-nada solo que te vi y vine a saludarte pero porque estas aquí sola, y mírate siempre eh dicho que te vez muy linda con tu uniforme de porrista-

-Akira no digas eso por favor-

-porque yo simplemente digo la verdad-

-al parecer nunca va a cambiar, en fin ahhh la práctica con las porristas no quiero ser descortés pero podrías dejarme concentrar un poco-

-ahhh si claro una capitana tiene que dar lo mejor de sí verdad-

-si claro-

-bueno en ese caso me retiro no quisiera que pases un mal rato por mi culpa - en eso Akira se volvió acercar a mí y que hizo me abrazo aunque no intento nada solo dijo

-gracias sakura no sabes lo que significa que me brindes tu amistad en verdad te lo agradezco-

Es enserio no esto tiene que ser una broma Akira nunca se conforma con una simple amistad o acaso será verdad quizás en verdad comprendió lo que le dije quizás sea el comienzo de una bonita amistad

-bueno sakura me retiro da lo mejor de ti está bien?-

-si gracias - le dije sonriendo pues al parecer está siendo sincero no soy quien para negarle mi amistad

\- ayyy me asustaste - al parecer está furioso

NARRA SHAORAN:

Maldito de Akira al parecer no dejara en paz a sakura, tengo que impedir que se acerque a ella

-hola... shaoran como estas te hemos estado buscando por todos lados -

-es verdad shaoran nunca imaginamos que vendrías aquí-

-acaso viniste a vernos- todas -ha q emoción li vino a vernos -

Ahh... tenía que pasarme esto, ahora tengo que impedir que Akira hable con ella maldición porque tienen que ser tan inoportunas, definitivamente nunca habían sido tan inoportunas estas chicas definitivo para nada iba a verlas a ellas yo fui porque tenía que hablar con sakura y alejarla de ese idiota de Akira

-chicas por favor podríamos platicar otro día-trate de ser lo más cordial posible.

-pero porque shaoran nosotras queremos platicar contigo -

-es verdad en la mañana no te vimos llegar-

La verdad ni siquiera les tomaba importancia lo único que me interesaba era que el Imbécil de Akira ya estaba junto a sakura maldición y estas chicas que ni siquiera me dejan caminar

-chicas chicas por favor les prometo que al rato platicamos está bien?- les dije tratando de salir de ahi

-lo dices enserio shaoran?- dijeron entusiasmadas

De repente vi como Akira se percató que los observaba y entonces... "rayos maldito Akira...está abrazando a mi sakura..." obviamente no lo dije solo lo pensé, más bien apreté mis puños "definitivamente voy a matarlo" pensé ya que claramente observe como Akira lo hacía apropósito me había visto el muy imbécil

Que... sakura le está sonriendo maldición... no me importo que las chicas siguieran conmigo y me zafe de ellas salí como loco y me dirigí hacia sakura y al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-ayy me asustaste...- me dijo cuando llegue a ella por fortuna el idiota de akira ya se había marchado o no sé de qué hubiera sido capaz.

-lo siento no fue mi intención- le dije y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas

-n-no descuida eh li tengo que irme la practica ya va a empezar-

-claro solo quería darte algo- le dije

-enserio? Y qu…-no la deje terminar uní nuestros labios en un beso suave al inicio y luego más apasionado cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos

-nos vemos a la hora de salida enserio necesito decirte algo sakura pero necesito que sea con calma y en un lugar y momento adecuados de acuerdo?- asintió levemente toda roja admito que me gustaba mucho verla así se miraba muy linda bueno así y cuando se enojaba también.

Me di media vuelta sin importarme las miradas que me lanzaban de vez en cuando tanto chicos como chicas por el espectáculo del beso entre sakura y yo en pleno patio deberían de meterse en sus propias vidas y dejar tranquilas las de los demás.

* * *

 **Malena: holaaaaaa, bueno quiero empezar con una disculpa jejeje ya se nos hemos atrasado un poquito jejeje pero ya estamos aquí así empezamos hola jenni como has estado?..**

 **Jennifer: hola, hola! jeje muy querida malena y espero que ustedes también lo estén queridos lectores y un saludo a todos los que nos escriben y los que todavía no se animan háganlo no saben lo felices que nos ponen sus rewievs verdad Malena?**

 **Malena: siiiii nos ponen muy pero muy felices, jejeje además que ya tenemos una pregunta a los protagonistas jejejeje verdad jenni**

 **Jennifer: asi es Malena y la pregunta es de: Liz pregunta para Shaoran: Que opinas de los ojos de Sakura? Pues. dicen que son color esmeralda, y deben de ser muy brillantes y hermosos. Es difícil tenerlos se ese color tan fuerte, y como nunca los vi te pregunto. Ya que tú los ves siempre, digamos.**  
 **De verdad, me llama mucho la atención ese color en particular!**

 **Jennifer: bueno aquí tenemos a shaoran y para que no se sintiera incomodo le dijimos a tomoyo que saliera con sakura asi que estamos solos los tres que tienes que decir shaoran?**

 **Shaoran: prefiero contestar las preguntas que me iban hacer ustedes, no creo que sea obligatorio contestar o si?**

 **Jennifer: hay vamos shaoran no te hagas del rogar siiiii?**

 **Malena: es verdad Shaoran anda responde antes que regrese Sakura mira que no tardaran mucho además es una buena pregunta yo también tengo curiosidad jejeje**

 **Shaoran: bien si no queda de otra, mira, Liz pues yo opino que pues, oigan enserio tengo que contestar además por qué me preguntan sobre ella?.**

 **Malena: ay Shaoran no te hagas el que no sabes jejejeje verdad Jenni**

 **Jennifer: sii contesta de una ves shaoran**

 **Shaoran: sobre sus ojos verdad?, bueno sus ojos me parecen son b-bueno... (rayos porque tengo que contestar esto) son muy claros y si llaman mucho la atención si son verdes esmeralda y muy, bueno... muy verdes, es todo lo que yo opino**

Malena: cielos Shaoran por qué estás tan colorado?

O acaso ya veo mal Jenni?

Jennifer: no Malena, shaoran tranquilo respira si (susurrando) si esto le pasa hablando en privado no me imagino que hubiera pasado si estuviera aqui sakura y tu Malena?

Malena: seria muy divertido jejejejeje

 **Shaoran: un momento yo no estoy de esa manera yo solo**

 **Jennifer: jajaja hay por favor shaoran toma, mírate en un espejo y dime si no estas todo rojo jijjiji**

Malena: jejejeje (susurrando) Jenni si no hacemos algo saldrá huyendo de aquí jijijiji

 **Shaoran: yo no necesito de esas cosas**

 **Jennifer: bueno, bueno creo que fue suficiente para shaoran... por hoy, esperamos que haya podido satisfacer un poco tu curiosidad liz ya sabes como es shaoran no es asi Malena?**

 **Malena: si jajajaja muy reservado jejejeje (susurrando) por el momento jijijiji, bien nos vemos para la próxima jejejeje nos vemos Shaoran (susurrando) oye trata de tranquilizarte un poco jejeje, chaito saludos Liz gracias por preguntar**

 **Jennifer: si gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que no nos maten por lo que se viene en el fic si?**

 **Malena: es verdad jejeje yo creo que les dará gusto bueno eso espero jejeje**

 **Jennifer: si bueno ahora si queridos lectores adiós y en serio perdón por la tardanza (complicaciones de internet) bueno hasta el próximo capi chao!**


	21. Chapter 21

NARRA SAKURA:

En cuanto di la vuelta para dirigirme a donde estaba el equipo apareció li frente a mí al parecer se le está haciendo costumbre aparecerse de la nada

\- ayyy me asustaste - al parecer está furioso

-lo siento no fue mi intención- me dijo y luego sonrió de una manera que me robo el aliento su sonrisa era muy cálida

-n-no descuida eh li tengo que irme la practica ya va a empezar- su forma de comportarse conmigo había cambiado mucho

-claro, solo quería darte algo- me dijo que sería?

-enserio? Y qu…-no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando sentí sus labios era un beso suave al inicio y luego más apasionado cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos

-nos vemos a la hora de salida enserio necesito decirte algo sakura pero necesito que sea con calma y en un lugar y momento adecuados de acuerdo?- asentí levemente toda roja admito que cada vez que me besa me siento en las nubes, hay no el entrenamiento…

Salí corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas y sin tiempo a que me dijeron algo les dije que se pusieran en sus posiciones y empezamos la rutina, no creía soportar una ronda de preguntas después del beso tan público que me dio li.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento y una vez cambiada me dispuse a buscar a tomoyo necesitaba saber que paso con su experimento, aunque también me siento algo curiosa que querrá decirme li? Entre al salón de música y ahí estaba tomoyo entonces le dije

-hola tomoyo como van con las nuevas canciones-

-pues muy bien gracias, ah sakura que bueno que viniste acabo de acordarme no te he dicho que resulto de mi prueba jejeje-

-hay tomoyo no hagas eso, me das miedo- admití

-bueno quieres saber o no?-

-bueno la verdad si, dime-

-ok viste la cara que puso li luego de que akira se fuera hoy en la mañana-

-si parecía realmente molesto-

-jijijji no estaba molesto sakura o bueno no del todo más bien se podría decir que estaba celoso, esta vez sí estoy muy segura de que le gustas sinceramente sakura-

-tú crees tommy-

-por supuesto sakura-

NARRA SHAORAN:

-hey miren quien apareció-

-eriol por favor no molestes-

\- vaya por semejante espectáculo que acabas de dar con sakura deberías de venir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-yamasaki no me digan que ustedes lo vieron todo?-

-Pues claro shaoran, no queríamos perdérnoslo Jajaja, oye pero al final que le dijiste eh-

-pues… le dije que hablaría con ella después de clases, pero será en un lugar donde no haya ningún mirón-les dijo burlonamente

-hay vamos shaoran no seas así dinos siiiiii- dijeron ambos poniendo cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado

-ya dije talvez si no hubieran espiado les habría dado una pista pero ahora que lo pienso, mejor no-

Me fui de ahí dejándolos con sus reclamos (suena la campana)


	22. Chapter 22

NARRA SAKURA:

Sakura si no te tranquilizas Li se dará cuenta de tu nerviosismo jijijiji además que veo que desde que entramos del descanso no ha dejado de mirarte

-Tomoyo por favor no sigas y al parecer no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta- ayyy creo que Tomoyo aún no lo sabe pero todos los demás si ay no que pena

-Tomoyo que crees que me diga shaoran? -

-pues que más va ser que le gustas que eres el amor de su vida que nunca ha encontrado alguien como tú que... -

-Tomoyo no sigas me da mucha pena esta situación-

-pero no es extraño que aún no allá llegado el profesor de matemáticas o usualmente nunca falta-

-si es extraño- en eso llego el asesor de nuestro grupo

-buenas tardes jóvenes vengo a informarles que la última hora de sus clases se suspende por hoy el profesor de matemáticas tubo un problema y se ausentara por el día de hoy así que es mejor que por el momento se retiren a sus casa así que nos vemos el día de mañana-

-al parecer saldremos temprano sakura eso quiere decir que... -

-ayyy… eso quiere decir que-

-si, por fin sabrás que va a decirte Li -

-tengo miedo Tomoyo-

-no tienes por qué preocuparte todo saldrá bien.-

-eso espero tommy-

NARRA SHAORAN:

Cuando llegamos al salón notamos que el maestro aún no había llegado muy extraño de su parte ya que él siempre está aquí cuando entramos seguro tuvo un retraso me senté en mi lugar y empecé a mirar a sakura su cabello castaño sus hombros parte de su cuello, bueno desde mi posición era lo único que podía ver de ella pero no me importaba todo de ella me gustaba, cuando le dijera lo que sentía que respuesta me daría?, estuve divagando sobre eso mientras la veía hablar con su amiga no sé cuánto tiempo me mantuve así solo sé que en algún momento entro el asesor de nuestro grupo y dijo:

-buenas tardes jóvenes vengo a informarles que la última hora de sus clases se suspende por hoy el profesor de matemáticas tubo un problema y se ausentara por el día de hoy así que es mejor que por el momento se retiren a sus casa así que nos vemos el día de mañana-

Perfecto mis oportunidades de conquistar a sakura iban en ascenso y lo mejor el tonto de akira no podrá interrumpirnos ya que su salón está en examen y cuenta como la mitad del puntaje para pasar el año, no pregunten como lo se

Todos estaban saliendo pero vi que sakura estaba inmóvil en su lugar su amiga se despidió de ella y le dijo algo al oído que no logre escuchar y se puso aún más tensa, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Me diriji a su asiento y le puse una mano en el hombro

-vamos?- le pregunte al oído ella dio un brinco y lanzo un gritito fue muy gracioso

-li hay, porque siempre haces eso- me reclamo con un adorable puchero

-yo no he hecho nada, solo quería saber si ya estabas lista- le dije con voz suave

-s-si- me dijo algo nerviosa término de meter sus cosas en la mochila y salimos del salón –oye li adónde vamos- me pregunto luego de un rato de caminar en silencio

-Aun lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos y, a solas- le dije

-Ah...-fue lo único que dijo y me continuo siguiendo


	23. Chapter 23

NARRA SAKURA:

Me quede ahí en asiento sin moverme como si sirviera de algo todos los chicos empezaron a salir y luego tomoyo se despidió de mi aunque claro yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos así que no la oí

-sakura li ya viene por ti despierta- me susurro tomoyo al oído si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estoy peor intente tranquilizarme respirando hondo un par de veces pero nada cuando estaba por soltar el aire por tercera vez sentí una mano que se posó en mi hombro y que luego alguien me dijo:

-vamos- me pregunto al oído- di un brinco y lance un gritito

-li hay, porque siempre haces eso- le reclame toda roja

-yo no he hecho nada, solo quería saber si ya estabas lista- me dijo con su voz suave

-s-si- dije algo nerviosa termine de meter mis cosas en la mochila y salimos del salón –oye li adónde vamos- pregunte luego de un rato de caminar en silencio realmente tenia curiosidad

-Aun lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos y, a solas- dijo y yo creo que me sonroje aún más (si es que era posible)

-Ah...-fue lo único que dije y continuamos caminando

Luego de unas cuantas calles ya sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, el parque pingüino uno de mis lugares favoritos una vez ahí nos sentamos en un pequeño quiosco espere a que el empezara a hablar pero parecía hundido en sus pensamientos con sus ojos viendo hacia el vacío, se veía tan lindo así tan tranquilo, tan relajado, muy diferente al ceño fruncido que carga siempre en verdad se veía muy guapo así, "en que estás pensando sakura concéntrate por favor" me dije a mi misma

-oye li,- dije intentando llamar su atención quería que esto acabara lo más pronto posible – ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- le pregunte cuando por fin reacciono

-ah, sakura veras yo…- no puede ser de nuevo mi corazón está latiendo fuerte hay que nerviosa me siento

-La verdad es que yo, quiero decirte que... Bueno...- estaba muy inseguro de decirlo bueno más bien parecía nervioso ¿querrá decirme lo que me estoy imaginando?- yo quiero...

-qué pasa? - de pronto me tomo de las manos y me miró a los ojos

-sakura... Es un poco difícil decirte esto pero la verdad es que estoy...- Cuando estaba a punto de decirme.

-shaoran...!- (casi caemos al suelo y escuchar esas voces y al mismo tiempo hice que soltara mis manos)

-ay no - dijo poniendo su mano en su frente

-shaoran por qué no nos esperaste?- dijo Akane

-es verdad dijiste que nos veríamos en la salida. - dijeron Natsumi y Chihiro

-al parecer también tenía citas pendientes con otras chicas -dije en mis pensamientos - él nunca va a cambiar

-discúlpenme chicas lo había olvidado podemos hablar mañana-

-noo... queremos que nos acompañes - asintieron las 3 al parecer yo sobraba en ese lugar así que me di media vuelta y me retire sin que se diera cuenta.

NARRA SHAORAN:

No sabía dónde llevarla para hablar tranquilamente así que iba pensando mientras caminábamos y de pronto se me vino a la mente el parqué pingüino así que la lleve hacia allá sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra y de pronto ella pregunto

-oye Li a dónde vamos? - pregunto

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar más tranquilos y a solas - cunado le dije eso se sonrojo a un más definitivamente se veía muy bonita sonrojada

-ah... - fue lo único que me contesto al parecer estaba tan nerviosa como yo y así continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos al parque pingüino y nos sentamos en un pequeño quiosco la verdad no sabía cómo decirle así que medite unos cuantos segundos para poder hacerlo y de pronto

-oye Li que era lo que querías decirme? - pregunto e inmediatamente llamo mi atención al parecer me tarde meditando

-ah, sakura bueno yo…- la verdad aun no sabía cómo decírselo

La verdad es que yo, quiero decirte que... Bueno... - Aún seguía indeciso de cómo decírselo y si no me cree pensé - yo quiero…- rayos me es más difícil de lo que pensé

-qué pasa? - me pregunto y de pronto la tome de las manos y la mire fijamente a los ojos - lo que me dijo Yamasaki era verdad sus ojos eran tan hermosos - pensé mientras la observaba y así finalmente me decidí

\- sakura es un poco difícil decirte esto pero la verdad es que estoy... -

-shaoran...!- (Por poco y caemos al suelo del susto al escuchar esas voces y al mismo tiempo sakura hizo que soltara sus manos)

-ay no - como es posible que esto pase se supone que nadie nos vio salir como rayos, esto en verdad es mala suerte.

-shaoran porque no nos esperaste? - dijo la chica creo que su nombre era Akane

-es verdad dijiste que nos veríamos en la salida - dijeron las otras 2 la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba yo solo quería hablar con sakura, en eso ellas me rodearon y así que les dije al levantarme de la banca

-discúlpenme chicas lo había olvidado podemos hablar mañana - les dije para ver si lograba que se fueran

-nooo... queremos que nos acompañes - me contestaron las 3 al mismo tiempo yo no quería hacerlo así que les dije

-no puedo tengo que hacer algo muy importante - de pronto voltee para ver a sakura ya que en cuanto me levante me alejaron de ella y cuando lo hice ella ya no estaba se había ido pero por qué?

-oigan donde esta sakura? - pregunte de inmediato

-ella se fue hace un rato shaoran - respondió una de las chicas, maldición todo por culpa de estas entrometidas


	24. Chapter 24

NARRA SAKURA:

Estaba en casa, en mi cuarto encerrada no quería ver a nadie tomoyo aun no llegaba y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Enserio enserio deberían darme un premio por la más tonta e ingenua del mundo como pude creer que yo le gustaba a li eso es simplemente imposible, no puedo creer que además de citarme a mí para vernos también hubiera citado a 3 chicas más enserio que es un idiota debería dejar de ser tan confiada ahora que are me duele el pecho pero porque estoy llorando no debería importarme desde un inicio sabia como era li y las consecuencias de enamorarme de el pero es que no pude evitarlo tomoyo se equivocó nunca debí darle una oportunidad.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta pero no conteste

-sakura soy tomoyo, ábreme por favor- le abrí la puerta y me lance a abrazarla y a llorar

-sakura que tienes, que fue lo que te dijo li?- yo solo seguía llorando -sakura si no me dices lo que paso no podre entenderte- trate de tranquilizarme y le dije

-tomoyo todo estaba bien íbamos al parque pingüino y shaoran empezó a balbucear algunas cosas que no entendí bien y cuando estaba a punto de decirme el porque me quería ver llegaron akane y sus amigas y dijeron que li las había citado también, todo era una trampa y por confiada me deje llevar por li- dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas no quería llorar más por ese idiota

-hay sakura como lo siento todo esto es mi culpa si no hubiera sido por mí no estarías así en estos momentos- dijo con pesar

-...- no dije nada o bueno eso creo lo último que recuerdo es ver a tomoyo disculpándose y luego creo que me quede dormida

NARRA SHAORAN:

Estoy muy molesto por que tenían que interrumpir justo en ese preciso momento de verdad odio a esas chicas siempre molestándome pero esto termina aquí

-oigan saben que búsquense a otro para molestar de acuerdo- les dije lo más amablemente que pude

-pero shao nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que ella se haya ido- dijo akane de forma melosa y con cara de que no mata una mosca

-claro que la tienen, además quien les dijo dónde estaba?-

-ese es un secreto- dijo chihiro

-pero es igual ella ya no está porque no vamos a otro lugar?- pregunto natsumi

-déjenme en paz- dije saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude por si esas locas se les ocurría seguirme

Llegue a casa y me arroje en la cama no tenía animo de nada "ah... sakura que estarás pensado de mí en estos momentos" me pregunte mentalmente

Ahora tendría que idear otra forma de acercarme a ella de seguro esa amiga suya no dejara que me acerque de nuevo y la alejara de mí

* * *

 **Jennifer: hola lectores como andan? esperamos k muy pero muy bien y tu Malena como estas?**

Malena: hola, hola muy bien gracias jenni y tu como estas?

Jennifer: excelente Malena feliz por que tenemos muchas visitas a diario enserio muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Malena: enserio Jenni!... Wow que bueno...

Jennifer: si jeje, y parece que shaoran anda metidito en lios eh?

Malena: jejejeje si quien diría que ser popular le afectaría mucho lo bueno que ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos jijiiji

Jennifer: asi es Malena jijiji esos dos hacen tan linda pareja lastima que les pasara eso

Malena: si pero lo bueno es que... Bueno ya lo irán descubriendo jijiji se pone cada día mas emocionante verdad Jenni?...

Jennifer: jijijii así es Malena así que por el momento nada de spoilers ok? jeje no se molesten queridos lectores es por su bien, además a que no es mas emocionante el suspenso? jeje verdad Malena?

Malena: nada de nada?, pero por qué Jenni?..

Jennifer: bueno porque asi es mas divertido, aunque que tu especialidad es el drama a que si?

Malena: jejejeje yooo que va tu eres la que me tiene al borde del por favor no me hagas esto siguee... Jijijijijii, y no les miento chic s a veces Jenni me deja con una duda que no, no jejeje

Jennifer: uuhh que mala Malena además no te puedes quejar ya tu me has hecho lo mismo y no me quejo eh?

Malena: bueno, bueno es un empate jejeje que dices?

 **Jennifer: de acuerdo Malena para que veas que si soy bueno es empate, y ahora chicas nos despedimos los chicos no pudieron estar con nosotros hoy ya se imaginan porque pero bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y que dejen sus muy apreciados rewievs y por supuesto gracias a todos los que ya nos han enviado hasta mas de uno enserio se les agradece**

 **Malena: si jejeje chic s no se olviden de nosotras y manden sus rewievs los adoramos aww y si Jenni tiene razón los chicos nos pudieron venir pero bueno ya vendrán en el siguiente nos vemos chaito saludos a todos los que leen el fic gracias asta la próxima**

 **Jennifer: jejee si nos vemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

NARRA SAKURA:

-eres una tonta, si tonta Shaoran nunca te hará caso caso - dijo Akane

-es verdad mas vale que te resignes - dijo Chihiro

-eres tonta sakura kinomoto como puedes creer que shaoran cambiaria por ti que ingenua - dijo Natsumi

-si que crédula jajajaja - asistieron las 3

\- se nota que nunca a tenido novio - dijo Akane -pobre sakura se enamoro como tonta

-yo les dije que era cuestión de tiempo chicas - Ahora shaoran - seguiré con ella hasta que sea mía.. Jajajaja

-hay shaoran tu siempre te sales con la tuya - dijo Chihiro

-no esto no puede ser por que a mi?, noooo...

-sakura, sakura! despierta, sakura estas teniendo una pesadilla-

-To.. moyo? Eres tu?.

-si sakura soy yo que te pasa estas bien?

-si-

-sakura estabas gritando que soñabas? Sakura estas llorando?-

-que... No, no Tomoyo no me pasa nada -

-estabas soñando con Li verdad?-

-no era otra cosa pero ya no lo recuerdo, por favor Tomoyo discúlpame seguramente te desperté verdad?-

-no sakura hace rato que desperté ya son las 6:30 am sakura yo despierto a esta hora es por eso que vine de inmediato-

-discúlpame por la molestia Tomoyo-

-no sakura sabes que yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti por que te quiero mucho y lo sabes-

-gracias Tomoyo-

-bueno sakura ya que te despertaste debemos alistarnos para ir a clases pero si no te sientes con ánimos puedo decir que te sentías indispuesta-

-no Tomoyo estoy bien no por esa tontería voy a dejar de lado mis actividades y mucho menos faltar a la escuela yo prometí a mis padres que a pesar de todo seguiría adelante con mis mejores ánimos porque pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien pero es mejor que nos vallamos temprano para no toparme con Li-

-está bien sakura-

NARRA SHAORAN:

rayos no puede pegar el ojo en toda la noche por estar pensando en por qué sakura se fue sin decirme nada tengo que hablar con ella no quisiera que por esas chicas sakura desconfíe nuevamente de mí no lo soportaría la amo demasiado para perderla. cada día entiendo más que ella es la persona que me ha cautivado y por la que estoy dispuesto a cambiar definitivamente ella lo vale todo ahora tengo que alistarme para poder hablar con ella - me levante rápidamente de la cama y me aliste para irme a la escuela


	26. Chapter 26

NARRA SAKURA:

-al parecer llegamos demasiado temprano a la escuela, no ha llegado nadie-

-ese sueño parecía tan real casi como si en verdad se hubieran burlado de mí y si eso paso bueno no importa no dejare que Li se vuelva a burlar de mí nunca.- susurre

-sakura me estas escuchando?-

\- eh. Ayy Tomoyo discúlpame estaba pensando en una nueva rutina para la coreografía estamos a pocos días de presentarla en el festival próximo, ya falta muy poco-

-sakura no te preocupes por eso además tu eres la capitana del equipo seguramente todo saldrá de maravilla-

-sakura... muy buenos días, Tomoyo buenos días-

-buenos días Akira-

-Akira que haces tan temprano?-

-lo que pasa es que tengo servicio, y ustedes que hacen aquí tan temprano?-

-bueno lo que pasa es que... (No tenía idea que decirle por suerte Tomoyo contesto por mí)-

-lo que pasa es que quiero que sakura me ayude con una canción que estoy ensayando y así me dé su opinión-

-ahhh que linda eres sakura-

-ehhh...-

-bueno me retiro tengo que darme prisa tengo que tener listo el salón antes que lleguen mis compañeros de clase nos vemos después sakura-

-adiós Akira-

-Sakura quizás Akira?-

-no Tomoyo ni siquiera lo pienses-

-era solo una suposición sakura además bien recuerdo que él te gustaba -

-eso era antes ahora solo somos amigos-

-está bien sakura mira ya están empezando a llegar nuestros compañeros será mejor que nos adelantemos al salón-

Nos fuimos rápidamente al salón ya que definitivamente no quería ni siquiera ver a shaoran. ya en el salón

-sakura, Tomoyo muy buenos días - saludo rika y chiharu

-buenos días-

-sakura tenemos que platicar muy seriamente contigo espero que en el descanso no tengas nada que hacer - dijo Chiharu.

-está bien pero por favor no sigan con lo de Li-

-pero sakura tienes que contarnos que paso con ustedes porque ayer paso algo muy interesante durante el ensayo - asintió chiharu

-Li es un idiota, un tonto-

-porque dices eso sakura - pregunto Rika

-no te preocupes sakura yo se los explicare para que no te sientas incomoda-

-pero Tomoyo no...-

-no te preocupes sakura lo haré discretamente - dijo Tomoyo con el voz baja justo en ese momento llego Li claramente vi como quería acercarse pero gracias a Tomoyo y a Rika no pudo hacerlo

Nunca nada me había dado tanto gusto al parecer Tomoyo ya no dejara que li se acerque hacia mi aunque a la vez siento un terrible dolor en el pecho pero no ya no permitiré que se burle de mi

-buenos días sakura-

-buenos días Naoko sucede algo? - debo decir que Naoko llego muy emocionada que le habrá pasado

-sakura cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré al joven Akira y me dijo que te entregará esto-

-que..! Para mí? - claramente era una hermosa flor de cerezo la cual era acompañada por una nota que decía "te vi un poco triste así que te mando una de tus flores para que veas en ella tu retrató y te des cuenta que una flor siempre se ve más hermosa cuando esta resplandeciente y tú te ves más hermosa cuando te tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro para mi amiga sakura, de Akira"

-ayy sakura que hermosa flor - asintió chiharu

-si es verdad muy bonita - dijo Tomoyo

-sakura tienes tanta suerte Akira es el chico más guapo del instituto - dijo Naoko

-se equivocan él y yo solo somos amigos-

-pues eso deberías meditarlo, no lo crees Tomoyo?-

-si sakura la chicas tienen razón jejejeje- y así todas empezaron a reír y bien que me fije que li estaba escuchando y parecía realmente molesto pero ahora eso ya no me importa quizás solo le moleste porque pensó que siempre me tendría en sus manos

NARRA SHAORAN:

Cuando llegue al salón esta mañana vi a sakura y a sus amigas, ella me ignoro por completo y sus amigas me lanzaron miradas asesinas y de advertencia, "pero yo que hice" pensé definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres pero aun así tenía que hablar con sakura así fuera por la fuerza no iba a permitir que la alejaran de mi por culpa de esas chicas tan molestas

Me senté en mi lugar y mire que otra de las amigas de sakura entraba corriendo con algo en sus manos seguramente era una de esas revistas de chicas pero no sé porque me entro curiosidad y me puse a escuchar lo que decían y la verdad que bueno que lo hice parece que el tonto de akira estaba ganando terreno con sakura

-buenos días sakura- dijo su amiga

-buenos días Naoko sucede algo?- la chica naoko se veía muy entusiasmada

-sakura cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré al joven Akira y me dijo que te entregará esto-

-que..! Para mí?- dijo no podía ver bien que era ya que todas sus amigas tapaban mi visión lo más seguro es que fuera a propósito

-ayy sakura que hermosa flor - asintió chiharu

-si es verdad muy bonita - dijo otra

-sakura tienes tanta suerte Akira es el chico más guapo del instituto - dijo Naoko

-se equivocan él y yo solo somos amigos- menos mal por lo menos no estaba todo perdido aun

-pues eso deberías meditarlo no lo crees Tomoyo?´- se preguntaron entre si

-si sakura, la chicas tienen razón jejejeje- y así todas empezaron a reír mmm ya que, después me las arreglaría para recuperar a mi sakura

Llego la hora del descanso otra vez tenían practica las porristas "es que no se cansan"? pensé pero en eso vi que luego de que sakura se despidiera de su amiga (tomoyo) esta venia hacia mí y me dijo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta

-oye li dime que fue lo que paso ayer eh?-

\- de que hablas- le dije

\- no te hagas dime enserio citaste a otras 3 chicas además de sakura para que se vieran?- que tonterías estaba diciendo

-no yo nunca aria eso porque? si la única que me gusta es sakura- huy se me escapo

-aja entonces si te gusta eh?- dijo cuando vio que baje la mirada claramente apenado y sonrojado -pero no entiendo entonces que hacían akane y sus amigas ahí?-

\- no lo sé solo sé que aparecieron de la nada y me interrumpieron cuando trataba de hablar con sakura- dije alzando la vista claramente sorprendido que tramaba esta chica? puso cara pensativa y luego una igual a la que pone eriol cuando tiene un plan

-ya se- me dijo -si todo lo que me dijiste es cierto entonces te ayudare-

-que? espera tu no me odias?- me pregunte desconcertado

-no claro que no yo sabía que sakura te gustaba por eso te ayudare pero solo una vez de acuerdo si no lo consigues y si la lastimas de nuevo te las veras conmigo y mis amigas quedo claro li?- me dijo a modo de advertencia

-s-si, gracias- le dije sinceramente vaya que era muy buena persona

* * *

 **este capitulo es en compensación de no subir tan seguido como debería enserio lo siento espero les guste**


	27. Chapter 27

NARRA SAKURA:

-al fin llegó la hora del descanso las clases pasaron muy rápido bueno la verdad es que no estaba poniendo nada de atención no podía evitarlo aún seguía pensando en lo que paso con li no entiendo porque me seguía doliendo el pecho al recordarlo pero tengo que salir adelante porqué pase lo que pase todo estará bien

-sakura hoy también tendrás práctica con las porristas verdad? -

-siii la verdad no tengo mucho ánimo pero tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo porque cada día está más cerca el festival y aún falta un poco para coordinarnos.-

-no te preocupes sakura todo saldrá de maravilla -

-bueno Tomoyo tengo que alistarme para ir a la práctica nos vemos luego-

-buena suerte sakura-

-gracias Tomoyo-

Luego de despedirme de Tomoyo me dirigí a los vestidores para cambiarme y al salir me encontré a Akira al parecer me estaba esperando

-hola sakura como estas?-

-hola Akira que estás haciendo aquí?-

-solo quería saber si ya te encuentras mejor ya que en la mañana te note un poco desanimada-

-es verdad! Akira muchas gracias por la flor pero no tenías por qué preocuparte todo está bien -

-estas segura? -

-claro y discúlpame por no seguir platicando más tiempo pero es que tengo práctica y ya estoy retrasada-

-no te preocupes sakura entiendo, oye podría acompañarte al campo de entrenamiento? -

-pues no creo que haya problema - creo que Akira estaba hablando enserio cuando me ofreció su amistad eso me da mucho gusto caminamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento y claramente vi que ya todas me estaban esperando así que me despedí de Akira

\- al parecer ya todas me están esperando-

\- es verdad sakura bueno nos vemos al rato-

-si y nuevamente gracias Akira-

-no tienes nada que agradecer lo hice con mucho cariño - me contesto con una cálida sonrisa para luego despedirse dándome un beso en la mejilla

"Akira está cambiando mucho conmigo que bueno" pensé pero al darme vuelta claramente vi como li nos estaba observando desde la zona de descanso al parecer estaba echando lumbre por los ojos la verdad eso me dio mucho gusto, así que shaoran me sigue observando es un idiota al parecer me vio con Akira y se ve que está furioso

\- sakura... Empecemos el entrenamiento...?-

-siii-

NARRA SHAORAN:

-creo que me dio mucho gusto saber que la amiga de sakura creyera en mi pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad no puedo perder a sakura pero al parecer cree que solo jugué con ella y todo por culpa de esa entrometidas.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso te le ibas a declarar a sakura verdad? - me pregunto

-sí, pero por culpa de esas chicas todo salió mal ahora empiezo a pensar que sakura piensa lo peor de mí-

\- eso es verdad Li sakura piensa que solo la quieres para pasar un rato-

-pero eso no es verdad acepto que al principio era eso lo que quería pero al final comprendí que en verdad la amo y estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ella-

\- yo sabía que lo que sentías por sakura era más que una simple atracción y veo que no me equivoque así que no te preocupes como te lo dije antes te voy ayudar a que sakura te escuche pero en convencerla que te de otra oportunidad eso ya dependerá de ti Li-

\- no te preocupes por eso no permitiré que alguien nos vuelva a molestar y mucho menos en que alguien me separe de ella-

-confió en ti Li no me decepciones de acuerdo nos vemos luego -

\- creo que esta chica es muy comprensiva - luego de hablar con ella me fui a la zona de descanso claro que a vista de donde estarían practicando las chicas y la única que me importa mi sakura

-pero que rayos… - en cuanto voltee para donde estaban vi como sakura iba nuevamente con el imbécil de Akira

\- rayos ese imbécil se está aprovechando de la amabilidad de mi sakura para acercarse a ella - de pronto vi claramente como ese idiota le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- ese imbécil se volvió atrever a besarla y no me importa que solo sea en la mejilla ella es mía y nadie puede tocarla - al ver esa escena sentí como de mi cuerpo se encendía de furia, en ese preciso instante sakura voltio y dirigió su mirada hacia mí pero su mirada había cambiado de la noche a la mañana ya no se notaba ese nerviosismo en ella cuando me miraba

"acaso ella dejo de quererme?" pensé - no, me niego a aceptarlo ella me ama al igual que yo a ella no importa cuánto me cueste tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella y decirle realmente que me eh enamorado de ella-


	28. Chapter 28

NARRA SAKURA:

Después de una larga practica con las chicas al fin logramos completar la coreografía me metí a los vestuarios y me cambie con calma no tenía ninguna prisa así que me tome mi tiempo cuando iba saliendo sentí como alguien me tapo la boca y me llevo adentro de los vestuarios de nuevo cuando me soltó pude ver que era li, genial, la persona a la que menos quería ver

-que haces li?- le pregunte molesta no quería verlo y dejar que me metiera en su juego de nuevo trate de salir pero él me corto el paso entonces le dije

-li no déjame salir, si no lo haces gritare- le amenace pero él me dijo algo con lo que no contaba

-has lo que quieras- dijo –de todas formas no creo que alguien te escuche sakura todos ya se fueron porque por si no lo recordabas hoy salíamos antes y tu mejor amiga también ya se fue- hay como pude ser tan tonta de olvidarlo

-está bien li, ganaste que es lo que quieres?- dije rendida quería irme lo más lejos de él y si la única manera de que me dejara ir era que lo escuchare pues ni modo tendría que hacerlo

-tranquila sakura solo quiero que me escuches de acuerdo?-me tomo por los hombros

-está bien te escuchare pero luego de eso me dejaras ir ¿sí?-

-está bien es un trato-

-entonces te escucho…- dije impaciente

-ok lo que quería decirte desde ayer antes de que nos interrumpieran, era que…- otra vez se andaba por las ramas aunque admito que se ve muy lindo así nervioso y algo tímido pero que estás pensando sakura me reprendí mentalmente

-anda li no tengo todo el día- apure

-ah de acuerdo, sakura…- me tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos –yo quiero… decirte… yo quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti- soltó de una vez y yo me puse pálida no me esperaba eso pero después me sonroje y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse como cada vez que estaba con el

-q-que dijiste li…?- le pregunte segura de que me había equivocado o había escuchado mal

-que estoy enamorado de ti- me dijo tomándome la cara con sus manos y acercando nuestros rostros poco a poco

-pero… n-no eso es mentira, no juegues li por favor- dije con lágrimas en los ojos porque me mentía, porque?

-y quien dice que estoy jugando- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus manos

-y-yo… perdón pero… yo no puedo…-dije entrecortadamente me solté de su agarre y lo empuje para después salir huyendo de ahí

Porque, porque ¿que le hice yo a li para que me diga eso "y si no te mintió, y si enserio le gustas" dijo una voz en mi cabeza no me di cuenta cuando deje de correr pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en el portón de entrada del instituto escuche la voz de li acercándose así que retome la carrera hasta que me canse y me detuve en un pequeño puente me recargue en el para descansar un poco cuando sentí unos pasos y luego unos brazos rodeándome desde atrás la cintura mire de reojo y era li hay olvide que él era tan bueno como yo en deportes

NARRA SHAORAN:

¡Ya se!, tengo un plan, espere hasta que terminara el descanso ese día salíamos temprano debido a que los profesores tenían una reunión así que me pare afuera de los vestidores de las porristas y cuando me di cuenta ya todas habían salido solo faltaba sakura en cuanto la vi que empezaba a salir le puse una mano en la boca para que no gritara y nos encerré a ambos en los vestidores esta vez sí me escucharía aun por la fuerza cuando se calmó le destape la boca y la deje hablar

-que haces li?- me pregunto claramente furiosa trato de escaparse por la puerta pero me puse en su camino cubriendo la puerta no escaparía tan fácil

-li no déjame salir, si no lo haces gritare- me amenazo

-has lo que quieras- le dije –de todas formas no creo que alguien te escuche sakura todos ya se fueron porque por si no lo recordabas hoy salíamos antes y tu mejor amiga también ya se fue- le dije burlón

-está bien li, ganaste que es lo que quieres?- me dijo

-tranquila sakura solo quiero que me escuches de acuerdo?-le dije tomándola por los hombros con mis manos

-está bien te escuchare pero luego de eso me dejaras ir ¿sí?-

-está bien es un trato-

-entonces te escucho…-

-ok lo que quería decirte desde ayer antes de que nos interrumpieran, era que…-

-anda li no tengo todo el día-

-ah de acuerdo, sakura…- dije tomándola por el mentón para que me viera a los ojos –yo quiero… decirte… yo quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti- le solté de una vez ella estaba con la cara pálida para después ponerse con un adorable sonrojo

-q-que dijiste li…?- me pregunto con cara de sorpresa

-que estoy enamorado de ti- le dije tomándole la cara con mis manos y acercando nuestros rostros poco a poco

-pero… n-no eso es mentira, no juegues li por favor- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-y quien dice que estoy jugando- le dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares

-y-yo… perdón pero… yo no puedo…-dijo entrecortadamente se soltó de mi agarre y me empujo para después salir huyendo de ahí


	29. Chapter 29

NARRA SAKURA:

Trate de liberarme de sus brazos pero él era más fuerte que yo aun así seguí intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas

-sakura deja de moverte o te harás daño- me dijo pero yo solo quería que me soltara

-por favor li no te has burlado lo suficiente de mí?- le dije desesperada

-sakura entiende de una vez que te amo y no es un juego ni me estoy burlando de ti-me dijo casi gritando y aprovecho el momento en el que le iba a contestar para unir nuestros labios pero no era un beso como los otros que me había dado este era un beso dulce en el que me expresaba todo lo que sentía por mí y yo solo me deje llevar no podía contenerme más la voz en mi cabeza decía que esto era lo mejor que pude haber hecho y que no debía arrepentirme ni desconfiar mas

-debo entender con ese beso que tu sientes lo mismo no- dijo li después de separarnos para después juntar nuestras frentes al decirme lo ultimo

-si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas- le conteste

-quiero oírlo de tus propios labios sakura- dijo pasando su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior

-te amo li- dije cerca de su oído y lo sentí estremecerse pero luego me aparto un poco de él y ahora qué?

-llámame por mi nombre- me reclamo

-te amo shaoran- le repetí el me regalo una encantadora sonrisa y yo no pude más que corresponderla y darle un corto beso en los labios aun sentía mi cara roja no podía creer lo que había pasado

-entonces sakura, te gustaría ser mi novia?- me pregunto serio

-claro shaoran pero no oficialmente aun- le dije también seria

-de que hablas?- me dijo confundido

-hablo de que estarás a prueba por una semana shaoran si me demuestras que has cambiado y que enserio me quieres seremos novios de verdad, entonces aceptas?- le pregunte

-pues ya que, si es por salir contigo hare lo que sea- me dijo y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego en las mejillas

-basta shaoran Jajaja, me das cosquillas jajajaja- dije riéndome a mas no poder

\- mmm sakura no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy realmente te amo- dijo abrazándome tan fuerte como si nunca quisiera soltarme que ilógico yo solo quería alejarme de él y mírenme aquí acorralada entre sus brazos sin ninguna intención de irme la verdad o también me siento tan feliz…

NARRA SHAORAN:

Pensé que todo estaría perdido sakura se fue corriendo, sin siquiera que yo lo pudiera impedirlo acaso será lo mejor? Dejarla si no cree en mi quizás sea lo correcto, un momento no claro que no yo no puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente la amo no la perderé eso nunca - salí a toda prisa de los vestidores buscando a sakura- por donde se habrá ido?.. Ehhh ha está en el portón

-sakura!- ...en cuanto me escucho volvió a correr así sin descanso alguno aunque debo admitir que eso es inútil que acaso piensa que por soy un tonto para correr pues se equivoca en eso nunca ha podido ganarme y lo sabe, sabe que estamos al par así que voy a alcanzarte sakura -y claro para alcanzarla tenía que acelerar el paso de pronto vi cómo se detuvo en un puente uno que estaba cerca del parque pingüino al parecer se había agotado de tanto correr así que esta es mi oportunidad al parecer no se ah dado cuenta que la eh alcanzado bien así que la tome de la cintura por si acaso quería escaparse nuevamente ella me miró de reojo en cuanto me vio trato de liberarse de mí y por supuesto que no lo volvería a permitir.

-sakura deja de moverte o te harás daño- le dije ya que trataba de zafarse de mi a como dé lugar

-por favor li no te has burlado lo suficiente de mí?- me pregunto en forma desesperada así que tenía que decirle lo que sentía ya que si seguía esforzándose se lastimaría.

-sakura entiende de una vez que te amo y no es un juego ni me estoy burlando de ti-le dije desesperadamente casi gritándoselo de pronto se quedó inmóvil aun así, me iba a contestar pero cuando iba hacerlo la bese en los labios pero ciertamente en ese beso le trate de demostrarle todos mis sentimientos hacia ella y al parecer también sintió lo mismo ya que cedió ante el beso y se dejó llevar entonces al separar nuestros labios.

-debo entender que con ese beso que tu sientes lo mismo no- le dije para luego juntar nuestras frentes y luego ella me contesto

-si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas- eso me alegro bastante

-quiero oírlo de tus propios labios sakura- asentí así que se acercó a mí y me dijo lo que quería escuchar

-te amo li- ehh eso no era lo que quería escuchar bueno solo una parte me dijo Li eso no, entonces la separe un poco de mi

-llámame por mi nombre- le reclame

-te amo shaoran- Ahora sí mucho mejor me dio mucho gusto que le sonreí luego me dio un corto beso en los labios, si ella me beso, aunque luego se puso roja jejeje me encanta verla sonrojada

-entonces sakura, te gustaría ser mi novia? - se lo pregunte seriamente ya que estaba seguro de lo que decía

-claro shaoran pero no oficialmente aun- la verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta

-de que hablas?- le dije confundido entonces ella me contesto

-hablo de que estarás a prueba por una semana shaoran si me demuestras que has cambiado y que enserio me quieres, seremos novios de verdad, entonces aceptas? - eso tampoco me lo esperaba como esta eso de que me pondría a prueba acaso aun no confía en mí, bueno ciertamente la entiendo, así que ni importa con tal de estar con ella acepto hasta ir al mismo infierno

-pues ya que, si es por salir contigo hare lo que sea- asentí y claro que haría lo que sea, pero ya estaba cansado de hablar así que le di un corto beso en los labios para luego besarla en su mejilla

-basta shaoran Jajaja, me das cosquillas Jajaja- al parecer tenia cosquillas jejejeje así que aunque me lo pidiera no me detendría ya que eso era muy divertido si me gusta verla sonreír me gusta todo de ella, además que actuaba como una niña jugando a las cosquillas

\- basta, basta shaoran por favor te lo suplico - me dijo casi sin poder hablar

\- está bien sakura lo que pasa es que me gusta verte sonreír - en eso nos quedamos plasmados en un abrazo tan felices estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo y en eso empezó a llover corrimos hacia el árbol más cercano pero al parecer no nos fue de mucha ayuda ya que igual terminamos empapados

* * *

Jennifer: hola chicos y chicas que tal están perdón por dejarlos con tanto suspenso jijiji pero no tendría chiste si se la damos de una ves toda no creen? y hola Malena como estas?

Malena: holaaa chic s como, hola Jenn y si muy de acuerdo contigo querida Autora mil disculpas por dejarlos así pero bueno es necesario el suspenso jejejeje pero ya estamos de vuelta ehhh...

Jennifer: y aquí con nosotras se encuentran sakura y shaoran vamos saluden chicos

Shaoran: hola

sakura: hola como están

Jennifer: si que barbaridad con todo lo que hemos pasado y aun así nada? bueno tal ves lo hacemos hablar un poco mas cuéntales lo que nos mando una lectora Malena

Shaoran: no me digan que seguirán con sus preguntas porque esta vez no estoy dispuesto a contestar

Malena: pues mas vale que lo hagas jejejeje ya que si no... pues Sakura quieres saber cual fue la pregunta anterior?, jijijiji

sakura: es-esta bien

Shaoran: espera, esta bien seguiremos con las preguntas

Malena: que bueno jijijiji bueno la pregunta es para los dos así que bueno ya saben, la manda Liz y la pregunta es ¿que opinan de su historia?, y si les gustaría cambiar algo?, o si les gusta el camino que lleva, bueno Jenni explícales como es porque creo que para mi son 3 preguntas

Jennifer: bueno eso depende creo que podrían ser 2 pero bueno tu sakura que opinas de como va la historia eh?

sakura: pues a mi me parece que esta bien y le están poniendo mucho esfuerzo enserio si las vieran escribiendo se impresionarían de todo lo que tienen para la historia

Malena: jejejeje no es para tanto pero bueno y tu Shaoran cual es tu opinión?...

Shaoran: a mi también me gusta como la están llevando, además su trama me gusta en si va muy bien

Jennifer: bueno ahora dígannos les gustaría que cambiáramos algo o les gusta como va?

Shaoran: no daré explicaciones de mi respuesta así que la historia esta bien como va no quiero cambiar nada

Malena: jejejeje (susurrando) ya me imagino el porque verdad Jenni jijijiji

Jennifer: (susurrando) si jajaja y tu sakura dime que opinas?

sakura: si me gusta como va y aunque pudiera no le cambiaria nada tampoco jijiji

Malena: awww que bien prometemos que agregaremos mas besos y mucho amor jijijijiji verdad que si mi querida Autora jejejeje

Jennifer: claro que si (susurrando) aunque eso es secreto jijii

Malena: jejejeje es verdad bueno las preguntas ya están contestadas jijijiji si quieren mandar mas ya saben con gusto las contestaran jejeje verdad que sii?

Shaoran: ah...(suspiro), Bien lo are

Jennifer: siiiiiiiiiii que bien jeje bueno nos vemos en la próxima nos leemos luego!

Malena: nos vemos en el próximo cap. Jejejeje chaito y por fas sigan escribiendonos


	30. Chapter 30

NARRA SAKURA:

\- basta, basta shaoran por favor te lo suplico- dije casi sin poder hablar

\- está bien sakura lo que pasa es que me gusta verte sonreír- me dijo realmente era muy lindo y cariñoso cuando se lo proponía no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo y en eso empezó a llover corrimos hacia el árbol más cercano pero al parecer no nos fue de mucha ayuda ya que igual terminamos empapados

\- si seguimos así terminaremos más empapados de lo que ya estamos- dije

\- achu... – ay no ya empecé a estornudar

\- sakura?... Definitivamente si seguimos aquí te resfriaras- me dijo shaoran y yo la verdad no quería preocuparlo pero no pude evitar seguir estornudando

\- no pasa nada no te preocupes por mi estoy... ach-

\- lo ves ahora, mira toma esto cúbrete la cabeza- me dijo dándome su saco

\- pero shaoran? – intente decirle que no importaba

\- no te preocupes está bien ya me eh mojado muchas veces y nunca me ha afectado así que tranquila estoy bien, ahora te acompañare a tu casa, es verdad, tu casa está un poco más retirada que la mía y si la lluvia sigue así ni mi saco te salvará de una peor empapada, así que sakura te llevare a mi departamento- me dijo con cara seria y preocupada a la vez.

\- que...! - casi pego un salto cuando lo dijo

\- qué pasa? Acaso crees q me aprovechare de ti?- apenas teníamos unos minutos de estar juntos así que no sabía que pensar

\- no. No es eso pero... – le respondí muy insegura

-vamos confía en mi te amo y jamás te faltaría el respeto- bueno no me quedaba de otra así que acepte

\- está bien shaoran vamos pero en cuanto pase la tormenta…- le advertí

\- no te preocupes te llevare a tu casa, tranquila no va a pasarte nada-

\- eso espero.-respondí

\- bueno, nada que no quieras sakura- me dijo sonriendo, es enserio?

\- que..! – casi le grite

\- Jajaja es broma mi amor, vamos que si seguimos aquí nos empaparemos más- me quede un momento quieta aun no me acostumbraba a esto y el actuaba tan normal Salí de mis pensamientos y le conteste

\- tienes razón vamos- salimos rápidamente de ahí para dirigirnos al departamento de shaoran enserio que esto es muy raro y nuevo a la ves para mi

\- sakura no me digas que tienes miedo de entrar ya te dije no te hare nada no muerdo o acaso no confías en mi ni un poco- me dijo al notar mi indecisión para entrar

\- eh. No, no es eso olvidado ehhh vamos-

\- si vamos- luego de acceder al edificio y al fin llegar a su departamento entramos y no podía creer lo que veía

\- eh...- parece que el departamento de shaoran tienen un excelente servicio de limpieza

\- este es tu departamento? – dije asombrada de que todo estuviera impecable

\- sí, acaso está muy chico o que tiene- me pregunto dudoso

\- no, no nada de eso lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que fueras muy ordenado shaoran-conteste sinceramente

\- ehhh... Era eso lo que te sorprendió?- "pues que no todos los chicos son desordenados?" pensé

\- bueno lo que pasa es que un chico es… como decirlo… un poco descuidado con sus cosas-

\- pues ese no es mi caso- me dijo con su semblante serio

\- ach... Otra vez volví a estornudar y como no si mi uniforme está muy empapado

\- no te preocupes estoy bien- le dije de pronto para que no se preocupara mas - ach. – no funciono

\- pues no parece voy por algo en mi habitación espérame enseguida vuelvo – que se supone que hará shaoran? Me pregunte- sakura mira tengo esto para que lo uses- me enseño un hermoso traje típico de Hong Kong el cual era hermoso

-pero shaoran en verdad no es necesario yo... –

-sakura por favor tengo que secar tu ropa no puedes regresar toda empapada a tu casa además si sigues con ella te resfriaras toma puedes vestirte en mi recamara esta al fondo del pasillo yo iré después- dijo sin admitir ni un reclamo pero luego su rostro se sonrojo

\- ehhh... – bue... no... Claro que... después que tú hayas salido jejejeje – me dijo muy nervioso, aunque la verdad no sé porque se puso así

\- no, no te... preocupes está bien... Me daré prisa co... con permiso- dije temblando por el frio

\- ya, ya eh terminado shaoran... – dije cuando Salí el traje era hermoso aunque un poco corto para mi gusto además de que tenía mucha pena con shaoran

\- te vez hermosa sakura este atuendo te queda perfecto al parecer tú y mi hermana tienen la misma talla. Bueno aunque, pensándolo bien te queda un poco grande jejeje lo siento

\- es de tu hermana?...-Pregunte curiosa

\- si cuando vino a verme dejo un poco de su equipaje-

\- es muy lindo, este vestuario si no me equivoco es tradicional de tu país verdad shaoran?-

\- sí, bueno espérame un momento iré a vestirme y enseguida regreso-

\- si – se metió a su habitación y yo me quede en la salita estaba a punto de sentar en uno de los sofás cuando de repente se escuchó un trueno con el miedo que me daban shaoran ya se estaba tardando así que supuse que ya estaría vestido así que abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo vi ahí desnudo la cintura para arriba con sus abdominales marcados por el ejercicio pero que estoy pensando me golpee mentalmente que me está pasando sentí como me ponía roja así que me tape la cara y le llame la atención diciéndole

\- ayy lo ciento yo pensé que ya habías terminado lo que pasa es que están cayendo muchos truenos y bueno yo... Di...dis... cúlpame por entrar así pero es que los truenos en verdad me... - Cuando iba a terminar de hablar se escuchó un gran trueno causando que se fuera por unos instantes la luz eléctrica y entonces solo atine a correr hasta shaoran y abrazarlo fuertemente

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- si seguimos así terminaremos más empapados de lo que ya estamos- asentí

\- achu... - si no la llevo de aquí se enfermera

\- sakura?... Definitivamente si seguimos aquí te resfriaras-

\- no pasa nada no te preocupes por mi estoy... ach.-

\- lo ves ahora mira toma esto cúbrete la cabeza-

\- pero shaoran? - se preocupó al ver que me quite el saco para dárselo

\- no te preocupes está bien ya me eh mojado muchas veces y nunca me ha afectado así que tranquila estoy bien, ahora te acompañare a tu casa, es verdad, tu casa está un poco más retirada que la mía y si la lluvia sigue así ni mi saco te salvará de una peor empapada, así que sakura te llevare a mi departamento-

\- que...! - casi pego un salto cuando se lo dije

\- qué pasa? Acaso crees q me aprovechare de ti?-

\- no. No es eso pero... -

-vamos confía en mi te amo y jamás te faltaría el respeto-

\- está bien shaoran vamos pero en cuanto pase la tormenta…-

\- no te preocupes te llevare a tu casa, tranquila no va a pasarte nada-

\- eso espero.-

\- bueno, nada que no quieras sakura-

\- que..! -

\- Jajaja es broma mi amor, vamos que si seguimos aquí nos empaparemos más-

\- tienes razón vamos- salimos rápidamente de ahí para dirigirnos a mi departamento aunque creo que sakura aún no quería entrar casi parecía temblar

\- sakura no me digas que tienes miedo de entrar ya te dije no te hare nada no muerdo o acaso no confías en mi ni un poco-

\- eh. No, no es eso olvidado ehhh vamos-

\- si vamos- luego de acceder al edificio y al fin llegar a mi departamento e invite a pasar a sakura, sucedió algo extraño

\- eh... - al parecer algo la asombro pero que podría ser no tengo nada en especial

\- este es tu departamento? - no entiendo el porqué de su asombro

\- sí, acaso está muy chico o que tiene-

\- no, no nada de eso lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que fueras muy ordenado shaoran-

\- ehhh... Era eso lo que te sorprendió?-

\- bueno lo que pasa es que un chico es como decirlo… un poco descuidado con sus cosas-

\- pues ese no es mi caso-

\- ach...- Otra vez volvió a estornudar y como no ese uniforme está muy empapado necesita qui... No shaoran deja esos pensamientos fuera de aquí... Pero si es necesario secar su ropa pero o no, no tengo nada de ropa bueno, no de chica ahora que hago

\- no te preocupes estoy bien- de pronto me dijo- ach.

\- pues no parece voy por algo en mi habitación espérame enseguida vuelvo - mmm y ahora qué hago no tengo nada que pueda usar a excepción de... Si esto servirá- me diriji de inmediato al recibidor - sakura mira tengo esto para que lo uses-

-pero shaoran en verdad ni es necesario yo... - sakura por favor tengo que secar tu ropa no puedes regresar toda empapada a tu casa además si sigues con ella te resfriaras toma puedes vestirte en mi recamara esta al fondo del pasillo yo iré después-

\- ehhh... – bue... no... Claro que... después que tu hayas salido jejejeje - me puse como tomate pero como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería Li shaoran

\- no, no te... preocupes está bien... Me daré prisa co... con permiso- sakura se ve hermosa hasta bajo la lluvia realmente que ciego estaba al no notarla, mi sakura... - suspire

\- ya, ya eh terminado shaoran... - wow se ve hermosa nunca pensé que le fuera a quedar un traje de mi hermana- que como lo tenía? pues verán cuando vino a vigilarme digo a visitarme dejo un par de mudas ya que decía que volvería así que no se llevó todo su equipaje

\- te vez hermosa sakura este atuendo te queda perfecto al parecer tú y mi hermana tienen la misma talla. Bueno aunque, pensándolo bien te queda un poco grande jejeje lo ciento

\- es de tu hermana?...-

\- si cuando vino a verme dejo un poco de su equipaje-

\- es muy lindo, este vestuario si no me equivoco es el traje de tu país verdad shaoran?-

\- sí, bueno espérame un momento iré a vestirme y enseguida regreso-

\- si - me fui rápidamente a vestirme no pensaba dejarla mucho tiempo y que se sienta sola, pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de ponerme mi playera escuche la puerta abrirse y en cuanto voltee vi a sakura toda roja tratando de cubrirse la cara


	31. Chapter 31

NARRA SAKURA:

\- sakura? – Me pregunto- como es que llegaste tan rápido- dijo con cara de sorpresa

\- ehhh...! Ayyy- di un pequeño salto para soltarme- discúlpame... yo en verdad lo ciento – cuando lo vi me puse más roja ya que no le había dado tiempo de siquiera ponerse la playera me voltee para que no viera mi sonrojo y de pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura por detrás y luego me dio la vuelta levanta mi cara con sus manos y me dijo

\- no tienes por qué disculparte sabes que, te amo- yo no podía hacer más que sonrojarme de la vergüenza

\- pero shaoran yo...- trate de replicarle

\- shhh... - no dejo que terminara de hablar me tomo de la cintura me acerco a su cuerpo y me beso con tanta sensibilidad que de inmediato correspondí al beso un beso que duró más de lo usual definitivamente amaba a shaoran con todo mi corazón

\- shaoran... - asintió aun con nuestros labios rozándose

-sucede algo? - pregunto

\- te amo...-

\- yo también te amo sakura quiero estar a tu lado por siempre – mi pecho me dolía sentía que el corazón quería salirse de él que es esto?

\- sakura... sucede algo porque te aprietas el pecho?-él estaba claramente preocupado entonces me di cuenta quería estar con shaoran y amarlo de todas las formas posibles

\- yo... Shaoran?. Yo... Te dije que te tendría a prueba 1 semana pero...- dude

\- que, acaso sucede algo? Ya no quieres seguir conmigo? – dijo temeroso

-no, no eso, yo... Quiero estar contigo shaoran! – casi le grite el quedo mudo seguro pensó que era una broma o que había bebido algo

\- y ahora no estoy ebria ni nada de eso yo no sé qué me pasa contigo pero solo quiero estar contigo shaoran – le aclare, me acerque a él y le bese intensamente, no sabía si estaba bien pero no me importaba

\- estas completamente segura sakura?-

\- no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no, pero sí, quiero hacerlo shaoran- admití

\- sakura - empezó a besarme el cuello pero de un momento a otro me separo de el

\- sakura espera esto no, aun no es el momento – me dijo

\- shaoran no entiendo porque, acaso? – será que no me quería tanto como yo a el?... acaso no le…

\- no, no pienses que no me atraes porque no es así, al contrario me atraes y mucho, pero... Quiero demostrarte que no busco solo esto contigo te amo y quiero empezar de cero está bien- me aclaro

\- tienes razón shaoran discúlpame yo no sé qué me pasó solo... - empecé a llorar ahora qué pensaría el de mí?

\- sakura te amo... – me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso

\- yo también te amo shaoran- respondí

Paso casi toda la noche lloviendo cenamos spaquetti o bueno un intento shaoran cocina muy bien pero solo digamos que nos distrajimos un poco cuando cocinábamos, así es, ambos cuando terminamos de cenar shaoran me acompaño a la entrada de su edificio (había llamado a tomoyo después del incidente entre shaoran y ella) y esperamos el auto que tomoyo mando para que me buscara en cuanto lo vi camine hacia el pero antes de lograr entrar al auto shaoran me sujeto el brazo y me dio un beso

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- ayy lo ciento yo pensé que ya habías terminado lo que pasa es que están cayendo muchos truenos y bueno yo... Di...dis... cúlpame por entrar así pero es que los truenos en verdad me... - Cuando iba a terminar de decir la palabra se escuchó un gran trueno causando que se fuera por unos instantes la luz eléctrica y entonces sentí como algo se arrojó a mí en eso llego la luz

\- sakura? - estaba abrazándome como niña asustada- como es que llegaste tan rápido-

\- ehhh...! Ayyy-dio un pequeño salto para soltarme- discúlpame... yo en verdad lo ciento - al verme se puso más roja ya que no me había dado tiempo de siquiera ponerme la playera en cuanto la vi actuando como niña asustada me lleno de ternura y me diriji hacia ella y la tome de la cintura la voltee y levante su rostro apenado por lo que paso

\- no tienes por qué disculparte sabes que, te amo-

\- pero shaoran yo...-

\- shhh... - no deje que terminara de hablar la tome de su cintura la acerque hacia mi cuerpo y la bese con tanta sensibilidad que ella de inmediato correspondió a mi beso un beso que duró más de lo usual definitivamente quería estar con ella siempre con ella

\- shaoran... - asintió aun con nuestros labios rozándose

-sucede algo? - pregunte temiendo que retirara sus labios

\- te amo...-

\- yo también te amo sakura quiero estar a tu lado por siempre - le dije pero en eso ella retiro sus labios de los míos

\- sakura... sucede algo porque te aprietas el pecho?-

\- yo... Shaoran?. Yo... Te dije que te tendría a prueba 1 semana pero...-

\- que acaso sucede algo? Ya no quieres seguir conmigo? - temí su respuesta

-no, no eso, yo... Quiero estar contigo shaoran! - que esto es un sueño o me estoy imaginando cosas, sakura dijo

\- y ahora no estoy ebria ni nada de eso yo no sé qué me pasa contigo pero solo quiero estar contigo shaoran - en eso ella se acercó a mí y me beso intensamente, si no tenía ninguna duda ella quería esta conmigo al igual que yo con ella definitivamente no quiero a otra conmigo solo a ella a mi sakura


	32. Chapter 32

NARRA SAKURA:

-De camino a casa iba tan contenta que ni siquiera era capaz de disimularlo más cuando escuche una canción bellísima y empecé a cantar

-Al parecer se encuentra muy feliz señorita sakura

-Eh… bueno yo… - iba tan feliz que no me di cuenta de que iba con el chofer me dio mucha pena

-no se preocupe señorita me da mucho gusto que este tan feliz, espero que ese joven la haga muy feliz- me dijo muy contento

-Si -eso mismo espero yo jejejeje – pensé – kuroshi usted cree que las personas cambian?

-por supuesto señorita sakura las personas cambian siempre y cuando lo deseen desde el fondo de sus corazones, claro que sus acciones son las que hacen ver el cambio en la persona

-si tiene razón – mmm ahora que lo pienso hoy shaoran me demostró que en verdad me ama nunca me imaginé que rechazara el estar con migo tal vez sea una tontería el ponerlo a prueba mmmm bueno le consultare a Tomoyo ella me dirá si es necesario o no

-bueno señorita hemos llegado – cuando Salí del auto vi como Tomoyo estaba esperándome en la entrada

-sakura por fin llegas ahora tienes que contarme todo lo que paso así que vamos a tu habitación – jejejeje como olvidarlo por supuesto que Tomoyo quería que le explicara todo lo que paso ya que casi pego un grito cuando le hable de casa de shaoran y le dije que estaba con el

-Tomoyo que te parece Si lo hablamos mañana?

-claro que no sakura no puedo esperar hasta mañana eres capaz de dejarme con la duda – jejejeje de echo eso pensaba hacerlo jejeje debo decirlo me llevo a toda prisa a mi habitación uyyyy esto sí que va para largo pero en eso recordé que sería buena idea aprovechar el momento para preguntarle mi duda y entonces le empecé a contar todo lo que paso hasta que llegamos a la parte que no quería mencionar al parecer tomoyo se dio cuenta pero no me dijo nada "que extraño" pensé pero conociéndola de seguro me preguntaría más acerca del tema después

-…y eso fue todo tomoyo- dije acabando con mi relato

-enserio vaya entonces enserio serás la novia de li?-

-amm bueno tomoyo de eso te quería hablar o más bien preguntar-

-ah sí y que me querías preguntar?

-bueno es que le dije a shaoran que lo pondría a prueba por una semana para ver si sus sentimientos eran sinceros pero, no se él ha sido tan lindo conmigo crees que deba ponerlo a prueba o deberíamos ser novios oficiales de una vez?- pregunte muy confusa

\- bueno sakura no sé qué decirte la verdad yo pienso que debes decidir eso tu misma porque solo tu corazón sabe si le darás esa semana de prueba o si prefieres salir de una vez con el escucha a tu corazón sakura el sabrá la respuesta-

-está bien tommy lo pensare y luego tomare mi decisión- dije muy decidida

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- estas completamente segura sakura?-

\- no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no, pero si, quiero hacerlo shaoran-

\- sakura - empecé a besarla por todo el cuello acariciando su delicada piel pareciese seda la más fina seda pero no, yo no quiero cometer un error con ella, no yo estoy dispuesto a respetarla la amo y la respetare, no esto aún no puede ser la amo y hay diferentes maneras de demostrarle mi amor por ella no quiero que después se arrepienta y piense que la traje aquí para eso, estoy seguro que solo se está dejando llevar por el momento y eso no debo aprovecharlo no le demostrare que la amo sin necesidad de esto

\- sakura espera esto no, aun no es el momento - le dije levantándome de entre sus brazos

\- shaoran no entiendo porque, acaso? -

\- no, no pienses que no me atraes porque no es así, al contrario me atraes y mucho, pero... Quiero demostrarte que no busco solo esto contigo te amo y quiero empezar de cero está bien-

\- tienes razón shaoran discúlpame yo no sé qué me pasó solo... - empezó a sollozar y no podía permitir que siquiera derramara una solo lagrima

\- sakura te amo... - le levante la cara y la bese

\- yo también te amo shaoran-

NARRA SHAORAN:

El resto de la tarde tratamos de olvidar ese incidente y nos pusimos a ver televisión a jugar videojuegos y por ultimo a cocinar sakura se miraba hermosa con mi delantal para cocinar y sin duda estaba adorable cuando ponía su cara de concentrada al cocinar yo le ayude cortando algunos vegetales y cuando termine y se los di ella me agradeció y siguió cocinando estaba tan metida en la comida que no se dio cuenta cuando le puse los brazos alrededor de la cintura por atrás y reacciono cuando empecé a besarle el cuello y a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz

-para shaoran Jajaja o se quemara la comida- me advirtió

-vamos sakura diviértete un poco aún falta para que esté lista- le dije

-entonces tú lo pediste- me dijo, ¿de qué habla?

-vamos ríete shaoran- me decía haciéndome cosquillas a diferencia de ella no tenía muchas así que cuando menos lo espero tome sus manos y las puse alrededor de mi cuello puse mis manos en su cintura y la bese

Fue un beso corto cuando nos separamos le dije

-me gusta más este juego- ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Y luego empezamos a besarnos solo nos separábamos para tomar aire pero de un momento a otro sentí un olor raro

-acaso no huele a…-pregunte

-la comida- dijimos ambos

Vaya estábamos tan distraídos que ni nos dimos cuenta del tiempo menos mal que no se quemó toda de hecho solo fue una pequeña parte por lo que no hubo mucho problema Saura llamo a su amiga para que no estuviera preocupada y esta le dijo que enviaría un transporte para que la recogiera salimos a esperarlo no tardo mucho y cuando ella estaba a punto de subirse al auto le sujete del brazo y le susurre al oído

-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- dijo ella también –recuerda tu palabra- dijo seria esta ves

-claro hasta mañana mi amor- dije con vos suave nos separamos ella subió al auto y yo me quede afuera observándola alejarse


	33. Chapter 33

NARRA SAKURA:

\- me quede pensando mucho en lo que Tomoyo me dijo (recordando)

\- yo pienso que debes decidir eso tu misma porque solo tu corazón sabe si le darás esa semana de prueba o si prefieres salir de una vez con el escucha a tu corazón sakura el sabrá la respuesta.- tanto que se me había olvidado que tenía servicio y más q nada era con shaoran

\- o no se me hizo tarde-

\- sakura buenos días ya te vas al colegio?-

\- buenos días - ay no que pena al salir me encontré con la tía Sonomi siii la mamá de Tomoyo

\- buenos días, bueno lo que pasa es que tengo servicio y se me hizo tarde

\- no tienes por qué preocuparte sabes que tienes la disponibilidad de usar uno de los vehículos

\- no, no se preocupe estoy bien además me gusta mucho caminar

\- si lo se te pareces tanto a tu madre a Nadeshiko también le fascinaba caminar al colegio, bueno, bueno ya no te entretengo más anda ve si no se te hará más tarde

\- es verdad nos vemos luego- me despedí y salí a toda prisa pero cuando llegue al salón

-perdón por la hora shaoran-pero es que... es que me quede dormida - ay no shaoran ya había hecho todo el aseo

-tranquila sakura ya hice todo el aseo no tienes de que preocuparte- me dijo

-pero me hubieras dejado algo shaoran- tuve que reclamarse porque también había hecho la parte que me tocaba y eso no lo permitiría no porque sea mi novio pues ya saben tenga que hacer lo que me corresponde

-tranquila lo hice para que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos- ehhh... Creo que me sonroje como se le ocurrió eso -y también quería darte esto- eso fue algo inesperado lo que me dio fue...

NARRA SHAORAN:

Era ya de mañana estaba en el instituto y me tocaba el servicio con mi querida sakura le había preparado una sorpresa para cuando llegara al salón

En eso entro ella como siempre retrasada pero no me importaba ya había hecho todo el aseo para que pudiéramos estar juntos hasta que sonara la campana del inicio de clases

-perdón por la hora shaoran- me dijo -pero es que... es que me quede dormida-

-tranquila sakura ya hice todo el aseo no tienes de que preocuparte-

-pero me hubieras dejado algo shaoran- me reclamo

-tranquila lo hice para que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos- le dije y note como ella se sonrojaba-y también quería darte esto- añadí dándole un ramo de rosas

-son para mí? hay muchas gracias shaoran- y me dio un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios

-sakura te gustaría ir afuera un rato?-

-e-está bien- me dijo algo nerviosa me encanta verla así bueno de todas las maneras se ve linda

-sentémonos- le dije cuando llegamos a la sombra de un árbol cuando ella se sentó le dije

-te amo sakura y para que veas que es enserio te doy esto- dije mostrándole una cajita en la cual venían dos brazaletes con un SyS grabado además de otra inscripción en la parte de atrás que decía TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE

Sakura me miro a los ojos me sonrió y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo

-yo también te amo shaoran, y sabes que, olvida el trato ya me demostraste que enserio me amas y eso lo aprecio mucho shaoran- dijo para después darme un beso apasionado

-entonces ya somos novios oficiales- le pregunte por las dudas

-si shaoran somos novios oficialmente- dijo riendo entonces la abrace por la espalda y nos quedamos así hasta que sonó la campana nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón pero en eso nos encontramos al idiota de akira "¿y ahora qué?" pensé

-hola sakura, hola shaoran- saludo aparentemente feliz de vernos, bueno solo a sakura

-hola akira, disculpa que no te saludemos como deberíamos pero tenemos que ir al salón- le dijo sakura

-sí, no se preocupen solo quería saber si podía hablar contigo en el descanso sakura, solo los dos- dijo viéndome de reojo

-am yo… no se…-dijo mirándome a mí y a él alternativamente al final dijo –está bien nos vemos dijo jalándome del brazo para que empezara a caminar le hice una mirada de advertencia a ese tonto

Había olvidado que ese idiota de akira estaba todavía tras de sakura, mi sakura tendré que vigilarlos cuando se reúnan

-shaoran te sucede algo? - pregunto y claro que no me pasa nada solo estoy furioso

-no mi amor no me pasa nada - asentí aunque creo que se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa falsa

-vamos las clases ya van a empezar - dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras la verdad me vuelven un loco

\- si pero antes - la tome de la cintura la acerque a mí y junte sus labios con los míos

\- shaoran que haces van a vernos

-eso no me importa sakura te amo, te amo y no me importa que se den cuenta

-shaoran por favor tenemos que entrar a clases antes que llegue el profesor

-está bien sakura pero en el descanso no te me escaparas está claro

-si en el descanso - dijo dudosa


	34. Chapter 34

NARRA SAKURA:

...un ramo de rosas eran tan hermosas

-son para mí? hay muchas gracias shaoran- asentí realmente no me esperaba que shaoran era del tipo de persona detallista

-sakura te gustaría ir afuera un rato?- eso tampoco me lo esperaba

-e-está bien- que querrá shaoran debo admitirlo eso me pone de nervios

-sentémonos- me dijo en cuanto llegamos junto a un árbol

-te amo sakura y para que veas que es enserio te doy esto- me dijo al mismo tiempo saco una cajita en la cual venían dos brazaletes con un SyS grabado además de otra inscripción en la parte de atrás que decía TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE - eso en verdad me dejo sin palabras así que solo lo mire a los ojos le sonreí y lo abrace fuertemente y si finalmente me convencí en olvidar esa tontería que le dije de la prueba

-yo también te amo shaoran, y sabes que olvida el trato ya me demostraste que enserio me amas y eso lo aprecio mucho shaoran- le dije muy claro y totalmente convencida ya que no necesitaba más prueba de su amor así que lo bese sin siquiera pensar en separarme de sus labios en realidad me amaba y yo el

-entonces ya somos novios oficiales- me pregunto creó que quería corroborarlo

-si shaoran somos novios oficialmente- le conteste decidida y entonces me abrazo fuertemente que nos quedamos así hasta que sonó la campana así que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón y en el camino nos encontramos a Akira

-hola sakura, hola shaoran- nos saludó al parecer estaba muy feliz

-hola akira, disculpa que no te saludemos como deberíamos pero tenemos que ir al salón- asentí ya que note a shaoran un poco molesto

-sí, no se preocupen solo quería saber si podía hablar contigo en el descanso sakura, solo los dos- me dijo - pero para que querría verme Ayyy shaoran está molesto

-am yo… no se…- le conteste dudosa pero pensándolo bien no creo que haya ningún problema solo somos amigos- pensé–está bien nos vemos- me lleve a shaoran jalándolo del brazo ya que no quería otra escenita como la de días atrás shaoran cree q Akira sigue cortejándome pero él y yo solo somos amigos pero se notaba enojado

-shaoran te sucede algo? - pregunte

-no mi amor no me pasa nada - contesto claro con una sonrisa falsa que al parecer pensó que no me daría cuenta

-vamos las clases ya van a empezar - le dije sonriendo a lo mejor así se tranquilizaba un poco

\- si pero antes - me tomo de la cintura y de la nasa unió sus labios con los míos

\- shaoran que haces van a vernos- le dije temerosa como se le ocurre besarme a pleno pasillo

-eso no me importa sakura te amo, te amo y no me importa que se den cuenta- contesto muy seguro la verdad eso me dio gusto

-shaoran por favor tenemos que entrar a clases antes que llegue el profesor- insistí

-está bien sakura pero en el descanso no te me escaparas está claro- me advirtió

-si en el descanso - dije dudosa ya que recordé que Akira quería hablar con migo entramos al salón por suerte el profesor aun no llegaba y así transcurrió el tiempo

\- Sakura hoy también tendrás entrenamiento?

\- no hoy no Tomoyo

\- bueno entonces me contaras que paso con lo que me contaste anoche sobre lo de li

\- créeme que eso quisiera pero Akira quiere hablar con migo en este momento

\- al parecer Akira sigue muy pendiente de ti

\- cómo crees Tomoyo él es solo un amigo por que no vienes con migo?

\- no sakura es mejor que vayas tu sola tal vez con migo se sienta incómodo recuera que yo no es mi amigo

\- pero Tomoyo...

\- no te preocupes por mi tu ve y así yo aprovechare para hablar con el profesor de música sobre la canción que tengo que ensayar

\- pero es que un problema

\- que sucede?

\- bueno shaoran también quiere verme, que hago Tomoyo?

\- no te preocupes no creo que Akira tarde mucho hablando contigo y es mejor que te des prisa sakura

\- tienes razón Tomoyo nos vemos después- dije alejando me del salón y en el pasillo ya estaba Akira esperándome

\- hola sakura pensé que ya no te vería

\- lo siento es que estaba aún en el salón con Tomoyo

\- no te preocupes vamos quisiera hablar contigo que te parece si vamos al jardín trasero

\- eh... Y porque?

\- es que es algo importante y no quisiera que nos interrumpieran como en otra ocasión

\- está bien- no entiendo de que querría hablarme Akira "le abra pasado algo?" pensé y así nos dirigimos al jardín y nos sentamos en una de las bancas de ahí

\- sakura hay algo importante que quiero decirte-

\- pues te escucho Akira de que se trata? - le pregunte

\- algo relacionado con mis sentimientos hacia ti - me contesto la verdad estaba confundida

\- tus sentimientos? - le pregunte

\- sí, sakura yo sé que te dije que solo quería ser tu amigo y nada más pero... - en eso me tomo delas manos y en eso pensé "o por dios esta manera de hablar me está asustando"- sakura...

\- que pasa Akira te... Sucede algo? - pregunte asustada

\- la verdad si y ya no puedo aguantar más esto que siento por ti me gustas mucho sakura hace tiempo que me gustas y no quiero conformarme solamente con tu amistad-

\- que...! - dije sin pensarlo y me solté rápidamente de su agarré- pero cómo? yo... pero No es que como? - tantas preguntas a la vez

\- si sakura me gustas y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo quiero que seas mi novia "otra vez no puede ser esto tiene q ser una broma" pensé

-bueno Akira es que veras yo... - en eso que creen que Akira hizo sii me rodeo rápidamente sin siquiera terminar de contestar me beso y quede inmóvil

Entonces vi claramente como alguien jalo a Akira haciendo que me soltara y le dio un golpe que lo lanzó cas de distancia no puede ser era

\- shaoran?- un momento esto no

-shaoran... - grite desesperadamente y lo abracé rápidamente

\- suéltame sakura te juro que lo voy a matar como se atreve a... - dijo furioso

\- no, no lo hare además él no sabía que... - no me dio tiempo de terminar de hablar

\- la próxima vez que te vea siquiera mirarla te mato escuchaste Akira...? - dijo amenazando a Akira que poco a poco se levantaba del suelo

\- a mí nadie me prohíbe nada Li shaoran y mucho menos me amenaza - trato de regresarle el golpe a shaoran pero entonces

\- ya vasta los 2 - me puse entre ellos y les dije gritando

\- sakura este infeliz se atrevió a besarte y eso jamás se lo perdonare tu eres mi novia y no permitiré que alguien más te bese - dijo shaoran molestó

\- otra vez mintiendo Li? - dijo Akira

\- no... - conteste- él no está mintiendo Akira shaoran es mi novio

-enserio? Vaya li no perdiste oportunidad y con alguien como sakura bueno supuse que conmigo se estaba haciendo la difícil pero veo que a ti te acepto fácilmente ganaste li, por ahora- le dijo como… amenaza?

-vamos shaoran- tuve que tomarlo del brazo al igual que a la hora de entrada no podía creerlo porque tenía que pasar todo así bueno por lo menos evite Que esos dos se dieran de golpes y los suspendieran.

NARRA SHAORAN:

-am yo… no se…-contesto dudosa pero luego contesto

–está bien nos vemos- me jalo del brazo pero yo aún seguía molesto ese idiota quería aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de mi sakura y eso no lo iba a permitir

-shaoran te sucede algo? – me pregunto

-no mi amor no me pasa nada – conteste con una sonrisa la mejor que pude darle en ese momento

-vamos las clases ya van a empezar - me dijo sonriendo vaya que su sonrisa era hermosa

\- si pero antes – le tome de la cintura y uní sus labios con los míos

\- shaoran que haces van a vernos- dijo seguramente apenada la verdad no pude resistirlo cuando me sonrió así

-eso no me importa sakura te amo, te amo y no me importa que se den cuenta- conteste muy seguro

-shaoran por favor tenemos que entrar a clases antes que llegue el profesor- insistió

-está bien sakura pero en el descanso no te me escaparas está claro- advertí

-si en el descanso -

No me gustó mucho como se escuchó eso pero no le tome mucha importancia al llegar la hora de descanso Salí y empecé a buscar con la mirada a sakura para así buscar un buen escondite y ver que quería el tal akira con sakura al llegar al lugar pude divisar a Akane y sus amigas así que decidí rodear el lugar y alejarme de ellas cuando encontré un lugar para verla no podía creer lo que estaba viendo akira estaba besando a sakura a mi sakura eso sí que no iba a permitirlo camine a grandes zancadas hasta ellos y los separe bruscamente y le di un golpe en la cara que lo mando lejos de donde estábamos sakura estaba estupefacta

\- shaoran? un momento esto no- trato de explicarme pero no era necesario había visto como el ala fuerza la beso iba a darle otro golpe cuando vi que se ponía de pie

-shaoran... – me grito sakura pero no podía detenerme hasta enseñarle a ese tonto que lo que pertenece a shaoran li es solo de shaoran li sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura, era sakura

\- suéltame sakura te juro que lo voy a matar como se atreve a... - dije furioso

\- no, no lo hare además él no sabía que... - no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar

\- la próxima vez que te vea siquiera mirarla te mato escuchaste Akira...? - dije amenazando a Akira que poco a poco se levantaba del suelo de nuevo

\- a mí nadie me prohíbe nada Li shaoran y mucho menos me amenaza - trato de regresarme el golpe pero entonces

\- ya vasta los 2 – sakura se puso entre nosotros

\- sakura este infeliz se atrevió a besarte y eso jamás se lo perdonare tu eres mi novia y no permitiré que alguien más te bese – dije realmente molestó

\- otra vez mintiendo Li? - dijo Akira claro el aún no lo sabía pero ya se iba a enterar

\- no... – Contesto sakura por mí - él no está mintiendo Akira shaoran es mi novio- le dijo a ese idiota

-enserio? Vaya li no perdiste oportunidad y con alguien como sakura bueno supuse que conmigo se estaba haciendo la difícil pero veo que a ti te acepto fácilmente ganaste li, por ahora- me dijo

-vamos shaoran- sakura me tomo de nuevo por el brazo y nos fuimos de ahí yo iba muy molesto


	35. Chapter 35

NARRA SAKURA:

Al llegar al salón se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que shaoran dejara de fruncir el ceño

-oye shaoran te gustaría ir por un helado después de clases?-

-eh mmm... si claro- dijo al parecer funciono porque me regalo una de sus sonrisas tan hermosas

-ok- dije simplemente nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y en eso entro tomoyo

Quien me paso una nota en cuanto se sentó y decía

-sakura podemos hablar a la salida?-

-no lo sé tomoyo de que se trata?- le respondí en la misma hoja y se la pase

-tranquila no será mucho tiempo solo quiero preguntarte algo si?- mire confundida el papel y anote lo que sería mi última respuesta

-está bien tommy hablamos a la salida- y le devolví el papelito cuando me voltee a verla para confirmar lo que me dijo ella simplemente asintió

Al llegar la hora de salida me fui con tomoyo al patio (shaoran andaba con sus amigos)

-bueno entonces que querías decirme tomoyo?-

-sakura es que escuche unos rumores y quería estar segura de si era verdad lo que escuche-

-sí, pero que fue lo que escuchaste? tommy-

-está bien te lo diré de una vez, escuche a un grupo de chicas que li se había agarrado a golpes con akira y que después él dijo que tú eras su novia y que tú lo confirmaste, eso es cierto sakura?-

-ah eso puesss si tomoyo es cierto todo- admití apenada con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado contarle

-y cuando pensabas decírselo a tu mejor amiga eh?- dijo aparentemente molesta

-yo... tommy lo siento es que pasaron tantas cosas que yo...-

-ah sakura tranquila no estoy enfadada solo un poco molesta pero sé que no es tu culpa, entiendo lo que debes de estar pasando así que no te preocupes eh?, ah por cierto felicidades tu lograste atrapar al tan codiciado shaoran li- dijo a modo de broma aunque en parte era cierto

-jeje hay tommy tu nunca cambiaras, verdad?-

-es por eso que somos amigas no?- me contesto

\- si es verdad, hay no tommy tengo que irme-

-tienes una cita con tu novio?- pregunto con una mirada picara y yo creo que me sonroje

-n-no tomoyo como crees solo vamos a comer un helado- dije algo nerviosa por la mirada de tomoyo

-bueno entonces no lo dejes esperando más ve, te veo en la casa sakura- se despidió

-adiós tomoyo nos vemos- le dije

NARRA SHAORAN:

Me llevo jalando al salón sin siquiera soltarme por supuesto que no me iba yo a regresar aunque aún seguía furioso ya que ni siquiera le dirigí una sola palabra a sakura iba realmente furioso pero, cuando llegamos al salón

-oye shaoran te gustaría ir por un helado después de clases?- me pregunto con una de sus cálidas sonrisas la verdad me tranquilizo escuchar eso

-eh mmm… si claro- le conteste y le sonreí no podía seguir molesto y menos ante ella

-ok – me contesto y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y así culminaron las clases

-ey, ey quieto ahí Li Shaoran – me grito Yamasaki

\- y ahora qué?- dije deteniéndome repentinamente ya saben tenía prisa por ir con sakura

-no te escaparas esta vez no señor, no es así Eriol?

-es verdad Shaoran tendremos una plática muy seria contigo – ya me imagino por donde van al parecer ya se dieron cuenta claro por un chisme

-que se traen ustedes, oh ya se no me digan ya les fueron con el chisme verdad?-

-no, como crees Shaoran nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que paso en el descanso con Akira eh…-ja como no más claro ni el agua los mire levantando la ceja

\- que tonto eres Yamasaki el trato era que shaoran nos contara - dijo Eriol aja ya lo sospechaba –pensé

-a ver que quieren saber-

\- bueno ya que nos cachaste-

-Yamasaki nada que nos cacho tú se lo dijiste – asintió Eriol

-bueno, bueno el caso es que nos contara de igual manera verdad que si amigo?

\- mejor cállate Yamasaki y ahora si Shaoran que es lo que en realidad paso por que golpeaste a Akira?

-bueno es una larga historia que tal si se las cuento mañana eh… ahorita tengo algo muy importante que hacer adiós amigos nos vemos - me despedí rápidamente ya que no iba a dejar a sakura esperando ah pero no sin antes

– o por cierto se me olvidaba decirles, sakura y yo ya estamos saliendo oficialmente, ahora si adiós-

-que!..? Ey… Shaoran no nos hagas esto ven acá… shaoran!...- dijeron los 2 jejejeje pero no hay nada mejor que dejarlos con la duda jejejeje Salí casi corriendo ya que probablemente sakura estaría esperándome y como me lo imaginaba ya estaba en la entrada

\- mmmm hola mi amor perdón por el retraso – le dije sorprendiéndola abrasándola por detrás rodeando su tan detallada figura

\- no-no… hay problema –me dijo al parecer no se esperaba que llegara y la abrazara por que se sonrojo cuando la mire de reojo

-mmmm en verdad estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora de salida

-yo también shaoran - asintió y luego nos fuimos a una heladería que estaba junto al parque central de Tomoeda iba tan feliz que me olvide de lo que paso el descanso

-sakura me encanta estar contigo no sé cómo fui tan tonto en dejar pasar tanto tiempo, a propósito quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te había dicho antes - la tome de las manos mirándola a los ojos

\- shaoran eso ya quedo en el pasado además yo tampoco te trataba tan bien acaso lo estas olvidando-

\- la verdad yo mentía al decir que eras tonta y todo eso, no quería aceptar que desde entonces ya me gustabas - mmm si es verdad sakura me gustaba desde hace tiempo pero yo por tonto no quería aceptarlo

-shhh...- puso su dedo en mis labios para que no continuara- No shaoran eso ya quedo atrás ahora solo queda vivir nuestro presente no crees? - dijo sonriendo

\- es verdad - sus labios son tan bellos que no puedo vivir sin sus besos- pensé y cuando estaba a punto de besarla

\- shaoran...! - no puede ser ahora qué?

Me di media vuelta y lo primero que sentí fue un golpe directo en la cara sentí un líquido espeso y caliente salir de mi nariz voltee para ver quien se había atrevido a golpearme y no era más ni menos que akira es que este chico no se cansa de que lo golpee pensé al parecer no ya que volvía a intentar golpearme pero como lo tenía de frente no fue difícil esquivar ese golpe en cambio sostuve su brazo con mi mano e hice que se diera vuelta aun sujetándolo por el brazo

-Aah- grito akira por el dolor

-shaoran basta por favor suéltalo- me dijo sakura al ver la cara de akira

-por qué siempre lo ayudas sakura acaso no ves lo que él me hizo- le reclame

-claro que si por eso te pido que lo sueltes no vale la pena shaoran- muy de mala gana lo solté despacio y él se dejó caer en el pasto luego tome a sakura de la cintura y me la llevo lejos de ese idiota antes de que me arrepintiera

-vamos a la casa, tenemos que curarte esa herida- dijo sakura en tono preocupado

-no, mejor vamos a mi departamento está más cerca-ella solo asintió y nos fuimos a mi apartamento

-quédate quieta shaoran- dijo desesperada sakura y no era para menos debo admitir que si me movía mucho, pero al parecer sakura tampoco tenía mucha practica en esto aun así la deje que siguiera valía la pena por su cara al tratar de curarme

-ya termine- dijo y seguidamente se levantó del sofá para ir botar lo que había ocupado

-gracias- le dije cuando llego a mi lado la tome por sorpresa y la abrace por la cintura ella inmediatamente puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios….

Sonó el teléfono de ella

-no contestes- le dije acercando de nuevo nuestros rostros

-y si es algo importante?- pregunto asustada no me dio tiempo de contestar cuando saco su teléfono y se separó de mi para contestar

-hola…, sí…, hay como lo siento en seguida voy para allá… n-no no te preocupes tomoyo!, nos vemos allá adiós- y colgó con que era tomoyo bueno al menos fue divertido verla sonrojarse de nuevo

-lo siento shaoran tengo que irme, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era- así que por eso estaba tan preocupada?

-está bien pero antes- dije volviéndola a tomar por la cintura y antes de que pasara algo más le di un beso en los labios un beso sencillo sin más –te acompaño- dije sin más y sakura estaba aún aturdida para reclamar

Nos encaminamos a la casa-mansión donde vivía al llegar ahí le di otro corto beso en los labios y me despedí de ella.


	36. Chapter 36

NARRA SAKURA:

\- mmmm hola mi amor perdón por el retraso – dijo shaoran abrasándome por detrás que susto me dio

\- no-no… hay problema –dije con dificultad ya que me sentía nerviosa de estar así con el

-mmmm en verdad estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora de salida- dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera

-yo también shaoran – le dije y nos dirijimos al parque pingüino

-sakura me encanta estar contigo no sé cómo fui tan tonto en dejar pasar tanto tiempo, a propósito quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te había dicho antes - me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos

\- shaoran eso ya quedo en el pasado además yo tampoco te trataba tan bien acaso lo estas olvidando- le reclame y era verdad

\- la verdad yo mentía al decir que eras tonta y todo eso, no quería aceptar que desde entonces ya me gustabas - me dijo y se veía tan sincero que no pude evitar

-shhh...- poner uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que no continuara- No shaoran eso ya quedo atrás ahora solo queda vivir nuestro presente no crees? - dije sonriendo

\- es verdad – dijo y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos vi que akira se acercaba a toda velocidad a nosotros o mejor dicho a shaoran

\- shaoran...! – en cuanto el volteo no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar por que akira le dio un golpe en plena cara pero luego shaoran reacciono y detuvo un segundo golpe de akira sosteniéndolo del brazo

-Aah- grito akira por el dolor

-shaoran basta por favor suéltalo- le dije al ver la cara de akira

-por qué siempre lo ayudas sakura acaso no ves lo que él me hizo- me reclamo y tenía razón pero no podía dejar que él se rebajara a su mismo nivel así que le dije

-claro que si por eso te pido que lo sueltes no vale la pena shaoran- cuando por fin lo soltó akira se dejó caer en el pasto luego shaoran me tomo de la cintura y me llevo lejos de akira

-vamos a la casa, tenemos que curarte esa herida- dije preocupada al ver como sangraba

-no, mejor vamos a mi departamento está más cerca-asentí y fuimos a su departamento

-quédate quieto shaoran- dije desesperada y no era para menos aunque me cueste admitirlo shaoran sí que se movía mucho y el que yo no tuviera mucha practica curando heridas no ayudaba mucho

-ya termine- dije al fin seguidamente me levante del sofá para ir botar lo que había ocupado para curarlo suerte que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su habitación

-gracias- dijo cuando llegue a su lado me abrazo por la cintura e inmediatamente puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios….

Sonó mi teléfono

-no contestes- dijo acercando nuevo nuestros rostros

-y si es algo importante?- pregunte asustada, aun así no le di tiempo de contestar saque el teléfono y lo separe de mi para contestar

-hola-

-sakura estas bien?- era tomoyo

-sí- conteste

\- qué bueno sakura pero ya viste la hora es muy tarde- lo había olvidado mire uno de los relojes de la salita y vaya que era tarde

-hay como lo siento en seguida voy para allá-

-mando un chofer para que te recoja?-

-n-no no te preocupes- dije nerviosa no quería que supiera que estaba otra vez en el departamento de shaoran o me vendría otra lluvia de preguntas y sinceramente no estaba de humor

-está bien salúdame a tu novio- pero como siempre tomoyo no me lo iba a poner fácil

-tomoyo!, nos vemos haya adiós- dije a sabiendas de lo que me esperaba

-lo siento shaoran tengo que irme, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era- dije realmente preocupada

-está bien pero antes- dijo volviéndome a tomar por la cintura y antes de que pasara algo más me dio un tierno beso en los labios que no dude en corresponder –te acompaño- dijo cuándo nos separamos yo estaba aún aturdida para reclamarle algo

Nos encaminamos a la casa al llegar ahí me dio otro corto beso en los labios y nos despedimos.

-entre a mi habitación y me recosté no me di cuenta del momento en el que me quede dormida.

NARRA SHAORAN:

-desperte muy temprano habia olvidado que era sábado asi que no podría ajustar cuentas con el idiota de Akira valla que me las hiba a cobrar y en cuanto me aliste para salir un rato sono el timbre del apartamento

-ya voy... Si diga eh?...

\- buenos dias Shaoran...

\- pero ustedes que hacen aquí?- a quiénes menos me esperaba Eriol y Yamasaki, valla ni era posible a tan tempranas horas y ya hacen aquí en la entrada de mi departamento mmm ya me imagino que querrán

\- bueno Shaoran veras pasábamos por aki y decidimos pasar a saludarte- aja si pasaban por aquí que coincidencia

\- ah.. Miren bueno pues gusta... - ni siquiera me dio tiempo de acabar mi invitación a pasar cuando Eriol y Yamasaki ya se hacían en el sofa- pasar?. veo q si

\- bueno Shaoran como buenos amigos tuyos pues venimos dispuestos a...

\- que te paso?... - asistieron los dos

\- ayer no estabas asi shaoran?..- asintió Eriol- vaya al parecer tendre que decirles algunas cosas son capaces de ni irse asta que no se los contará

-ay amigo al parecer el salir con sakura te ah traido problemas con sus admiradores- Ay va Yamasaki aveces me dan ganas de callarle esa bocota que tiene

\- bueno Shaoran aver Shaoran ahora si cuéntanos que esta pasando?- asintió Eriol al parecer con mas seriedad

\- vamos a ver mmm- al parecer no tenía mas opción- pues como ya se los había dicho Sakura ya es mi novia- no podía creerlo aun seguian con la cara de asombro

\- vaya que si Eriol tenias razón a nuestro amigo el don Juan lo an atrapado, pero y como no mira que cualquier chico andaría como menso tras Sakura Kinomoto

\- claro y Shaoran no iba ser la excepción- y ahy estan los 2 con sus estúpidas burlas

\- y como no mira que sakura derritiria a cualquier chico con esa sonrisa y esa mirada y que decir de un cuerpo según las chicas envidiable asta yo caeria a sus pies- no que va ahora si lo mato - pense

\- Yamasaki!... - realmente me puso mas que furioso su última charla ya sabía y vaya que sabia que todos los chicos babeaban por sakura cada ves que acompañaba a Yamasaki a sus entrenamientos se la pasaban hablando de sakura como si fuera una diosa que sus ojos que su sonrisa que bueno

\- Que le pasa a Shaoran?. De la nada se fue de la tierra jajaja ey shaoran ey hay alguien ay? - jajaja esta todo ido

\- shaoran Li...!

\- que-que pasa?! - reaccione inmediatamente

\- jajajaja ahora si te perdimos amigo - asistieron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- ya cayense- por un momento me perdí y como no al recordar a sakura con todas esas cosas que la hacen única en verdad me tiene como un idiota a su merced - mmm sakura cualquiera caeria ante ti- pense y claro como olvidar al imbécil de Akira

\- bueno Shaoran ahora si nos vas a contar lo que paso y que te paso ayer

\- o acaso sakura se enfado con tigo y te dio un golpe tremendo con su bolso jeeje

\- Yamasaki... - me estaba volviendo loco

\- es broma, es broma no te enfades pero ya hablando enserio que tepasó?

\- de todo me paso ayer- pense- para empezar el imbécil de Akira beso a sakura y eso realmente me puso furioso

\- que como es que la beso? - dijo Eriol

\- si al parecer aun no sabia que sakura era mi novia y el muy idiota la sito para volver a declararse y aprovechandose de eso la beso realmente eso me puso furioso

\- claro y como no ni siquiera yo lo permitiria que alguien mas besara a mi presiada Chiharo no imagínense muchomenos que alguien se atreba a besar a mi novia no te preocupes amigo hiciste lo que debías

\- callate Yamasaki nada de que hiciste lo correcto aventarte a golpes no es lo correcto imaginate que un superior los hubiera cachado Shaoran ya te hubieran expulsado

\- es que no pude contenerme realmente me dio una rabia que...

\- lo se shaoran pero también deves medir las consecuencias que te podrían traer reacciónar impulsivamente lo bueno es que ya tienes a quie pueda jalarte las orejas de vez en cuando jajajaja- dijo Eriol en un tono de burla al final o al menos eso entendí

\- que gracioso amigo

\- bueno pero entonces que es ese pequeño golpe que tienes Shaoran?- pregunto Yamasaki

\- es un pequeño recuerdo de Akira

\- que!... - se sorprendieron ambos

\- aver, aver como esta eso acaso cuando saliste de la escuela te ibas a..

\- no Eriol no es lo que piensas yo fui con sakura por un elado y eso el imbécil de Akira yego y me tomo por sorpresa dandome un golpe no me crean tan tonto y mucho menos ante ese idiota de Akira

\- ese Akira al parecer no se quedara conforme con que tu salgas con sakura vyla que si esta interesado en ella - asintió Eriol y si definitivamente tenia razón al parecer ese idiota no se quedara conforme

\- con que sakura se de cuenta de sus intenciones ni creo que suceda nada pero la verdad es que ella es un poco ingenua jeje se deja llevar por su bondad - Ahora Yamasaki aunque la verdad tenia razón sakura es un poco ingenua si Akira se acerca a ella con segun volver a ser amigos ella le creera

\- eso no lo voy a permitir jamás se volverá acercar a ella de eso me encargo yo - advertí decidido

\- bien dicho amigo- dijo Yamasaki

\- solo trata de no hacer mal entendidos Shaoran y trata de alejarte de Akane y sus amigas son un poco intrigosas ademas que siempre an querido salir con tigo aparte de que odian a sakura por ser quien - la verdad no habia entendido a Eriol

\- a que te refieres con eso debque por ser quien es? - le pregunte

\- ay Shaoran te parece poco ser bonita, de una familia de buena posición, demasiado carismática, capitana del equipo de las puristas y ademas que aunquenoi sea popular teniendo a los segun chicos mas guapos tras ella y luego que los rechacé ahh... Aveces no entiendo a las chicas a y recuerda que Akane siempre quiso ser capina pero siempre la an puesto por debajo de sakura- asintió Yamasaki nunca me imagine que alguien como acane se sintiera menos que sakura

\- tal vez tengan razón- asenti ya que creo que Akane tampoco se quedara muy tranquila que digamos, pero de ninguna manera permitire que la perturben o hagan algo- pense

\- bueno porque no salimos a algun lado a pasar el rato ademas que es sábado- dijo Eriol mas animado

\- si vaya que tienes razón Eriol

\- si vamos por las chicas bueno a excepción de shaoran jeje- Yamasaki nunca va a cambiar

\- eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión - asintió Eriol vaya si que me sorprendió

\- mejor vamonos - les dije y así nos fuimos del mi departamento para ir a pasar un buen sábado


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura

\- ah... Que buen día- si... Como pueden imaginar apenas despertando sobre todo es sábado mi día favorito de toda la semana y vaya que me sentía muy bien ese día bueno aunque un poco preocupada- como seguirá shaoran?- me pregunte ya que como saben Akira lo tomo por sorpresa y bueno paso lo que paso

\- señorita sakura muy buenos días puedo pasar?

\- si... Adelante por favor

\- buen día señorita

\- ya te eh dicho que no me digas señorita me siento extraña llámame solo sakura está bien...

\- si lo siento bueno yo solo venia avisarle que la están esperando para desayunar

\- Ayyy había olvidado que la tía Sonomi desayunaría con nosotras... Enseguida bajo

\- con gusto les hare saber con permiso señorita, es decir Sakura con permiso

\- definitivamente me había olvidado por completo que mi tía Sonomi desayunaría con nosotras ya que muy pocas veces nos da ese gusto como ya se los había dicho es dueña de una empresa de tecnología y valla que está muy ocupada así que siempre que podemos disfrutamos mucho el estar con ella de echo prometió llevarnos de compras, como podrán imaginar Tomoyo está emocionada ya que tiene pensado que compre más ropa, siempre le digo que no necesito más pero ahh no puedo decirle que no a Tomoyo

\- buenos días Sakura dormiste bien?

\- muy buenos días y si Tía gracias, muy buenos días Tomoyo

\- buenos días Sakura

\- disculpen la tardanza es que me quede dormida y... - asentí muy apenada

\- no te preocupes Sakura además hoy es sábado yo a su edad dormía asta más tarde la única que despertaba a buena hora era Nadeshiko - mi tía Sonomi quería muchísimo a mi mamá siempre me habla de ella con mucho cariño

\- Sakura... Recuerda que hoy iremos de compras espero y tengas todo listo- asintió Tomoyo - mamá si podrás acompañarnos?..

\- por supuesto Tomoyo pero solo será por un rato aunque primero tengo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos documentos pero en cuanto lo haga con gusto las acompaño

\- qué bueno - la verdad me dio mucho gusto que la tía Sonomi nos acompañe

\- bueno Sakura espero y pronto me presentes a tu novio Tomoyo me conto que es un muchacho muy interesante- de echo creo que no escuche muy bien

\- que!...? - obviamente no grite pero casi tiro mi desayuno por lo que mi tía acaba de decir - bueno yo, lo que pasa es que... - y ahora qué hago - tía yo...

\- no te preocupes Sakura todo a su tiempo solo espero que no trate de hacerte daño por qué si no... - esa mirada de mi tía realmente me asusta - bueno chicas me retiro para poder regresar a tiempo

\- si - era lo único que podía decir

\- no te preocupes mamá nosotras te esperamos - asintió Tomoyo y ahora si el interrogatorio de Tomoyo

\- Tomoyo tú fuiste la que le dijo a...

\- si tenía que justificar lo de ayer disculpa mi imprudencia sakura, acaso te molesto que se lo dijera - dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada

\- no, de echo te lo agradezco yo no sabría cómo decírselo - nunca podría reclamarle algo a Tomoyo ya que ella siempre sabe cuál es el momento adecuado de hacer algo

\- bueno en ese caso- lo ven ay viene el interrogatorio jejejeje- ayer llegaste muy tarde sakura fue Li quien te trajo por eso no aceptaste que fueran por ti verdad? Pero a pesar de que deberías estar contenta por lo de ayer te noto preocupada acaso paso algo malo? - como siempre Tomoyo no se le escapa ni una

\- shaoran me acompaño y bueno si estoy un poco preocupada

\- lo sabía paso algo malo verdad?...

\- si mi plan era que shaoran olvidara lo que paso con Akira pero en vez de que lo olvidara

\- paso lo contrario no es así? - asintió Tomoyo

\- ahh - suspire - si

\- y que fue lo qué paso?

\- lleve a shaoran por un helado y cuando estábamos conversan…- Ayyy no puedo decirle que íbamos a bueno ya saben - conversando - dije- llego Akira y sorprendió a Shaoran y lo golpeó en la cara

\- que?... Akira los siguió? - eso suena lógico si definitivamente lo hiso

\- creo que fue así, y por poco esos dos empezarían nuevamente una pelea de no ser porque se lo impedí a Shaoran le pedí que no siguiera el escándalo ocasionado por Akira

\- ya veo por esa razón llegaste tarde pero y como esta Li? - de echo era lo mismo que me preguntaba

\- ayer que lo deje estaba mejor bueno con una pequeña cicatriz bien sabes que no soy buena tratando heridas, pero temo que no se quedara tranquilo con lo que paso sea como sea es Shaoran Li. - la verdad sabía que se desquitaría de un modo u otro

Shaoran

\- el día paso bastante lento nunca me imaginé decir esto pero como deseaba que terminara los días para que así llegara el lunes y verla sakura!... realmente la amo - pensé- rayos mañana es domingo y sí que tal

\- habla sakura - si como lo ven yo shaoran Li no puedo estar sin ella así que tenía que hablarle

\- soy Shaoran como estas? - genial le hable y no sé cómo justificar mi llamada

\- Shaoran?!... bueno yo estoy bien pero tu como estas? - al parecer no se esperaba mi llamada bueno ni siquiera yo me esperaba hacerlo

\- bien yo estoy bien bueno yo solo quería preguntarte si mañana no tienes nada que hacer quiero que salgamos- es un buen comienzo no creen si, como quería verla

\- bueno lo que pasa es que tengo práctica mañana - si como lo oyen tenía algo que hacer

\- pero saldrás o no - le dije

\- Bueno si pero - estaba dudosa quizás no quería salir con migo

\- acaso no quieres salir con migo?- le pregunte

\- no es eso claro que si quiero salir contigo pero- era lo único que quería escuchar

\- bien entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela te estaré esperando bien - asentí

\- pero... bueno está bien te veo en la escuela - dijo resignada

\- bien nos vemos mañana mi amor - le dije apuesto que no se esperaba eso

\- no-nos vemos mañana te- te mando un beso- colgó me imagine realmente apenada jejejeje bueno vi un poco la tele y me fui a dormir por fin


	38. Chapter 38

NARRA SAKURA:

\- valla que día el de hoy - pensé ya que como me lo imaginaba Tomoyo volvió a traer de más de la cuenta, era como una niña tomando cuantos juguetes le dijeran que tomará y yo como una modelo profesional modelando cuanto atuendo me dieran

\- El día fue maravilloso sakura con todos esos atuendos te vas a ver hermosa

\- no digas eso Tomoyo además te dije que no trajeras mucha ropa y mira! - definitivamente era bastante bueno al menos para mí si

\- no te preocupes Sakura solo es ropa además yo también compre para mí por eso ves bastante - dijo muy animada

\- pero aun así Tomoyo ah... - suspire resignada cuando de repente sonó mi celular

\- Habla sakura - tardaron en contestar

\- soy Shaoran como estas? - Ayyy que es Shaoran me puse muy nerviosa Tomoyo aún estaba con migo

\- shaoran?!... - tenía que tranquilizarme- buen yo estoy bien pero tu como estas? - pregunte la verdad aún estaba preocupada por lo que paso

\- bien yo estoy bien bueno yo solo quería preguntarte si mañana no tienes nada que hacer quiero que salgamos- tan directo como siempre, pero no podía tenia práctica

\- vaya que tengo mala suerte mañana tengo práctica - pensé- bueno lo que pasa es que tengo práctica mañana - tenía que decirle

\- pero saldrás no? - pregunto se puso en un tono serio

\- bueno si pero... - le dije dudosa la verdad no quería que estuviera todo un rato esperándome

\- acaso no quieres salir con migo?- pregunto la verdad tenia tantas ganas de verlo

\- no es eso, claro que si quiero salir contigo pero- asentí como decirle que no quiero que se quede esperándome hasta terminar

\- bien entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela te estaré esperando bien - como lo escucharon estaba dispuesto

\- pero...

\- sakura más vale que aceptes su propuesta- dijo Tomoyo Ayyy por un momento olvide que estaba con migo

\- bueno está bien te veo en la escuela - dije resignada ya que si no se enfadaría ni solo el si no que hasta Tomoyo

\- bien nos vemos mañana mi amor - de la nada me dijo eso Ayyy me puse muy nerviosa además de apenada Tomoyo aún seguía junto a mi

\- anda sakura no te preocupes por mí además él es tu novio o no anda que no te de pena-asintió, tomoyo siempre tan tranquila

-no-nos vemos mañana te- te mando un beso- Ayyy que pena pero si se lo dije y le colgué rápidamente antes que dijera algo que me ponga más nerviosa

\- que romántico- asintió Tomoyo muy contenta- mañana Li y tu tendrán una cita –dijo contenta a veces me daba miedo su alegría

\- Tomoyo no me digas que?- pregunte muy nerviosa porque siempre que Tomoyo sonreía así era porque planeaba algo

\- esta es una excelente oportunidad para que uses uno de estos modelos que trajimos dejaras a Li totalmente impactado - realmente me temía algo así

\- Tomoyo... - asentí

\- nos vemos mañana sakura tienes que descansar para que mañana despiertes con más animada que nunca, realmente te verás divina - Tomoyo siempre tan animada

\- hasta mañana - bueno aun así mañana veré a Shaoran tengo tantas ganas de verlo - asentí realmente estaba feliz guarde lo que puede y me fui a dormir

Después de una mañana divertida en compañía de tomoyo y su mama me fui a la práctica de las porristas tomoyo por supuesto, me acompaño y como siempre estaba con su cámara para grabarme durante todo el entrenamiento, llegamos a la escuela y ahí estaban las chicas esperándome

-hola- las salude

-hola sakura- contestaron a coro las chicas

\- hola Sakura - vaya Akane siempre tan animada claramente se ve que me odia eh tratado de llevarme bien con ella y sus amigas pero no eh logrado nada tomoyo puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-muy bien chicas empecemos los calentamientos- dije para no pensar en las miradas de Akane y sus amigas suspire este no era uno de mis mejores días

\- miren quien llego chicas! - dijo Akane viendo hacia las bancas

\- es Shaoran... - contesto Chihiro

\- de seguro vino a verte Akane - ahora Natsumi

\- disculpa Sakura tengo que ausentarme por un instante - dijo Akane

-jejeje en eso te equivocas Akane a mí me parece que a la que viene a ver es a sakura- ahora si es definitivo porque tomoyo tenía que provocar a Akane? bueno solo espero que shaoran este de buen humor para soportarla, no sé si hubiera podido detenerla aunque quisiera jefe pobre shaoran

\- eso no es verdad para que Shaoran querrá ver a Sakura? - contesto Akane

-ah si quieres saber por qué no se lo preguntas a el- dijo tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas ¿y ahora qué?

\- pues es lo que voy hacer? - contesto Akane desafiante

-no ya vasta chicas será mejor que empecemos a practicar ya- dije para que dejaran de lado el asunto

\- pasa algo? – de repente apareció Shaoran tras de mi

-hay! Shaoran, que susto me diste- dije con una mano en el pecho

\- susto?... - contesto Shaoran

\- Shaoran!... qué bueno que estas aquí - ni cuenta me di como Akane había saltado junto a él y eso me puso...

\- oye... - dijo Shaoran - suéltame Akane- enserio ganas no me faltaron de quitarle de encima a Akane '¿cómo se atreve? si no fuera porque tomoyo me sujeto del brazo la habría alejado de MI shaoran "vaya no pensé que fueras tan celosa" dijo mi subconsciente ya saben esa vocecita molesta pero debo admitir que esta vez tiene razón acaso, acaso estaba celosa?

\- Shaoran no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado

\- Akane vasta suéltame - ok sin palabras ya se imaginaran que estaba haciendo Akane

-...- no dije nada solamente pase entre medio de esos dos no me gustaría dar un espectáculo así que les hice señas a las demás para que empezáramos a ensayar aunque me molestase mucho lo que Akane hacia no iba a permitir que me arruinara el día y shaoran bueno después hablaría con el

\- Akane podrías regresar a tu lugar?, gracias - en realidad estaba ya saben

\- Nos vemos luego Shaoran... - se despidió de él tratando de besarlo en la mejilla! y claro vi como Shaoran trato de llamarme pero no sé qué me pasó ya que lo ignore

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- me la pase toda la mañana esperando a que llegara la hora de ver a Sakura así que me di un baño y salí a toda prisa al colegio, y cuando llegue vi que estaban a punto de comenzar su práctica, pensaba saludar a Sakura pero decidí no interrumpir así que me fui hacia las bancas, me quede un rato observando hasta que me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando Akane estaba conversando con Sakura?, y no solo eso también con su amiga pero no parece una conversación normal además que claro vi como Chihiro y Natsumi me señalaron - que está pasando? - me dije - más vale que averigüe, ya que Akane es capaz de cualquier cosa- así que me dirigí hacia allá

\- pasa algo? - pregunte

-hay! Shaoran, que susto me diste - asintió Sakura poniendo su mano en su pecho

\- susto? - pregunte la verdad no era mi intención asustarla y cuando iba a disculparme de la nada apareció Akane saltando sobre mi

\- Shaoran!... qué bueno que estas aquí - dijo abrazándome realmente está loca

\- oye...- le dije tratando de alejarla pero vaya que es terca, y en eso vi como Tomoyo tomo del brazo a Sakura al parecer estaba molesta pero Akane no quería soltarme

-Shaoran no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado- dijo Akane en realidad está loca

\- Akane vasta, suéltame - le dije molesto y en eso Sakura no dijo nada y claro vi como paso entre medio de nosotros e hizo señas a sus compañeras para que iniciaran con la práctica

\- Shaoran que bueno que viniste- asintió Akane

\- lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad? - le pregunte

\- de que me hablas? - claro era más que lógico que lo negara

\- Akane podrías regresar a tu lugar?, gracias - dijo Sakura en realidad parecía molesta así que trate de llamarla pero al parecer me ignoro

\- nos vemos luego Shaoran... - dijo Akane realmente es molesta, pero no importa lo que haga no permitiré que perjudique mi relación con Sakura

La amiga de sakura se me acerco y me dijo:

-espero que sepas como compensar a sakura por esta escena con Akane, li no quiero que la lastimes así que, yo que tu tendría cuidado de no meterte con Akane o alguna de sus amigas que solo te traerán problemas con sakura, te lo digo porque me caes bien y además sakura es muy feliz cuando está contigo, así que espero que no lo arruines ¿quedo claro?-

\- espera un momento eso no fue culpa mía - en realidad no lo era pero al parecer Sakura en realidad se molestó un momento Sakura esta...

-realmente espero que por tu bien trates de no hacer sufrir a sakura no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo li, yo que tú me cuidaría Akane odia a sakura desde hace mucho tiempo y si se entera de que son novios probablemente le haga la vida imposible a sakura –

Está bien - estaba totalmente decidido en lo que tenía que hacer

\- al parecer la práctica ya término - asintió su amiga y si efectivamente al parecer había terminado la práctica

\- bien - así que me dirigí hacia Sakura aún no terminaba de darles recomendaciones así que aproveche el momento

\- mi amor?- la tome de la cintura y la volteé hacia mí y la bese

NARRA SAKURA:

Terminamos el entrenamiento pero aun nos faltaba perfeccionar una serie de piruetas y les estabas dando las recomendaciones a las chicas cuando sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura escuche que me decían...

-mi amor?-seguido de un beso intente resistirme ya que aún estaba molesta pero no fue por mucho tiempo y al final me rendí y le correspondí sin importarme ya nada a mi alrededor cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro momento

\- que!.- al parecer alguien está enfadada eso me dio mucho gusto y si esa era Akane

\- no puede ser!...- asintieron CHIHIRO Y Natsumi

\- vaya acaso nunca han visto a un par de novios besándose - les dijo Shaoran

-shaoran no creo que…- dije susurrando pero Rika me interrumpió

-vaya sakura no sabía que tú y li fuesen novios FELICIDADES! –

-Sí, felicidades sakura te has quedado con el más guapo de todo el instituto- siguieron diciéndome naoko y chiharu ni que decir que yo estaba anonadada pero la culpa la tenía shaoran lo dijo de una manera tan natural yo me estaba muriendo de la pena

-ya chicas por favor dejen a la pobre sakura- tomoyo como siempre salió a mi rescate que sería de mi sin ella

\- esto para nada tiene que ser cierto, obviamente es una broma, no es así Shaoran verdad que es una broma? - pregunto Akane claro no podía aceptarlo

\- No... Por qué Shaoran?... - nuevamente las otras dos tan difícil de creer era?

\- no, no es una broma como tú dices Akane, Sakura es mi novia crees que estaría yo bromeando en esto?, bueno en si es lo que menos me importa verdad amor - si claro que se lo merecía, es una intrigosa de lo peor

-sí, shaoran porque no me esperas un momento iré a cambiarme para que nos vayamos de acuerdo- decidí solo ignorarlas no quería más molestias por hoy así que sin esperar respuestas salí a los vestuarios para cambiarme de ropa y salir de aquí de una ves

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- Sakura trato de resistir al beso que le di al parecer seguía molesta, pero claro no por mucho en ese beso le trasmití que a pesar de todo la amaba así que por fin cedió a mi beso dejando de lado todo atrás sin importarle nada y cuando nos separamos alguien interrumpió nuestro momento

Y claro era de esperarse

-que!- casi me deja sordo claro se preguntaran quien si Akane no sé qué rayos le paso

-no puede ser!... - ahora sus amigas rayos sí que son fastidiosas

\- vaya acaso nunca han visto un par de novios besándose - asentí muy tranquilo a ver si ahora si me dejan en paz y claro también a Sakura

-Shaoran no creo que... - dijo Sakura pero una de sus amigas no la dejo continuar claro que fue bueno ya que llamaría mi atención por lo de antes

\- vaya Sakura ni sabía que tú y Li fuesen novios FELICIDADES! - asintió una de ellas creo que su nombre era Rika

\- si felicidades Sakura te has quedado con el más guapo de todo el instituto - siguieron dijeron las demás, no entendía su forma de hablar aunque Sakura parecía apenada

\- ya chicas por favor dejen a la pobre Sakura- apareció Tomoyo al parecer siempre llega en el momento indicado para sacarla de apuros ya que yo no sabía que decirles

-esto para nada tiene que ser cierto, obviamente es una broma, no es así Shaoran verdad que es una broma?, - me pregunto Akane

\- No... Por qué Shaoran?... - ahora las otras acaso no les quedo claro

\- no, no es una broma como tú dices Akane, Sakura es mi novia crees que estaría yo bromeando en esto?, bueno en si es lo que menos me importa verdad amor - le conteste la verdad ya me había hartado

\- sí, Shaoran porque no me esperas un momento iré a cambiarme para que nos vayamos de acuerdo - contesto Sakura al parecer también ya se había desesperado al igual que yo o no quería darles más importancia, bueno en fin decidí hacer caso a lo que me dijo y me quede con Tomoyo

\- espero que ahora estés más contenta con lo que hice tal vez me sobre pase un poco pero si no lo hacía jamás se darían cuenta que ella es mi novia y que en verdad me importa - le dije muy seguro

-jeje si li te aseguro que me dejaste muy sorprendida y complacida porque me demostraste que enserio te importa mi querida prima y créeme que no creo que haya mejor persona para sakura que tu li- me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sakura ya venía saliendo su amiga se despidió de ella y se encamino a donde estaba yo

\- Nos vamos Shaoran? - me pregunto wow perdón pero se veía fabulosa estaba muy hermosa

\- al parecer tendré muchos problemas hoy Sakura. - realmente me temía que eso pasaría si ya de por sí cualquier tonto la mira peor ahora

-a que te refieres shaoran?, paso algo?-

\- nada, solo que tengo a la novia más hermosa - me dejo atónito es que tenía un atuendo que la hacía ver más hermosa si resaltaba su belleza traía un vestido la parte de arriba era blanca y la fada era de un azul oscuro traía unos zapatos en café claro además su cabello que llevaba suelto con una diadema dorada sencillamente hermosa

-shaoran pero que cosas dices!- dijo con su rostro sonrojado

\- es verdad, - le dije en eso la tome de la mano - bueno más vale que nos vayamos de aquí no quisiera tener que lidiar nuevamente con Akane y sus amigas en verdad son insoportables-

\- tienes razón, vámonos, pero a dónde vamos? shaoran?-

\- es una sorpresa - le conteste y por fin nos fuimos de ahí


	39. Chapter 39

NARRA SAKURA:

Cuando salí de los vestuarios me encontré a tomoyo y me dijo

-bueno saku nos vemos en la casa suerte con tu cita- dijo guiñándome un ojo

Cuando llegue a donde estaba shaoran este me sonrió

-nos vamos shaoran?- le pregunte ya que me ponía nerviosa que me mirara tanto acaso tenía algo en la cara?

\- al parecer tendré muchos problemas hoy Sakura. -eso me preocupo un poco le habría pasado algo?

-a que te refieres shaoran?, paso algo?- pregunte muy nerviosa

\- nada, solo que tengo a la novia más hermosa -eso me alivio mucho pero después sentí como me sonrojaba

-shaoran pero que cosas dices!-

\- es verdad, - dijo y en eso me tomo de la mano

\- bueno más vale que nos vayamos de aquí no quisiera tener que lidiar nuevamente con Akane y sus amigas en verdad son insoportables-

\- tienes razón, vámonos, pero a dónde vamos? shaoran?- pregunte la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad

\- es una sorpresa - me contesto y por fin nos fuimos de ahí

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo estaba asombrada shaoran tenía un auto muy hermoso pero nadie lo conocía porque nunca lo traía al vivir cerca del instituto

Íbamos por la carretera y el silencio que había no me gustaba así que le pregunte

-oye shaoran puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije a pesar de ser novios no nos conocíamos del todo y quería saber algunas cosas acerca de el

-por que vives solo, que hay de tu familia?- pregunte esperando no parecer impertinente pero en verdad quería saberlo

\- mmm era eso - dijo muy serio

\- lo siento, lo siento no quería ser impertinente no te preocupes sabes olvida lo que dije - realmente me sentí muy apenada fui demasiado directa

\- no te preocupes Sakura eres mi novia y sé que quieres saber más de mi un chico extranjero viviendo aquí si es raro verdad, te lo contare de echo eso tenía pensado hacer hoy - me dijo - no te preocupes está bien

\- enserio no tienes porque... - no me dejo continuar

\- descuida estoy solo porque Mis padres son una de las familias más influyentes de Hong Kong y siempre han querido lo mejor para mí por eso me mandaron aquí una de las razones era porque querían que fuera más responsable la otra porque también así me alejarían de la farándula de medios que siempre persigue a mi familia a pesar de que no son muy acercados a los medios no los dejan en paz y con lo paciente que soy para esas cosas era mejor enviarme mantenerme al margen de los medios y no sabes cuánto se los agradezco

\- pero vives solo - le dije

\- no vivía del todo solo recuerda que te había dicho que mi hermana estaba con migo y no fue mentira puesto que ella se opuso a que viviera solo en otro país y se vino a vivir con migo hasta que cumplí 15 años después de eso solo viene de ves en cuanto y por esa razón estoy aquí - me contesto muy tranquilo

-ya veo- dije -pero... no extrañas a tus padres? digo, por lo menos hablan de vez en cuando no?

\- si, en vacaciones regreso a Hong Kong para visitarlos - asintió

\- y tu Sakura que me dices?

-eh bueno... yo... vivo con tomoyo y tía sonomi desde que tengo memoria...- dije con la mirada perdida sobre las calles de la ciudad perdida en mis recuerdos

\- eso ya lo sabía Sakura pero por qué? - la verdad me sentía triste al recordarlo pero él ya me había contado era correcto que también lo hiciera aunque la verdad no estaba tan convencida

\- sabes en otra ocasión me lo contaras ya hemos llegado, espero y no te den pánico las alturas

\- amm, shaoran pues si te soy sincera si me dan un poco de miedo pero porque me lo preguntas?- dije muy confundida que será que habrá planeado?

\- entonces vamos siempre eh querido subir solo que no había encontrado a la persona especial con la que quería ir

-shaoran...- dije en un susurro la verdad me sentía muy bien a su lado y también me gusta que quiera compartir esto conmigo

\- dicen que la Torre de Tokio es un lugar mágico y me gustaría averiguarlo contigo sakura

Yo solo le sonreí y luego lo abrase -me alegra mucho que estés conmigo shaoran y que me quieras tanto como yo a ti- le di un beso corto en los labios

\- te amo tanto Sakura eres lo más hermoso que eh encontrado en mi vida - me abrazo fuertemente y así continuamos mientras subíamos en el elevador hasta llegar al mirador

Era una hermosa vista debo admitir pero gracias al temor a las alturas mantenía mí vista al frente temía que si bajaba aunque sea un poco la vista me diera un ataque de pánico o algo parecido shaoran pareció notarlo porque me dijo:

\- todo está bien Sakura no te preocupes, solo admira la vista es hermosa no crees-

-si es muy hermosa- dije con una sonrisa la vista era espectacular

\- Sakura quiero preguntarte algo - me dijo

\- claro

\- sabes quiero que conozcas a mis padres que te parece la idea

\- que! - acaso van a venir? - pregunte muy nerviosa y claro si me gustaría pero

\- no, pero me gustaría que me acompañarás a mi país en las vacaciones

-Shaoran pero es que yo bueno es que - como decirle que me moriría de pena si los llegara a conocer que aria

\- Sakura en verdad me gustaría que los conocieras o es que no quieres? –

-no es eso, claro que quiero conocerlos pero...- me mordí el labio inferior y ahora como le digo?

\- no te preocupes estarán contentos de conocerte yo ya hable de esto con ellos y están felices de saber que por fin tenga novia ya que nunca les eh hablado de alguna tienen muchos deseos de conocerte entonces?

-está bien shaoran si tú lo dices, estaré encantada de conocer a tus padres- dije con una gran sonrisa en realidad estaba emocionada conocería a los padres de shaoran!

\- bien entonces ya está hecho en las vacaciones iras con migo a Hong Kong bueno Sakura creo que es hora de irnos es tarde y aún nos falta llegar a Tomoeda lo bueno que a esta hora ya no hay mucho tráfico

-de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa y en un momento de valor pase mis brazos por el cuello de shaoran y le di un beso cuando nos separamos le dije -gracias por traerme aquí y mostrarme este mágico lugar, te amo shaoran-

-yo también te amo Sakura, bien vamos- asintió

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- fue un día muy difícil pero lo que había pasado con Akane y sus amigas ya había quedado atrás y por fin nos fuimos de ay la lleve hacia el estacionamiento del colegio parecía tomarla por sorpresa y efectivamente no se imaginaba que iríamos en mi automóvil, ya que casi nunca lo sacaba, es muy raro que ande en auto además el colegio me queda bastante cerca así que no tengo porque sacarlo además no quiero que me vean como un chico presumido si fuera por mí no tendría auto aun pero mi madre me lo regalo, dijo claramente que un Li no debería andar por ay sin un transporte, aunque eso a mí no me molesta pero bueno aunque debo admitir que es un excelente auto uno de los más codiciados aunque estoy seguro que lo escogió mi hermana es fanática de la modernidad, en fin subí a Sakura en el auto y nos fuimos. Estábamos un poco callados la verdad iba pensando cómo le diría lo que hable con mis padres antes de venir a verla y en eso.

\- oye Shaoran puedo preguntarte algo?- obtenido mi atención

\- sí, claro que pasa?- le conteste que querría preguntarme parecía un poco rara esa pregunta

\- por qué vives solo, que hay de tu familia? - me pregunto muy decidida me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta

\- mmm era eso- conteste aunque era lógico que la hiciera ya que es extraño que un chico viva solo en otros país, de echo tenía pensado contárselo en esa cita pero no me imaginaba que ella me lo preguntaría bueno eso me tiene más tranquilo

\- lo siento, lo siento no quería ser impertinente no te preocupes sabes que olvida lo que te dije - no tenía por qué pedir disculpas de echo me alegra que lo haga

\- no te preocupes Sakura eres mi novia y sé que quieres saber más de mi un chico extranjero viviendo aquí si es raro verdad, te lo contare de echo eso tenía pensado hacer hoy no te preocupes está bien.- le dije muy seguro

\- enserio no tienes porque... - no la deje continuar y le empecé a decir

-pues mis padres son una de las familias más influyentes de Hong Kong y siempre han querido lo mejor para mí por eso me mandaron aquí, una de las razones era porque querían que fuera más responsable, la otra porque también así me alejarían de la farándula de medios que siempre persigue a mi familia, a pesar de que no son muy acercados a los medios no los dejan en paz y con lo paciente que soy para esas cosas era mejor enviarme aquí y mantenerme al margen de los medios y no sabes cuánto se los agradezco

\- pero vives solo - asintió

\- no vivía del todo solo recuerda que te había dicho que mi hermana estaba con migo y no fue mentira puesto que ella se opuso a que viviera solo en otro país y se vino a vivir con migo hasta que cumplí 15 años después de eso solo viene de ves en cuanto y por esa razón estoy aquí - le dije

-ya veo, pero... no extrañas a tus padres? digo, por lo menos hablan de vez en cuando no?- pregunto algo preocupada

\- si, en vacaciones regreso a Hong Kong para visitarlos y tu Sakura que me dices? - pregunte ya que también no estaba muy informado del por qué vivía con su tía

-eh bueno... yo... vivo con tomoyo y tía sonomi desde que tengo memoria...-contesto un poco distante

-eso ya lo sabía pero por qué?, - al hacerle esa pregunta se distancio un poco así que mejor olvidarlo no quería ponerla triste tal vez cuando se sienta lista me lo dirá así que deje el tema - sabes en otra ocasión me lo contaras ya hemos llegado, espero y no te den pánico las alturas - le dije ya más animado

\- amm, shaoran pues si te soy sincera si me dan un poco de miedo pero porque me lo preguntas?.- contesto extrañada pero no tenía por qué asustarse

\- entonces vamos siempre eh querido subir solo que no había encontrado a la persona especial con la que quería ir- a pesar de todos los años que llevo aquí había venido aquí si en la Torre de Tokio es un lugar especial según me han dicho silo que no había encontrado la persona con quien venir pero ahora todo era diferente

\- Shaoran... - dijo Sakura en un susurro casi inaudible

\- dicen que la Torre de Tokio es un lugar mágico y me gustaría averiguarlo contigo sakura- le dije mirándola a los ojos estaba realmente feliz y al parecer ella también porque me sonrió y de la nada me abrazo

-me alegra mucho que estés conmigo shaoran y que me quieras tanto como yo a ti- me gustó tanto sus palabras y en eso alzó su mirada y me dio un corto beso en los labios no habría podido mas

\- te amo tanto Sakura, eres lo más hermoso que eh encontrado en vida - le dije abrazándola sin siquiera pensar en soltarla y así nos mantuvimos hasta que llegamos al mirador y si tenían razón era una vista realmente impresionante pero al parecer Sakura no estaba tan bien ya que para nada bajo la mirada

\- todo está bien Sakura no te preocupes, solo admira la vista es hermosa no crees - le dije tomándola de la mano

\- si es hermosa - asintió un poco más tranquila- así que decidí decirle lo que tenía en mente - Sakura quiero preguntarte algo

\- claro

\- sabes quiero que conozcas a mis padres que te parece la idea

\- que! - acaso van a venir? - pregunto un poco bueno parecía muy nerviosa

\- no, pero me gustaría que me acompañarás a mi país en las vacaciones le dije pensando en que así se tranquilizarla un poco

-Shaoran pero es que yo bueno es que - definitivamente seguía nerviosa

\- Sakura en verdad me gustaría que los conocieras o es que no quieres? -pregunte temiendo una respuesta

\- no es eso, claro que quiero conocerlos pero... - y si al parecer tenía miedo de no agradar les después de todo nadie los conoce aquí bueno no mis amigos

\- no te preocupes estarán contentos de conocerte yo ya hable de esto con ellos y están felices de saber que por fin tenga novia ya que nunca les eh hablado de alguna tienen muchos deseos de conocerte entonces? - pregunte muy tranquilo

-está bien shaoran si tú lo dices, estaré encantada de conocer a tus padres- dijo sonriendo

\- bien entonces ya está hecho en las vacaciones iras con migo a Hong Kong bueno Sakura creo que es hora de irnos es tarde y aún nos falta llegar a Tomoeda lo bueno que a esta hora ya no hay mucho tráfico - asentí ya que se estaba haciendo tarde

\- de acuerdo - asintió pero sin nada más que decir y vaya que no me lo esperaba rodeo mi cuello con sus manos se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios realmente me tiene sorprendido me ama y yo a ella - gracias por traerme y mostrarme este mágico lugar te amo. Shaoran

\- yo también te amo Sakura, bien vamos - La tome de la mano y nos fuimos de regreso a Tomoeda directo a su casa la deje en la entrada y me despedí de ella y así termino el día un día realmente maravilloso a pesar de todo lo que paso antes.


	40. Chapter 40

NARRA SAKURA:

me levante con una gran sonrisa después de todo ayer no fue un mal día al menos no del todo mire la hora y si me ponía a divagar de lo que paso ayer seguramente se me haría tarde así que me duche me vestí y fui al comedor donde me estaba esperando tomoyo con su sonrisa de siempre

-buenos días tomoyo- salude

-buenos días sakura, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor eh?- dijo muy perspicaz

-así es tomoyo- dije sin darle mucha importancia

\- y tendrá algo que ver en este la cita que tuviste ayer con li, de la que por cierto aun no me platicas- dijo algo molesta

-jeje tommy lo siento te prometo que te lo contare pero luego si?, o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela- dije para cambiar de tema

\- está bien saku confiare en ti- y así partimos rumbo al instituto al llegar nos encontramos a shaoran y sus amigos.

\- Sakura... Holaaa cómo estás?, bueno para que pregunto si se nota que ustedes dos andan por las nubes ayy el amor, el amor verdad amigo? - asintió Yamasaki muy contento bueno demasiado contento y dándole unas palmadas a Shaoran que casi parecía matarlo con la mirada pero como se le ocurre decir esas cosas

-Yamasaki más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas bien? - dijo Shaoran

\- Shaoran amigo no te preocupes es natural que estén así el amor es tan hermoso - dijo muy animado por dios me puse demasiado apenada y Shaoran ni se diga

-y tú lo dices porque estas tan enamorado de chiharu que te volviste un especialista en cosas del amor no?- le dijo eriol a yamasaki - y espero lo perdonen por sus comentarios tan cursis, buenos días kinomoto, buenos días daidouji, disculpen no haberlas saludado antes pero cuando estos empiezan a discutir no hay quien los detenga- dijo con una sonrisa eriol

-buenos días hiraguizawa y no te preocupes se ve que a pesar de todo se llevan muy bien- dije con una sonrisa

-buenos días joven hiraguizawa - lo saludo tomoyo

-bueno si eso es cierto aunque no lo parezca siempre seremos inseparables, y por favor señoritas llámenme eriol-

-está bien eriol- contestamos al unísono tomoyo y yo

\- Bueno amigo claro que yo acepto mi amor por Chiharu - asintió Yamasaki junto a Shaoran y de la nada paso su mirada hacia mí - bueno Sakura en caso de que no funcione lo tuyo con Shaoran claro que aria una excepción jejeje - asintió en una forma casi divertida

\- más vale que cierres esa bocota que tienes Yamasaki... - dijo Shaoran un poco molesto bueno muy molesto así que tuve que intervenir

-jejeje shaoran no crees que ya deberíamos entrar al salón?- pregunte esperando poder desviar un poco el tema y evitar que ocurriera un intento de homicidio antes de clases

-jeje no te preocupes sakura yo mantendré vigilados a esos dos- dijo eriol

\- ya, ya Shaoran sabes que es una simple bromita es más tú y Sakura hacen una pareja envidiable - asintió Yamasaki sonriendo

\- solo cállate Yamasaki, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón - asintió Shaoran desviando la mirada

-bueno vamos- dijo tomoyo

-si- dije solamente cuando llegamos al salón nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y así empezaron las clases con la materia que más odio, si matemáticas

Estaba aburrida ya hace más de media hora que había empezado la clase pero me estaba durmiendo trataba de mantenerme despierta pero era inútil se me cerraban los ojos

-oye sakura, saku- sentí que me movían el hombro mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

-sakura, despierta!- escuche que me decían

-no, 5 minutos más- dije aun en el mundo de los sueños

-por favor sakura ya despierta- de pronto escuche que me llamaban

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, SEÑORITA DAIDOUJI! Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- yo me levante inmediatamente del susto y no era ´para menos la profesora nos había llamado la atención así que muy apenada le respondí

-n-no lo sentimos maestra no volverá a pasar- dije muy nerviosa

-eso espero siéntese por favor- y así se dio la vuelta y continuo con su clase yo me deje caer en mi silla y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con un par de ojos marrones

\- mmm Sakura estas bien?-

-ah?, si shaoran es solo que esta clase me da algo de sueño pero no te preocupes estoy bien- dije de manera rápida y me enderece inmediatamente sonrojada por su cercanía

\- bien procura no dormirte de nuevo o tendrás problemas-

-si- dije asintiendo levemente y volviendo mí vista al frente

NARRA SHAORAN:

amanecí con un buen sabor de boca claro literalmente es decir a pesar de haber pensado que el día anterior iba ser un mal día recordando lo que paso fue bastante bien me levante con bastante animo me aliste y me fui a la escuela en el camino me encontré con Eriol y Yamasaki

\- eyyy Shaoran como estas?

\- bastante bien claro antes de encontrarte Yamasaki

\- a veces eres bastante cruel con migo querido amigo, vamos Eriol acaso no vas a decir algo-

\- hola Shaoran muy buen día que tal si vamos adelantado a la escuela ya viste la hora que es? - ya se lo que pensaran pero a veces es divertido hacerle eso a Yamasaki

\- a veces creo que disfrutan el ignorarme - ven de lo que hablo

\- no te lo tomes tan a pecho amigo jeje vamos - dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

\- bien... vamos - la verdad lo conocemos más que a nadie es un experto para mentir o hacerse el perjudicado

\- es increíble su forma de reaccionar - asintió Eriol

\- sí, bien sabes que aún no habido quien hacerle sentir mal claro solo Chiharu - asentí raramente Yamasaki se había adelantado era claro por qué cuando llegamos hacia él nos encontramos a Sakura y a Tomoyo

\- Sakura... Holaaa cómo estás?, bueno para que pregunto si se nota que ustedes dos andan por las nubes ayy el amor, el amor verdad amigo? - asintió Yamasaki dándome unas palmadas en la espalda claro como no era claro tenía que vengarse y que mejor que con eso, pero jure que me las pagaría

-Yamasaki más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas bien? - le advertí

\- Shaoran amigo no te preocupes es natural que estén así el amor es tan hermoso - respondió está bien lo acepto, estaba llegando al límite

-y tú lo dices porque estas tan enamorado de chiharu que te volviste un especialista en cosas del amor no?- le dijo eriol a yamasaki claro quien más podría ser pensando que así se callaría de una vez - y espero lo perdonen por sus comentarios tan cursis, buenos días Kinomoto, buenos días Daidouji, disculpen no haberlas saludado antes pero cuando estos empiezan a discutir no hay quien los detenga - se suponía que estaba de mi parte

\- -buenos días Hiraguizawa y no te preocupes se ve que a pesar de todo se llevan muy bien - asintió Sakura con una de sus sonrisas

-buenos días joven Hiraguizawa - saludo Tomoyo

-bueno si eso es cierto aunque no lo parezca siempre seremos inseparables, y por favor señoritas llámenme Eriol - bueno en eso si tenía razón

-está bien Eriol - asistieron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- - Bueno amigo claro que yo acepto mi amor por Chiharu - asintió Yamasaki como si nada y volvió su mirada hacia Sakura - bueno Sakura en caso de que no funcione lo tuyo con Shaoran claro que aria una excepción jejeje - le dijo de forma divertida ahora si tenía ganas de asesinarlo

\- más vale que cierres esa bocota que tienes Yamasaki- dije un poco molesto como se le ocurrió decir tantas sartas de tonterías

\- -jejeje shaoran no crees que ya deberíamos entrar al salón?- dijo Sakura sin darme cuenta estaba del lado mío

-jeje no te preocupes sakura yo mantendré vigilados a esos dos- asintió Eriol despreocupado bueno nos conoce bastante bien

\- ya, ya Shaoran sabes que es una simple bromita es más tú y Sakura hacen una pareja envidiable - asintió Yamasaki sonriendo

\- solo cállate Yamasaki, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón - asentí más tranquilo

-bueno vamos - dijo Tomoyo

-si - contesto Sakura, nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos a nuestros respectivos lugares dando así el inicio de las clases empezando con matemáticas claro me di cuenta que a Sakura no le parecía una gran materia, paso el tiempo bastante rápido y de pronto vi como Tomoyo estaba susurrando algo a Sakura me sorprendió al verla estaba dormida vaya sí que no es fanática de las matemáticas y en eso la profesora se acercó a ellas

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, SEÑORITA DAIDOUJI! Tienen algo que compartir con la clase? - dijo la profesora, Sakura se levantó rápidamente

-n-no lo sentimos maestra no volverá a pesar- asintió un poco nerviosa a mi parecer

-eso espero siéntese por favor - dijo la profesora alejándose de ellas continuando con la clase Sakura se dejó caer sentándose en su lugar y recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento cerrando sus ojos, aprovechando eso pregunte, claro al abrir ella sus ojos

-mmm Sakura estas bien?

-ah?, si shaoran es solo que esta clase me da algo de sueño pero no te preocupes estoy bien- contesto ella enderezado se rápidamente

\- bien procura no dormirte de nuevo o tendrás problemas - asentí la verdad si me preocupaba

\- si - contesto con ese pequeño suceso continuaron las clases

Al dar terminado las primeras clases y así comenzando el descanso me fui con Sakura a saludarla ya que por culpa de Yamasaki no pude hacerlo debidamente

-hola Tomoyo, Sakura oye puedo hablar contigo un momento - asentí antes de que me fuera con los demás chicos habían armado un partido de fútbol rápido, amistoso claro ya que se está preparando para el concurso intercolegial que viene próximo

-claro shaoran- respondió Sakura y nos fuimos un rato al patio trasero del jardín sin que se diera cuenta la rodé abrazándola y diciéndole al oído

-realmente tenía ganas de tenerte así en mis brazos Sakura - la tome de la cintura para darle la vuelta acercando la hacía mí y la bese, como si hubieran pasado miles de horas sin poder besarla, fue un beso que tardo minutos hasta quedarnos sin aire ese fue el momento de separarnos

\- en verdad extrañe tanto besar tus labios Sakura - asentí mirando sus ojos y el sonrojes de su rostro

-yo también shaoran, te amo- asintió

\- no pude hablar contigo en la mañana, espero y no te haya incomodado las tonterías que dijo Yamasaki

-jeje n-no en absoluto shaoran-dijo con una sonrisa

\- qué bueno saber eso realmente Yamasaki es insoportable en algunas ocasiones - dije más tranquilo

-jijiji si tal vez... oye ese que viene no es yamasaki?-

Como siempre tenía que ser el oportunista

\- no puede ser - dije con un poco de enfado

\- Eyyy Shaoran... - casi llego gritando

\- que quieres Yamasaki - asentí claramente Yamasaki se dio cuenta de mi enfado por interrumpir

\- lo siento, lo siento amigos en verdad pero Shaoran, quedaste en jugar con nosotros y ya te estamos esperando - dijo Yamasaki el dichoso juego lo había olvidado y como no hacerlo

\- está bien voy en un rato - conteste Yamasaki claro entendió que quería despedirme - cielos tengo que irme Sakura por ese dichoso juego rayos, aunque podría dejarlos y justificarme después verdad amor? - dije sin pensarlo dos veces y si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-sabes a mí también me gustaría, pero no quiero que por estar conmigo dejes de estar con tus amigos no me parece justo, y no es que no quiera estar contigo enserio que me gusta estar aquí solo los dos, además si decides ir con ellos puedo ir a animarte no crees?-

\- eso me daría mucho gusto, mmm la capitana de las porristas apoyándome eso suena genial entonces así jugare con más entusiasmo - dije muy contento - bien entonces vamos

-sí, vamos-Asintió Sakura muy animada de echo no recuerdo que me haya visto jugar con el equipo de fútbol rápido bueno tratare de dar lo mejor, al despedirme de Sakura me dirigí a los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa a así dirigirme al campo deportivo

\- vaya Shaoran hasta que te dignas a venir - asintió uno de los chicos

\- si tanto les incomoda esperarme ya hubieran iniciado el partido - asentí

\- cielos Shaoran sabes que eres indispensable que nos apoyes en esto eres un excelente delantero apoyado de Eriol y Yamasaki son el mejor trio de ataque - asintió Hiroshi uno de mis compañeros del club de deporte

\- lo ves amigo somos geniales - asintió Yamasaki

\- es verdad Shaoran no podemos negar eso, además muchas chicas nos estarán observando - ya se había tardado Eriol pensé que ya había cambiado un poco por lo serio que ha estado

\- bien vamos que esperan?

\- así se habla Shaoran - asistieron los de mi equipo vaya tanto gusto les da un partido amistoso bueno y así tomamos nuestros lugares e iniciamos el juego y como bien saben el fútbol rápido es de 7 jugadores el portero, 3 defensas 1 medio y 2 delanteros, Yamasaki se quedó en la media, Eriol y yo nos fuimos de delanteros y los demás chicos de defensa y si gire mi mirada hacia las bancas y ay estaba Sakura con sus amigas

NARRA SAKURA:

Después del incidente en clase de matemáticas tuve que mantenerme despierta y concentrarme en clases hasta que por fin se escuchó el tan esperado timbre del descanso Salí con tomoyo al patio y poco después llego shaoran

-hola Tomoyo, Sakura oye puedo hablar contigo un momento – me pregunto

-claro shaoran- respondí me despedí de tomoyo y nos fuimos un rato al patio trasero del jardín y me dijo al oído

-realmente tenía ganas de tenerte así en mis brazos Sakura – y yo creo que me sonroje luego me dio la vuelta para darnos un beso, fue un beso que tardo minutos hasta quedarnos sin aire en ese momento de separarnos

\- en verdad extrañe tanto besar tus labios Sakura – me dijo con su más linda sonrisa

-yo también shaoran, te amo- le dije yo también había extrañado besar sus labios

\- no pude hablar contigo en la mañana, espero y no te haya incomodado las tonterías que dijo Yamasaki- dijo con el rostro serio

-jeje n-no en absoluto shaoran-dije con una sonrisa

\- qué bueno saber eso realmente Yamasaki es insoportable en algunas ocasiones - dijo más tranquilo

-jijiji si tal vez... oye ese que viene no es yamasaki?- pregunte al ver una figura que se acercaba a lo lejos

\- no puede ser - dijo con cara de enfado

\- Eyyy Shaoran... - llego casi gritando

\- que quieres Yamasaki -

\- lo siento, lo siento amigos en verdad pero Shaoran quedaste en jugar con nosotros y ya te estamos esperando -

\- está bien voy en un rato –

\- cielos tengo que irme Sakura por ese dichoso juego rayos, aunque podría dejarlos y justificarme después verdad amor? – dijo y al verlo a los ojos pude notar que hablaba enserio

-sabes a mí también me gustaría, pero no quiero que por estar conmigo dejes de estar con tus amigos no me parece justo, y no es que no quiera estar contigo enserio que me gusta estar aquí solo los dos, además si decides ir con ellos puedo ir a animarte no crees?- dije sinceramente

\- eso me daría mucho gusto, mmm la capitana de las porristas apoyándome eso suena genial entonces así jugare con más entusiasmo - dijo muy contento - bien entonces vamos

-sí, vamos- dije muy animada ambos nos dirigimos al campo y nos separamos al llegar a los vestidores

Yo me fui a las bancas a esperar que shaoran y los chicos se cambiaran al llegar ahí pude notar que mis amigas ya estaban ahí para apoyarlos al igual que yo al fin salieron y empezó el partido debo admitir que todos jugaban muy bien pero yo estaba más enfocada en shaoran y sus movimientos

la verdad no podía dejar de mirarlo simplemente creo que si él no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo molestándome y jugándome bromas me hubiera enamorado de el, desde mucho antes en verdad es muy guapo con su cabello rebelde cayéndole por la frente y sus ojos marrones que hacen que te pierdas en ellos y su sonrisa esa que muy pocos podían ver simplemente hermoso estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en que momento habían anotado un gol si no hubiera sido por tomoyo que me llamo la atención todas gritamos y festejamos su gol el partido seguía

Cuando fije mi vista en el balón pude notar que Eriol y shaoran en verdad hacían un buen dúo Eriol del lado izquierdo y shaoran del derecho en verdad daban un buen dominio al balón y Yamasaki de medio campista también lo hacía muy bien casi no dejaban hacer nada a los de la defensa quitaban con gran facilidad el balón a sus contrincantes era en verdad genial todos estaban realmente centrados en el partido

-en verdad hacen un muy buen equipo- dijo naoko

-así es y ya viste a yamasaki él también lo está haciendo súper- comento chiharu

Se nota que entre esos dos había algo especial

-Es verdad mira Sakura, Li es un experto como jugador debes sentirte la más afortunada por ser su novia - asintió Rika

Y cuando estaba a punto de responderle a Rica

\- Shaoran eres el mejor!, te amamos Li...- escuche gritar a un grupo de chicas al otro lado de las bancas

-"hay no puede ser"- pensé el club de fans de shaoran llego a "animar al equipo" claro que yo sabía que habían llegado a ver a shaoran

-vaya sakura debe ser duro para ti, ver a todas esas chicas detrás de tu novio no?- me dijo naoko

-debo admitir que es algo molesto pero tendré que acostumbrarme- conteste

-así es sakura, es lo malo de salir con uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto- dijo tomoyo

Seguimos un rato así todos corrían por el balón las chicas gritaban con cada pase y cada vez que parecía que anotarían un gol, hasta que termino el primer tiempo entonces vi como shaoran se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa y su cabello pegado a la frente debido al juego yo también le sonreí y al llegar a mi lado me dijo

\- qué te parece el juego Sakura espero y no te estés aburriendo?

-no, me parece que todos están jugando muy bien y tú y eriol hacen un buen equipo y también los demás por supuesto- dije muy contenta

\- gracias por estar aquí y por favor no hagas caso de lo que dicen esas chicas además no tienen ninguna oportunidad con migo porque yo solo soy de ti Sakura, claro siempre y cuando quieras compartir un poco jejeje-

-...- no dije nada solo puse un rostro serio, lo admito soy celosa pero no tanto solo quería ver la cara de shaoran y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tomarle una foto a su rostro en estos momentos era muy chistosa

\- solo era una broma Sakura jejeje no te lo tomes tan enserio - asintió las chicas solo se rieron un poco

\- Li más vale que no hagas bromas de ese tipo de nuevo no querías ver a Sakura enojada jeje - asintió Tomoyo

\- jejeje era broma mi amor verdad que me crees?-

Lo tome de la camisa para acercarlo un poco a mí siempre con la mirada seria vi como pasaba saliva cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, le dije, viéndolo a los ojos...

-pues claro shaoran, que creías eh?- dije sonriendo y viendo como soltaba el aire que había estado reteniendo, aproveche su distracción y le di un leve beso en los labios

\- Sakura! mmm te amo y lo sabes

-Shaoran deja un momento a tu novia que ya vamos a continuar con el partido - asintió Yamasaki

\- ya voy... nos vemos luego-

En cuanto shaoran se dio la vuelta me gire para ver a mis amigas chiharu y naoko tenían la boca abierta y rika y tomoyo y tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros

-vaya sakura no conocíamos ese lado tuyo- dijo naoko saliendo de su estado de shock

-si sakura se nota que ser novia de li te está afectando- continúo chiharu

-si no pienses que de mala manera, solo que te estas volviendo como decirlo?...- dijo rika que se llevó una mano al mentón

-audaz!- dijo tomoyo sorpresivamente

-exacto- dijeron las demás a coro

Yo tenía una gota e la cabeza ¿audaz? ella creía que había sido solo un impulso aunque la verdad no era la primera vez que hacia algo así al menos no mientras estaba a solas con shaoran

-yo bueno... chicas...- pero un fuerte grito me interrumpió y menos mal que les diría?

-GOoooooooooooooooollllllll- se escuchó de parte de todas las chicas y no era para menos eriol había anotado un gol

Este partido ha sido uno de los más emocionantes y no solo por la algarabía que había por parte todas las chicas (incluyéndose) si no por la manera en que estaban jugando los chicos en el primer tiempo iban ganand pero luego el tiempo se había ido velozmente al final el partido qued eriol había conseguido anotar 2 goles y shaoran también se había lucido al anotar 3 goles todos fueron a felicitarlos estaban muy alegres por la victoria

después todo paso en cámara lenta los chicos celebraban y el club de fans corrió hacia shaoran todo estaba bien hasta que... la que parecía ser la líder del grupo se colgó del cuello de shaoran y le planto un beso, shaoran no hacia ningún movimiento ni ningún intento por sacársela de encima, en un momento al observar la escena shaoran abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la mía se separó inmediatamente de la chica y corrió hacia mí pero yo también ya estaba corriendo pero en dirección contraria por que no la aparto, solo lo hiso cuando vio que estaba ahí observándolo como una tonta lagrimas salían de mi rostro y bañaban mis mejillas porque a mí? porque yo? acaso hice algo para que me pasen estas cosas?

Al salir corriendo no me di cuenta de en qué dirección iba solo sabía que quería salir da ahí lo más pronto posible escuchaba a shaoran llamándome pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerme en una vuelta que di tropecé con alguien no era ni más ni menos que akira, shaoran venia pisándome los talones y no sabía que hacer así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

-oye sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunto akira ignorante todo lo que había pasado yo solo hice lo que me había propuesto segundos antes tome del cuello de la camisa a akira y le di un beso en ese momento dejaron de escucharse los pasos apresurados

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- al empezar el partido todos estábamos muy concentrados en ello Eriol asentía que sería aburrido ya que el solo se divierte cuando estamos de contrincantes pero en este caso era para que los demás tuvieran mejor rendimiento en cuanto las estrategias de equipo ya que yo no estaré en dicho encuentro, solo estará Yamasaki, Eriol tampoco estará ahí se preguntaran porque pues Eriol es jefe de la organización del evento ya que Tomoyo concursara en el coro y yo pues solo no quería hacerlo bueno aun no estoy seguro de eso en fin el partido iba bien Eriol y yo siempre hacemos un buen equipo en el juego, al parecer todos estaban muy concentrados en dicho juego

\- lo ves Shaoran todos están esperando por unas cuantas anotaciones que te parece si los complacemos?-asintió Eriol

\- tal vez tengas razón, bien hagámoslo-conteste la verdad no quería anotar tan rápido pero ya estoy aburrido de solo burlar a los chicos

\- Goooool!... - escuchamos gritar a las chicas en las bancas una de ellas era Sakura parecía muy animada

\- qué bueno que este tan animada bien la sorprenderé un poco más - dije con el pensamiento, continuamos con el partido hasta que

\- Shaoran eres el mejor!, te amamos Li...- escuche gritar a un grupo de chicas del lado de la banca de donde estaba

\- rayos aun no me dejaran en paz espero que Sakura no se moleste - pensé el partido siguió yo ignorando a esas chicas no puedo decir lo mismo de Eriol estaba feliz de los comentarios de las chicas claro hacia el yo solo me concentraba en el partido y así anotamos más goles el rol ib estábamos a punto de anotar otro pero en eso sonó el silbato del árbitro anunciando el fin del primer tiempo y claro un grupo de chicas estaban esperando en la zona de descanso yo decidí evitarlas así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sakura

\- que te parece el juego Sakura espero y no te estés aburriendo? - pregunte

-no, me parece que todos están jugando muy bien y tú y eriol hacen un buen equipo y también los demás por supuesto- asintió

\- gracias por estar aquí y por favor no hagas caso de lo que dicen esas chicas además no tienen ninguna oportunidad con migo porque yo solo soy de ti Sakura, claro siempre y cuando quieras compartir un poco jejeje- dije bromeando pero no dijo nada solo me miró seriamente como si fuera a matarme vaya que da miedo su mirada - solo era una broma Sakura jejeje no te lo tomes tan enserio - asentí un poco temeroso y sus amigas solo se rieron creo q de mi

\- Li más vale que no hagas bromas de ese tipo de nuevo no querías ver a Sakura enojada jeje - asintió Tomoyo no ni pensar en hacerle de enojar

\- jejeje era broma mi amor verdad que me crees? - dije preocupado de su reacción pero en eso me tomo de la camisa y me condujo hacia ella dándome un corto beso en los labios y vaya sí que me sorprendió

\- pues claro Shaoran pues que creías, eh? - asintió con una sonrisa

\- Sakura! mmm te amo y lo sabes- dije seguro

-Shaoran deja un momento a tu novia que ya vamos a continuar con el partido - asintió Yamasaki tenía que interrumpir creo q estoy a punto de renunciar al juego

\- ya voy... nos vemos luego - asentí pensando que si me salía Sakura se molestaría con migo, así que me dirigí a mi posición para empezar el segundo tiempo, todo parecía igual no había ningún cambio no sé porque no podían anotarnos en fin así seguimos hasta que Eriol anotó un gol más y nuevamente escuchamos a las chicas emocionarse por ello, continuamos el juego yo solo quería que terminara el tiempo ya quería estar con Sakura ya que tenemos un poco más de tiempo libre ya que los profesores están muy ocupados por el festival próximo ya que solo faltaban 2 semanas para ello, me sentía mal por el equipo contrario ya que no podían anotarnos y si los dejábamos anotar solo porque si se sentirían peor así que continuamos esquivando y dominando el balón, los defensas ya estaban aburridos ya que no dejábamos ni siquiera que tocaran el balón al contrario de los otros ya estaban muy cansados, en eso Eriol anotó otro gol sin ningún esfuerzo El portero contrario definitivamente se había vencido cunado todos ya no podían más al fin termino el partido todos gritaban de gusto y yo feliz por terminar ese juego estaba a punto de ir con Sakura cuando de repente una chica salto sobre mí y me beso me quede como estatua temiendo que Sakura me viera, lo que me temía

\- Sakura?!, - cuando gire mi vista hacia enfrente allí estaba ella y de inmediato aleje a esa chica en eso Sakura salió corriendo quite a las chicas de mi camino y salí tras ella pero no se detenía- que estúpido fui como pude quedarme como un idiota sin reaccionar, rayos que pensara de mi- dije con el pensamiento y seguí corriendo y llamándola al mismo tiempo pero no se detenía hasta que al darme la vuelta en al llegar a una esquina de uno de los salones no podía creer lo que veía me detuve enseguida porque Sakura estaba... - está besando a el imbécil de Akira no puede ser seguro que nuevamente la está forzando ahora si me las pagara- estaba como poseído de la ira me fui directo sobre el separando a Sakura de ese idiota

\- Shaoran?... - voltee mi mirada hacia ella y claro vio que estaba furioso pero también me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban húmedos- pero por qué? - pensé

\- al parecer no eres más que un imbécil como novio Li- dijo Akira satisfecho pero no me importo lo que dijo solo quería darle su merecido me di la vuelta y le lance un puñetazo que lo lanzó hacia la pared del edificio del salón me dirigí hacia el dándole otro en el estómago, tirándolo en el pasto y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro

-Shaoran vasta, no sigas!... - grito Sakura llamando mi atención, cuando estaba por ir hacia donde estaba Akira me tomo por sorpresa dándome un golpe por la espalda que me lanzo hacia el suelo y aventándose sobre mí

\- eres un imbécil Li siempre te has creído superior a todos desde que llegaste, pero Sakura es demasiado para ti ahora mismo demostrare que soy mejor que tu - asintió Akira ya que me dejó algo aturdido el golpe cobarde que me dio y en eso me lanzo otro golpe en la cara pero reaccione poco después volteándolo y dándole otro golpe

\- tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa la amo es la única persona que ah válido la pena tener nunca voy a perderla ni mucho menos por un imbécil como tú - dije tomándolo de la camisa

\- si la amaras tanto no permitirías que alguien la hiciera llorar perfecto idiota- dijo Akira

\- Sakura estaba llorando? - pensé aprovechando mi distracción Akira me devolvió el golpe tirándome en el suelo

\- como te atreves, me lance sobre el golpeándolo nuevamente hasta que…

\- Shaoran pero que rayos estás haciendo?.. - sentí como alguien me tomo por la espalda

\- Eriol que rayos haces aquí?...- dije sorprendido

\- suéltame alguien tiene que darle su merecido a ese imbécil de Li - dijo Akira pero también fue sujetado por Yamasaki

\- vasta Akira esto se termina aquí escucharon los dos?-

\- más vale que no se metan en esto Eriol - dije furioso

\- te equívocas Shaoran tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo y en vez de que estés aquí portándote como un salvaje inmaduro deberías ir por Sakura que está muy mal con sus amigas o acaso prefieres seguir con esto? - asintió Eriol

\- Sakura?! (Demonios no me di cuenta que ya no estaba) ella fue quien las llamo?-

\- sí, llego muy asustada quería regresar pero Tomoyo no la dejo, y no te preocupes que la chica que ocasiono esto ya lo arreglo con Sakura pero aun así está muy mal además nosotros nos encargamos de Akira - asintió Eriol

\- bien y gracias Eriol - le dije más tranquilo

\- pues para que son los amigos, anda ya vete - asintió y me fui corriendo en busca de Sakura, no podía perderla por tantas estupideces- estoy dispuesto a todo por aclarar las cosas la amo demasiado para dejarla me importa en lo más mínimo la popularidad

* * *

 **Jennifer: hola, hola chicos! volvimos jijijijjii después de tanto tiempo, por cierto como estas Malena?**

 **Malena: holaa Jenni yo pues muy bien jejeje y q tal chicos disculpen el abandono pero no es intencional ehh jejeje ya saben eso de las vacaciones jejejeje, bueno pero ya estamos aquí wiii no crees Jenni?**

 **Jennifer: así es enserio mil disculpas pero bueno las vacaciones no son eternas aunque queramos jijjjiijiji pero esperamos que les siga gustando el fic tanto como a nosotras no Malena?**

 **Malena: sii en serio que si ojala y les siga gustando jejeje además que va en la parte interesante jajajajaja**

 **Jennifer: sii en definitiva somos malas en dejarlos con las dudas jijijjji pero piénsenlo bien de otra forma no seria emocionante leer la historia jijjijjijiji verdad?**

 **Malena: siii jajaja ademas que últimamente los chicos no nos prestan atención jejejeje verdad Jenni?**

 **Jennifer: si están perdidos en su mundo bueno que se le va a hacer no? jijijjijiji**

 **Malena: cierto jajajaja bueno aviamos prometido que traeríamos de visita a Tomoyo verdad?, que dices Jenni Tomoyo si vendrá ya que tu fuiste quien le pregunto jijijiji**

 **Jennifer: cierto lo había olvidado, y pues si tomoyo dice que encantada vendrá para hablar con nosotras**

Malena: ayy Jenni si que andas despistada últimamente jejejeje espero y venga en el próximo cap jejejeje

 **Jennifer: jajaja si no te preocupes le diré jijijjji y perdón es que la universidad me tiene muy atareada y se me olvidan cosas jijjijjji**

Malena: no te preocupes lo importante es que vendra siii

Jennifer: siiii jeje bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos Malena jijijijji podemos aprovechar par ver que hacen los chicos jijijijjjjiiji

Malena: yo te sigooo... jejejej awe y no es que no guste espiar ehh solo es que bueno ejem pz jijiji nos vemos... asta la próxima bye... jijiji

Jennifer: jajaja hay Malena bueno chicos ijiijjjijjji nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	41. Chapter 41

NARRA SAKURA:

me levante con una gran sonrisa después de todo ayer no fue un mal día al menos no del todo mire la hora y si me ponía a divagar de lo que paso ayer seguramente se me haría tarde así que me duche me vestí y fui al comedor donde me estaba esperando tomoyo con su sonrisa de siempre

-buenos días tomoyo- salude

-buenos días sakura, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor eh?- dijo muy perspicaz

-así es tomoyo- dije sin darle mucha importancia

\- y tendrá algo que ver en este la cita que tuviste ayer con li, de la que por cierto aun no me platicas- dijo algo molesta

-jeje tommy lo siento te prometo que te lo contare pero luego si?, o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela- dije para cambiar de tema

\- está bien saku confiare en ti- y así partimos rumbo al instituto al llegar nos encontramos a shaoran y sus amigos.

\- Sakura... Holaaa cómo estás?, bueno para que pregunto si se nota que ustedes dos andan por las nubes Ayyy el amor, el amor verdad amigo? - asintió Yamasaki muy contento bueno demasiado contento y dándole unas palmadas a Shaoran que casi parecía matarlo con la mirada pero como se le ocurre decir esas cosas

-Yamasaki más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas bien? - dijo Shaoran

\- Shaoran amigo no te preocupes es natural que estén así el amor es tan hermoso - dijo muy animado por dios me puse demasiado apenada y Shaoran ni se diga

-y tú lo dices porque estas tan enamorado de chiharu que te volviste un especialista en cosas del amor no?- le dijo eriol a yamasaki - y espero lo perdonen por sus comentarios tan cursis, buenos días kinomoto, buenos días daidouji, disculpen no haberlas saludado antes pero cuando estos empiezan a discutir no hay quien los detenga- dijo con una sonrisa eriol

-buenos días hiraguizawa y no te preocupes se ve que a pesar de todo se llevan muy bien- dije con una sonrisa

-buenos días joven hiraguizawa - lo saludo tomoyo

-bueno si eso es cierto aunque no lo parezca siempre seremos inseparables, y por favor señoritas llámenme eriol-

-está bien eriol- contestamos al unísono tomoyo y yo

\- Bueno amigo claro que yo acepto mi amor por Chiharu - asintió Yamasaki junto a Shaoran y de la nada paso su mirada hacia mí - bueno Sakura en caso de que no funcione lo tuyo con Shaoran claro que aria una excepción jejejeje - asintió en una forma casi divertida

\- más vale que cierres esa bocota que tienes Yamasaki... - dijo Shaoran un poco molesto bueno muy molesto así que tuve que intervenir

-jejejeje shaoran no crees que ya deberíamos entrar al salón?- pregunte esperando poder desviar un poco el tema y evitar que ocurriera un intento de homicidio antes de clases

-jeje no te preocupes sakura yo mantendré vigilados a esos dos- dijo eriol

\- ya, ya Shaoran sabes que es una simple bromita es más tú y Sakura hacen una pareja envidiable - asintió Yamasaki sonriendo

\- solo cállate Yamasaki, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón - asintió Shaoran desviando la mirada

-bueno vamos- dijo tomoyo

-si- dije solamente cuando llegamos al salón nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y así empezaron las clases con la materia que más odio si matemáticas

Estaba aburrida ya hace más de media hora que había empezado la clase pero me estaba durmiendo trataba de mantenerme despierta pero era inútil se me cerraban los ojos

-oye sakura, saku- sentí que me movían el hombro mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

-sakura, despierta!- escuche que me decían

-no, 5 minutos más- dije aun en el mundo de los sueños

-por favor sakura ya despierta- de pronto escuche que me llamaban

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, SEÑORITA DAIDOUJI! Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- yo me levante inmediatamente del susto y no era ´para menos la profesora nos había llamado la atención así que muy apenada le respondí

-n-no lo sentimos maestra no volverá a pasar- dije muy nerviosa

-eso espero siéntese por favor- y así se dio la vuelta y continuo con su clase yo me deje caer en mi silla y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con un par de ojos marrones

\- mmm Sakura estas bien?-

-ah?, si shaoran es solo que esta clase me da algo de sueño pero no te preocupes estoy bien- dije de manera rápida y me enderece inmediatamente sonrojada por su cercanía

\- bien procura no dormirte de nuevo o tendrás problemas-

-si- dije asintiendo levemente y volviendo mí vista al frente

NARRA SHAORAN:

-amanecí con un buen sabor de boca claro literalmente es decir a pesar de haber pensado que el día anterior iba ser un mal día recordando lo que paso fue bastante bien me levante con bastante animo me aliste y me fui a la escuela en el camino me encontré con Eriol y Yamasaki

\- eyyy Shaoran como estas?

\- bastante bien claro antes de encontrarte Yamasaki

\- a veces eres bastante cruel con migo querido amigo, vamos Eriol acaso no vas a decir algo

\- hola Shaoran muy buen día que tal si vamos adelantado a la escuela ya viste la hora que es? - ya se lo que pensaran pero a veces es divertido hacerle eso a Yamasaki

\- a veces creo que disfrutan el ignorarme - ven de lo que hablo

\- no te lo tomes tan a pecho amigo jeje vamos - dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

\- bien... vamos - la verdad lo conocemos más que a nadie es un experto para mentir o hacerse el perjudicado

\- es increíble su forma de reaccionar - asintió Eriol

\- sí, bien sabes que aún no habido quien hacerle sentir mal claro solo Chiharu - asentí raramente Yamasaki se había adelantado era claro por qué cuando llegamos hacia él nos encontramos a Sakura y a Tomoyo

\- Sakura... Holaaa cómo estás?, bueno para que pregunto si se nota que ustedes dos andan por las nubes Ayyy el amor, el amor verdad amigo? - asintió Yamasaki dándome unas palmadas en la espalda claro como no era claro tenía que vengarse y que mejor que con eso, pero jure que me las pagaría

-Yamasaki más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas bien? - le advertí

\- Shaoran amigo no te preocupes es natural que estén así el amor es tan hermoso - respondió está bien lo acepto estaba llegando al límite

\- -y tú lo dices porque estas tan enamorado de chiharu que te volviste un especialista en cosas del amor no?- le dijo eriol a yamasaki claro quien más podría ser pensando que así se callaría de una vez - y espero lo perdonen por sus comentarios tan cursis, buenos días Kinomoto, buenos días Daidouji, disculpen no haberlas saludado antes pero cuando estos empiezan a discutir no hay quien los detenga - se suponía que estaba de mi parte

\- -buenos días Hiraguizawa y no te preocupes se ve que a pesar de todo se llevan muy bien - asintió Sakura con una de sus sonrisas

-buenos días joven Hiraguizawa - saludo Tomoyo

-bueno si eso es cierto aunque no lo parezca siempre seremos inseparables, y por favor señoritas llámenme Eriol - bueno en eso si tenía razón

-está bien Eriol - asistieron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- - Bueno amigo claro que yo acepto mi amor por Chiharu - asintió Yamasaki como si nada y volvió su mirada hacia Sakura - bueno Sakura en caso de que no funcione lo tuyo con Shaoran claro que aria una excepción jejejeje - le dijo de forma divertida ahora si tenía ganas de asesinarlo

\- más vale que cierres esa bocota que tienes Yamasaki- dije un poco molesto como se le ocurrió decir tantas sartas de tonterías

\- -jejejeje shaoran no crees que ya deberíamos entrar al salón?- dijo Sakura sin darme cuenta estaba del lado mío

-jeje no te preocupes sakura yo mantendré vigilados a esos dos- asintió Eriol despreocupado bueno nos conoce bastante bien

\- ya, ya Shaoran sabes que es una simple bromita es más tú y Sakura hacen una pareja envidiable - asintió Yamasaki sonriendo

\- solo cállate Yamasaki, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón - asentí más tranquilo

-bueno vamos - dijo Tomoyo

-si - contesto Sakura, nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos a nuestros respectivos lugares dando así el inicio de las clases empezando con matemáticas claro me di cuenta que a Sakura no le parecía una gran materia, paso el tiempo bastante rápido y de pronto vi como Tomoyo estaba susurrando algo a Sakura me sorprendió al verla estaba dormida vaya sí que no es fanática de las matemáticas y en eso la profesora se acercó a ellas

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, SEÑORITA DAIDOUJI! Tienen algo que compartir con la clase? - dijo la profesora, Sakura se levantó rápidamente

-n-no lo sentimos maestra no volverá a pesar- asintió un poco nerviosa a mi parecer

-eso espero siéntese por favor - dijo la profesora alejándose de ellas continuando con la clase Sakura se dejó caer sentándose en su lugar y recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento cerrando sus ojos, aprovechando eso pregunte claro al abrir ella sus ojos

-mmm Sakura está bien?

-ah?, si shaoran es solo que esta clase me da algo de sueño pero no te preocupes estoy bien- contesto ella enderezado se rápidamente

\- bien procura no dormirte de nuevo o tendrás problemas - asentí la verdad si me preocupaba

\- si - contesto con ese pequeño suceso continuaron las clases

Al dar terminado las primeras clases y así comenzando el descanso me fui con Sakura a saludarla ya que por culpa de Yamasaki no pude hacerlo debidamente

-hola Tomoyo, Sakura oye puedo hablar contigo un momento - asentí antes de que me fuera con los demás chicos habían armado un partido de fútbol rápido, amistoso claro ya que se está preparando para el concurso intercolegial que viene próximo

-claro shaoran- respondió Sakura y nos fuimos un rato al patio trasero del jardín sin que se diera cuenta la rodé abrazándola y diciéndole al oído

-realmente tenía ganas de tenerte así en mis brazos Sakura - la tome de la cintura para darle la vuelta acercando la hacía mí y la bese, como si hubieran pasado miles de horas sin poder besarla, fue un beso que tardo minutos hasta quedarnos sin aire ese fue el momento de separarnos

\- en verdad extrañe tanto besar tus labios Sakura - asentí mirando sus ojos y el sonrojes de su rostro

-yo también shaoran, te amo- asintió

\- no pude hablar con tigo en la mañana, espero y no te haya incomodado las tonterías que dijo Yamasaki

-jeje n-no en absoluto shaoran-dijo con una sonrisa

\- qué bueno saber eso realmente Yamasaki es insoportable en algunas ocasiones - dije más tranquilo

-jijiji si tal vez... oye ese que viene no es yamasaki?-

Como siempre tenía que ser el oportunista

\- no puede ser - dije con un poco de enfado

\- Eyyy Shaoran... - casi llego gritando

\- que quieres Yamasaki - asentí claramente Yamasaki se dio cuenta de mi enfado por interrumpir

\- lo siento, lo siento amigos en verdad pero Shaoran quedaste en jugar con nosotros y ya te estamos esperando - dijo Yamasaki el dichoso juego lo había olvidado y como no hacerlo

\- está bien voy en un rato - conteste Yamasaki claro entendió que quería despedirme - cielos tengo que irme Sakura por ese dichoso juego rayos, aunque podría dejarlos y justificarme después verdad amor? - dije sin pensarlo dos veces y si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-sabes a mí también me gustaría, pero no quiero que por estar conmigo dejes de estar con tus amigos no me parece justo, y no es que no quiera estar contigo enserio que me gusta estar aquí solo los dos, además si decides ir con ellos puedo ir a animarte no crees?-

\- eso me daría mucho gusto, mmm la capitana de las puristas apoyándome eso suena genial entonces así jugare con más entusiasmo - dije muy contento - bien entonces vamos

-sí, vamos-Asintió Sakura muy animada de echo no recuerdo que me haya visto jugar con el equipo de fútbol rápido bueno tratare de dar lo mejor, al despedirme de Sakura me dirigí a los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa a así dirigirme al campo deportivo

\- vaya Shaoran hasta que te dignas a venir - asintió uno de los chicos

\- si tanto les incomoda esperarme ya hubieran iniciado el partido - asentí

\- cielos Shaoran sabes que eres indispensable que nos apoyes en esto eres un excelente delantero apoyado de Eriol y Yamasaki son el mejor trio de ataque - asintió Hiroshi uno de mis compañeros del club de deporte

\- lo ves amigo somos geniales - asintió Yamasaki

\- es verdad Shaoran no podemos negar eso, además muchas chicas nos estarán observando - ya se había tardado Eriol pensé que ya había cambiado un poco por lo serio que ha estado

\- bien vamos que esperan?

\- así se habla Shaoran - asistieron los de mi equipo vaya tanto gusto les da un partido amistoso bueno y así tomamos nuestros lugares e iniciamos el juego y como bien saben el fútbol rápido es de 7 jugadores el portero, 3 defensas 1 medio y 2 delanteros, Yamasaki se quedó en la media, Eriol y yo nos fuimos de delanteros y los demás chicos de defensa y si gire mi mirada hacia las bancas y ay estaba Sakura con sus amigas

NARRA SAKURA:

Después del incidente en clase de matemáticas tuve que mantenerme despierta y concentrarme en clases hasta que por fin se escuchó el tan esperado timbre del descanso Salí con tomoyo al patio y poco después llego shaoran

-hola Tomoyo, Sakura oye puedo hablar contigo un momento – me pregunto

-claro shaoran- respondí me despedí de tomoyo y nos fuimos un rato al patio trasero del jardín y me dijo al oído

-realmente tenía ganas de tenerte así en mis brazos Sakura – y yo creo que me sonroje luego me dio la vuelta para darnos un beso, fue un beso que tardo minutos hasta quedarnos sin aire en ese momento de separarnos

\- en verdad extrañe tanto besar tus labios Sakura – me dijo con su más linda sonrisa

-yo también shaoran, te amo- le dije yo también había extrañado besar sus labios

\- no pude hablar con tigo en la mañana, espero y no te haya incomodado las tonterías que dijo Yamasaki- dijo con el rostro serio

-jeje n-no en absoluto shaoran-dije con una sonrisa

\- qué bueno saber eso realmente Yamasaki es insoportable en algunas ocasiones - dijo más tranquilo

-jijiji si tal vez... oye ese que viene no es yamasaki?- pregunte al ver una figura que se acercaba a lo lejos

\- no puede ser - dijo con cara de enfado

\- Eyyy Shaoran... - llego casi gritando

\- que quieres Yamasaki -

\- lo siento, lo siento amigos en verdad pero Shaoran quedaste en jugar con nosotros y ya te estamos esperando -

\- está bien voy en un rato –

\- cielos tengo que irme Sakura por ese dichoso juego rayos, aunque podría dejarlos y justificarme después verdad amor? – dijo y al verlo a los ojos pude notar que hablaba enserio

-sabes a mí también me gustaría, pero no quiero que por estar conmigo dejes de estar con tus amigos no me parece justo, y no es que no quiera estar contigo enserio que me gusta estar aquí solo los dos, además si decides ir con ellos puedo ir a animarte no crees?- dije sinceramente

\- eso me daría mucho gusto, mmm la capitana de las porristas apoyándome eso suena genial entonces así jugare con más entusiasmo - dijo muy contento - bien entonces vamos

-sí, vamos- dije muy animada ambos nos dirigimos al campo y nos separamos al llegar a los vestidores

Yo me fui a las bancas a esperar que shaoran y los chicos se cambiaran al llegar ahí pude notar que mis amigas ya estaban ahí para apoyarlos al igual que yo al fin salieron y empezó el partido debo admitir que todos jugaban muy bien pero yo estaba más enfocada en shaoran y sus movimientos

la verdad no podía dejar de mirarlo simplemente creo que si él no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo molestándome y jugándome bromas me hubiera enamorado de el desde mucho antes en verdad es muy guapo con su cabello rebelde cayéndole por la frente y sus ojos marrones que hacen que te pierdas en ellos y su sonrisa esa que muy pocos podían ver simplemente hermoso estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en que momento habían anotado un gol si no hubiera sido por tomoyo que me llamo la atención todas gritamos y festejamos su gol el partido seguía

Cuando fije mi vista en el balón pude notar que Eriol y shaoran en verdad hacían un buen dúo Eriol del lado izquierdo y shaoran del derecho en verdad daban un buen dominio al balón y Yamasaki de medio campista también lo hacía muy bien casi no dejaban hacer nada a los de la defensa quitaban con gran facilidad el balón a sus contrincantes era en verdad genial todos estaban realmente centrados en el partido

-en verdad hacen un muy buen equipo- dijo naoko

-así es y ya viste a yamasaki él también lo está haciendo súper- comento chiharu

Se nota que entre esos dos había algo especial

Es verdad mira Sakura, Li es un experto como jugador debes sentirte la más afortunada por ser su novia - asintió Rika

Y cuando estaba a punto de responderle a Rica

\- Shaoran eres el mejor!, te amamos Li...- escuche gritar a un grupo de chicas al otro lado de las bancas

-"hay no puede ser"- pensé el club de fans de shaoran llego a "animar al equipo" claro que yo sabía que habían llegado a ver a shaoran

-vaya sakura debe ser duro para ti, ver a todas esas chicas detrás de tu novio no?- me dijo naoko

-debo admitir que es algo molesto pero tendré que acostumbrarme- conteste

-así es sakura, es lo malo de salir con uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto- dijo tomoyo

Seguimos un rato así todos corrían por el balón las chicas gritaban con cada pase y cada vez que parecía que anotarían un gol, hasta que termino el primer tiempo entonces vi como shaoran se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa y su cabello pegado a la frente debido al juego yo también le sonreí y al llegar a mi lado me dijo

\- qué te parece el juego Sakura espero y no te estés aburriendo?

-no, me parece que todos están jugando muy bien y tú y eriol hacen un buen equipo y también los demás por supuesto- dije muy contenta

\- gracias por estar aquí y por favor no hagas caso de lo que dicen esas chicas además no tienen ninguna oportunidad con migo porque yo solo soy de ti Sakura, claro siempre y cuando quieras compartir un poco jejeje

-...- no dije nada solo puse un rostro serio, lo admito soy celosa pero no tanto solo quería ver la cara de shaoran y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tomarle una foto a su rostro en estos momentos era muy chistosa

\- solo era una broma Sakura jejeje no te lo tomes tan enserio - asintió las chicas solo se rieron un poco

\- Li más vale que no hagas bromas de ese tipo de nuevo no querías ver a Sakura enojada jeje - asintió Tomoyo

\- jejeje era broma mi amor verdad que me crees?

Lo tome de la camisa para acercarlo un poco a mí siempre con la mirada seria vi como pasaba saliva cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, le dije, viéndolo a los ojos...

-pues claro shaoran, que creías eh?- dije sonriendo y viendo como soltaba el aire que había estado reteniendo, aproveche su distracción y le di un leve beso en los labios

\- Sakura! mmm te amo y lo sabes

-Shaoran deja un momento a tu novia que ya vamos a continuar con el partido - asintió Yamasaki

\- ya voy... nos vemos luego

En cuanto shaoran se dio la vuelta me gire para ver a mis amigas chiharu y naoko tenían la boca abierta y rika y tomoyo y tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros

-vaya sakura no conocíamos ese lado tuyo- dijo naoko saliendo de su estado de shock

-si sakura se nota que ser novia de li te está afectando- continúo chiharu

-si pienses que de mala manera solo que te estas volviendo como decirlo?...- dijo rika que se llevó una mano al mentón

-audaz!- dijo tomoyo sorpresivamente

-exacto- dijeron las demás a coro

Yo tenía una gota e la cabeza ¿audaz? ella creía que había sido solo un impulso aunque la verdad no era la primera vez que hacia algo así al menos no mientras estaba a solas con shaoran

-yo bueno... chicas...- pero un fuerte grito me interrumpió y menos mal que les diría?

-GOoooooooooooooooollllllll- se escucho de parte de todas las chicas y no era para menos eriol había anotado un gol

Este partido ha sido uno de los más emocionantes y no solo por la algarabía que había por parte todas las chicas (incluyéndose) si no por la manera en que estaban jugando los chicos en el primer tiempo iban ganand pero luego el tiempo se había ido velozmente al final el partido qued eriol había conseguido anotar 2 goles y shaoran también se había lucido al anotar 3 goles todos fueron a felicitarlos estaban muy alegres por la victoria

después todo paso en cámara lenta los chicos celebraban y el club de fans corrió hacia shaoran todo estaba bien hasta que... la que parecía ser la líder del grupo se colgó del cuello de shaoran y le planto un beso, shaoran no hacía ningún movimiento ni ningún intento por sacársela de encima, en un momento al observar la escena shaoran abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la mía se separó inmediatamente de la chica y corrió hacia mí pero yo también ya estaba corriendo pero en dirección contraria por que no la aparto, solo lo hiso cuando vio que estaba ahí observándolo como una tonta lagrimas salían de mi rostro y bañaban mis mejillas porque a mí? porque yo? acaso hice algo para que me pasen estas cosas?

Al salir corriendo no me di cuenta de en qué dirección iba solo sabía que quería salir da ahí lo más pronto posible escuchaba a shaoran llamándome pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerme en una vuelta que di tropecé con alguien no era ni más ni menos que akira, shaoran venía pisándome los talones y no sabía que hacer así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

-oye sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunto akira ignorante todo lo que había pasado yo solo hice lo que me había propuesto segundos antes tome del cuello de la camisa a akira y le di un beso en ese momento dejaron de escucharse los pasos apresurados

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- al empezar el partido todos estábamos muy concentrados en ello Eriol asentía que sería aburrido ya que el solo se divierte cuando estamos de contrincantes pero en este caso era para que los demás tuvieran mejor rendimiento en cuanto las estrategias de equipo ya que yo no estaré en dicho encuentro, solo estará Yamasaki, Eriol tampoco estará ah se preguntaran porque pues Eriol es jefe de la organización del evento ya que Tomoyo concursara en el coro y yo pues solo no quería hacerlo bueno aun no estoy seguro de eso en fin el partido iba bien Eriol y yo siempre hacemos un buen equipo en el juego, al parecer todos estaban muy concentrados en dicho juego

\- lo ves Shaoran todos están esperando por unas cuantas anotaciones que te parece si los complacemos?-asintió Eriol

\- tal vez tengas razón, bien hagámoslo-conteste la verdad no quería anotar tan rápido pero ya estoy aburrido de solo burlear a los chicos

\- Goooool!... - escuchamos gritar a las chicas en las bancas una de ellas era Sakura parecía muy animada

\- qué bueno que este tan animada bien la sorprenderé un poco más - dije con el pensamiento, continuamos con el partido hasta que

\- Shaoran eres el mejor!, te amamos Li...- escuche gritar a un grupo de chicas del lado de la banca de donde estaba

\- rayos aun no me dejaran en paz espero que Sakura no se moleste - pensé el partido siguió yo ignorando a esas chicas no puedo decir lo mismo de Eriol estaba feliz de los comentarios de las chicas claro hacia el yo solo me concentraba en el partido y así anotamos más goles el rol ib estábamos a punto de anotar otro pero en eso sonó el silbato del árbitro anunciando el fin del primer tiempo y claro un grupo de chicas estaban esperando en la zona de descanso yo decidí evitarlas así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sakura

\- que te parece el juego Sakura espero y no te estés aburriendo? - pregunte

-no, me parece que todos están jugando muy bien y tú y eriol hacen un buen equipo y también los demás por supuesto- asintió

\- gracias por estar aquí y por favor no hagas caso de lo que dicen esas chicas además no tienen ninguna oportunidad con migo porque yo solo soy de ti Sakura, claro siempre y cuando quieras compartir un poco jejeje- dije bromeando pero no dijo nada solo me miró seriamente como si fuera a matarme vaya que da miedo su mirada - solo era una broma Sakura jejeje no te lo tomes tan enserio - asentí un poco temeroso y sus amigas solo se rieron creo q de mi

\- Li más vale que no hagas bromas de ese tipo de nuevo no querías ver a Sakura enojada jeje - asintió Tomoyo no ni pensar en hacerle de en

\- jejeje era broma mi amor verdad que me crees? - dije preocupado de su reacción pero en eso me tomo de la camisa y me condujo hacia ella dándome un corto beso en los labios y vaya sí que me sorprendió

\- pues claro Shaoran pues que creías eh? - asintió con una sonrisa

\- Sakura! mmm te amo y lo sabes- dije seguro

-Shaoran deja un momento a tu novia que ya vamos a continuar con el partido - asintió Yamasaki tenía que interrumpir creo q estoy a punto de renunciar al juego

\- ya voy... nos vemos luego - asentí pensando que si me salía Sakura se molestaría con migo, así que me dirigí a mi posición para empezar el segundo tiempo, todo parecía igual no había ningún cambio no sé porque no podían anotarnos en fin así seguimos hasta que Eriol anotó un gol más y nuevamente escuchamos a las chicas emocionarse por ello, continuamos el juego yo solo quería que terminara el tiempo ya quería estar con Sakura ya que tenemos un poco más de tiempo libre ya que los profesores están muy ocupados por el festival próximo ya que solo faltaban 2 semanas para ello, me sentía mal por el equipo contrario ya que no podían anotarnos y si los dejábamos anotar solo porque si se sentirían peor así que continuamos esquivando y dominando el balón, los defensas ya estaban aburridos ya que no dejábamos ni siquiera que tocaran el balón al contrario de los otros ya estaban muy cansados, en eso Eriol anotó otro gol sin ningún esfuerzo El portero contrario definitivamente se había vencido cunado todos ya no podían más al fin termino el partido todos gritaban de gusto y yo feliz por terminar ese juego estaba a punto de ir con Sakura cuando de repente una chica salto sobre mí y me beso me quede como estatua temiendo que Sakura me viera, lo que me temía

\- Sakura?!, - cuando gire mi vista hacia enfrente allí estaba ella y de inmediato aleje a esa chica en eso Sakura salió corriendo quite a las chicas de mi camino y salí tras ella pero no se detenía- que estúpido fui como pude quedarme como un idiota sin reaccionar, rayos que pensara de mi- dije con el pensamiento y seguí corriendo y llamándola al mismo tiempo pero no se detenía hasta que al darme la vuelta en al llegar a una esquina de uno de los salones no podía creer lo que veía me detuve enseguida porque Sakura estaba... - está besando a el imbécil de Akira no puede ser seguro que nuevamente la está forzando ahora si me las pagara- estaba como poseído de la ira me fui directo sobre el separando a Sakura de ese idiota

\- Shaoran?... - volteé mi mirada hacia ella y claro vio que estaba furioso pero también me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban húmedos- pero por qué? - pensé

\- al parecer no eres más que un imbécil como novio Li- dijo Akira satisfecho pero no me importo lo que dijo solo quería darle su merecido me di la vuelta y le lancé un puñetazo que lo lanzó hacia la pared del edificio del salón me dirigí hacia el dándole otro en el estómago, tirándolo en el pasto y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro

-Shaoran vasta, no sigas!... - grito Sakura llamando mi atención, cuando estaba por ir hacia donde estaba Akira me tomo por sorpresa dándome un golpe por la espalda que me lanzo hacia el suelo y aventándose sobre mí

\- eres un imbécil Li siempre te has creído superior a todos desde que llegaste, pero Sakura es demasiado para ti ahora mismo demostrare que soy mejor que tu - asintió Akira ya que me dejó algo aturdido el golpe cobarde que me dio y en eso me lanzo otro golpe en la cara pero reaccione poco después volteándolo y dándole otro golpe

\- tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa la amo es la única persona que ah válido la pena tener nunca voy a perderla ni mucho menos por un imbécil como tú - dije tomándolo de la camisa

\- si la amaras tanto no permitirías que alguien la hiciera llorar perfecto idiota- dijo Akira

\- Sakura estaba llorando? - pensé aprovechando mi distracción Akira me devolvió el golpe tirándome en el suelo

\- como te atreves, me lancé sobre el golpeándolo nuevamente hasta que

\- Shaoran pero que rayos estás haciendo?.. - sentí como alguien me tomo por la espalda

\- Eriol que rayos haces aquí?...- dije sorprendido

\- suéltame alguien tiene que darle su merecido a ese imbécil de Li - dijo Akira pero también fue sujetado por Yamasaki

\- vasta Akira esto se termina aquí escucharon los dos?

\- más vale que no se metan en esto Eriol - dije furioso

\- te equívocas Shaoran tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo y en vez de que estés aquí portándote como un salvaje inmaduro deberías ir por Sakura que está muy mal con sus amigas o acaso prefieres seguir con esto? - asintió Eriol

\- Sakura?! (Demonios no me di cuenta que ya no estaba) ella fue quien las llamo?

\- sí, llego muy asustada quería regresar pero Tomoyo no la dejo, y no te preocupes que la chica que ocasiono esto ya lo arreglo con Sakura pero aun así está muy mal además nosotros nos encargamos de Akira - asintió Eriol

\- bien y gracias Eriol - le dije más tranquilo

\- pues para que son los amigos, anda ya vete - asintió y me fui corriendo en busca de Sakura, no podía perderla por tantas estupideces- estoy dispuesto a todo por aclarar las cosas la amo demasiado para dejarla me importa en lo más mínimo la popularidad


	42. Chapter 42

NARRA SAKURA:

Shaoran llego justo en ese momento se lanzó en contra de akira y yo solo atine a decirle

\- Shaoran?... – volteo su mirada hacia mí y vi que estaba furioso

\- al parecer no eres más que un imbécil como novio Li- dijo Akira shaoran se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un puñetazo que lo lanzó hacia la pared del edificio del salón luego le dio otro golpe en el estómago, tirándolo en el pasto y cuando vi que estaba a punto de darle otro…

-Shaoran vasta, no sigas!... - grite llamando su atención, Akira aprovecho y lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un golpe por la espalda que lo lanzo hacia el suelo y aventándose sobre el

\- eres un imbécil Li siempre te has creído superior a todos desde que llegaste, pero Sakura es demasiado para ti ahora mismo demostrare que soy mejor que tu – no soportaba más de esta pelea así que me fui a buscar ayuda

Corrí en dirección al campo donde había estado con las chicas y en cuanto llegue se me acerco la chica que había besado a shaoran y me dijo

-así que tú eres la novia de nuestro shaoran?- me dijo con una expresión en su rostro que no supe descifrar

-así es- dije algo dudosa por todo lo que había pasado

-sakura no te preocupes ella solo quiere aclarar las cosas- dijo tomoyo calmada

-si nos dice que esta arrepentida…- dijo naoko pero fue interrumpida por la chica

-enserio lo siento de haber sabido que ya tenía novia no lo hubiera hecho- dijo bajando la mirada claramente apenada

-no te preocupes- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-oye sakura, y shaoran?- pregunto eriol o cielos lo había olvidado shaoran y akira se están peleando

-eriol, yamasaki por favor ayúdenme-

-claro, que pasa?- dijo tranquilamente yamasaki

-shaoran y akira se están peleando cerca de los salones del grupo de coro ayúdenme a detenerlos-

-no sakura, será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo tomoyo

-si pequeña sakura, nosotros nos encargaremos de acuerdo?- dijo eriol

-pero…- intente decir pero yamasaki me interrumpió

-no te preocupes, lo traeremos sano y salvo- dijo guiñándome un ojo en señal de confianza

-por cierto soy árale fujimoto, pero puedes decirme solo árale- me sonrió en realidad se veía muy simpática

-sakura kinomoto- dije extendiendo mi brazo para darnos un saludo de manos -tú también puedes decirme sakura – le dije con una sonrisa

Pero aún estaba molesta con shaoran "por qué no se separó de ella?" me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, en ese momento apareció shaoran al verme con los ojos llorosos se preocupó y me pregunto:

\- Sakura estas bien?, por favor discúlpame por todo lo que paso soy un imbécil-

No sabía que decirle la verdad tenía mucho miedo y solo estaba ahí llorando tomoyo al ver mi estado me abrazo y me susurro

-sakura yo creo que deberías perdonarlo estoy segura de que todo esta fue solo un gran malentendido y el que li no se haya separado de fujimoto no quiere decir que quisiera besarla talvez solo se quedó en shock- luego de decirme eso me separe un poco de ella seque mis lágrimas y con un asentimiento por parte de tomoyo decidí perdonarlo ya que también estaba segura de que había sido un error, además de que por mi culpa empezó la pelea de akira y shaoran

Tome a shaoran de la mano y lo lleve a un lugar algo apartado y le dije

-no tengo nada que perdonarte sé que todo fue un malentendido, en cambio quiero que tú me perdones a mí- dije bajando la cabeza

\- perdonarte a ti no entiendo de que estas hablando?- suspire

-shaoran yo fui la que beso a akira y no al revés él no me forzó- confesé con los ojos llorosos

\- que!, pero por qué?-

-enserio lo siento, pero me molesto tanto el que no hicieras nada por separarte cuando te besaron que fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer porque...- las lágrimas no me dejaron continuar no quería perderlo -sé que lo que hice estuvo mal shaoran y espero que algún día puedas perdonármelo- dije un poco más calmada y me di media vuelta

\- espera no te vayas, Sakura te amo y aunque no lo creas te entiendo te amo y es lo único que me importa yo no tengo nada que perdonarte bien olvidemos lo que paso te parece-

-yo también te amo shaoran, me parece bien dejemos esto en el olvido- me acerque a él y le di un abrazo y cuando nos separamos le di una pequeña sonrisa

\- sabes creo que por una parte Akira tenía razón y no creo que abrazarme de nuevo sería una buena idea por el momento jejeje-

-sí, creo... que tienes razón- dije con aparente tranquilidad la verdad estaba algo decepcionada pero yo misma me lo había buscado "tonta sakura" me recrimine mentalmente

\- eh?, tal grabe me veo?, no me digas que tendré que ir a la enfermería mira que no fue gran cosa solo necesito cambiarme es todo jejeje- con que era eso que susto me dio aunque la verdad…

-la verdad si te ves algo golpeado, pero si no quieres ir a la enfermería sería mejor que te cambies y te laves o se te pueden infectar las heridas- dije algo preocupada no sabía si ayudarle y curarlo ya que la última vez que lo intente no salió muy bien

\- no te preocupes seguro que Eriol ya estará esperándome jejeje a pesar de todo es un buen amigo bien ya vuelvo me esperaras verdad?, es decir ya no estas enojada?-

-no shaoran, claro que no- dije sonriéndole -y no te preocupes te esperare aquí-

\- qué bueno entonces ya regreso bien, porque eso de despedirme sin un beso no es nada agradable ya vuelvo-

Lo mire detenidamente mientras caminaba con eriol hasta que una vos me distrajo

-sakura entonces ya se reconciliaron?- pregunto rika y a su lado estaban las chicas

-si ya todo está aclarado- dije feliz

-que bien saku- me dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

-oigan chicas, tengo una idea, porque no aprovechamos que no hay más clases por hoy y nos vamos al centro comercial!- dijo naoko entusiasmada

-si me parece que es una buena idea- concordó chiharu

-pero y los chicos?- pregunto tomoyo

-que nos acompañen entre más seamos mejor- dijo rika

-tu qué opinas sakura?- me pregunto chiharu

-pues sí me parece bien- dije sonriendo

-ahí vienen los chicos entones les preguntamos?- dijo rika

-claro, pero diles tu tomoyo si?- pregunto naoko

-está bien-respondió

\- Hola chicas ya estamos aquí bueno más bien venimos cuidando a Shaoran jejeje - asintió Yamasaki

\- lo siento Sakura yo les dije que vendría contigo que no era necesario pero bueno ah...-

-no te preocupes jeje- dije

-de hecho que bueno que están aquí chicos- dijo tomoyo

\- Enserio? - pregunto Eriol

\- de seguro quieren pedirnos un autógrafo, no se preocupe se los daremos con gusto a pero a la única que besare será a Chiharu se los aclaro - dijo Yamasaki

-no nada de eso- aclaro chiharu levemente sonrojada

-lo que queríamos decirles era que si les gustaría ir al centro comercial con nosotras- dijo tomoyo a lo que todas asentimos

\- será mejor que dejes de decir tonterías Yamasaki y claro que aceptamos su invitación chicas no es así Shaoran?

\- por supuesto que si-

Bueno pueden ir adelantándose yo iré por mi auto mi departamento no está lejos así que iré por el

\- bien Shaoran y no te preocupes te esperaremos mientras regresas - dijo Eriol

-ve tranquilo shaoran, te esperare aquí- le dije me acerque y con cuidado le di un corto beso en los labios

\- bien ya vuelvo, Yamasaki, te callas-

\- pero si yo no iba a decir nada-

\- claro que no, solo se me ocurrió decir jejeje, bueno ya vuelvo-

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura en verdad me porte como un imbécil pero no pude contenerme - ojalá y pueda perdonarme no puede ser por qué nos pasan estas cosas - dije en mis pensamientos cuando llegue hacia donde estaba le pregunte y claro estaba en compañía de sus amigas

\- Sakura estas bien?, por favor discúlpame por todo lo que paso soy un imbécil- asentí muy arrepentido por lo que paso pero no me contesto empezó a llorar tenía unas ganas de abrazarla y en eso abrazo a Tomoyo pensé que no iba a perdonarme pero en eso me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un lugar más apartado de donde estábamos

-no tengo nada que perdonarte sé que todo fue un malentendido, en cambio quiero que tú me perdones a mí- asintió bajando la mirada

\- perdonarte a ti no entiendo de que estas hablando?- asentí no entendía el porqué de sus palabras

-shaoran yo fui la que beso a akira y no al revés él no me forzó- dijo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella empezó a llorar

\- qué, pero por qué? - no pode decir otra cosa quede en stock

-enserio lo siento, pero me molesto tanto el que no hicieras nada por separarte cuando te besaron que fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer porque...- no dijo nada más de pronto empezó a llorar -sé que lo que hice estuvo mal shaoran y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- se dio la vuelta dando un paso para irse cierto no sabía que decir lo único que sabía es el amor que sentía por ella y no sé como pero en si la comprendía ya que sentí esa furia que ella sentía la amaba y no la perdería

\- espera no te vayas, Sakura te amo y aunque no lo creas te entiendo te amo y es lo único que me importa yo no tengo nada que perdonarte bien olvidemos lo que paso te parece - asentí decidido

-yo también te amo shaoran, me parece bien dejemos esto en el olvido- se acercó hacia mí y me abrazo más tranquila y cuando se separó de mi sonrió

\- sabes creo que por una parte Akira tenía razón y no creo que abrazarme de nuevo sería una buena idea por el momento jejeje - asentí realmente no quería decirle que si me perjudicó un poco esos golpes con el idiota de Akira valla que me duele un poco la espalda

\- sí, creo... que tienes razón asintió un poco extraña acaso me veía tan mal

\- eh?, tal grabe me veo?, no me digas que tendré que ir a la enfermería mira que no fue gran cosa solo necesito cambiarme es todo jejeje - puede que estaría preocupada pero trate de disimular un poco mi mal estar

-la verdad si te ves algo golpeado, pero si no quieres ir a la enfermería sería mejor que te cambies y te laves o se te pueden infectar las heridas- asintió creo que me creyó

\- no te preocupes seguro que Eriol ya estará esperándome jejeje a pesar de todo es un buen amigo bien ya vuelvo me esperaras verdad?, es decir ya no estas enojada? asentí tranquilo esperando que en realidad no siguiera molesta

-no shaoran, claro que no-dijo sonriendo -y no te preocupes te esperare aquí- asintió segura

\- qué bueno entonces ya regreso bien, porque eso de despedirme sin un beso no es nada agradable ya vuelvo. - dije más animado me fui rápidamente hacia los vestidores y efectivamente como decía Eriol ya estaba listo con un maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano

\- ya ere hora que aparecieras Shaoran mira que por poco y salgo en busca tuya para tratar esas heridas aunque no parecen tan graves a excepción de una parte de tu ceja valla que ay si te pego duro - asintió Eriol

\- va eso solo fue un descuido me distraje y me alcanzo a golpear esa parte

\- cielos amigo pero nosotros si tuvimos que soportar los gritos de el niño de Akira vaya que es un delicado - asintió Yamasaki

\- tuvieron la gentileza de curarle?

\- pues obviamente no la aceptaba pero era eso o a la enfermería y pues accedía así que debes de ser un poco menos brusco en los golpes pobre no aguantaba el dolor en su estómago y vaya que de su hermoso rostro no se diga tuvo que pedir maquillaje a una de las chicas para cubrirse los moretones jejeje- asintió Yamasaki muy divertido

\- ahora sí que estabas molesto pero porque fue el pleito

\- es una larga historia y prefiero no recordarla - solo de pensar en ello me ponía furioso Eriol es un gran experto en curar ese tipo de heridas así que no me queje en lo más mínimo

\- bien amigo al parecer no quedaste tan mal como Akira jejeje - dijo Eriol

\- pues yo digo que también debería ponerse un poco de maquillaje en la ceja jejeje

\- más vale que dejes las bromas para otra ocasión no estoy de humor Yamasaki - dije en un tono serio

\- bien pero no te exaltes tranquilo... Y será mejor que te cambies de ropa esta en bueno se ve pésimo jejeje - en verdad lo estaba así que me fui a cambiar de el uniforme con tanto alboroto aún tenía el de deporte, bien ya está ahora me retiro

\- adonde crees que vas amigo - asintió Yamasaki

\- pues con Sakura esta esperándome así que me retiro nos vemos después

\- lo ciento Shaoran pero no nos des pegaremos de ti hasta que estés más tranquila o al menos lo creamos dijo Eriol muy serio

\- están locos miren no iré tras Akira si eso piensan ya les dije Sakura esta esperándome así que no es necesario su compañía

\- que mejor no te llevaremos con ella buena idea verdad?, así que vámonos

\- es enserio?

\- lo es mira lo hacemos por tu seguridad así que no pasa nada - asintió Yamasaki los conocía y sabía que no dejaría de insistir así que me fui con ellos resignado y escuchando las tonterías de Yamasaki e repente vi como Sakura ya no estaba sola sus amigas estaban con ella y ella parecía más tranquila lo cual era bueno

\- Hola chicas ya estamos aquí bueno más bien venimos cuidado a Shaoran jejeje - asintió Yamasaki

\- lo siento Sakura yo les dije que vendría contigo que no era necesario pero bueno ah... - suspire resignado

-no te preocupes- asintió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-de hecho que bueno que están aquí chicos- dijo Tomoyo me pareció que estaban planeando algo

\- Enserio? - pregunto Eriol tan sorprendido al igual que yo

\- de seguro quieren pedirnos un autógrafo, no se preocupe se los daremos con gusto a pero a la única que besare será a Chiharu se los aclaro - dijo Yamasaki él no estaba sorprendido

-no nada de eso- asintió chiharu al parecer sonrojada

-lo que queríamos decirles era que si les gustaría ir al centro comercial con nosotras- dijo tomoyo a lo que ellas asistieron al mismo tiempo

\- será mejor que dejes de decir tonterías Yamasaki y claro que aceptamos su invitación chicas no es así Shaoran? - asintió Eriol

\- por supuesto que si - conteste la verdad quería estar a solas con Sakura pero la idea no era tan mala - bueno pueden ir adelantándose yo iré por mi auto mi departamento no está lejos así que iré por el- les dije ya que mi departamento no estaba lejos y prefería llevarlo

\- bien Shaoran y no te preocupes te esperaremos mientras regresas - dijo Eriol

-ve tranquilo shaoran, te esperare aquí- me dijo al ver que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella en modo de pregunta luego se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios que me dejó muy feliz

\- bien ya vuelvo Yamasaki te callas - advertí conociéndolo era capaz de eso y mas

\- pero si yo no iba a decir nada - dijo en defensa

\- claro que no solo se me ocurrió decir jejeje bueno ya vuelvo - asentí divertido así que me fui loas rápido que pude a mi departamento me cambie rápidamente y me fui en mi auto cuando llegue encontré a los chicos ya en la entrada de esperándome al parecer esperándome y ya Eriol y Yamasaki con sus autos afuera pero no sé porque todos parecían asombrados cuando llegue provocando un poco de incomodidad en mi

\- tu siempre sorprendiendo en algo verdad Shaoran?

\- de que estas hablando Yamasaki?

\- mira que todos están embobados con tu automóvil - me dijo

\- cómo crees no creo que nunca en su vida hayan visto un automóvil así que dudo que sea eso - dije seguro

\- ay Shaoran mira que estos autos como tú les dices solo existen 7 tipos iguales en el mundo un mercedes Benz de clase C63 del año no es cualquier carro lo que daría por uno de estos son asombrosos como te envidio amigo novia hermosa y con un auto de estos wow - dijo Yamasaki no podía creer lo que decía es solo un auto

\- pero si el tuyo también tuene lo suyo de que te quejas

\- bueno pues si es verdad pero el tuyo me fascina es como decirlo hermoso divino - asintió Yamasaki casi besando mi auto y decidí dejarla en su nube

\- entonces nos vamos? - pregunte a los demás que también estaban no sé qué diciéndole a Sakura en especial a las chicas

\- si vámonos - dijo Eriol el no parecía distraído bueno ya que no es del tipo como Yamasaki él también tenía uno de los mejores autos de Inglaterra era creo que Ferrari

\- bien, vamos Sakura?- pregunte al acercarme a ella

-claro shaoran vamos-

\- Tomoyo vienes con nosotros? - le pregunte

-no li no te preocupes yo me iré con eriol, y con rika-

\- bien - asentí creo que quería que fuéramos solos lo cual se lo agradecería después nos fuimos a mi auto para dirigirnos al centro comercial

-shaoran, tu enserio estas bien no te duele nada?-

\- no, porque dices eso? – asentí

\- es que me preocupan, esas heridas-

\- eh. No, no te preocupes todo está bien tranquila enserio no te preocupes - dije muy seguro

-bueno, shaoran ya llegamos mira nos están esperando-

Asintió Sakura y si efectivamente nos estaban esperando estacione el auto y nos fuimos con los demás

NARRA SAKURA:

Cuando shaoran se fue nos dirigimos al estacionamiento entonces chiharu dijo

-chicas en cuanto lleguemos necesito que me acompañen a una que acaba de abrir es súper linda-

-estás hablando de la tienda de ropa que está cerca de la zapatería de moda- pregunto rika

-si esa- afirmo chiharu

-oigan chicas quien se ira con quien eh?- pregunto tomoyo

-por qué no nos vamos en un auto chiharu, yamasaki y naoko, y tomoyo, rika y hiraguizawa en el otro- dijo naoko

-sí y sakura que vaya con li- dijo chiharu

Los chicos ya estaban en los autos esperando rika fue a preguntarles si les parecía la manera en que nos íbamos a ir en eso llego shaoran en su auto todos se quedaron impactados al ver el auto de shaoran quien se veía algo incómodo y yamasaki le pregunto

\- tu siempre sorprendiendo en algo verdad Shaoran?

\- de que estas hablando Yamasaki? -

\- mira que todos están embobados con tu automóvil - le dijo

\- cómo crees no creo que nunca en su vida hayan visto un automóvil, así que dudo que sea eso – dijo serio

\- ay Shaoran mira que estos autos como tú les dices solo existen 7 tipos iguales en el mundo un mercedes Benz de clase C63 del año no es cualquier carro lo que daría por uno de estos son asombrosos como te envidio amigo novia hermosa y con un auto de estos wow - dijo Yamasaki

\- pero si el tuyo también tuene lo suyo de que te quejas-

\- bueno pues si es verdad pero el tuyo me fascina es como decirlo hermoso divino - asintió Yamasaki

\- entonces nos vamos? – pregunto en eso llego rika y nos dijo

-chicas están de acuerdo ya nos podemos ir- dijo rápidamente

\- si vámonos - dijo Eriol él era el único que no parecía encantado con el auto de shaoran

\- bien, vamos Sakura?- pregunto al acercándose a mi

-claro shaoran vamos- le conteste

\- Tomoyo vienes con nosotros? - pregunto

-no li no te preocupes yo me iré con eriol, y con rika- le dijo tomoyo

\- bien - nos fuimos a su auto para dirigirnos al centro comercial

-shaoran, tu enserio estas bien no te duele nada?- pregunte preocupada

\- no, porque dices eso? – dijo

\- es que me preocupan, esas heridas- conteste sinceramente

\- eh. No, no te preocupes todo está bien tranquila enserio no te preocupes - dijo muy seguro

-bueno, shaoran ya llegamos mira nos están esperando- dije al ver a las chicas saliendo de los autos

-Entonces chicas que les gustaría hacer primero?- pregunto eriol

-pues que les parece si para que no se aburran nos reunamos aquí en una hora mientras vamos a ver las tiendas- sugirió naoko

\- están seguras qué en una hora?, no será demasiado pronto para ustedes? - pregunto Yamasaki

-mmm... tienen razón entonces que sean dos y nos vemos en la cafetería si?- pregunto rika

\- lo sabía las chicas siempre tardan en esas cosas, bueno amigos están diciendo en dos horas así que tenemos 3 horas para hacer lo que queremos jejejeje - dijo Yamasaki

\- enserio tardaran tanto? - pregunto Shaoran

\- amigo se ve que no conoces a las mujeres - contesto Eriol

\- está bien entonces nos vemos en la cafetería - dijo Shaoran

-bueno chicas vamos a la tienda?- dijo chiharu

-por supuesto y puedo aprovechar para ver los nuevas telas para confeccionarla un nuevo vestido a sakura, verdad- dice viéndome

-amm... tomoyo la verdad creo que no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a esa tienda- dije hablando cada vez más bajo terminando de hablar con un susurro

\- es verdad lo había olvidado Sakura porque no nos acompañas un momento Eriol quería mostrarnos algo verdad Eriol? - dijo dudoso

\- yo? - asintió confundido - ah... es verdad voy a mostrarles algo- dijo cuándo Shaoran voltio a verlo

-está bien sakura si quieres ir con shaoran solo tenías que decirlo- me susurro al oído tomoyo seguido de un guiño por lo que me sonroje y solo asentí

-gracias tommy- le dije en vos baja

-bueno ya vámonos chicas, nos vemos luego- dijo naoko

Las chicas se retiraron y luego los chicos dijeron:

Oye Shaoran tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas para... ya sabes lo que te habíamos contado - dijo Yamasaki

\- ah sí claro seguro que quieren ir solos?

\- claro Shaoran ya te lo habíamos dicho - asintió Eriol

\- entonces los esperamos?

\- en la cafetería - dijo Eriol

\- besarte eso sería bueno- me dijo viéndome a los ojos me puse nerviosa pero solo deje que él se acercara y nos besamos cuando nos separamos yo permanecía sonrojada como me gustaría ser más atrevida de vez en cuando pero creo que eso no es posible

-shaoran que te parece si damos una vuelta talvez encontremos algo divertido para pasar el rato- le dije algo nerviosa

\- es buena idea, sabes tengo que sorprenderte más seguido con mis ideas – lo tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar y recorrer las tiendas con la mirada hasta que mire en una tienda algo que me llamo mucho la atención en una tienda cercana había un osito de peluche castaño y con un lazo rojo y una estrella amarillo como adorno quede fascinada con el osito la verdad era muy lindo

\- quieres ir a ver a dentro Sakura? –

-ah? n-no shaoran no es necesario- dije algo tímida al verme descubierta así me di cuenta de que estaba muy pegada al aparador donde estaba el osito ¡qué pena!

\- Sakura... Anda vamos por favor no puedes hacer el desaire –

-e-está bien pero solo vamos a ver si?-

\- espérame aquí un momento tengo una llamada perdida de Eriol iré a devolverle la llamada-

-asintió Shaoran

\- si no te preocupes aquí te espero - asentí sin preguntar nada ya que estaba muy entretenida viendo los osos de peluche no paso mucho tiempo

\- ya estoy aquí Sakura - no me había dado cuenta de su llegada

\- bien entonces nos vamos? - pregunte

\- si vamos - dijo tranquilo, cuando salimos de la tienda paseamos un poco por los alrededores estaba tan feliz de estar con el

\- oye Shaoran ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que estamos recorriendo el centro crees que ya nos estén esperando en la cafetería? - pregunte

\- quizás tengas razón vamos - asintió así nos fuimos a la cafetería cuando llegamos ya estaban Eriol y Yamasaki

\- hasta que al fin llegan tenemos rato esperando - dijo Yamasaki

\- Yamasaki no te hagas el afectado acabamos de llegar - dijo Eriol

\- como si fuera a creerle - dijo Shaoran y en eso llegaron las chicas

-que bien justo a tiempo, entonces chicos que les gustaría comer- dijo tomoyo cargada con dos bolsas de lo que parecía ser tela, las demás también tenían varias bolsas de las tiendas de ropa y zapatos de casi todo el centro comercial

-Vaya sí que las chicas arrasaron con toda la tienda - dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza

-y eso no es nada- susurre más para mí que para el recordando cuando tomoyo me invitaba a salir de compras

-bueno chicas no se ustedes pero yo quiero sushi- dijo rika viendo un puesto de sushi no muy lejos de nosotros

\- yo también quiero sushi - asintió Yamasaki

-sí, yo tengo ganas de sushi y ustedes?- le pregunte a los demás

\- si yo igual - dijo Shaoran al igual que los demás

-ok entonces vamos a comer- dijo chiharu

Así que todos nos fuimos a comer sushi platicamos largamente todos estábamos muy contentos

-bueno chicos ya que todos terminamos creo que ya es hora de irnos no creen miren que Shaoran es el único que se cambió de ropa - asintió Eriol

Tenía razón todos estábamos con el uniforme aun puesto todos asentimos y nos dirijimos afuera para subir a los autos e irnos a nuestras respectivas casas

\- Bueno amigos. Yo paso a dejar a Tomoyo así que no se preocupen por nada- asintió Eriol

-nosotras nos iremos en un rato aún tenemos unas cuantas cosas que ver, así que nos veremos mañana- dijeron naoko y rika

\- entonces vámonos Sakura te parece? –

-sí, vámonos, nos vemos chicas- me despedí

\- nos vemos sakura- dijeron a coro

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento

\- Sakura antes de que subas quisiera decirte que bueno no te asustes al ver algo el asiento trasero está bien lo vi en el camino y se me ocurrió traerlo

-en serio? y que es?- dije algo temerosa "que será" pensé

\- por favor entra no te preocupes anda sube –

-está bien- dije no muy convencida y me subí al auto

Cuando subí al auto voltee la mirada al asiento de atrás y no podía creer lo que veía! Era el osito que había visto en aquella tienda pero que hacia ahí? acaso shaoran? -shaoran este osito...- trate de preguntarle pero no me dejo terminar ya que me dijo:

\- espero y te agrade es tuyo mi amor –

-en-enserio?, gracias shaoran me encanta!- le dije muy emocionada él se acomodó en su asiento y aproveche para darle un beso en la mejilla

\- sabes me gustan tus besos pero más aquí - me dijo besándome en los labios duramos un tiempo así hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire después de eso me dejo en casa y nos despedimos con otro beso llegue a mi habitación tomoyo al parecer aún no había llegado aunque en una casa tan grande como esta nunca se sabe me deje caer en mi cama pesadamente y lo último que pensé en esos momentos fue "cuanto puede pasar en un día" suspire aun tenía en la mano el osito que me había regalado shaoran lo abrase y en algún momento me quede dormida con él entre mis brazos

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- al llegar con los demás Eriol pregunto -bueno quedamos en esta parte

-Entonces chicas que les gustaría hacer primero?

-pues que les parece si para que no se aburran nos reunamos aquí en una hora mientras vamos a ver las tiendas- respondió naoko

\- están seguras qué en una hora?, no será demasiado pronto para ustedes? - pregunto Yamasaki

-mmm... tienen razón entonces que sean dos y nos vemos en la cafetería si?- pregunto rika

\- lo sabía las chicas siempre tardan en esas cosas, bueno amigos están diciendo en dos horas así que tenemos 3 horas para hacer lo que queremos jejejeje - dijo Yamasaki

\- enserio tardaran tanto? - pregunte ya que nunca había acompañado a mujeres a un centro comercial

\- amigo se ve que no conoces a las mujeres - contesto Eriol

\- está bien entonces nos vemos en la cafetería - asentí realmente no creería que se tomaran tanto tiempo en comprar

-bueno chicas vamos a la tienda? - asintió chiharu

-por supuesto y puedo aprovechar para ver los nuevas telas para confeccionarla un nuevo vestido a sakura, verdad- dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura la cual se veía preocupada con sus palabras

\- mmm... tomoyo la verdad creo que no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a esa tienda- asintió Sakura casi susurrando claro yo también sospeche él porque

\- es verdad lo había olvidado Sakura porque no nos acompañas un momento Eriol quería mostrarnos algo verdad Eriol? - dije solo para despistar

\- yo? - asintió confundido - ah... es verdad voy a mostrarles algo- claro sabia a lo que me refería aunque Tomoyo no parecía convencida así que solo vi cómo le susurró algo a Sakura

-bueno ya vámonos chicas, nos vemos luego- dijo naoko así que nos repartimos cada quien por un lado las chicas fueron a la tienda y nosotros a otro lado aun no sabíamos a donde yo solo quería estar con Sakura

\- oye Shaoran tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas para... ya sabes lo que te habíamos contado - dijo Yamasaki al parecer conocían bien mis intenciones

\- ah sí claro, seguro que quieren ir solos? - pregunte según yo para despistar

\- claro Shaoran ya te lo habíamos dicho - asintió Eriol

\- entonces los esperamos? - pregunte

\- en la cafetería - dijo Eriol

-bueno... jeje que... que te gustaría hacer ahora shaoran?- pregunto Sakura luego de que nos quedamos solos

\- besarte eso sería bueno - le dije claramente ya que por fin nos quedamos solos, viéndola a los ojos claramente note su nerviosismo me acerque a ella y la bese quedándonos así hasta quedarnos sin aire cuando al fin nos separamos note que estaba sonrojada

-shaoran que te parece si damos una vuelta tal vez encontremos algo divertido para pasar el rato- dijo algo nerviosa

\- es buena idea, sabes tengo que sorprenderte más seguido con mis ideas - asentí ya que me encantaba verla sonrojarse, luego me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a recorrer las tiendas hasta que llegamos a una que parecía ser una tienda de regalos luego note el interés de Sakura en esa tienda o más bien en un oso de peluche de color castaño y con un lazo rojo y una estrella amarillo como adorno en verdad parecía interesada en el

\- quieres ir a ver a dentro Sakura? - Le pregunte

-ah?, no-no Shaoran no es necesario- contesto algo tímida

\- Sakura... Anda vamos por favor no puedes hacer el desaire - Asentí tratando de convencerla

\- e-está bien pero solo vamos a ver eh? - asintió al parecer ya sabía lo que trataría de hacer

\- bueno ya que estamos adentro que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la tienda- le dije para despistar la

\- está bien - dijo convencida

\- espérame aquí un momento tengo una llamada perdida de Eriol iré a devolverle la llamada - asentí claro era una pequeña mentira ya que tramaba algo que no se esperaba

\- si no te preocupes aquí te espero -Me dijo ya que estaba muy entretenida viendo los osos de peluche así que me fui hacia la encargada y le pedí que me tuviera todo listo para una sorpresa

\- ya estoy aquí Sakura - le dije al llegar

\- bien entonces nos vamos? - pregunto al verme

\- si vamos - le conteste, así que salimos de ay sin que sospechara nada

\- oye Shaoran ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que estamos recorriendo el centro crees que ya nos estén esperando en la cafetería? - me pregunto

\- quizás tengas razón vamos - le conteste así que nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería al llegar ya estaban Eriol y Yamasaki

\- - hasta que al fin llegan tenemos rato esperando - dijo Yamasaki

\- Yamasaki no te hagas el afectado acabamos de llegar - dijo Eriol

\- como si fuera a creerle - asentí claramente no tardo mucho cuando vimos llegar a las demás chicas con demasiadas bolsas de ropa y todas esas cosas que ellas usan

-que bien justo a tiempo- asintió Tomoyo al llegar, entonces chicos que les gustaría comer? - pregunto

\- -Vaya sí que las chicas arrasaron con toda la tienda - dije con una gota en mi cabeza vaya que si compraron mucho

\- y eso no es nada - dijo Sakura

-bueno chicas no se ustedes pero yo quiero sushi- dijo Rika viendo un puesto de sushi cerca de donde estábamos

\- yo también quiero sushi - asintió Yamasaki

-sí, yo tengo ganas de sushi y ustedes?- pregunto Sakura

\- yo igual - asentí realmente se me antojaba tenía tiempo que no comía sushi así que nos fuimos a comer sushi platicamos largamente hasta que terminamos

-bueno chicos ya que todos terminamos creo que ya es hora de irnos no creen miren que Shaoran es el único que se cambió de ropa - asintió Eriol y de echo si tenían razón era el único sin el uniforme así que todos decidieron en ya retirarnos

\- Bueno amigos. Yo paso a dejar a Tomoyo así que no se preocupen por nada-asintió Eriol

-nosotras nos iremos en un rato aún tenemos unas cuantas cosas que ver, así que nos veremos mañana- dijeron naoko y rika

\- entonces vámonos Sakura te parece? - pregunte

\- si vámonos, nos vemos chicas - dijo Sakura así que nos fuimos cuando llegamos al estacionamiento

\- Sakura antes de que subas quisiera decirte que bueno no te asustes al ver algo el asiento trasero está bien lo vi en el camino y se me ocurrió traerlo - le dije

-en serio? y que es?- pregunto temerosa

\- por favor entra no te preocupes anda sube - Le dije con seguridad y confianza

\- está bien - asintió y cuando subió al coche se quedó sin habla

\- Shaoran este osito... - no la deje continuar

\- espero y te agrade es tuyo mi amor - le dije

-en-enserio?, gracias shaoran me encanta!- me dijo muy feliz suspire me encanta verla feliz, luego me fui para entrar en el auto y cuando me senté ella me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla

\- sabes me gustan tus besos pero más aquí - le dije y la bese en los labios duramos así hasta quedarnos sin aire en verdad amo sus besos después de eso arranque el carro y la lleve a su casa nos despedimos con otro beso y así me fui a mi departamento me metí a bañar y pensé en todo lo que paso en el día

\- qué día más loco fue el día de hoy, pero nunca permitiré que vuelva a pasar algo así fue tan tonto de mi parte - me dije y luego me fui a dormir


	43. Chapter 43

NARRA SAKURA:

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas faltaba solo un día para el festival todos estábamos preparándonos para la competencia de porristas la rutina estaba lista las chicas del coro estaban muy bien preparadas con una hermosa canción, pero aun así todos estábamos algo nerviosos esperando que todo saliera bien mañana

-hay que nervios- dije estaba en el patio con shaoran, tomoyo estaba con los del coro y los demás ayudando con los preparativos del festival

\- no tienes por qué estar nerviosa Sakura todo estará muy bien eres una excelente capitana, además que sus rutina está muy bien preparada – dijo shaoran

-hay no se… shaoran y si nos equivocamos?- dije tapando mi rostro con las dos manos estaba muy ansiosa es decir era la competencia intercolegial de porristas lo que se venía y nosotras queríamos ganar, pero había muchos equipos buenos en las otras escuelas

\- tienes que tener confianza en tus compañeras y sobre todo a ti eres la capitana y tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, no te preocupes yo estaré siempre a tu lado-

-gracias shaoran por animarme y apoyarme, en serio muchas gracias- dije sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo

-no tienes por qué agradecérmelo te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo- me dijo

-yo también te amo- le dije en ese momento llegaron los chicos al parecer al fin les habían dado un descanso cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca nos saludaron y luego le dijeron a shaoran

\- hola Sakura, Shaoran esperamos no interrumpirlos? - pregunto Eriol

\- no, que pasa, al fin les dieron un descanso - asintió Shaoran

\- si al fin bueno Yamasaki desde hace rato que terminó su entrenamiento - dijo Eriol

\- si solo estaba esperando a Eriol, a por cierto Shaoran el profesor de deporte quiere hablar contigo - asintió Yamasaki

\- es enserio creí que ya me había librado de eso, pero bueno en un momento regreso Sakura

-está bien shaoran, aquí te espero- le respondí sonriéndole

\- bien entonces ya regreso –

-bueno chicos y ustedes como van con el entrenamiento- les pregunte

\- pues el equipo va bien pero uno de ellos se lesionó, por eso es que llamaron a Shaoran- dijo Yamasaki

\- y yo estoy de un lado a otro con eso de supervisar para que todo esté listo para mañana - dijo Eriol

-enserio?, vaya sí que están todos muy atareados- comente algo resignada

-también las chicas han estado ayudando y tomoyo a estado todo el día con el grupo de coro espero que les salga muy bien la canción que han estado ensayando- dije emocionada por escuchar la hermosa vos de tomoyo

-y tu Sakura como te va con las chicas- asintió Yamasaki

-pues muy bien la coreografía esta lista, aunque yo estoy algo nerviosa pero confió en que nos ira bien-

-ya verás que si Sakura, ya verás que ganaran- dijo eriol

-gracias, chicos muchas gracias de verdad por su apoyo- dije con una sonrisa

-si tu tranquila Sakura además que Shaoran te estará apoyando como todo un amor jejeje- dijo Yamasaki

Y ahí estaba yamasaki con otro de sus comentarios no me molestaba sabía que todos nos iban a apoyar mañana pero por como lo dijo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

\- estas bien Sakura?, que le hicieron más bien que le dijeron? - pregunto Shaoran al llegar

-amm... shaoran ellos no, no me dijeron nada- dije algo nerviosa al ver la cara de shaoran

-eso espero que si no –

-oigan que les parece si vamos a ver qué tal van las chicas con los preparativos?- pregunte para desviar el tema

-si es buena idea, vamos- asintió Yamasaki

-hay Sakura nunca hubieras propuesto algo así, lo que vendrá- asintió Shaoran

-hay shaoran no creo que sea tan malo- dije en vos baja no entendía el porqué de su actitud

\- Sakura se ve que no conoces a Yamasaki - asintió Eriol

\- es verdad Sakura pero no te preocupes trataremos de contenerlo - dijo Shaoran

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban las chicas el auditorio en cuanto llegamos pude visualizar a rika corriendo de un lado a otro y al parecer yamasaki vio al mismo tiempo que yo a chiharu que estaba de pie revisando unos papeles y se dirigió hacia ella también pude ver a naoko un poco más al fondo

\- vaya Yamasaki no pierde el tiempo - asintió Shaoran

\- es verdad - dijo Eriol

-hola chicos- saludo apareciendo de pronto tomoyo

\- Hola Tomoyo como estas ya lista para el concurso? - pregunto Eriol

-así es y esperamos que les guste nuestra a canción a todos- dijo con su sonrisa

\- ya verán que si además que tu cantas muy bonito Tomoyo - asintió Eriol

-gracias eriol-

-oye tomoyo y no me dijiste que canción van a cantar- le dije

-ah, enserio? bueno es que es una sorpresa sakura jijiji- sonrió tomoyo

-está bien-

-chicas, hola perdón por no haberlas saludado antes pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados con la decoración- dijo apareciendo naoko

-es verdad pero todo está quedando muy lindo, podemos ayudar?- dijimos tomoyo y yo

-claro muchas gracias- dijo naoko

-por lo que veo yamasaki ya está ayudando a chiharu- dijo tomoyo

\- si ayudando es extraño mira que más bien va empezar a destrozar todo - asintió Shaoran

\- es verdad tiene razón Shaoran - asintió Eriol - si quieren podríamos ayudarles chicas-

-claro gracias entre más seamos mejor- asintió naoko

Y así nos repartimos los trabajos para terminar más rápido la verdad valió la pena al final todo quedo listo a pesar de algunos inconvenientes que hubieron y discusiones todo termino bien y ya estábamos en la salida despidiéndonos

-hay que bueno que ya todo está listo no crees shaoran?- dije tomoyo se había ido hace poco y los chicos también así que estábamos solos en la entrada del instituto

\- sí, la verdad me da gusto haber terminado ya además que estoy muy intranquilo por lo de mañana-

-shaoran no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dije con una sonrisa

\- pero la verdad es que no quiero participar es verdad no te lo conté el profesor de deporte me llamo para que los apoye porque uno de los jugadores se lesionó-

-y le dijiste al profesor?, o no tienen otro reemplazo?- pregunte

\- no se lo eh dicho, además que está preocupado por la falta de un jugador y me pidió que cubriera el lugar, la verdad no entiendo porque confía en mi –

-hay shaoran está claro que es porque eres un excelente jugador y puedes ayudar al equipo si juegas-

\- no digas eso Sakura –

-porque no shaoran, es la verdad además si no quieres jugar le puedes decir al entrenador no?-

\- pues ya le dije que si solo que... Bueno no importa es una larga historia que prefiero no recordar jejeje –

-no te preocupes shaoran… es más que te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo libre y vamos al parque pingüino para divertirnos un rato mmm?-

\- es una buena idea eso de pasar unos ratos juntos solamente tú y yo-

-siiii, vamos!- dije tomándolo de la mano para ir al parque ambos necesitábamos relajarnos y que mejor que divertirnos un poco pensé mientras sonreía

Shaoran

\- todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos para el festival de concurso intercolegial ya que ya estábamos a un solo día para ellos es verdad ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquella pelea, y desde entonces ya no hemos tenido ningún problema con Sakura al parecer por fin todos se dieron cuenta que éramos novios, pero bueno el punto es que todo ha ido muy bien en nuestra relación y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella, incluso hoy que al parecer está muy intranquila o más bien nerviosa y no era para menos era cuestión de horas para su competencia aunque estoy seguro que ella y las chicas ganarían

\- hay que nervios- asintió Sakura cuando fuimos al patio a dar un paseo ya que todos estaban de un lado a otro y bueno, era cuestión de tiempo que dijera eso ya que desde la mañana anda queriendo decirlo pero se ha portado muy calmada con todas las demás, por eso decidí acompañarla en sus entrenamientos

\- no tienes por qué estar nerviosa Sakura todo estará muy bien eres una excelente capitana, además que sus rutina está muy bien preparada - asentí para tranquilizarla

\- hay no se... Shaoran y si nos equivocamos? - asintió muy nerviosa y preocupada

\- tienes que tener confianza en tus compañeras y sobre todo a ti eres la capitana y tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, no te preocupes yo estaré siempre a tu lado - le dije con un poco de suerte al fin animarla

-gracias shaoran, por animarme y apoyarme, en serio muchas gracias- dijo ya un poco animada ya que me sonrió y me dio un abrazo

-no tienes porque agradecérmelo te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo- Le dije y era verdad a pesar de todo siempre estaría con ella pero eso no solo lo dije para animarla ya que estaba seguro de que ganarían

\- yo también te amo - asintió como me fascinaba escucharla decir esa palabra en ella para mí, en ese momento quería besarla pero a lo lejos vi que se acercaban Yamasaki y Eriol

\- hola Sakura, Shaoran esperamos no interrumpirlos? - pregunto Eriol y claro que para mí si era una interrupción pero bueno era lógico estábamos en la escuela así que no era extraño

\- no, que pasa, al fin les dieron un descanso - dije al verlos más despejados

\- si al fin bueno Yamasaki desde hace rato que terminó su entrenamiento - dijo Eriol

\- si solo estaba esperando a Eriol, a por cierto Shaoran el profesor de deporte quiere hablar con tigo - asintió Yamasaki

\- es enserio creí que ya me había librado de eso,- asentí era enserio ya que ya me imaginaba que era lo que quería decirme- pero bueno en un momento regreso Sakura - le dije

-está bien shaoran, aquí te espero- contesto Sakura con una de sus sonrisas que claramente me hacen olvidar cualquier cosa

\- bien entonces ya regreso - asentí y me fui para ir a ver al profesor y como me lo esperaba el también ya estaba esperándome

\- permiso profesor Takeshi me dijeron que quería hablar con migo? - asentí esperando una respuesta diferente a la que pensaba

\- propio Li y si requiero hablar seriamente con tigo bien iré al grano hoy en el entrenamiento el joven Arashi se lesionó el tobillo y como bien sabes es uno de los principales atacantes con el que contábamos para ganar así que requiero su presencia el dicho juego - asintió el profesor y si era lo que temía

\- ahh. - suspire - disculpe pero yo... - no me dejo continuar

\- sí, si comprendo claramente que dijo que no quería participar en ningún tipo de concurso intercolegial de aquí y entiendo sus motivos pero le suplico que lo considere necesitamos de su participación por favor Li lo necesito como capitán - asintió la verdad parecía preocupado

\- está bien profesor cuente con migo pero pensare eso de ser el capitán de acuerdo? - asentí claramente

\- bien sabía que podía contar con tigo Li gracias- asintió

\- pero y por qué no decidió solo remplazarlo con uno de los suplentes no entiendo eso- dije claramente

\- acepto que son buenos jugadores pero quería consultar primero con tigo ya que eres uno de los más capacitados jugadores recordándole que hace un excelente equipo ya sea con el joven Yamasaki o Hiraguisawa y así tendremos mayores resultados, teniendo en cuenta que vendrán las mejores escuelas de Japón con sus mejores competidores y no debemos confiarnos - asintió seriamente

\- bien entonces ya puedo retirarme? - pregunte

\- si puede hacerlo y gracias por aceptar - asintió así que me retire de ay estaba intranquilo ya que no tenía ningún interés de participar el motivo es un poco complicado de explicar pero bueno por esta vez lo haría, me dirigí hacia el patio donde estaba Sakura y mis amigos esperando que Yamasaki no diga ningún tipo de tonterías como acostumbra y como me lo imaginaba algo estaba pasando

\- estas bien Sakura?- le pregunte ya que parecía incomoda - que le hicieron más bien que le dijeron? - ahora les pregunte a ellos bueno aunque más bien esa pregunta era para Yamasaki

-amm... shaoran ellos no, no me dijeron nada- contesto la verdad no le creí mucho ya que los conocía bastante bien y sobre todo ella no es buena mintiendo

-eso espero que si no - Dije amenazante me divertía mucho la cara que ponía Yamasaki cuando hacía eso

-oigan que les parece si vamos a ver qué tal van las chicas con los preparativos? - pregunto Sakura creo que lo hizo para desviar el tema temiendo una discusión, pero ahora si lo que vendrá es peor

-si es buena idea, vamos- asintió Yamasaki muy feliz por la propuesta de Sakura ya que no hay otra cosa que lo alegre que ir a interrumpir a a las chicas

-hay Sakura nunca hubieras propuesto algo así lo que vendrá - asentí

-hay shaoran no creo que sea tan malo- asintió Sakura en vos baja

\- Sakura se ve que no conoces a Yamasaki - asintió Eriol

\- es verdad Sakura pero no te preocupes trataremos de contenerlo - corrobore y es verdad es capaz de incomodar a todas la chicas- bueno espero que Chiharu esté presente para así no cometa tonterías - pensé bueno en eso empezamos a caminar hacia el auditorio ya que era el lugar donde todos estaban decorando y todo eso para el día del festival, cuando llegamos Yamasaki se fue corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Chiharu por suerte estaba también ay bueno estaba casi todos los del grupo corriendo de un lado a otro

\- vaya Yamasaki no pierde el tiempo - dije resignado y a la vez sorprendido

\- es verdad - asintió Eriol

\- hola chicos - saludo Tomoyo al acercarse hacia nosotros al parecer ya había terminado con su ensayo

\- Hola Tomoyo como estas ya lista para el concurso? - pregunto Eriol

-así es y esperamos que les guste nuestra a canción a todos- dijo sonriendo al parecer estaba muy tranquila bueno eso parecía

\- ya verán que si además que tu cantas muy bonito Tomoyo - asintió Eriol

-oye tomoyo y no me dijiste que canción van a cantar- le dije

-ah, enserio? bueno es que es una sorpresa sakura jijiji- sonrió tomoyo

-está bien-

-chicas, hola perdón por no haberlas saludado antes pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados con la decoración- dijo apareciendo naoko

-es verdad pero todo está quedando muy lindo, podemos ayudar?- asistieron Tomoyo y Sakura

-claro muchas gracias- dijo naoko

-por lo que veo yamasaki ya está ayudando a chiharu- dijo tomoyo

\- sí, ayudando es extraño mira que más bien va empezar a destrozar todo - asentí ya que era extraño ver a Yamasaki ayudando, bueno dicen que el amor es un cómo decir te deja todo tonto

\- es verdad tiene razón Shaoran - asintió Eriol - si quieren podríamos ayudarles chicas

-claro gracias entre más seamos mejor- asintió Naoko y así se repartió el trabajo todos ayudando por cada parte, uno que otro estaban en desacuerdo por los arreglos pero gracias a las ideas y acuerdos de cada uno terminamos rápidamente nos fuimos satisfechos con lo que hicimos

-hay que bueno que ya todo está listo no crees shaoran?- dijo sakura estábamos solo en la entrada del instituto

\- sí, la verdad me da gusto haber terminado ya además que estoy muy intranquilo por lo de mañana-

-shaoran no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa

\- pero la verdad es que no quiero participar es verdad no te lo conté el profesor de deporte me llamo para que los apoye porque uno de los jugadores se lesionó-dije

-y le dijiste al profesor?, o no tienen otro reemplazo?- pregunto

\- no se lo eh dicho, además que está preocupado por la falta de un jugador y me pidió que cubriera el lugar, la verdad no entiendo porque confía en mi –

-hay shaoran está claro que es porque eres un excelente jugador y puedes ayudar al equipo si juegas-

\- no digas eso Sakura –

-porque no shaoran, es la verdad además si no quieres jugar le puedes decir al entrenador no?-

\- pues ya le dije que si solo que... Bueno no importa es una larga historia que prefiero no recordar jejeje –

-no te preocupes shaoran… es más que te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo libre y vamos al parque pingüino para divertirnos un rato mmm?-

\- es una buena idea eso de pasar unos ratos juntos solamente tú y yo-

-siiii, vamos!- dije tomándome de la mano para ir al parque ambos necesitábamos relajarnos pensé

pov narradora

Mientras sakura y shaoran caminaban en dirección al parque dentro de este mismo ya se encontraban un par de adolescentes con expresiones serias y muchas cosas a discutir La más importante para ellos un tipo de acuerdo pero no para bien si no para perjudicar a nuestros protagonistas y si los más interesados en ello es decir en separarlos nada más y nada menos que Akira y Akane

-bueno Akane dime para que querías que nos viéramos aquí?- pregunto akira estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque

\- es más que obvio Akira yo sé que has tenido problemas con Shaoran por Sakura o me equivoco?- asintió Akane

-no, no te equivocas pero que planeas yo también sé que has tenido problemas con sakura por shaoran eso no es un secreto- dijo serio

\- es verdad esa Sakura siempre se interpone en mi camino y si tengo un plan porque Shaoran tiene que ser mío y supongo que tú quieres a Sakura o no?-

-qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa por supuesto que sí, y que tienes en mente?-

\- uy... qué carácter jejeje en fin mi plan es muy simple y demasiado sencillo que te parece una distracción claro para que esos dos no puedan verse ni un segundo el día de mañana que te parece-

-mmm… no me parece mala idea pero como le haremos para que no sospechen nada?-

\- bueno estás listo para escuchar Akira?-

-soy todo oídos-

\- bueno entonces el plan es este...-

Y así los dos jóvenes siguieron haciendo sus planes mientras al otro lado del parque nuestros protagonistas paseaban por los alrededores Pero... que será lo que estarán planeando? que se traerán entre manos esos dos? bueno en lo que se descubre eso continuamos…

NARRA SAKURA:

Cuando llegamos al parque fuimos directo a los columpios quería divertirme como antes por un rato y que mejor que los columpios me senté en uno esperando que shaoran usara el de al lado pero no lo hizo en cambio se puso detrás de mí y empezó a columpiarme

-shaoran, no tan alto- le suplique aunque mi cara reflejaba una mescla de terror al ir tan alto y diversión por lo que hacía shaoran

\- no te preocupes no te pasara nada Sakura – dijo shaoran

Y siguió columpiándome de la misma forma ya no podía más así que me baje del columpio y le dije

\- shaoran fuiste muy malo al empujar fuerte-

\- mmm te molesto-

\- no-no me molesto pero... bueno me dio un poco de miedo pensé que iba a caerme- admití algo molesta

\- Sakura no iba a pasar nada yo estaba a tu lado y jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte- dijo serio

\- shaoran... – dije en un Susurro

Me acerque lentamente a él cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para besarlo pero no, se me ocurrió una venganza justa por haberme dado un buen susto en el columpio, me separe de el sorpresivamente y le dije

\- no Shaoran no te daré ni beso - dije seriamente

\- pero Sakura? - reclamo

\- no hasta que logres alcanzarme - dije corriendo

\- Sakura!... Eso no se vale ya verás cuando te alcance – me dijo y yo solo corría y me reía buscando como esquivar a shaoran pero claro él es tan ágil como yo

En un momento me voltee solo un poco para ver qué tan cerca estaba pero con mi suerte y mi torpeza no ayudaron mucho ya que tropecé con una piedra y caí shaoran que estaba muy cerca quiso tomarme de la mano para que no cayera pero fue muy tarde ya que estaba prácticamente en el piso con shaoran encima de mi

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros shaoran acorto las distancias y nos dimos un beso lleno de amor nos separamos por falta de aire se incorporó y me extendió uno de sus brazos para que hiciera lo mismo cuando ambos estábamos ya de pie me dijo:

-te atrape- dijo rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos

-así es y aquí tienes tu premio- dije con una sonrisa para después un beso en los labios casi tan largo como el anterior

\- este tipo de juego se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos- dijo apretándome más contra el

-ah, sí?, Bueno señor perseguidor- dije con una sonrisa –te parece si vamos por unos helados?- pregunte la carrera me había dado ganas de comer algo frio

\- me parece una excelente idea mi querida corredora pero aun no me digas señor... no hasta que no seas mi esposa Sakura –

-shaoran…- digo en un susurro y completamente sonrojada

-que dije algo malo?- me pregunto

-n-no - digo rápidamente -amm... vamos por los helados si?- le digo algo nerviosa la verdad me tomo por sorpresa lo que me dijo pero debo admitir que me hizo sentir muy feliz que lo dijera

\- Sakura es enserio lo que te digo mmm mi esposa se escucha muy bien no crees?-

-s-si – digo bastante nerviosa aunque si lo pienso un poco "sakura li", suena muy bien – bueno entonces seré la futura señora de li- dije a modo de broma

\- si eso serás mmmm te amo señora Li, mi señora Li – dijo

-yo también te amo mi señor li- dije tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia el puesto de helados

Después de comprar los helados y haberlos terminado nos dirigíamos a casa cuando shaoran me dijo

\- oye Sakura quieres ir a cenar?-

-claro shaoran me encantaría- le digo sonriendo

\- bien entonces te invito a cenar, te parece bien en mi departamento? –

-si solo le avisare a tomoyo para que no se preocupe- dije tomando mi celular para llamarla

-me parece bien-

Después de avisarle a tomoyo nos dirijimos al departamento de shaoran

-bueno ya que estamos aquí que te gustaría cenar?, estoy para complacer a la señora de Li-

Sonreí shaoran definitivamente era muy lindo en todo sentido aun no sé cómo pude ´pensar que era un idiota -bueno señor li que le parece unos okonomiyakis?-

\- como usted diga sus deseos son órdenes –

NARRA SHAORAN:

-Cuando llegamos al parque pingüino nos fuimos hacia los columpios en cuanto llegamos Sakura subió a uno de los columpios empezó a a moverse claro pensé que sería una buena idea empezar a columpiarla bueno a empujarla un poco por eso tome el columpio y empecé a empujarla claro mientras más la empujaba se veía más feliz aunque mientras más lo hacía creo que empezaba asustarse aunque al mismo tiempo feliz

-Shaoran, no tan alto- casi, casi gritando o más bien suplicando

\- no te preocupes no te pasara nada Sakura- asentí muy seguro y continúe empujándola luego de un rato me detuve en cuanto hice eso ella se bajó de columpio

\- shaoran fuiste muy malo al empujar fuerte- asintió con al parecer un puchero en su rostro

\- mmm te molesto- asentí mirándola a los ojos

\- no-no me molesto pero... bueno me dio un poco de miedo pensé que iba a caerme-

\- Sakura no iba a pasar nada yo estaba a tu lado y jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte- dije muy serio

\- shaoran... – asintió en un susurro luego me acerque a ella lentamente ella estaba a punto de darme un beso

\- no Shaoran no te daré ni beso – dijo seriamente

\- pero Sakura? – reclame aunque no lo crean me dijo eso

\- no hasta que logres alcanzarme – dijo corriendo

\- Sakura!... Eso no se vale ya verás cuando te alcance –corrí persiguiéndola parecíamos unos niños jugando pero cuando ella volteo un momento de la nada tropezó estaba cerca de ella pero no pude detener su caída y al tratar de hacerlo caí sobre ella nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros así que acorde distancia y nos dimos un beso lleno de amor nos separamos por falta de aire sonreí me levante y extendí mis brazos para de igual forma ponerse de pie y cuando ambos estábamos ya de pie le dije

Te atrape- dije rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos

-así es y aquí tienes tu premio- asintió felizmente y me dio un beso en los labios tan largo como el anterior

\- este tipo de juego se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos- le dije sonriendo

-ah, sí?, Bueno señor perseguidor- dijo con una sonrisa –te parece si vamos por unos helados? – pregunto

Me parece una excelente idea mi querida corredora pero aun no me diga señor… no hasta que no seas mi esposa Sakura- asentí y claro vi como bajo la mirada

-shaoran…- dijo en un susurro completamente sonrojada

\- dije algo malo- asentí tenia curiosidad de escuchar su respuesta

-n-no, amm… vamos por los helados si?- dijo rápidamente y un poco nerviosa

\- Sakura es enserio lo que te digo,- le dije seriamente - mmm mi esposa se escucha bien no crees?- pregunte, realmente me gustaron esas palabras

\- s-si –al parecer estaba nerviosa jejeje como adoraba que se sonrojara-bueno entonces seré la futura señora Li- asintió

-si eso serás mmmm te amo señora Li, mi señora Li- asentí

-yo también te amo mi señor Li – contesto entonces me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos por los helados, aunque no quería que se acabara ese momento me la estaba pasando muy bien así que le dije

\- oye Sakura quieres ir a cenar?

-claro Shaoran me encantaría- asintió con una sonrisa

\- bien entonces te invito a cenar, te parece en mi departamento?- le pregunte muy feliz

\- si solo avisare a Tomoyo para que no se preocupe - asintió

-me parece bien – le dije así que espere a que le avisara a Tomoyo para después irnos a mi departamento

-bueno ya que estamos aquí que te gustaría cenar?, estoy aquí para complacer a la señora Li- asentí al llegar a mi departamento y creo que eso de decirle así ya me empezaba a gustar

\- bueno señor Li que le parece unos okonomiyakys?- asintió

-como usted diga sus deseos son ordenes –asentí felizmente realmente lo estaba me adoraba la compañía de Sakura me hacía sentir muy bien

Después de haber preparado la cena con ayuda de sakura yo pensaba preparársela solo pero insistió y no me pude negar con la cara que me puso así que terminamos haciendo la cena los dos después nos fuimos a sentar a la sala y le pregunte

-y dígame señora li le gustaría ver una película-

-por supuesto señor li- dijo con su sonrisa esa sonrisa que me encanta

Puse la televisión para ver que había y así cambiando los canales encontré una película que a sakura pareció gustarle mucho y debo admitir que también me gustaba la película la deje ahí y comimos cuando terminamos la comida para no perdernos la película pusimos los platos en la mesa de centro luego me acomode mejor en el sofá y luego sakura se acomodó encima de mi recargando su cuerpo sobre mi pecho entonces aproveche la posición en la que estaba y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

\- me encanta estar contigo Sakura me hace sentir muy bien - asentí

-a mí también me gusta estar contigo shao... ran- dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos

Después que ella dijo eso busque sus labios y la bese con todo el amor que tenía hacia ella la amaba demasiado el beso que le di fue tan largo igual o más que los de antes nos separamos ya solo a instantes de perder el aliento

-te amo shaoran- me dijo levemente sonrojada por la falta de aire

\- yo también te amo Sakura no cabe duda lo que quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo y hacer de estos besos infinitos - asentí muy seguro

-Yo también shaoran, a mí también me encantaría estar contigo para siempre- Contesto Sakura la cual esa respuesta fue como un tipo de extrema felicidad que no pude contener, la abrace fuertemente la bese hasta el cansancio y la cual ella correspondió sin dudarlo

\- Sakura no quiero que este momento se acabe quisiera que este momento durara toda una eternidad - asentí abrazándola

-también me gustaría shaoran- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

cada momento que pasaba no quería que terminara nos quedamos así sin ningún intentó de separarnos el cual nunca nos digamos a mirar la hora ya que en realidad no nos importaba solo queríamos seguir así juntos en ese momento comprendí que quería estar siempre junto a ella y que no es necesario el contacto íntimo para compartir el amor ni demostrar nada no importaba nada de eso, la amaba de verdad la amo de verdad así que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba solo sabía que ese momento era realmente hermoso

NARRA SAKURA:

Después de haber llegado al departamento de shaoran me dijo que me pusiera cómoda y él se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena como no quería estar sola le dije que si lo ayudaba al principio se negó diciendo que él quería prepararme la cena pero yo le insistí y terminamos haciéndola entre los dos al acabar de hacer la comida nos fuimos a sentar a la sala y me pregunto

-y dígame señora li le gustaría ver una película-dijo sonriendo

-por supuesto señor li- respondí con una sonrisa

Puso la televisión y empezó a cambiar los canales hasta que encontró una película que me llamo mucho la atención pareció notarlo y dejo el canal ahí y comimos cuando terminamos la comida para no perdernos la película pusimos los platos en la mesa de centro luego shaoran se movió buscando una posición más cómoda luego yo me puse encima de él recargando mi cuerpo sobre su pecho y él puso su cabeza en mi hombro

\- me encanta estar contigo Sakura me hace sentir muy bien – me dijo

-a mí también me gusta estar contigo shao... ran- dije entrecerrando un poco los ojos shaoran acorto las distancias y nos unimos en un beso muy largo y lleno de amor nos separamos a punto de perder el aliento

-te amo shaoran- le dije levemente sonrojada por la falta de aire

\- yo también te amo Sakura no cabe duda lo que quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo y hacer de estos besos infinitos – respondió muy seguro

-Yo también shaoran, a mí también me encantaría estar contigo para siempre- Conteste me abrazo fuertemente y nos volvimos a besar hasta el cansancio y yo correspondí sin dudarlo

\- Sakura no quiero que este momento se acabe quisiera que este momento durara toda una eternidad -dijo abrazándome

-también me gustaría shaoran- conteste correspondiendo al abrazo

Después de un rato en esa posición nos separamos lentamente y en ese momento sonó mi teléfono era tomoyo

-hola tomoyo, que pasa?- le pregunte

-sakura hola lamento molestarte, pero necesito que vengas, tienes que probarte el nuevo uniforme para mañana quiero que te quede perfecto- dijo

-está bien tomoyo voy para allá- le dije no muy convencida quería estar un rato más con shaoran pero por lo menos mañana podría estar con él un rato después de las competencias

-ok sakura el auto ya va para allá mi mama ya está aquí y enserio quiere verte con el uniforme esta tan emocionada como yo, te espero!- dijo y colgó

-shaoran tengo que irme olvide que tomoyo me quería probar el nuevo uniforme de porristas- dije con rostro triste

\- tienes que irte? –

-así es, mi tía mando el auto para recogerme-

\- no tenían que mandarte a un chófer, Sakura yo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa o acaso pensaban que ya no te dejaría ir que te secuestraria, te subiría a un avión que nos llevaría a Hong Kong?..., bueno aunque no es mala idea jejeje-

-Jajaja que gran imaginación tienes shaoran-dije con una gota en la nuca –además no es necesario mi tía sonomi ya sabe que somos novios y que nada me pasara contigo- dije sonriéndole –solo mando el auto, por costumbre ya que con tomoyo no lo usamos aprovecha cada oportunidad para que los usemos-

\- Bueno pues ya que no queda de otra tengo que dejarte ir verdad? –

-sí, pero no te preocupes mañana luego de las competencias podremos pasar tiempo juntos- dije tomándole una mano y sonriéndole

\- es verdad las dichosas competencias ah..., Bueno pero me lo prometes? –

-te lo prometo- dije para después darle un beso en los labios en esos momentos se escuchó la bocina de un auto –nos vemos mañana- le dije mientras salía al encuentro del auto

\- nos vemos mañana no olvides tu promesa ok-

-si- musite mientras me subía al auto

Camino a casa pensaba y ahora qué tipo de traje abra diseñado tomoyo cuando llegue fui directo a mi cuarto y ahí sentadas conversando tranquilamente estaban mi tía y tomoyo

-sakura, como estas?- pregunto mi tía mientras me daba la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo

-bien gracias, pero… no puedo…-

-oh lo siento- dijo sonriendo por un momento pensé que me quedaría sin aire por completo

-no, no se preocupe tía jajá-

-sakura mira no es divino- dijo tomoyo mostrando un traje sumamente hermoso

-si tomoyo es hermoso- dije tomándolo

-por qué no te lo vas a probar ah?- pregunto mi tía

-claro- entre al baño y me lo probé tomoyo es una excelente diseñadora el conjunto era hermoso no esperaba la hora de usarlo mañana cuando Salí del baño tomoyo ya estaba con su cámara de video filmándome emocionada

-hay sakura te ves divina- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y mi tía estaba igual

-definitivamente tienes un gran talento hija y tu sakura deberías seguir los pasos de nadeshiko serias una excelente modelo-

-gracias, pero aun no estoy segura, aún falta para que me decida jeje- dije algo insegura-bueno niñas, me retiro necesito descansar mañana debo salir del país mucha suerte sakura en la competencia y buenas noches a las dos- se despidió

-bueno yo también me voy a dormir hasta mañana sakura-

-hasta mañana tomoyo-

Me puse mi pijama y deje todo listo para el día siguiente "solo espero que todo salga bien" fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar completamente dormida

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- todo era perfecto hasta que sonó su celular - que mala suerte la mía - dije en mis pensamientos

\- hola Tomoyo, que pasa? - pregunto ella y como no contestaría era Tomoyo - está bien Tomoyo voy para allá - dijo segura

-abra pasado algo -pensé

-Shaoran tengo que irme olvide que Tomoyo me quería probar el nuevo uniforme de porristas - asintió un poco triste ya que al parecer ella tampoco quería irse pero no quería que se fuera

-tienes que irte? - pregunte ya que no me agradaba esa idea

\- así es, mi tía mando el auto para recogerme - asintió pero porque esa idea de mandar alguien por ella yo quería llevarla acaso desconfiaban de mi

\- no tenían que mandarte a un chófer, Sakura yo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa o acaso pensaban que ya no te dejaría ir que te secuestraria, te subiría a un avión que nos llevaría a Hong Kong?..., bueno aunque no es mala idea jejeje - sí que tenía imaginación

-Jajaja que gran imaginación tienes shaoran-dijo con una gota en la nuca –además no es necesario mi tía sonomi ya sabe que somos novios y que nada me pasara contigo–solo mando el auto, por costumbre ya que con Tomoyo no lo usamos aprovecha cada oportunidad para que los usemos - asintió muy tranquila aunque seguía con la idea que no era necesario eso

\- Bueno pues ya que no queda de otra tengo que dejarte ir verdad?- pregunte resignado

-sí, pero no te preocupes mañana luego de las competencias podremos pasar tiempo juntos- dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo tomándome de la mano

\- es verdad las dichosas competencias ah..., Bueno pero me lo prometes? - por un buen rato me había olvidado de eso

\- te lo prometo - contesto luego me dio un beso en los labios y claro me dejo más tranquilo - nos vemos mañana - asintió mientras se iba hacia el auto que mandaron por ella

\- nos vemos mañana no olvides tu promesa ok- le dije antes de que subiera al auto

\- si - contesto cuando ya se hacía subiendo en el auto me quede afuera hasta que perdí de vista al auto

\- rayos porque tenían que interrumpir - me dije ya que en verdad la estaba pasando bien me sentía tan feliz incluso me olvide del dichoso festival- es verdad - recordé que tenía que informar mi decisión a Yamasaki ya que no se lo había dicho por bueno lo olvide de echo así que subí rápidamente para hacer la llamada

-Hola habla Yamasaki - contesto por la línea telefónica

\- Yamasaki soy Shaoran - asentí

\- Shaoran!, sucede algo?- pregunto sorprendido

\- no, solo te llamo para confirmarte mi participación en el partido de mañana es decir el concurso - le dije sin decir mas

\- que!... Pero eso es una excelente noticia contigo seguro ganamos la competencia - asintió muy contento

\- rayos ni que fuera una para tanto - dije serio y era verdad no era para tanto

\- cielos amigo no seas así, pero no importa sé que ganaremos ya lo veras ahora si estoy seguro - asintió - pero dime una cosa también serás el capitán?

\- no lo sé, pero no lo creo posible eso te lo dejo a ti - dije convencido

\- pero Shaoran tienes que serlo

\- Yamasaki tu deberías ser quien sea el capitán no yo- asentí

\- amigo por esta vez no soy apto para eso y tu si además es fútbol no básquet y definitivamente no lo are así que no tienes otra opción - dijo seguro

\- Yamasaki no digas tonterías - le dije

\- no lo son y lo sabes, bueno amigo te dejo voy hablarle a Chiharu jejejeje así que tengo que dejarte jejeje -

\- bien nos vemos mañana - asentí

\- bien amigo nos vemos mañana - dijo Yamasaki así que colgué el teléfono y me fui a dormir ya que tenía mucho que pensar mañana eso de ser el capitán no me agradaba mucho

\- rayos espero y mañana no sea un día complicado - me dije a mi mismo me acosté en mi cama y sin pensar en nada más me quede dormido


	44. Chapter 44

NARRA SAKURA:

Desperté algo cansada de la emoción casi no pude dormir me pregunto cómo se sentirá tomoyo ella y el grupo de coro serán las primeras en competencia

-buenos días sakura- dijo tomoyo cuando entre a la cocina

-buenos días tomoyo, estas lista para la competencia?- pregunte

-hay, claro que si sakura, de hecho estoy ansiosa por cantar ya-sonrió

Desayunamos y luego nos dirigimos al instituto estaba lleno de chicos de diferentes instituciones me pregunto dónde estará shaoran?

-mira sakura ahí vienen los chicos- señalo justo detrás de mí pero antes de que pudiera voltearme alguien me cubrió los ojos con sus manos y me dijo

\- Hola mi amor jejejeje - asintió Yamasaki

-hola mi… - no termine de contestar ya que cuando dije eso me voltee y vi a yamasaki sonriendo entonces vi a shaoran

-Yamasaki!...- grito visiblemente molesto

-shaoran!, yo… lo siento creí que eras tú- dije mitad miedo mitad riendo

\- Sakura tú no tienes por qué disculparte, Yamasaki ahora si estas en problemas como te atreves a

\- tranquilo Shaoran ya sabes cómo es Yamasaki y tu Yamasaki ya deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas que sabes perfectamente que molestan a Shaoran

\- vamos amigos era una simple bromita además hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja

\- Yamasaki!...

\- más vale que te disculpes ahora si no quieres que Shaoran te asesine enserio - asintió Eriol

\- ya, está bien discúlpame Sakura- dijo yamasaki sonriendo como siempre

-no te preocupes, ya paso- dije tranquila

-por ciertos buenos días chicos- dijo tomoyo después de que nos quedáramos en silencio

\- Buenos días - dijo Shaoran un poco más tranquilo

\- buen día Tomoyo - asintió Eriol

\- Hola Tomoyo - dijo Yamasaki

-Tomoyo y en qué tiempo empezará el concurso de coro por lo que se es uno de los primeros - asintió Yamasaki

-bueno, el concurso empezara en 2 horas y seremos los 3 en pasar estoy tan emocionada!-

\- lo bueno es que no estas teniendo ningún tipo de nervios como Sakura jejeje - asintió Yamasaki

\- Sakura estas bien? - pregunto Shaoran

-si, ya no estoy tan nerviosa como antes, más bien creo que estoy ansiosa por la competencia- dije

\- segura? - pregunto Shaoran

-si estoy muy segura shaoran no te preocupes si?- dije sonriéndole se veía algo preocupado

\- bien eso me alegra - asintió más tranquilo - oye Yamasaki tenemos que hablar con el profesor de deporte -

\- oh es verdad lo había olvidado tienes que decidir tu posición...

\- es verdad yo también tengo que retirarme tengo que supervisar que todo esté listo para el concurso de coro - dijo Eriol - bien Shaoran piensa bien lo que vas a decidir todos dependen de eso

\- ya lo sé-dijo

\- Sakura podemos hablar un segundo? - pregunto Shaoran

-claro shaoran- dije y me acerque a el

\- ajam mmm- musitó Shaoran

-eh?. Ahh sii... jejeje me iré adelantando amigo jejeje, nos vemos luego Sakura- asintió yamasaki

-adiós yamasaki- dije despidiéndolo con la mano levemente

\- ah.. (Suspiro) - por fin solos –

-amm… bueno y… que era lo que querías decirme?- pregunte

\- eh... bueno, solo quería darte esto –

Me tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso que correspondí inmediatamente después me dijo

\- mmm te amo Sakura y no sabes cómo te extrañare durante estos dichosos concursos pero prométeme que iremos juntos a ver a Tomoyo-

-claro que sí, te estaré esperando para ir a ver cantar al coro y darles apoyo- informe sonriéndole

\- bien entonces me voy para darme prisa y no demorarme mucho además que somos los últimos en participar-

-bien, nos vemos luego shaoran- dije mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios mire mi reloj de pulsera y… oh, oh… se me hacía tarde aún tenía que buscar a las chicas y ultimar detalles de la coreografía tenía que apurarme

\- nos vemos –

Me dirigí al campo y ahí esperándome estaban reunidas las chicas como siempre todas me sonrieron a excepción de Akane, Chihiro y Natsumi

-buenos días chicas- dije en cuanto estuve frente a ellas

-buenos días sakura- dijeron todas bueno casi todas

-se puede saber porque tardaste tanto, el hecho de que seas la capitana no quiere decir que puedas llegar tarde- me reclamo Akane cuando le iba a contestar alguien me interrumpió

-Akane deja de molestarla si además no llego tan tarde también debes de recordar que todo ya está listo es solo cuestión de pulir la rutina- dijo naoko

-como digas si ya terminaste de hablar quiero empezar ya y bien capitana- dijo sonriéndome con sorna

-bueno chicas a sus posiciones- dije firmemente todas obedecieron al instante

No iba a permitir que Akane y sus comentarios ofensivos me arruinaran el día y así continuamos durante buen tiempo con alguna que otra mirada de odio por parte de Akane que trataba de ignorar a propósito no le seguiría el juego

-bueno chicas creo que ya estamos listas para la competencia solo diviértanse y den lo mejor de si- dije para animar a las chicas que estaban descansando mire de nuevo mi reloj y vi que ya faltaba poco para la competencia de tomoyo me despedí de las chicas para ir a cambiarme e ir a buscar a shaoran pero en eso la profesora de gimnasia me detuvo preguntándome por el equipo, conteste lo más tranquilamente sus preguntas cuando entre a los vestidores ya casi no había nadie las chicas también deben haber ido a ver a tomoyo cantar decidí apurarme cuando ya estaba guardando mis cosas para salir escuche unas risas y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me acerque a la puerta y… oh no… "Esto es malo" pensé estaba atrapada la puerta estaba trabada "y ahora como salgo de aquí" pensé la zona en la que están los vestidores es una de las más alejadas así que aunque gritara nadie podría escucharme

NARRA SHAORAN:

-me levante muy deprisa hoy tenía que llegar más temprano ya al colegio, tenía que informarle al profesor sobre mi decisión en cuanto al puesto que tendré en el partido - que día tan pesado será el día de hoy - me dije a mi mismo luego escuche el sonido de mi teléfono celular así que conteste

\- hola habla Li-

-hola amigo buenos días -

-Yamasaki?, que sucede? - pregunte era extraño nunca llama tan temprano

\- no amigo no pasa nada solo te hablo para decirte que pasaremos por ti de camino a la escuela - as

\- que?, y por qué?-

\- bueno no lo sé Eriol me pidió que te lo hiciera saber así que no fue mi idea- dijo rápidamente

\- bien entonces los espero, pero si no se dan prisa me iré sin ustedes- le dije

-si está bien amigo en 20 min. pasamos por ti - asintió y colgó sin decir más, yo me di prisa para estar listo antes de que llegarán, así que me duche rápidamente, me cambie para después irme a desayunar algo y en cuanto termine escuche sonar el timbre de mi departamento así que me dirigí a ver quién era

-Buenos días Shaoran... -

\- Eriol ya han llegado? - pregunte sorprendido bueno en cuanto a Eriol no era extraño pero Yamasaki

\- hola amigo lo ves dije que llegaríamos puntuales - asintió Yamasaki

\- bueno esperen me un segundo iré por mis cosas- dije

\- Pero recuerda que hoy no tendremos clases amigo se suspenden por el festival- asintió Yamasaki

\- es verdad lo había olvidado, bien entonces vámonos - dije

\- Bueno Shaoran podemos pedirte un favor? - pregunto Eriol

\- sobre qué? -

\- veras hoy por ser el festival no queremos llegar con nuestros autos podríamos dejarlos aquí bueno en el estacionamiento del edificio-

\- ah era eso, si por supuesto póngalos a lado del mío para que no haya ningún inconveniente -

\- gracias amigo - asistieron los dos al mismo tiempo así que en lo que ellos fueron a estacionar sus autos me apresure y los espere en la entrada para después irnos a la escuela al llegar vimos como ya estaban llegando chicos y chicas de otras instituciones pero de la nada Yamasaki acelero el paso, claro pensamos que iba en busca de alguna de las chicas que iban llegando

\- si Yamasaki sigue de esa manera no va a durar mucho con Chiharu - dije claramente

\- jejeje mas bien digo que será asesinado pero por ti querido amigo mira a quien vio jejeje- dijo Eriol señalando hacia enfrente no muy lejos de nosotros, volteé mi mirada rápidamente y Eriol tenía razón Yamasaki se dirigió con Sakura así que acelere el paso para evitar que hiciera una estupidez pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso

\- Hola mi amor jejejeje - asintió Yamasaki sorprendiendo a Sakura tapándole los ojos efectivamente iba a matarlo como se le ocurre hacer eso más bien decir eso a mi novia

\- hola mi... - contesto Sakura bueno no termino decir la palabra en cuanto voltio vio a Yamasaki y se quedó sin habla hasta que me vio

\- Yamasaki!... - dije furioso y sí que tal ella al voltear lo abrazaba o peor aún lo... no, sí que lo mataba

\- Shaoran!, yo… lo siento creí que eras tú - asintió Sakura confundida

\- Sakura tú no tienes por qué disculparte,-asentí claramente - Yamasaki ahora si estas en problemas como te atreves a - dije molesto

\- tranquilo Shaoran ya sabes cómo es Yamasaki - asintió Eriol al ver mi molestia- y tu Yamasaki ya deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas que sabes perfectamente que molestan a Shaoran - asintió

\- vamos amigos era una simple bromita además hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja - dijo Yamasaki

\- Yamasaki!... - le dije por segunda vez

\- más vale que te disculpes ahora si no quieres que Shaoran te asesine enserio - asintió Eriol en modo de advertencia

\- ya, está bien discúlpame Sakura - dijo Yamasaki pero eso no quita lo que hizo

-no te preocupes- asintió Sakura

-por ciertos buenos días chicos- dijo Tomoyo tratando de cambiar de tema

\- Buenos días - dije un poco más tranquilo tenía que estarlo Sakura lo estaba

\- buen día Tomoyo - asintió Eriol

\- Hola Tomoyo - dijo Yamasaki

-Tomoyo y en qué tiempo empezará el concurso de coro por lo que se es uno de los primeros - asintió Yamasaki

-bueno, el concurso empezara en 2 horas y seremos los 3 en pasar estoy tan emocionada!- Asintió Tomoyo al parecer estaba muy tranquila

\- lo bueno es que no estas teniendo ningún tipo de nervios como Sakura jejeje - asintió Yamasaki

\- Sakura estas bien? - pregunte acercándome a ella Tomoyo no estaba nerviosa ya que ella siempre ha estado en los concursos así que no había que preocuparse pero Sakura es capitana y entiendo su responsabilidad

-sí, ya no estoy tan nerviosa como antes, más bien creo que estoy ansiosa por la competencia- asintió

\- segura? - pregunte

-si estoy muy segura shaoran no te preocupes si?- dijo sonriendo eso me dejo más tranquilo

\- bien eso me alegra - asentí más tranquilo - oye Yamasaki tenemos que hablar con el profesor de deporte - asentí

\- oh es verdad lo había olvidado tienes que decidir tu posición... - dijo Yamasaki y si tenía razón tenía que hacerlo

\- es verdad yo también tengo que retirarme tengo que supervisar que todo esté listo para el concurso de coro - dijo Eriol - bien Shaoran piensa bien lo que vas a decidir todos dependen de eso - realmente creo que tenía razón

\- ya lo sé - dije sarcástico y un poco temeroso si aunque no lo crean

-bueno chicos yo me voy con eriol a ver a los del coro- se despidió tomoyo

-bueno yo también me voy tengo que ver que estén todas las chicas y que no haya ningún problema- dijo Sakura

\- Sakura podemos hablar un segundo? - pregunte

\- si claro Shaoran - dijo Sakura acercándose a mí pero creo que alguien no entendió nada

\- ajam mmm- musite para que me entendiera

-eh?. Ahh sii... jejeje me iré adelantando amigo jejeje, nos vemos luego Sakura - asintió Yamasaki

\- adiós Yamasaki - se despidió Sakura

\- ah.. (Suspiro) - por fin solos - Le dije muy contento

-amm… bueno y… que era lo que querías decirme?- pregunto

\- eh... bueno, solo quería darte esto - Asentí, y sin decir más la tome de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios que más dicha podía pedir que sus labios

\- mmm te amo Sakura y no sabes cómo te extrañare durante estos dichosos concursos pero prométeme que iremos juntos a ver a Tomoyo - pregunte ya que sabía que no podía verla por mucho tiempo y enserio odiaba eso

-claro que sí, te estaré esperando para ir a ver cantar al coro y darles apoyo.- me dijo sonriendo

\- bien entonces me voy para darme prisa y no demorar me mucho además que somos los últimos en participar - le dije

\- bien nos vemos luego Shaoran - dijo Sakura y dándome un corto beso en los labios

\- no vemos - asentí y nos fuimos rápidamente para no demorarnos


	45. Chapter 45

NARRA SAKURA:

Estaba desesperada ya faltaban solo 10 minutos para el concurso de tomoyo aunque sabía que nadie me podría escuchar hice el intento y grite pidiendo ayuda

-escucharon eso?- escuche que preguntaban afuera

-ayuda!- grite

-es sakura- escuche esta vez

-sakura eres tú?-

-si sáquenme de aquí- respondí

-tranquila sakura, vamos a buscar las llaves-

-siiiii- grite

Después de unos minutos vi como la puerta se abría y detrás de ella aparecían chiharu y rika

-chicas, muchas gracias- dije abrazándolas

-sakura cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí?- pregunto preocupada rika

-hay no lo sé, pero será mejor que nos vayamos la competencia ya va a empezar- dije un tanto intranquila

-tranquila sakura recuerda que nuestro grupo de coro es el tercero en pasar- dijo chiharu para tranquilizarme

-si lo sé, es que quede de verme con shaoran para ir juntos- explique

-es cierto el té iba a ir a buscar pero el director le pidió que conociera a los demás capitanes de los demás equipos en competir y se fue con el- dijo rika

-entonces nosotras decidimos venir a buscarte- termino chiharu

-entonces vámonos que ya está a punto de comenzar- dije empezando a caminar

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- no vemos - asentí y nos fuimos rápidamente para no demorar nos, cuando llegue a la oficina el profesor y casualmente todos los del equipo de fútbol ya estaban esperándome al parecer todos estaban esperando mi respuesta

\- buenos días profesor, eh..., pero que hacen todos aquí? - pregunte

\- como veras todos están esperando tu decisión ya Yamasaki nos ha informado que si participarás bueno ya sé que me lo habías dicho ayer pero bueno ellos aún no lo sabían pero... pensaste en lo de posición cómo? - pregunto

\- vamos amigo di que aceptas ser el capitán - asintió Yamasaki

\- por favor Li apóyanos como capitán del equipo - dijeron todos a la vez

\- porque insisten en que sea su capitán no estoy seguro de ello - asentí inseguro

\- Shaoran yo como su profesor eh visto muy bien su rendimiento como jugador y claramente sé que es un excelente jugador tanto como para dirigir al equipo además que le tienen esa confianza - dijo el profesor

\- pero yo... -

\- vamos Li todos confiamos en ti - reiteraron todos

\- vamos amigo demostremos que somos los mejores imagínate que los del coro y el equipo de porristas ganen nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda - asintió Yamasaki muy seguro de lo que decía

\- me quede en silencio un rato meditando y observando a todos no podía defraudarlos así que - bien lo are mi posición será como delantero central y capitán del equipo así que me comprometo a dar lo mejor de mi profesor - asentí claramente - bien gracias por su confianza espero no defraudarlos - asentí

\- gracias amigo no sabes qué alegría nos da saber eso - dijo Yamasaki muy contento

\- seguro ganaremos - asistieron todos celebrando

\- bueno jóvenes aun no es momento de ningún tipo de aseguramiento en cuanto a los resultados porque no mejor se ponen de acuerdo con su capitán sobre la estrategia, el coordinamiento bueno ya Li sabe cómo moverse por si así que los dejo un momento tengo que llevar los datos de Li y todos eso detalles - asintió el profesor y se retiró yo me dispuse a seguir sus indicaciones y preparamos el cuadro y el orden que llevaremos y al parecer todos estaban muy atentos era un buen comienzo

\- bien ya todo está listo para el partido recuerden que somos los últimos en participar en los concursos y el primer equipo en competir y no quiero que se confíen entendido no nos podemos conformar en caso de llevar la delantera en cuanto el marcador entendido - asentí claramente

\- entendido capitán - asistieron todos pero eso para nada me agrado

\- déjenlo en entendido no es necesario lo de capitán - asentí

\- si capital - reiteraron - jejejeje nos vemos

\- creo que lo están haciendo a propósito - asentí

\- bien echo amigo así se hace me da mucho gusto que seas el capitán enserio - dijo Yamasaki

\- mejor cállate Yamasaki - dije

\- bueno amigo ya que todo está listo porque no nos vamos también mira que las chicas nos han de estar esperando en el auditorio para inaugurar el evento y de ay dirigirnos al salón de teatro para el concurso de coro - dijo Yamasaki

\- es verdad ya está a punto de dar comienzo - dije sin más ya que no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que tardamos con los del equipo así que nos fuimos rápidamente hacia el auditorio y efectivamente cuando llegamos claramente vimos como todas las chicas ya estaban en sus lugares bueno todas a excepción de ella

\- oigan chicos alguien de ustedes vio a Sakura no ha llegado aún- dijo Naoko

\- no, nosotros estábamos con el equipo de fútbol - asintió Yamasaki

\- pero que no estaba con ustedes - les dije

\- si pero ella se quedó con la profesora y aún no ha llegado- dijo Chiharu

\- pero la profesora hace rato que llegó -asintió Rika

\- iré a buscarla - dije pero cuando estaba por salir me topé con el director de la escuela claro no pude tener más mala suerte quería que conociera a los demás capitanes de los demás equipos en competir

NARRA SAKURA:

Llegamos al auditorio las chicas fueron a sus lugares y pensaba quedarme esperando a shaoran pero también quería ir con las chicas

Al notar mi indecisión me dijeron

-sakura ven, de seguro shaoran no ha de tardar-dijo chiharu para que fuera con ella

-naoko me acaba decir que shaoran iba a encontrarnos afuera del teatro, pero no lo veo- me dijo rika

-donde estará- dije en un susurro mientras empezaba a adentrarme al teatro "talvez entro por otro lado" pensé ya que el teatro era enorme y tenía varias entradas seguí caminando con las chicas delante de mi cuando de repente choque con alguien que venía corriendo cuando levante mi vista pude ver a shaoran se veía algo agitado y le pregunte

-shaoran que te paso, porque venias corriendo-pregunte preocupada

\- Sakura!, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte –

-a mí también me alegra verte pero que hacías corriendo?- pregunte con una sonrisa

\- ni te imaginas - asintió y en cuanto dio la vuelta - ay no otra vez - - se acercó rápidamente y me abrazo fuertemente - Sakura por favor no te muevas –

-shaoran? Pero por qu… -no termine de hablar ya que cuando di media vuelta me encontré con algo que no esperaba un grupo de chicas apareció frente a nosotros –shaoran, las conoces?- le pregunte en un susurro

\- claro que no!, como se te ocurre están locas no me dejan en paz – dijo molesto

\- por fin te encontramos - dijeron todas

\- llegamos persiguiéndote por mucho tiempo - asintió una de ellas

\- oye porque lo abrazas también quieres cubrirlo de nosotras como la otra chica? - pregunto una

\- están locas ya déjenme tranquilo –

-disculpa, lo abrazo porque es MI novio- les dije -shaoran pero que es lo que pasa?- pregunte claramente me estaba perdiendo en esa conversación y quien más había abrazado a shaoran?

\- ya te dije están locas no sé qué les pasa llevan persiguiéndome desde hace rato - asintió Shaoran

\- jejejeje es que es tan guapo además eso que tú seas su novia no es verdad la otra chica también dijo que era su novia solo para alejarlo de nosotras así que no creemos que tú lo seas-

-eso, eso es cierto shaoran- dije sorprendida quien sería?, luego me diriji a ellas y les dije -pues aunque no lo crean él es mi novio- les dije -y si quieren que se los pruebe- al terminar de decir eso le di un beso a shaoran y no uno cualquiera si no uno realmente apasionado demostrándoles a esas chicas que era verdad lo que les decía

\- mmm en efecto es mi novia - dijo sorprendido - Sakura si cada vez que me persigan chicas tan locas como esas y logren ponerte así definitivamente se los agradecería mucho, así que chicas les presento a Sakura Kinomoto el amor de mi vida -

\- que! Sakura un segundo la capitana del equipo de porristas de esta institución!... –

-así es y ustedes son?- pregunte

\- somos competidoras del instituto Denki del equipo de porristas -

\- enserio - dijo Shaoran

\- sí y yo soy la capitana Sato Akina un placer y mira quién lo diría la novia de este chico tan guapo es nada más y nada menos que Sakura la capitana de un equipo contrario –

-si quien lo diría no?... bueno chicas si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir- dije tomando de la mano a shaoran para irnos a sentar y ver a los participantes

\- Sakura estas bien? - pregunto Shaoran

-claro que si porque no habría de estarlo?-le pregunte con una sonrisa y creo que la malinterpreto mi respuesta así que antes de que dijera algo le aclare –ya habíamos de esto shaoran si soy tu novia debo acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas no?- dije con mi sonrisa más sincera

\- Sakura y yo también debo acostumbrarme verdad? -

-a que te refieres shaoran?- pregunte no sabía de qué hablaba

\- de esos idiotas que están al fondo no te quitan los ojos de encima - asintió molesto

-shaoran ya deberías saber que a mí no me importan ellos a quien amo es a ti… por algo soy tu novia no?- dije con una sonrisa picara

\- es verdad eres mi novia y a mí también no me interesa nadie más que tú, te amo mi señora Li –

-Y yo a ti señor li- dije mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios de repente se escuchó la voz del director anunciando el inicio del concurso de coro

\- ey... amigos dejen de comer pan en frente de los pobres - asintió Yamasaki

\- definitivamente hacen una bonita pareja amigos - asintió Naoko

\- si lo somos verdad amor? –

-por supuesto shaoran- me reí a veces podía ser algo presuntuoso pero aun así me gustaba, tal y como era

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares al lado de los chicos el telón se abrió las luces se concentraron en el escenario y el primer grupo empezó a cantar…

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- muy buenos días Directores - asintió el director al llegar con los demás superiores

\- buenos días Director Tagura - asistieron los demás

\- bueno les presento al joven Li Shaoran capitán de nuestro equipo de fútbol y Li ellos son los demás capitanes de las otras instituciones - asintió el director unos parecían amigables pero en definitiva uno era bastante intolerante

\- es un placer saludarles directores, mucho gusto capitanes - va no se me da eso de las presentaciones

\- parece un joven muy educado señor director - asintió uno de los directores aunque la verdad ya quería irme me preocupaba que sakura aún no estuviera presente

\- si es verdad aunque muy serio- dijo uno de los capitanes

\- a mí me da igual que sea educado o serio total seremos los ganadores, - asintió otro de ellos - director creo que esta competencia es una pérdida de tiempo nuestra institución es la mejor de Japón así que no veo el chiste de competir con este tipo de instituciones - que les parece otro insoportable al parecer se llevarían muy bien con Akira

\- pues a mí me parece que estaré ansioso de callarte la boca, con su respectivo permiso superiores me retiro - asentí muy tranquilo y ansioso de callarle la boca a ese sujeto

\- claro Li - asintió el director Tagura

\- al parecer ay una rivalidad en el ambiente jejeje esto se pondrá muy emocionante - dijo uno de los otros directores

\- oye como dijeron que es tu nombre Li Shaoran verdad - dijo ese sujeto - bien esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro ah y por cierto me llamo Mitzuya Raiko - era un rotundo presumido

\- lo mismo digo - asentí y me retire de ese lugar tan irritante más con ese sujeto me dirigí con los demás cuando llegue las chicas ya no estaban bueno solo Naoko

\- donde están las demás? - pregunte

\- hasta qué por fin llegas amigo mira que falta pocos minutos para iniciar el concurso de coro y por las chicas no te preocupes fueron a buscar a Sakura ya han de estar por llegar

\- bien entonces voy encontrarlas - asentí y me salí rápidamente en eso vi que Sakura ya se dirigía al salón se teatro junto con Chiharu y Rika cuando estaba a punto de llamarla

\- hola tú debes ser Li Shaoran el capitán del equipo de fútbol de esta escuela verdad - asistieron unas chicas que quien sabe de donde salieron impidiéndome el paso

\- si yo soy pero por favor en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado me disculpan además no las conozco - asentí claramente quise llamar a Sakura pero cuando volteé hacia donde estaba ya no la encuentre y al parecer ella ni siquiera noto mi presencia y como lo aria esas chicas me rodearon de la nada

\- nosotras no somos de esta escuela pero queremos conocer a los capitanes pero más al de esta institución nos dijeron que era bastante guapo - dijo una de ellas

\- sí y vemos que no se equivocaron estas guapísimo Li - asistieron todas

\- oigan que les pasa dejen de molestarme yo tengo novia así que déjenme en paz - les dije claramente

\- no nos importa no somos celosas- asintió una de ellas me esperaban volviendo loco no quería dejarme me estaban tomando las manos hasta que…

\- oigan que les pasa dejen a mi novio en paz - dijo Akane apareciendo sin decir nada bueno en si me alegro por primera vez que llegará ya que así me soltaron las manos

\- Akane que haces aquí? - pregunte de inmediato

\- salvándote de estas chicas mi amor - dijo tomándome de la mano

\- ella es tu novia? - preguntaron todas a la vez

\- un segundo ella no es mi novia, Akane estás loca deja de decir tonterías sabes perfectamente quien es mi novia - dije en un tono serio

\- qué? bueno ella no es su novia, vamos chicas secuestrémosle un rato - asintió una de ellas realmente estaban locas

\- un momento vasta déjenme en paz - salí casi huyendo de ahi tratando de perderlas de vista lo bueno que conocía algún escondite, pero no me dejaban ni un metro De repente me fui rápidamente al salón de teatro para así poder escaparme de ellas pero por las prisas me topé con alguien

\- Shaoran que te paso, porque venias corriendo? - pregunto preocupada

\- Sakura!, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte - asentí muy feliz de verla sentí un gran alivio

-a mí también me alegra verte pero que hacías corriendo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- ni te imaginas - le dije y en eso me di la vuelta para ver si ya no seguían tras de mi - ay no otra vez -pero tal y como temía aun no dejaban de seguirme así que sin pensarlo me acerque a Sakura y la abrace fuertemente - Sakura por favor no te muevas - le dije

\- Shaoran? pero por qu...- no termino de decir una palabra y de la nada me dijo

-Shaoran, las conoces? - pregunto en un susurro

\- claro que no!, como se te ocurre están locas no me dejan en paz - asentí en mi defensa

\- por fin te encontramos - dijeron todas

\- llevamos persiguiéndote por mucho tiempo - asintió una de ellas

\- oye porque lo abrazas también quieres cubrirlo de nosotras como la otra chica? - pregunto una

\- están locas ya déjenme tranquilo - les dije

-disculpa, lo abrazo porque es mi novio, - asintió Sakura y claro me sorprendió - Shaoran pero que es lo que pasa?- pregunto

\- ya te dije están locas no sé qué les pasa llevan persiguiéndome desde hace rato - asentí

\- jejejeje es que es tan guapo además eso que tú seas su novia no es verdad la otra chica también dijo que era su novia solo para alejarlo de nosotras así que no creemos que tú lo seas- dijo una de ellas y claro hablaban de Akane

-eso, eso es cierto shaoran? - pregunto no supe que decirle - aunque no lo crean él es mi novio- les dijo-y si quieren que se los pruebe- al terminar de decir eso giro hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios pero no como siempre sino más bien uno muy apasionado me dejo como un tonto

\- ok nos damos por vencidas, es su novia... - asistieron esas chicas por fin

\- mmm en efecto es mi novia - dije muy sorprendido por su reacción - Sakura si cada vez que me persigan chicas tan locas como esas y logren ponerte así definitivamente se los agradecería mucho, - asentí - así que chicas les presento a Sakura Kinomoto el amor de mi vida - les dije muy claramente

\- que! Sakura un segundo la capitana del equipo de porristas de esta institución!... - Asistieron sorprendidas

\- así es y ustedes son? - pregunto Sakura

\- somos competidoras del instituto Denki del equipo de porristas -

\- enserio - asentí quien diría uno de los equipos contrarios de porristas tras de mi

\- sí y yo soy la capitana Sato Akina un placer y mira quién lo diría la novia de este chico tan guapo es nada más y nada menos que Sakura la capitana de un equipo contrario - asintió esa chica que decía ser la capitana

\- si quien lo diría no?... bueno chicas si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir - dijo Sakura se ve tan linda cuando se molesta

\- Sakura estas bien? - le pregunte no quería causarle tremenda incomodidad

-claro que si porque no habría de estarlo?- Pero claro no le creí y antes de decir algo mas –ya habíamos de esto shaoran, si soy tu novia debo acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas no?- dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras

\- Sakura y yo también debo acostumbrarme verdad? - pregunte ya q claro vi como al fondo estaban unos idiotas viendo a Sakura

-a que te refieres shaoran? - pregunto confundida

\- de esos idiotas que están al fondo no te quitan los ojos de encima - dije molesto

-shaoran ya deberías saber que a mí no me importan ellos a quien amo es a ti… por algo soy tu novia no? - asintió con una sonrisa eso me tranquilizó

\- es verdad eres mi novia y a mí también no me interesa nadie más que tú te amo mi señora Li - le dije muy seguro y feliz

\- y yo a ti señor Li - dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso corto y en eso escuchamos al director para anunciar el inicio del concurso de coro

\- ey... amigos dejen de comer pan en frente de los pobres - asintió Yamasaki tan imprudente como siempre

\- definitivamente hacen una bonita pareja amigos - asintió Naoko

\- si lo somos verdad amor? - dije muy feliz

\- por supuesto Shaoran - contesto Sakura con gracia después de eso nos sentamos junto a los demás y en pocos segundos se abrió el telón y se encendieron las luces del escenario donde inicio al primer equipo del concurso de coro que empezó con una canción muy bonita la chica cantaba bien pero bueno ya es decisión de los jueces en cuanto termino el primer equipo después de unos segundos empezó el segundo la verdad cantaban mejor que el anterior equipo aunque todos estábamos ansiosos por escuchar la canción de Tomoyo


	46. Chapter 46

NARRA SAKURA:

Debo admitir que los primeros grupos eran muy buenos tenían unas muy lindas voces pero estoy segura de que no se comparaban con la de nuestra escuela y por supuesto con la de tomoyo se escuchó la música empezar y empezaron a cantar

Kumo ma ni odoru hikari

Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru

Kake yoru tomo no koe ni

Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao

Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku

Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki

Saige nai hagemashi ni

Iku no tasukerareta darou

Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo

Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no

Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku

Itsushika michi wa hanare

Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo

Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku

Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki

Tasuke ai sasae au

Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo

Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo

Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo

Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni

Al terminar la canción todos nos levantamos y aplaudimos lo habían hecho excelente aunque aún faltaban otros 5 grupos pero estaba segura de que podían ganar y así siguieron pasando los grupos hasta que los jueces dijeron quien gano

-y el primer lugar es para….- dijo el anunciador hizo una pausa y siguió –El instituto Seijo! –exclamo

Todos nos levantamos y celebramos mis amigas los chicos y por supuesto también yo fuimos a felicitar al club de coro

-muchas felicidades!- dijimos en coro

-hay sakura no sabes lo feliz que estoy- me dijo tomoyo abrazándome o bueno casi asfixiándome

-si pero… tomoyo no… puedo… - dije casi sin aire

-ups, lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada!- dijo dando saltitos de felicidad

\- Felicidades Tomoyo - asintió Eriol llegando sorpresivamente

-gracias eriol- exclamo ahora abrazándolo a el sonreí se veían lindos juntos se separaron y luego nos fuimos al jardín pronto empezaría la competencia de porristas debo admitir que empezaba a sentirme nerviosa de nuevo pero trate que no se me notara mucho estábamos todos caminando tranquilamente hasta que

\- Sakura como te sientes?, siguen ustedes verdad - asintió Yamasaki

-ah?, si nosotras seguimos, y me siento perfectamente- dije sonriendo aparentemente tranquila aunque no sé si lo convencí

\- Sakura te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shaoran

-claro que si, por favor estoy bien- dije algo alto para que se convencieran él y los demás

\- al parecer la capitana del equipo contrario esta algo nervioso no creen chicas... –

\- es verdad capitana creo que eso será ventaja para nosotras - asintió una de las chicas que al parecer estaban tras de nosotros y para mi suerte eran de un equipo contrario

\- ella no está en ese estado señoritas - asintió Eriol

\- no saben que es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de los demás y meterse en conversaciones ajenas - dijo Shaoran

-sakura apúrate tenemos que cambiarnos- dijeron rika y naoko mas adelante

-déjalas shaoran no vale la pena además ya me tengo que ir, espero verlos a todos en la competencia dije sonriendo

\- Claro mi amor mucha suerte - me dijo- y con su permiso amigos pero tengo que hacer esto- les dijo Shaoran aunque no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios uno bastante tierno

\- uy... Así hasta yo me animo - asintió Chiharu - asta de los nervios me olvido

\- si quieres te puedo complacer en eso Chiharu - dijo Yamasaki

\- vamos chicos dejen a Sakura y a Li en sus momento - dijo Eriol aunque no tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios ya que me tenía ocupada en otro asunto me sentía en las nubes

\- Te amo Sakura – dijo cuándo nos separamos

-yo también te amo shaoran- le sonreí y me diriji a los vestidores con las chicas – nos vemos en la competencia- dije ya de lejos

Nos cambiamos y fuimos al campo ahí ya estaban casi todos los equipos de porristas y en unas gradas también estaban los chicos que habían ido a apoyar a los diferentes equipos empezaron a pasar uno a uno los grupos éramos casi las ultimas de los 10 grupos que habían

Por fin llego nuestro ahora si estaba que no podía con los nervios algunos grupos lo habían hecho muy bien,

-bien chicas están listas!-

-siiiiiii!- dijeron todas

-muy bien- dije nos colocamos en posición la música empezó a sonar y nuestra rutina también con salto piruetas splits y al final una pirámide terminamos la rutina todos nos aplaudían solo 2 grupos más y los jueces anunciarían a las ganadoras en eso se nos acercaron las chicas que habían estado persiguiendo a shaoran creo que la capitana se llamaba Sato Akina

-vaya que buena rutina- sonrió con sorna

-pues por lo menos nuestra rutina no fue tan aburrida como la suya- salto Akane

-y a ti quien te metió eh? Le hablaba a la capitana- dijo parándose justo frente a mi

-pues lo siento pero te reíste de la rutina y eso hace que me meta- le contesto Akane sus amigas colocándose a los lados de ella

-vaya sí que son rudas que miedo- dijo a manera teatral chiharu iba a contestar pero en eso se escuchó la vos de uno de los jueces anunciando a los primeros 3 lugares

-en tercer lugar el instituto tanaka, en segundo lugar el instituto…. Denki- todas miramos con burla como la capitana iba molesta a recibir los respectivos premios – y el primer lugar… es para…. EL INSTITUTO SEIJO!- exclamo el anunciador

Emocionadas nos abrazamos y avanzamos hacia la tarima a recibir el trofeo todos gritando y aplaudiendo el público que en su mayoría eran de Seijo se acercó a felicitarnos busque con la mirada a los chicos y a shaoran pero nada no alcanzaba a ver nada en el mar de chicos

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- por supuesto Shaoran - contesto Sakura con gracia después de eso nos sentamos junto a los demás y en pocos segundos se abrió el telón y se encendieron las luces del escenario dando inicio al primer equipo del concurso de coro que empezó con una canción muy bonita la chica cantaba bien pero bueno ya es decisión de los jueces en cuanto termino el primer equipo después de unos segundos empezó el segundo la verdad cantaban mejor que el anterior equipo aunque todos estábamos ansiosos por escuchar la canción de Tomoyo

\- todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo verdad amigo? - asintió Yamasaki

\- si lo están haciendo bien - le conteste

\- incluso acá entre nos las chicas de las otras escuelas están muy lindas... - dijo Yamasaki susurrando definitivamente no iba a quedarse callado aun estando Chiharu cerca

\- mejor cállate Yamasaki si no quieres que Chiharu te escuche - le dije

\- está bien bueno en lo que estábamos esas chicas lo hacen bien pero Tomoyo tiene una voz muy hermosa así que te apuesto lo que sea a que ganan - dijo seguro y si yo también estaba de acuerdo en eso

\- si yo también pienso que ganarán - le dije y en ese momento anunciaron la entrada de los del coro de nuestra escuela, empezaron realmente era una hermosa canción todos estaban muy centrados en ella y las demás escuelas admirados de la encantadora voz de Tomoyo incluido los jueces lea pondría la canción pero no la recuerdo muy bien pero bueno y asi siguieron pasando los grupos hasta que los jueces dijeron quien gano todos los demás equipos estaban muy nerviosos por los resultados y en eso

-y el primer lugar es para….- dijo el anunciador hizo una pausa típico para hacerlo interesante y siguió –El instituto Seijo! –exclamo Todos nos levantamos para aplaudir todos celebraron para luego dirigirnos hacia donde estaban las chicas del coro

-muchas felicidades!- dijimos todos

-hay sakura no sabes lo feliz que estoy- dijoTomoyo abrazando a Sakura hasta que

-si pero… tomoyo no… puedo… - dijo Sakura realmente se estaba asfixiando

-ups lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada!- asintió Tomoyo luego de soltarla rápidamente

\- Felicidades Tomoyo - asintió Eriol llegando sorpresivamente

\- -gracias eriol- exclamo ahora abrazándolo a él eso realmente fue extraño al parecer la felicidad fue muy alta en Tomoyo ya que nunca me imaginé que aria algo así y más raro que se quedaron así por un rato y al separarse claro note el sonroja miento de ambos creo que algo sintieron ese par pero al parecer fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso yo sonreí y luego de las felicitaciones nos fuimos hacía el jardín se dio un pequeño descanso antes de empezar con las chicas del equipo de Sakura

\- Sakura como te sientes?, siguen ustedes verdad - asintió Yamasaki

-ah?, si nosotras seguimos, y me siento perfectamente- asintió con una sonrisa aunque a mí en lo absoluto me convenció así que no pude evitar preguntarle

\- Sakura te sientes bien?

-claro que si, por favor estoy bien- dijo casi gritando eso me dejo perplejo de dudas hasta que…

\- al parecer la capitana del equipo contrario esta algo nerviosa no creen chicas... - escuche decir tras de nosotros

\- es verdad capitana creo que eso será ventaja para nosotras - dijo otra persona así que enseguida volteé para ver quien se atrevía a decir tal cosa y sorpresa eran unas chicas que al parecer eran equipo de competidoras de porristas

\- ella no está en ese estado señoritas - asintió Eriol

\- no saben que es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de los demás y meterse en conversaciones ajenas - dije molesto

-sakura apúrate tenemos que cambiarnos- dijeron rika y naoko mas adelante

-déjalas shaoran no vale la pena además ya me tengo que ir, espero verlos a todos en la competencia - asintió Sakura con una sonrisa que no entiendo como pero logra calmarme

\- Claro mi amor mucha suerte- le dije- y con su permiso amigos pero tengo que hacer esto- al parecer nadie entendió mis palabras ni mucho menos Sakura hasta que la sorprendí tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia mí para darle un beso en los labios para que al menos contribuya relajándola un poco

\- uy... Así asta yo me animo - asintió Chiharu - asta de los nervios me olvido

\- si quieres te puedo complacer en eso Chiharu - dijo Yamasaki

\- vamos chicos dejen a Sakura y a Li en sus momento - dijo Eriol pero la verdad no me importaba nada en ese momento solo quería estar así por un tiempo

\- Te amo Sakura - le dije al separarnos

\- yo también te amo Shaoran - asintió con una sonrisa y al parecer más tranquila para luego irse con las demás chicas ya que la estaban esperando

\- nos vemos en la competencia - asintió ya a lo lejos y claro que iría por nada del mundo me lo perdería además tenía curiosidad de cómo se vería con el uniforme de porrista ya que Tomoyo estaba tan entusiasmada con eso

\- Sakura realmente va impactar a todos con su belleza el uniforme se ve maravilloso en ella - asintió Tomoyo

\- es verdad tú fuiste quien diseño el uniforme de las chicas verdad Tomoyo? - asintió Yamasaki

\- sí y fue todo un placer para mí - dijo Tomoyo - incluyéndote a ti Shaoran

\- a mí? - pregunte un tanto despistado

\- si ya que Sakura se verá totalmente hermosa aunque tienes que estar atento porque todos quedaran asombrados con ella jejeje y por supuesto también con las demás - asintió muy tranquila aunque sus palabras a mí no me dieron nada de tranquilidad

\- bueno que les parece si nos sentamos en aquel lugar para ver mejor a las chicas - asintió Eriol al llegar a las bancas así que todos nos quedamos en aquel lugar que sugirió Eriol, paso un rato para luego dar inicio así que pronto se anunció la llegada de las chicas Ya que eran las primeras en pasar yo estaba totalmente atento a su entrada y hasta que por fin pude ver a las chicas busque a Sakura con la mirada y si lo admito todas se veían bien con el uniforme era diferente al que tenían un tipo vestido corto de color rojo convidado con azul y blanco en la parte del cuello y claro sin mangas al parecer para que no se les complicarán los movimientos el uniforme era entablado así que se resaltaba muy bien Asta que

\- Shaoran mira hay esta Sakura y woooow se ve muy bien - asintió Yamasaki -y claro Chiharu no se queda atrás-

\- si realmente se ve divina - asintió Tomoyo

\- amigo te felicito tienes una novia muy linda - dijo Eriol y realmente tenían razón era verdaderamente hermosa no pide evitar mantenerme viéndola fijamente hasta que dio inicio su rutina ya la había visto anteriormente pero hoy sí que se lucieron todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos la verdad estaban muy bien coordinadas así paso su participación con un final bastante bien echo todos nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos muy emocionados por su participación y así pasaron todos los demás equipos hasta que por fin anunciaron al equipo ganador

\- que emoción ya van anunciar al equipo ganador...y claro a los demás pero yo estoy segura que el equipo de Sakura ganara - asintió Tomoyo muy segura

-en tercer lugar el instituto tanaka, en segundo lugar el instituto…. Denki– y el primer lugar… es para…. EL INSTITUTO SEIJO!- exclamo el anunciador Tomoyo estaba realmente contenta

\- lo ven se los dije - exclamo Tomoyo

\- ganaron, ganaron - asintió Yamasaki. Todos se pusieron de pie en celebración claro la mayoría eran del instituto todos se acercaron a ellas a felicitarlas que casi ni nos dejaban pasar de tantos que eran

\- rayos - dije molesto

\- tranquilo Shaoran pronto lograremos llegar a ellas - asintió Tomoyo

\- amigo no te preocupes no creo q alguien se atreva a raptar a Sakura con lo linda que esta - asintió Yamasaki realmente odiaba sus comentarios

\- cállate Yamasaki si no quieres que te mate Shaoran con lo feliz que esta - asintió Eriol

\- será mejor que se callen los dos de una vez - les dije

\- no te preocupes Shaoran mas bien debes estar tranquilo y muy contento por el triunfo de las chicas y más por Sakura debe de estar muy Feliz - dijo Tomoyo

\- si tienes razón Tomoyo - asentí más tranquilo pero eso no quitaba que estaba desesperado por verla quería abrazarla además que el idiota de Akira podría usar esto como pretexto para estar aunque sea un segundo con ella

\- miren ay están yo iré con Chiharu - asintió Yamasaki muy emocionado pero sin darnos cuenta Eriol y Tomoyo poco a poco nos íbamos separado por tantos que querían felicitar a sus respectivas compañeras y cuando de la nada sentí alguien que llego sobre mi

\- Shaoran estoy tan feliz - asintió y claro al escuchar esa voz pude saber de quien se trataba

\- Akane suéltame deja de abrazarme - le dije

\- pero Shaoran acaso no vas a felicitarme? - pregunto

\- si muchas felicidades, pero ya suéltame no puedo caminar si estas sujetándome- le dije

\- pero Shaoran yo quiero estar contigo en estos momentos no me niegues eso aunque sea por unos segundos - asintió sin soltarme

\- estás loca Akane deja de sujetarme yo estoy buscando a Sakura y no deseo pasar ningún tiempo contigo así que déjame - le dije

\- pero Sakura no creo que en estos momentos quiera pasar tiempo contigo está muy ocupada con recibiendo muchos detalles de otros chicos de diferentes instituciones claro que también los chicos de nuestra escuela todos querían estar con ella - por un momento se lo creí pero luego pensé que solo podría estar intentándolo es una intrigosa

\- sabes no me importa lo que digas Akane ya suéltame - le dije ya molesto

\- está bien como quieras yo solo trataba de evitarle un mal rato mira no te miento allí está tu querida novia - asintió señalando hacia enfrente de nosotros y cuando volteé claramente vi como…

\- pero que rayos! - pensé realmente Akane tenía razón muchos idiotas estaban dejándole cualquier tipo de regalo a ella a mi novia pero como se atrevían

\- ves te lo dije - asintió Akane - y al parecer no eres el único de malas aquí querido Shaoran

\- de que rayos estás hablando? - pregunto

\- mira al parecer Akira esta tan celoso como lo estás tú- me dijo señalándolo cuando vi claramente que nuevamente tenía razón ese idiota parecía sumamente molesto pero que rayos le pasa no tiene ningún derecho

\- Shaoran!... - escuche la voz de Tomoyo a lo lejos que pronto se acercaba - hasta que te por fin te encuentro eh Shaoran estas bien? - pregunto pero realmente estaba muy furioso al ver que ese idiota de Akira estaba realmente molesto - Shaoran,..

\- Disculpa Tomoyo que me decías? - pregunte

\- que si estas bien pero por lo visto ya viste a Sakura verdad ya que no pareces nada contento - me dijo

\- Tomoyo acaso no lo ves ella esta - asentí

\- ay Shaoran recuerda lo que te dije que no solo a ti te dejaría sorprendido con su belleza -

\- pero eso no -

\- Sakura es muy linda y está claro que a muchos lo ha dejado cautivados pero ella sólo tiene ojos para ti o es que me equivoco? -

\- tienes razón y ella lo es para mí - le dije en eso Sakura voltio su mirada hacia donde estábamos dejando a los demás que estaban con ella para dirigirse hacia nosotros realmente estaba muy feliz y cuando llego dijo

-tomoyo, shaoran!- exclamo abrazándonos a ambos - ganamos!-dijo sonriendo

-muchas felicidades sakura, sabía que iban a ganar- dijo tomoyo feliz

\- si muchas felicidades Sakura - asentí un poco distante tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta la verdad es que aún estaba un poco celoso con tantos detalles que traía consigo

-shaoran te sientes bien?, te veo algo distraído- dijo sakura algo preocupada

\- no, no pasa nada Sakura - asentí aunque si pasaba algo estaba celoso

-lo que pasa querida sakura es que li se ha puesto celoso por la atención de la mayoría de los chicos hacia ti-Dijo Tomoyo realmente no tenía que decirle eso

\- pero como se te ocurre decir eso Tomoyo! Yo no estoy - no termine de hablar porque Sakura interrumpió diciendo

-enserio estas celoso?,- me dijo con una sonrisa –vaya no pensé que el señor li desconfiara tanto de mi- dijo seria

\- Sakura y... - nuevamente no me dejo continuar ya que puso un dedo sobre mis labios

-era broma shaoran, sabes que te amo y no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solo te amo a ti- dijo rodándome el cuello con sus brazos para después darme un beso

El cual me dejo como un tonto ya que Sakura fue quien me beso habiendo tantas personas alrededor de nosotros

\- esto es tan romántico - asintió Tomoyo luego de separarnos

\- vaya amigos ustedes sí que no dejan de aprovechar el tiempo jejeje - dijo Yamasaki al llegar junto con Eriol

-Yamasaki si sigues así a la otra ya no intentare intervenir por ti de acuerdo - asintió Eriol - y eso Sakura quien te dio tantos obsequios? –

-ah, fueron algunos chicos del instituto, aunque a algunos no los conozco- dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla –me los dieron para felicitarme por haber ganado el concurso- dijo feliz

\- jejejeje al parecer tienes muchos admiradores Sakura - asintió Eriol muy contento al contrario de mi como se atreven

\- bueno amigo iba a decirte algo pero mejor lo dejo para otra ocasión ya que es hora de irnos recuerda que... - no lo deje continuar

\- sí, si lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo nuevamente Yamasaki bien vámonos - dije un tanto distraído- Sakura tenía admiradores y yo lejos genial - me dije en mis pensamientos

-shaoran te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de tu competencia?- dijo sakura seria

\- eh?, pero todos están esperando y... - claro vi como Sakura se puso seria - bien vamos Sakura-

\- que querrá decirme - me dije en mis pensamientos mientras llegábamos a nuestro lugar favorito de encuentros el jardín del instituto entonces ella dijo

-shaoran aun estás enfadado?- pregunto –si lo que te molesto fueron los regalos los puedo devolver, pero no me gusta que estés así de inexpresivo- me dijo tomándome de las manos

Realmente me dejo sorprendido lo que dijo

\- Sakura... - suspire - no es eso, admito que me molesto un poco que cientos de esos sujetos estuvieran mirándote como idiotas y...- No dejo terminar de decir otra palabra y me puso un dedo en mis labios y me dijo

-shaoran por favor entiéndelo de una vez, te amo a ti y solo a ti, tu eres el único que en verdad me importa- dijo para después darme un apasionado beso que fue tan largo claro hasta separarnos por la falta de aire

\- Sakura... - la abrace fuertemente - perdón por ser tan tonto pero es que no sé qué aria si te llegará a perder me volvería loco te amo tanto Sakura - le dije claramente sin siquiera soltarla

-yo también te amo shaoran, y no te preocupes más que yo nunca me marcharía de tu lado- dijo con su sonrisa que me tranquilizó inmediatamente luego de lo que paso recordé la dichosa competencia así que nos fuimos rápidamente hacia las canchas deportivas me despedí de ella

\- nos vemos luego Sakura ahora es mi turno – asentí

-mucha suerte shaoran te estaremos apoyando- me dijo

\- bien nos vemos luego mi amor - asentí sonriendo de ay me fui rápidamente hacia los vestidores y claramente ya todos me estaban esperando

\- hasta que por fin llegas amigo - asintió Yamasaki

\- es que estaba - le dije apenado

\- no te preocupes el profesor está impaciente por que salgamos así que date prisa bien - me dijo

\- si ya voy - le dije para luego vestirme rápidamente cuando termine de inmediato me fui hacia la cancha claramente vi a muchas personas en las bancas y claro de diferentes instituciones realmente animados en eso escuchamos el llamado del animador para dar inicio a la competencia así que rápidamente nos alistamos tomando nuestros respectivos lugares para iniciar con el partido y como era debido salude al capitán del equipo contrario en muestra de respeto y así con el silbido del árbitro dando inicio al partido


	47. Chapter 47

NARRA SAKURA:

Emocionadas nos abrazamos y avanzamos hacia la tarima a recibir el trofeo todos gritando y aplaudiendo el público que en su mayoría eran de Seijo se acercó a felicitarnos busque con la mirada a los chicos y a shaoran pero nada no alcanzaba a ver nada en el mar de chicos las chicas empezaron a dispersarse entre la multitud y muchos chicos de este y los otros institutos empezaron a felicitarme y a darme regalos de toda clase y haciendo todo tipo de comentarios como

-felicidades por haber ganado realmente se lo merecían-

-hey capitana no te gustaría ir a celebrar conmigo- entre muchos otros a los que yo contestaba

-son muy amables y les agradezco por los regalos pero tengo novio y no creo que le guste que salga con alguien más- dije seria algunos se despidieron de inmediato y otros seguían insistiendo los chicos ya se habían tardado en aparecer así que volví a fijar mi vista alrededor y vi a shaoran y a tomoyo me acerque a ellos muy emocionada

-tomoyo, shaoran!- exclame abrazándolos a ambos - ganamos!-dije sonriendo

-muchas felicidades sakura, sabía que iban a ganar- dijo tomoyo feliz

\- si muchas felicidades Sakura - dijo algo distraído que le pudo haber pasado?

-shaoran te sientes bien?, te veo algo distraído- dije algo preocupada

\- no, no pasa nada Sakura – dijo aparentemente tranquilo aunque sospechaba que algo le pasaba

-lo que pasa querida sakura es que li se ha puesto celoso por la atención de la mayoría de los chicos hacia ti-Dijo tomoyo y ahí fue cuando lo entendí le di los regalos que me habían dado a tomoyo y me acerque a shaoran que se estaba quejando

\- pero como se te ocurre decir eso Tomoyo! Yo no estoy - no lo deje terminar de hablar y le dije

-enserio estas celoso?,- mencione con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente me puse seria –vaya no pensé que el señor li desconfiara tanto de mi- enserio creía que lo podría engañar con otro chico?

\- Sakura y... - nuevamente no lo deje continuar ya que puse un dedo sobre sus labios

-era broma shaoran, sabes que te amo y no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solo te amo a ti- dije rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos para después darle un beso

\- esto es tan romántico - asintió Tomoyo luego de separarnos y yo creo que me sonroje un poco

\- vaya amigos ustedes sí que no dejan de aprovechar el tiempo jejeje - dijo Yamasaki al llegar junto con Eriol

-Yamasaki si sigues así a la otra ya no intentare intervenir por ti de acuerdo - asintió Eriol - y eso Sakura quien te dio tantos obsequios? – dijo eriol ya que aunque tomoyo sostenía algunos yo todavía tenía en las manos unos regalos aun

-ah, fueron algunos chicos del instituto, aunque a algunos no los conozco- dije llevándome un dedo a la barbilla –me los dieron para felicitarme por haber ganado el concurso- dije feliz aún estaba emocionada no pensé que llegáramos al primer lugar

\- jejejeje al parecer tienes muchos admiradores Sakura - asintió Eriol muy contento al contrario de shaoran que se puso serio de repente que le pasara ahora?

\- bueno amigo iba a decirte algo pero mejor lo dejo para otra ocasión ya que es hora de irnos recuerda que... – shaoran no lo dejo continuar

\- sí, si lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo nuevamente Yamasaki bien vámonos - dijo shaoran un tanto distraído

-shaoran te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de tu competencia?-dije seria

\- eh?, pero todos están esperando y.. – Entonces me miro a la cara y dijo - bien vamos Sakura

Llegamos a nuestro lugar favorito de encuentros el jardín del instituto entonces le dije

-shaoran aun estás enfadado?- pregunte –si lo que te molesto fueron los regalos los puedo devolver, pero no me gusta que estés así de inexpresivo-dije tomándole de las manos

Realmente no sabía porque dudaba de mí así

\- Sakura... - suspiro - no es eso, admito que me molesto un poco que cientos de esos sujetos estuvieran mirándote como idiotas y...- No le deje terminar de decir otra palabra y le puse un dedo en los labios otra vez y le dije

-shaoran por favor entiéndelo de una vez, te amo a ti y solo a ti. Tu eres el único que en verdad me importa- dije para después darle un apasionado beso largo claro hasta separarnos por la falta de aire

\- Sakura... - me abrazo fuertemente - perdón por ser tan tonto pero es que no sé qué aria si te llegará a perder me volvería loco te amo tanto Sakura - me dijo sin siquiera soltarme

-yo también te amo shaoran, y no te preocupes más que yo nunca me marcharía de tu lado-dije con una sonrisa que le tranquilizo ya que me sonrió y luego se despidió

\- nos vemos luego Sakura ahora es mi turno – dijo

-mucha suerte shaoran te estaremos apoyando- le dije

\- bien nos vemos luego mi amor – se despidió sonriendo me encantaba cuando sonreía

Me reuní con las chicas cerca de las gradas

-vaya sakura, parece que tú y li están muy contentos- dijo rika sonriendo pícaramente

-si sakura ustedes dos se ven encantadores juntos- dijo tomoyo enfocándome con su cámara de video "de donde la habrá sacado" pensé con una gota en la nuca

-hay chicas será mejor que nos sentemos ya, el partido va a comenzar- dije para desviar un poco el tema y las chicas parecieron entenderlo así que nos acomodamos para ver a los chicos jugar

-estoy tan emocionada!-exclamo chiharu

-y eso?- pregunto naoko – no sabía que te gustara tanto el futbol-

-no es eso, es que takashi me dijo que quería decirme algo importante después del partido- dijo chiharu algo nerviosa

-pero que podrá ser- dijo tomoyo con una de sus miradas extrañas sin más comentarios por parte de ninguna nos dispusimos a ver el juego

-bienvenidos todos al campeonato interescolar de futbol- dijo el anunciador –primero presentaremos a los equipos y capitanes de cada preparatoria empezando por:

1 instituto Tanaka, capitán Mitzuya Raiko

2 instituto Denki, capitán Ryunosuke Tatsuya

3 instituto yobiko, capitán Kaoru yuka

4 instituto juku, capitán Sasuke makoto

5 institutos fujisawa, capitán Kazuho, Kazuto

6 instituto Seijo, capitán Shaoran li

7 instituto kodaira, capitán Ryûnosuke hotaru

8 instituto Yokohama, capitán Shin kaito

Y así fueron compitiendo los equipos habían unos que eran muy buenos, pero otros eran mejores… casi llegando al final se puso bastante reñido sobre todo porque todos querían ser los ganadores, los chicos estaban dando todo de sí

Al fin llego la tan esperada final después de tanta espera…

-bien chicos todos lo han hecho muy bien ahora los equipos finalistas, son… el instituto Seijo y el instituto tanaka!- dijo el anunciador emocionado

-siiiiiiii – gritamos todas felices

Estaba tan entusiasmada quería ya ver quien ganaba, y por supuesto esperaba que ganara nuestro equipo todas las chicas estábamos atentas a los jugadores yo no podía despegar la mirada de shaoran ni chiharu de yamasaki por curiosidad quise saber a quién veía tomoyo tan detenidamente ya que casi no parpadeaba al igual que chiharu sigue el Angulo de sus ojos y pude ver que al que veía de esa manera era ni más ni menos que eriol eso me pareció un poco extraño pero no le preste mucha atención

Cuando menos me di cuenta el árbitro dio inicio al partido todos empezaron a gritar muy animados el pero algo raro parecía que el partido bueno más bien estaba muy reñido el otro capitán no dejaba avanzar a Shaoran ni a Yamasaki en verdad el partido estaba muy emocionante ese chico era bueno jugando realmente dominaba bastante bien el balón pero claro lo bueno que Shaoran también lo es pero en un descuido el otro capitán anoto un gol sin que el portero de nuestro equipo pudiera detenerlo nos quedamos todos en silencio claro a excepción de los otros aunque claro note que eso le afecto mucho a Shaoran además estaba a nada se terminar el primer partido

\- o no creen que gane el otro equipo? - asintió Rika

\- eso no pasará - dijo Chiharu

\- chicas tienen que tener fe en que los chicos ganaran - dijo Tomoyo muy tranquila

\- es verdad Tomoyo tiene razón ellos ganaran ya lo verán - cuando termine de decir eso el árbitro anuncio el final del primer tiempo

\- ya termino el primer tiempo - dijo Naoko

\- o no… esto no está bien - asintió Tomoyo

\- que pasa Tomoyo? - pregunte

\- mira Sakura Shaoran parece no estar nada bien - asintió así que al escuchar eso baje en seguida de las bancas para dirigirme hacia los vestidores a ver a qué era lo que le pasaba a Shaoran

-Shaoran! - entre casi corriendo en su busca sin siquiera importarme donde estaba

\- Sakura!, pero que haces aquí? - asintió Yamasaki asombrado al verme

\- lo siento mucho por entrar aquí pero es que la verdad yo... - dije un poco apenada

\- no te preocupes no tienes que decírmelo, mira Shaoran está junto a los casilleros pero date prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos que - no le deje terminar

\- no te preocupes no tardare mucho gracias Yamasaki - asentí y me fui hacia los casilleros rápidamente entonces lo vi aunque parecía un poco distraído

\- Shaoran estas bien? - le pregunte

-Sakura!, que haces aquí alguien podrá verte y - no le deje terminar y le di un beso en los labios ya que no sé por qué pero presentía que algo le estaba pasando y no se me ocurrió nada más que eso

\- Shaoran te amo - le dije al separarnos

\- yo también te amo Sakura -

\- Shaoran que te pasa estas bien?, te eh notado algo extraño desde que te propusieron como capitán

\- no, no me pasa nada- me dijo aunque por mas distraída que sea no le creí

\- Shaoran no te creo así que más tarde hablaremos bien pero bueno yo vine aquí para decirte que confío en ti y todos los de la escuela también así que da lo mejor de ti que estamos muy seguros que ganaran Shaoran no te preocupes confía en ti y en tu equipo y ya verás que todo estará bien - asentí con una sonrisa

\- Sakura me pregunto qué sería de mí sin ti -

\- Shaoran ahora es mi turno de apoyarte - le dije claramente - bueno me voy y recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo

\- lo sé - asintió más tranquilo y cuando me di la vuelta vi al capitán del equipo contrario

\- oh disculpen espero no haber interrumpido - dijo

\- no ya estaba por irme - le dije

\- disculpe el atrevimiento pero me puede decir su nombre? -

\- claro me llamo Sakura mucho gusto - asentí el parecía un chico muy amable

\- Sakura, es un muy hermoso nombre y claro le va perfecto a usted permítame presentarme yo soy... - pero no termino de decirlo ya que

\- es el capitán del otro equipo mi amor - dijo Shaoran impidiendo seguir la conversación y empujándome hacia la salida aunque no entendí el por qué bueno no le di mucha importancia así que me fui rápidamente con las chicas y unos minutos después vimos salir a los chicos para así dar inicio al segundo tiempo y así que el árbitro anuncio el inicio del partido y claro note más animado que nunca a Shaoran es decir muy decidido a ganar

\- fuiste a ver a Li verdad - asintió Naoko

\- p- porque lo dices- dije apenada

\- porque Shaoran salió con más entusiasmo - asistieron Rika y Naoko lo cual causo un total sonrojamiento en mi así que mejor no dije nada para que no siguieran con ese asunto y en eso

\- gooooooool - gritaron todos de la emoción hasta los que no eran del instituto y en eso escuche

\- Ya lo notaron el capitán del instituto Seijo está bastante guapo

\- si es verdad es bastante guapo

\- tendrá novia?

\- no lo sé pero ya lo averiguaremos - asintieron esas chicas lo cual me puso bueno ya se imaginaran de echo asta ya se me hacía raro que antes no lo escuchará ese tipo de comentarios hacia Shaoran

\- no te preocupes Sakura era de esperase esos comentarios ya que tienes un novio bastante guapo pero lo bueno es que el solo te quiere a ti - asintió Tomoyo y sonreí ya que sabía que tenía razón pero todo el tiempo se la pasaron hablando de él, el tiempo pasaba rápido y nada de resultados por ninguno de los 2 equipos aunque los de nuestro equipo tenían un mejor dominio del balón todos estaban en estado crítico ya que estaban a pocos minutos del final de pronto el capitán del otro equipo empezó avanzar logrando burlar a los medios y en eso apareció Shaoran arrebatando le el balón sorpresiva mente dejando atrás a su contrincante Y logrando burlar a los medio campistas pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a los defensas lo rodearon sin siquiera poder regresar se tratando arrebatarle el balón el cual no lo lograban los mínimos pasaban rápidamente solo faltando 2 min., para finalizar y en eso Shaoran logra abrirse paso pero era imposible anotar desde la banda y todos pensamos que llegarían directo a penales pero en eso apareció Yamasaki y rápidamente Shaoran lo noto y le lanzó el balón en un pase muy acertado y el reaccionando rápidamente tomando posición y listo para disparar y...

\- gooooooool del instituto Seijo - anuncio el animador y todos gritando y saltando de emoción para poco después el silbido del árbitro dando fin al juego

-ganamos!- gritaron chiharu y naoko al unísono

-siiiiiiii- coreamos rika tomoyo y yo

Todas bajamos de las gradas y pudimos ver como las chicas de antes bajaban lo más rápido posible para intentar hablar con shaoran mientras nosotras fuimos a felicitar a los chicos debo admitir que estaba algo celosa pero sabía que shaoran las pondría en su lugar o simplemente las ignoraría, abriéndonos paso entre la multitud pudimos llegar hasta ellos los jugadores llevaban al capitán sobre sus hombros.

Shaoran al verme pidió a los chicos que lo bajaran y sonriendo me abrazo y me hizo girar en tus brazos al hacerlo pude ver claramente la expresión en los rostros de las otras chicas "si las miradas mataran" pensé no le di importancia también observe como las chicas felicitaban a los demás me estaba mareando un poco así que me enfoque en shaoran y sus brazos rodeándome la cintura sonreí como nunca estaba muy feliz hasta que shaoran me bajo y con un semblante serio me dijo:

-sakura todo esto fue gracias a ti, gracias por apoyarme- dijo uniendo su frente con la mía

-de nada shaoran, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti-dije uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso

-awww que romántico- exclamo tomoyo cerca de nosotros con su cámara de video, decir que estábamos rojos era quedarse corto bien podrimos competir con un tomate maduro y ganarle

-jeje tomoyo hace cuanto estas ahí- dije con una risa nerviosa

-lo suficiente- dijo –pero no crean que fueron los únicos a los que grabe miren allá- señalo con su mano a chiharu y yamasaki que se estaban besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello –yamasaki le pidió que fuese su novia y chiharu acepto con gusto- sonrió

-hasta que al fin se animó –

NARRA SHAORAN:

-todos estaban muy animados con el partido aunque yo aún seguía un poco nervioso pero sabía que dar el todo para poder ganar no podría defraudar a quienes confían en mi por segunda vez definitivamente no lo iba hacer, así que en cuanto dio inicio el partido comenzamos a desplegarnos según lo planeado yo y Yamasaki por cada lateral del campo y claro apoyados delos medios y respectivamente los defensas por ningún motivo se moverían de la zona que les corresponde por suerte no nos estaba costando mucho el partido casi a minutos Yamasaki y yo anotamos en la portería casi seguidamente, el partido termino y gracias al cielo a nuestro favor, si como lo oyen pasamos a la siguiente fase todos estaban muy contentos por eso

\- genial Shaoran tu estrategia dio resultado ganamosᴉᴉ…- asintió uno de los chicos muy contento

\- es verdad ganamos pero aún no es momento de celebrar ya que solo es un pase para el siguiente partido así que bien se los dije o no?, nada de confianza entendido?...- les dije seriamente

\- entendido capitán…- dijeron en coro realmente no sé qué les pasaba ese día

\- ya les dije que no me digan de esa maneraᴉᴉ…

\- si capitán – volvieron a hacerlo

\- a veces creo que lo hacen a propósito verdad?- pregunte era fastidioso tratar con ellos

\- vamos amigo relájate un poco-asintió Yamasaki – además que no es nada del otro mundo que te digan capitán de todas formas lo eres o no?-

\- sí, pero no es para que me lo estén diciendo a cada rato si capitán no capitán bla,bla,bla es fastidioso –le dije

\- bien, bien… entendido mejor relájate y descansemos un poco ya que solo es cuestión de minutos para que inicien las preliminares –me dijo y bueno si tenía razón era cuestión de tiempo para nuestro próximo partido preliminar

\- bien chicos es hora del siguiente partido jugaran con el equipo provenientes del instituto Juku, mucha suerte y nada de confianza bien?.. –asintió el profesor así que era nuestro turno nuevamente

\- si profesor… - asentimos todos para luego dirigirnos al campo deportivo, cuando llegamos inmediatamente nos acomodamos e inicio el parido y claramente el equipo contrario estaba dando todo su esfuerzo para obtener la victoria pero claramente nosotros no íbamos a quedarnos atrás así que aceleramos el ritmo y codificamos algunas maniobras y así logramos vencerles dando como resultado la victoria y claro el pase a la final y al parecer no éramos los únicos definitivamente deseaba ese resultado

\- bien chicos nuestro último oponente serán los del instituto Tanaka el cual tienen como capitán a Mitzuya Raiko en verdad es un excelente jugador tienen que tener mucho cuidado con sus maniobras suelen ser muy efectivas a la ora de anotar a la portería con decirles que han pasado con excelente puntuación al igual que ustedes no fueron tuvieron bajas ni mucho menos les metieron anotaciones así que suerte y…-

\- si lo sabemos pero descuide profesor nosotros también tenemos a un excelente jugador vedad que si compañeros?...- asintió Yamasaki en verdad es un idiota

-siiiii… - gritaron todos con entusiasmo la verdad que me dio bastante pena

\- no sean confiados se los dije no?- asentí fuertemente para que así por lo menos se callaran un poco y gracias a dios funciono jejeje bueno así paso el tiempo planeando estrategias y debilidades para tener mejores resultados y así fue como poco después nos dirigimos al campo deportivo y no obstante topándome con ese idiota que creía ser la perfección en persona presumiendo ser el mejor jugador totalmente fastidioso el cual preferí mejor ignorar pero ya en el momento del saludo fue inevitable el ignorarle

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, al capitán del equipo Seijo Li Shaoran al parecer lograste pasar a la final, es maravilloso no crees pero no te preocupes tratare de no dejarles en vergüenza frente a su instituto – dijo muy estúpidamente se los dije es un tipo insoportable

\- valla y pensar que tenía tantas ganas de no verte en la final pero al parecer tuviste mucha suerte ah y lo siento olvide tu nombre que gane el mejor – asentí muy tranquilo me retire a mi logar y por fin inicio el partido la verdad estaba un tanto ansioso el tiempo empezó a correr al empezar teníamos la ventaja de tener el balón pero ciertamente el profesor tenía razón ese sujeto era bueno jugando por más que Yamasaki intentaba burlarlo no tenía ningún resultado no le hacía fácil darme los pases pero él tampoco podía anotar ya que primero tenía que pasar sobre mí pero cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el primer tiempo y claro en un maldito descuido mío anotaron un gol – demonios como rayos paso eso – asentí en mis pensamientos estaba furioso pero a la vez me causo un impacto recordando lo que antes me había pasado me quede plasmado en esos recuerdos y cuando menos me di cuenta el árbitro anuncio el final de primer tiempo, nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores yo sin pronunciar una sola palabra

\- hey amigo estas bien?- asintió Yamasaki y yo sin siquiera mirarlo no podía hacerlo acaso los defraude nuevamente?- Shaoran yo sé que anotaron todos lo sabemos pero vamos aun no estamos acabados falta un tiempo más y veras que les ganaremos

\- si lo se Yamasaki – le dije sin verlo a la cara realmente estaba un tanto ido así que preferí irme a hacia los casilleros para estar solo y pensar un poco antes de ir con los demás pero no tanto de unos segundos escuche alguien llamarme

\- - Shaoran estas bien? - pregunto

-Sakura!, que haces aquí alguien podrá verte y - no me dejo terminar y me dio un beso en los labios - Shaoran te amo - me dijo al separarnos eso realmente lo necesitaba

\- yo también te amo Sakura - le dije muy feliz

\- Shaoran que te pasa estas bien?, te eh notado algo extraño desde que te propusieron como capitán – me dijo un tanto preocupada

\- no, no me pasa nada- le conteste tranquilo

\- Shaoran no te creo así que más tarde hablaremos bien pero bueno yo vine aquí para decirte que confío en ti y todos los de la escuela también así que da lo mejor de ti que estamos muy seguros que ganaran Shaoran no te preocupes confía en ti y en tu equipo y ya verás que todo estará bien - asintió con una sonrisa la cual me dejo más tranquiló

\- Sakura me pregunto qué sería de mi sin ti - le dije seguro realmente sin ella no sé qué aria

\- Shaoran ahora es mi turno de apoyarte – me dijo viéndome a los ojos - bueno me voy y recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo- asintió

\- lo sé – le dije más tranquilo pero cuando estaba a punto de irse apareció ese sujeto y casi provoca un choque con Sakura

\- oh disculpen espero no haber interrumpido - dijo

\- no ya estaba por irme – asintió Sakura

\- disculpe el atrevimiento pero me puede decir su nombre? - pero que le importaba ni siquiera es de la escuela esperaba que lo ignorara

\- claro me llamo Sakura mucho gusto – y si, se lo dijo

\- Sakura, es un muy hermoso nombre y claro le va perfecto a usted permítame presentarme yo soy... - no lo deje terminar

\- es el capitán del otro equipo mi amor – asentí rápidamente antes que se le ocurriera decir más así que mejor empuje a Sakura hacia la salida y cuando ella se fue

\- pero que linda novia tiene Li tal y como su nombre lo dice bella flor de primavera – asintió el muy imbécil y claramente me enfado

\- acaso trata de insinuar algo o es mi imaginación – le dije sin rodeos

\- pero como se le ocurre yo solo estaba elogiándolo por tener una novia tan linda incluso estoy pensando seriamente cambiarme de institución – asintió

\- definitivamente quería asesinarlo pero se no era el lugar indicado – ah sí? – dije de reojo

\- qué le parece si este partido decide todo- asintió claramente note sus intenciones

\- a que te refieres con decide todo?- pregunte

\- mira si ustedes ganan jamás me veras visitando este instituto y olvidare esa idea de cambiarme de escuela porque claro que lo haría habiendo muchas cosas interesantes en este lugar, bueno en que estaba a y si gano ya se imaginara mis intenciones verdad – asintió el muy imbécil – así que prepárese ahora más que nunca daré todo por ganar – asintió para después irse me hervía la sangre de solo pensar en que pensó al verla

\- eso lo veremos – asentí yéndome hacia donde estaban los chicos para darles nuevas maniobras y mejores estrategias luego de eso salimos para dar fin al juego y claro dispuestos a ganar el partido empezó muy reunido ni el dejándome paso ni yo a él pero gracias a los chicos y a una maniobra en equipo logra anotar y lograr emparejarnos en el marcador así saboree satisfactoriamente ese gol, luego de volver a poner en marcha al balón todos empezamos nuevamente parejos ninguno de los dos permitía el paso del contrario y así nos la pasamos durante todo el partido cuando vi de reojo a uno delos árbitros asistentes anunciando los últimos minutos de juego así en una señal indique nuestra última movida ya que era cuestión de minutos ese triunfo y tenía que ganarlo ya que odiaba los penales y no estaba dispuesto a irme a ese extremo así que pusimos el marcha el plan ya que era muy simple y la cual nos salía muy bien que cual era pues la confusión confundir a los adversarios empezando por el más lógico pensar que el que anotaría por supuesto yo y así fue como lo hicimos y cuando me dirigía al punto de anotar casi la mayoría delos defensas me cubrieron impidiéndome el paso y cuando ese sujeto estaba a punto de acercarse a mi claro de acuerdo al plan lance el balón a Yamasaki y así logrando anotar perfectamente el objetivo se cumplió pocos segundos después el silbido del árbitro dando por terminado el partido

\- ganamos…- asintió muy feliz Yamasaki al igual que los otros y hasta que escuche a todos los del instituto festejando

\- ganamos…- asintió muy feliz Yamasaki al igual que los otros y hasta que escuche a todos los del instituto festejando cuando de la nada sentí que me tomaron de los pies para después cargarme y claro quien más eran los chicos totalmente emocionados por el triunfo y cuando gire mi mirada hacia las bancas buscando a Sakura pude verla al fin así que le suplique a los demás que me bajaran y cuando por fin lo hicieron me fui hacia donde estaba ella totalmente feliz para después tomarla por sorpresa y hacerla girar en mis brazos aunque no duro por mucho tiempo ya que note que casi la mareaba

-sakura todo esto fue gracias a ti, gracias por apoyarme- asentí uniendo mi frente junto con la de ella

-de nada shaoran, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti-dijo uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso de esos que derriten a cualquiera

-awww que romántico- exclamo tomoyo cerca de nosotros y nada menos que con su cámara de video, estábamos rojos como o pero que un tomate

-jeje tomoyo hace cuanto estas ahí- dijo con una risa un poco nerviosa

-lo suficiente- dijo –pero no crean que fueron los únicos a los que grabe miren allá- señalo con su mano a chiharu y yamasaki que se estaban besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello –yamasaki le pidió a chiharu que sea su novia y claro ella acepto – sonrió- de la felicidad

\- hasta que al fin se animó – asentí muy tranquilo ya que por fin dejaría de molestar con respecto a eso de que si no lo acepta y todos sus miedos tontos y a ver si así se aplicaba un poco y si lo acepto como lo hice yo

-oigan chicos le llame a mi mama para contarle que habíamos ganado ella dijo que estaba muy feliz y que lamenta no estar en casa para celebrar con nosotros pero me dio permiso de hacer una fiesta en la casa para celebrar el triunfo del instituto en las competencias- dijo tomoyo emocionada

\- eso suena bastante bien entonces vamos todos a la casa de Tomoyo... - asintió Yamasaki

\- es una excelente idea - dijo Eriol

\- invitaras a todos? - pregunto Shaoran

-claro la casa es lo suficientemente grande para la fiesta no crees sakura- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-si claro que si- respondió aun con un poco de duda en su voz

\- bueno está bien vamos - asentí resignado la verdad no quería una fiesta yo quería estar con Sakura pero bueno no quería ser egoísta

-ok chicos entonces yo me iré con eriol nos vemos haya- dijo tomoyo caminando hacia eriol

\- un segundo dijiste con Eriol? - pregunte muy sorprendido

\- es verdad de cuándo acá ustedes dos se llevan tan bien eh? - pregunto Yamasaki

-Así es, con él, desde que tú y sakura salen juntos nos hemos acercado un poco más y empezamos a hablar y bueno ahora somos buenos amigos- dijo dirigiéndose a mi primero y luego a los demás

\- es verdad eso Eriol? - pregunto Yamasaki

\- Sí es verdad, bueno mejor nos apresuramos antes que se haga más tarde - asintió Eriol despidiéndose de nosotros

\- oye Eriol espera un segundo acaso has olvidado que dejaste tu auto en el estacionamiento del edificio - le dije apresuradamente

\- jejeje es verdad jeje lo había olvidado - asintió con una gota en la cabeza

\- porque no mejor vamos todos por los autos y de ay nos vamos a casa de Tomoyo que les parece? - pregunte

-por mi está bien- dijo sakura

-a mí también me parece perfecto- hablo ahora tomoyo

\- sabes amigo hoy sí que fue nuestro día ya que por poco nos vamos a muerte súbita jejejee no crees porque yo por un momento pensé que eso pasaría - asintió Yamasaki

\- es verdad yo también temía que eso pasara - le dije

\- al parecer las chicas también van muy entretenidas con eso de las competencias - asintió Yamasaki al voltear la mirada

\- a propósito Yamasaki nunca me contaste que te le declararías a Chiharu - le dije con una mirada burlona

\- eh acaso no se los dije - dijo sin ninguna pena absoluta

\- Yamasaki tu nunca vas a cambiar - asentí resignado

\- bueno querido amigo lo que pasa es que yo no soy un penoso como tu jejejeje - asintió

\- mejor cállate Yamasaki - le dije

\- Yamasaki, Shaoran van a tardar mucho? - pregunto Chiharu

\- no, no se preocupen ya nos apresuramos - asintió Yamasaki

\- jejeje sabía que te traerán cortito jejeje - le dije burlando me

\- es verdad Shaoran dense prisa - dijo Sakura

\- si ya nos apresuramos - le dije - vamos Yamasaki deja de perder el tiempo-

\- jajajaja mira quien lo dice jajajaja - asintió Yamasaki burlándose ahora el

\- ya cállate y mejor date prisa bien - le dije

\- bien - asintió y en menos de lo que canta un gallo nos apresuramos lo bueno era que contaba con dos baños el departamento ya que cada cuarto tenía un baño propio así que no hubo problemas en cuanto a eso ah y sobre la ropa si le tuve que prestar una moda nos presumimos en cambiarnos

\- bueno ya estamos listos - dijo Yamasaki sonriente

\- bien entonces vámonos - dijo Sakura muy contenta así que nos fuimos a casa de Tomoyo y Sakura si por esa según fiesta

-oye shaoran porque tienes esa cara, te molesta lo de la fiesta?- dijo sakura en tono preocupado ya íbamos en el auto camino a la dichosa fiesta

\- no es eso, solo que yo quería estar contigo solos no se ir a cenar y todo eso además que estarán todos y no quisiera separarme de ti ni un instante - le dije seguro

-bueno si quieres podríamos ir un rato a la fiesta para complacer a tomoyo y luego irnos y luego irnos a algún lugar nosotros solos- dijo sakura con una risita picara que rara vez le veía

\- mmm me parece bien - le dije sonriendo ya que era lo que realmente quería escuchar


	48. Chapter 48

NARRA SAKURA:

-oigan chicos le llame a mi mama para contarle que habíamos ganado ella dijo que estaba muy feliz y que lamenta no estar en casa para celebrar con nosotros pero me dio permiso de hacer una fiesta en la casa para celebrar el triunfo del instituto en las competencias- dijo tomoyo emocionada

\- eso suena bastante bien entonces vamos todos a la casa de Tomoyo... - asintió Yamasaki

\- es una excelente idea - dijo Eriol

\- invitaras a todos? - pregunto Shaoran

-claro la casa es lo suficientemente grande para la fiesta no crees sakura- dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro

-si claro que si- respondí algo dudosa tenía un mal presentimiento

\- bueno está bien vamos – dijo shaoran que no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea

-ok chicos entonces yo me iré con eriol nos vemos haya- dijo tomoyo caminando hacia eriol definitivamente entre esos dos había algo raro y no fui la única que lo noto

\- un segundo dijiste con Eriol? - pregunto shaoran muy sorprendido

\- es verdad de cuándo acá ustedes dos se llevan tan bien eh? - pregunto Yamasaki

-Así es, con él, desde que tú y sakura salen juntos nos hemos acercado un poco más y empezamos a hablar y bueno ahora somos buenos amigos- dijo dirigiéndose a shaoran primero y luego a los demás

\- es verdad eso Eriol? - pregunto Yamasaki

\- Sí es verdad, bueno mejor nos apresuramos antes que se haga más tarde - asintió Eriol despidiéndose de nosotros

\- oye Eriol espera un segundo acaso has olvidado que dejaste tu auto en el estacionamiento del edificio - le dijo shaoran al observar como eriol se marchaba

\- jejeje es verdad jeje lo había olvidado - asintió con una gota en la cabeza

\- porque no mejor vamos todos por los autos y de ahí nos vamos a casa de Tomoyo que les parece? - pregunto shaoran

-por mi está bien- dije

-a mí también me parece perfecto- hablo ahora tomoyo

Luego de esa charla empezamos a caminar en dirección al departamento de shaoran

-tomoyo me encanto tu canción- dijo chiharu

-si es muy hermosa- afirmo naoko

-también su rutina estuvo maravillosa- dijo tomoyo

-muchas gracias, también los trajes que nos diseñaste estaban hermosos- le respondí

-es cierto tomoyo el diseño era ideal para todas- dijo naoko

\- a propósito Yamasaki nunca me contaste que te le declararías a Chiharu - escuche a shaoran un poco delante de nosotras platicando con yamasaki

\- eh acaso no se los dije – contesto yamasaki

Y después de su plática habían empezado a discutir y antes de que empezaran con otra cosa dijo chiharu

\- Yamasaki, Shaoran van a tardar mucho? - pregunto

\- no, no se preocupen ya nos apresuramos - asintió Yamasaki

\- jejeje sabía que te traerán cortito jejeje - le dijo shaoran burlándose por lo que le dije también

\- es verdad Shaoran dense prisa -

\- si ya nos apresuramos - me dijo - vamos Yamasaki deja de perder el tiempo

\- Jajaja mira quien lo dice Jajaja - asintió Yamasaki burlándose ahora el

Y así se fueron platicando o algo parecido después de un rato de esperarlos en la sala aparecieron de nuevo ya cambiados al vernos nos dijeron

\- bueno ya estamos listos - dijo Yamasaki sonriente

\- bien entonces vámonos - dije muy contenta así que nos fuimos a casa de Tomoyo

-oye shaoran porque tienes esa cara, te molesta lo de la fiesta?- dije en tono preocupado ya íbamos en el auto camino a la fiesta pero él se veía algo distante

\- no es eso, solo que yo quería estar contigo solos no se ir a cenar u todo eso además que estarán todos y no quisiera separarme de ti ni un instante - dijo

-bueno si quieres podríamos ir un rato a la fiesta para complacer a tomoyo y luego irnos y luego irnos a algún lugar nosotros solos- dije con una risita picara últimamente me sentía un poco más audaz

\- mmm me parece bien – dijo ahora si sonriendo ya que en todo el camino había estado serio

Llegamos a la casa y ya había un buen grupo de chicos en ella nos bajamos y entramos todo estaba muy bien decorado hasta parecía que tomoyo ya tenía todo planeado pero es de tomoyo de quien hablamos volví a la realidad cuando oí la vos de shaoran a mis espaldas preguntándome

\- y ahora que hacemos? –me pregunto

-bueno mientras estemos aquí que te parece solo divertirnos un rato eh?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

\- siempre y cuando no te separes de mi lado eso será suficiente –

-claro que no shaoran- le dije

-sakura podrías venir un momento- me dijo tomoyo acercándose

-eh?... claro- respondí -me disculpas un momento- le pedí a shaoran con una gota en la cabeza

\- ni un momento, bien entiendo –

\- oye Shaoran puedes venir un segundo? - pregunto Eriol que estaba con otros compañeros

\- al parecer no nos dejaran estar juntos así que antes de irme - asintió para luego acercarse a mi dándome un beso en los labios

-nos vemos después- le conteste

Me dirigí hacia tomoyo que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-sakura no te gustaría cambiarte- me pregunto y yo con lo distraída que soy había olvidado que aún tenía el uniforme puesto mientras los chicos ya traían otra ropa puesta suspire

-pero y ustedes- les pregunte a chiharu, naoko y rika ellas sonrieron

-tranquila sakura de eso me encargo yo- dijo tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas

Subimos al segundo piso en el cual había suficientes habitaciones para que nos cambiáramos cada una a gusto.

-esperen un momento- nos dijo tomoyo y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-que creen que esté planeando- dijo rika

-de que hablas?- pregunte

-de que tomoyo ha estado rara desde que salimos del instituto- respondió chiharu

-sí que tendrá en mente- dijo naoko

En ese momento salió tomoyo con muchas bolsas en mano y nos dijo

-bueno aquí están sus vestidos- nos dio una bolsa a cada una

-tomoyo tú los hiciste?- pregunto sorprendida rika

-así es los tenia guardados desde hace tiempo, y esta la ocasión perfecta para que los usen- nos dijo a todas con una reluciente sonrisa

-si- dijimos todas al unísono nos metimos a cambiar y luego nos fuimos a la habitación de tomoyo para maquillarnos un poco

-definitivamente te luciste tomoyo- dijo chiharu que usaba un vestido blanco con encaje strapless con una cinta en la cintura

-si estos vestidos están hermosos- asintió naoko que llevaba un vestido blanco pero con encaje negro empezando desde un pequeño tirante negro en el lado izquierdo bajando cruzado cubriendo la mitad de la parte de arriba del vestido con un cinturón negro y una pequeña flor en el centro para terminar rodeando levemente la cintura y caer hacia el mismo lado izquierdo también corto

-concuerdo con las chicas tomoyo, me fascinan- afirmo rika la cual llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido strapless con encaje en la parte de arriba y un lazo adornando la parte de la cintura del lado izquierdo de unos 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla pero con unos vuelos cayendo de manera irregular rozando levemente las rodillas

-muchas gracias chicas, me tomo algo de tiempo pero creo que al final valió la pena- dijo ella usaba un vestido de manga corta celeste con un celeste un poco más fuerte en la parte del cuello del vestido y en la cinta de la cintura la cual estaba decorada con un pequeño lazo también un poco más arriba de las rodillas

-absolutamente tomoyo, pero no te parece que este es algo revelador?- pregunte con curiosidad yo traía puesto un vestido de color rosa salmón en la parte de la falda la parte de arriba strapless cubierto en su totalidad con pedrería y una tira cubierta también de pedrería que venia del lado izquierdo y se unía a la cintura en el lado derecho dejando la espalda totalmente descubierta a excepción de la tira que cruzaba la mitad de mi espalda –tomoyo no estoy segura no tienes un vestido más cubierto?-inquirí no me sentí cómoda usando un vestido así mientras que las demás usaban unos más recatados

-hay sakura no sé de qué hablas tu vestido esta divino!- exclamo tomoyo sumamente emocionada

-tomoyo tiene razón sakura ese vestido te queda espectacular- dijo ahora chiharu

\- vamos Sakura te ves muy bien - asintió Naoko

\- tienen razón las chicas Sakura te ves muy bien además Tomoyo se esforzó mucho en estos vestidos además de la fiesta y sobre todo Shaoran se quedara atónito al verte jeje - dijo Rika sonriendo

-chicas es que… no se…- dije con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza una cosa era estar aquí con las chicas y otra muy distinta era salir afuera así

-Sakura no te preocupes si no te agrado mi vestido que confeccione especialmente para ti y para que lo uses en este día tan importante para todos yo entiendo - dijo Tomoyo con ojos de borreguito a punto de llorar

\- ves Sakura es muy importante para Tomoyo que uses el vestido - asintió Chiharu susurrándome al oído suspire y la mire resignada

-está bien tommy no te preocupes lo usare, solo tendré que acostumbrarme un poco- dije sonriendo –ya sabes que no acostumbro usar esta ropa jeje-

Justo después de decir eso como impulsada por un resorte nos dijo tomoyo

-bien entonces que esperamos vamos a impresionar a todos con nuestros vestidos- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que a todas nosotras nos salía una gota en la cabeza tomoyo a veces era muy manipuladora cuando quería

-si- asentimos todas y bajamos hasta el salón principal donde ya se escuchaba la música bien fuerte al llegar a la planta baja vimos como todos se nos quedaban viendo cuando localizamos a los chicos fuimos hasta ellos los que nos dijeron

\- ah... p-pero que bien se ven chicas - asintió Eriol muy sorprendido - n- no es así Yamasaki, Shaoran? - pregunto pero al parecer ellos aún no reaccionaban hasta que Eriol les dio unas palmadas

\- ah s-si pero wow chicas vaya que se ven muy bien, Chiharu te ves muy linda -asintió Yamasaki tomándola de la mano

-al parecer dejaste a li impactado- dijo tomoyo en voz alta consiguiendo que shaoran reaccionara y yo me sonrojara más si es posible

\- es verdad dejaste a mi amigo en un estado de shock jejeje - dijo Yamasaki

\- será mejor que te calles la boca Yamasaki - dijo Shaoran para luego acercarse a mi rodeando mi cintura - te ves realmente hermosa Sakura

\- y al parecer no eres el único que quedo atento en la belleza de Sakura querido amigo –dijo yamasaki al ver lo mismo que vimos todas al bajar muchos chicos que se quedaban viendo en dirección a nosotras

\- bueno entonces debo demostrarles que soy yo el afortunado que tiene como novia a esta belleza, que por nada del mundo la dejaría y sobre todo a quien amo tanto –dijo apegándome a él y dándome un beso apasionado

-vaya, que lastima que no tengo mi cámara en a la mano- dijo triste tomoyo al momento que nos separamos y a todos nos salió una gota en la cabeza

-jejeje tomoyo- reí

-oigan chicos no quieren algo de beber- propuso naoko

\- sí, pero por ningún motivo pienso separarme de Sakura - dijo Shaoran abrazándome

\- ni yo de Chiharu que les pasa apenas y disfruto estar unos ratos con ella - asintió Yamasaki

\- vaya con ustedes - dijo Eriol - en fin será mejor que yo vaya por las bebidas – Pero antes de irse- Tomoyo podrías acompañarme por favor? - pregunto

-claro eriol- dijo tomando su brazo para después perderse entre la multitud

\- vaya con esos dos a mí se me hacen que terminaran juntos - asintió Yamasaki

\- si es verdad también lo pienso - dijo Shaoran

-si harían una bonita pareja- dijo rika

-definitivamente- afirmamos chiharu, naoko y yo

\- bueno pero por mientras yo tengo algo pendiente con mi bella novia - asintió Shaoran

Creo que mi cara lo dijo todo debí tener una expresión de confusión por lo que shaoran me dijo

\- y eso que quiere decir amigo? - pregunto Yamasaki

\- quiere decir muchas cosas que no tengo por qué decirte jeje así que me acompañas amor? –

-claro- dije algo desconcertada

Nos dirigimos al jardín trasero ubicándonos cerca de una bella fuente ubicada en el centro del jardín rodeada de pequeñas flores y nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente cuando el me dijo

\- en verdad te ves muy hermosa Sakura no cabe duda que tengo bastante suerte en tenerte con migo –

-g-gracias shaoran, y dime que era lo que tenías pendiente- dije con curiosidad

\- sabes a veces eres muy curiosa jejeje – me sonroje ante su comentario

-amm y-yo- y cuando estaba por decir algo me detuvo diciendo

\- no te preocupes está bien me gusta que seas así jeje pero bueno te tengo una muy buena noticia -

-enserio y que es!-dije con entusiasmo

\- pues ya tengo todo listo para nuestro viaje a mi país Hong Kong - asintió entusiasmado

-enserio? que increíble!- dije arrojándome a sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso

\- sí, así que en cuanto inicien las vacaciones nos iremos a mi país –

-Qué bueno!-dije sonriendo estaba ansiosa por conocer a la familia de shaoran

\- qué bueno que te de gusto saberlo –

-pero…- dije recordando algo

\- qué pasa? –

-es que eh estado pensando que si me voy contigo, tomoyo se quedaría sola en casa ya sabes que mi tía casi nunca está en la casa y no quisiera que tomoyo se quedara ahí solitaria así que me preguntaba… sí. No sería molestia que fuera con nosotros a Hong Kong?- dije algo nerviosa la verdad me daba algo de pena decírselo pero no podía dejar a tomoyo

\- ah era eso jejeje no te preocupes Sakura claro que si Tomoyo también nos puede acompañar –

-qué bueno..., y ahora señor li le gustaría bailar?- le pregunte ya que estaba empezando a sonar una canción muy hermosa sonreí inevitablemente

\- me encantaría mi señora Li –

Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al salón donde ya varias parejas bailaban abrazadas nos ubicamos en el centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar

\- sabes me molesta eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-qué cosa?- le pregunte mientras lo veía a los ojos

\- que esos sujetos estén viendo hacia acá y claramente sé que a quien están observando es a ti –

-hay shaoran, ignóralos al único al que amo es a ti- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios para afirmar lo que dije

\- y es lo que más me gusta de esto que sientan rabia al no tenerte y que me sienta el más dichoso por ser yo a quien quieres y por eso yo también te amo Sakura no sabes cuánto te amo –

-yo también te amo- dije rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos acercándome más a el

\- sabes espero con ansias salir de esta fiesta para estar a solas contigo y claro hasta que llegue ese momento no me quiero separar un solo segundo de tu lado – cuando estaba a punto de contestarle me interrumpieron unas voces a mi espalda

-sakura que bueno que te encontramos, donde te habías metido- pregunto naoko

-ah pues…-

-no importa ven vamos a la barra no quieres beber algo?- inquirió rika

-la verdad si tengo algo de sed- dije viendo las caras de mis amigas y luego a shaoran esperando que no se molestara

\- y tu li no quieres algo de tomar también?- intervino tomoyo

\- por supuesto que si –

-entonces vamos-asintió chiharu y nos fuimos a la barra pedimos unas bebidas al poco tiempo de estar ahí viendo a los demás bailar aparecieron los chicos los cuales nos dijeron

\- hola chicas lamentamos la interrupción pero... –

-pero...- lo animo a continuar chiharu

-qué pasa?- pregunto ahora rika

\- jejeje hemos venido por Shaoran y Yamasaki -

\- que! - asistieron los dos sorprendidos

\- y que es lo que quieren? - pregunto Shaoran

\- pues que nuestro capitán célebre con nosotros un momento el triunfo que obtuvimos hoy - asintió uno de los chicos

\- pueden hacerlo ustedes solos verdad amor - asintió Shaoran al voltear a verme

-no… shaoran, ve con ellos también mereces celebrar su triunfo con los chicos- le dije no queriendo que se molestara pero también quería que se divirtiera con sus amigos

-no te preocupes por mi estaré con las chicas-dije para tratar de convencerlo

\- pero es que?... Sakura enserio no quiero ir - asintió en un susurro

-su novia ha hablado- dijo uno de los chicos- vámonos- afirmo otro mientras entre todos se llevaban shaoran casi a arrastras y él iba con un rostro que no pude identificar pero se veía muy gracias

-ese li es algo obstinado cuando quiere no?- pregunto tomoyo y todas asentimos con una gota sobre la cabeza viendo ahora a lo lejos a todos los chicos incluidos eriol, yamasaki y shaoran casi al otro lado del salón

-bueno chicas brindemos por nuestro triunfo- exclamo tomoyo con alegría

-SALUD!- dijimos todas al unísono

Y así empezó nuestra celebración el tiempo paso casi volando entre risas conversaciones, chismes, algunos tragos y demás estábamos bailando todas juntas en el centro de la pista pero me empezaban a doler los pies y estaba algo mareada así que decidí salir un momento al jardín pero escuche unos ruido que venían de cerca de donde estaba yo voltee curiosa y no podía creer lo que veía eran Akane y shaoran besándose sentí que una rabia se apoderaba de mi cuando se separaron shaoran volteo a ver en mi dirección cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí de pie viéndolos me miro confundido y luego a Akane y le dijo

-t-tu, tú no eres sakura- la acuso intentando aparentemente ubicarla ya que se tambaleaba un poco y de un momento a otro cayo desmayado de espaldas

'Con que era una trampa eh?' pensé mientras la veía con desafío

-como te atreves a besarte con MI novio!- le pregunte furiosa

\- sabes Sakura a veces eres muy imprudente como se te ocurre aparecer así- inquirió

-imprudente? quién es la que estaba besándose con el novio de otra eh?- dije aún más molesta

\- vamos Sakura no seas así tú lo tienes todo el tiempo no sé porque te molesta tanto compartirlo un poco – esto si era el colmo

-no me molestaría si solo conversaran o si no tuvieras otras intenciones con el pero besarlo y tratar de hacer que terminemos es fastidioso-dije poniendo mis manos en puño y acercándome unos pasos a ella

\- pues si no más recuerdo Sakura tú fuiste quien me quito primero a Shaoran estaba a nada de que fuera mi novio pero luego tú de la nada me lo quitaste –

-No es cierto por si no lo recuerdas a shaoran nunca le interesaste tú eras la que siempre lo buscaba y él nunca te hacia caso-

\- es mentira!... Shaoran era mío tú me lo quitaste por eso te odio Sakura Kinomoto te odio y por eso are todo lo que este en mis manos para separarte de el eso te lo juro –

Dijo con una sonrisa de maniática mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía corrí inmediatamente hacia shaoran cuando llegue a él pude escuchar unos pasos apresurados detrás de mi voltee y observe a tomoyo que tenía un semblante preocupado

-sakura, que le paso a li?- me pregunto

-n-no lo se parecía borracho cuando lo encontré y cayo desmayado unos segundos después- explique

-sakura… entonces que hacia Akane aquí también?- pregunto

-es una larga historia te cuento luego si, ahora necesito que me ayudes debemos llevar a shaoran adentro- le dije mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de shaoran por mi cuello y tomoyo hacia lo mismo

-está bien- me respondió y lo llevamos a una de las habitaciones

-esta desmayado?- le pregunte a tomoyo ella estaba de pie cerca del borde de la cama y yo estaba sentada en la cama a un costado de shaoran

-no, solo está profundamente dormido- dijo con una risita

-chicas por fin las encuentro,…- chiharu entro de repente a la habitación pero al ver a shaoran pregunto al verlo en ese estado -que le paso?-

-ah nada solo que parece que se le pasaron los tragos y se quedó profundamente dormido- dijo tomoyo –y para que nos buscabas- inquirió

-ah, si es que tanto eriol como yamasaki al parecer en el mismo estado de li se quedaron dormidos en la sala-dijo

-enserio, y los demás invitados?- pregunte ahora yo

-ellos están yéndose en estos momentos ya vieron la hora?- pregunto chiharu

-es cierto ya es muy tarde,-confirmo tomoyo -y ahora que haremos con los chicos?- pregunto

\- Sakura eres tú? - pregunto Shaoran un poco aturdido tomando me sorpresivamente de la mano

-sí, shaoran cómo te sientes?- pregunte posando una de mis manos sobre su frente para apartar algunos cabellos de su rostro

\- Sakura! porque no te acuestas con migo anda vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño - asintió Shaoran jalándome hacia él y acostándome en su pecho ni que decir que estaba MUY roja al parecer sequia borracho

-sha-shaoran espera!- exclame al mismo tiempo que caía encima de el voltee a ver en dirección a las chicas y ellas estaban con caras de sorpresa pero entonces me dijeron

-sabes sakura nosotras iremos a ver a los chicos si?- asintió tomoyo

-esperamos que puedas con li- dijo chiharu para luego salir ambas rápidamente por la puerta y dejándome sola con shaoran

Trate de separarme un poco de el pero no pude aun en su estado era más fuerte que yo y me tenía firmemente sujetada por la cintura

-sakura realmente te amo... aunque estoy un poco mareado sé que te amo más que a mi vida - asintió para luego acomodarme mejor a su lado me puse de costado y lo observe cerro los ojos un momento y se dio una vuelta en la cama… lo malo es que estaba cerca del borde y al darse la vuelta se cayó de la cama solo escuche su grito al caer

-Aaah!- exclamo seguido del golpe seco contra el suelo

-shaoran!, estas bien?- dije mientras lo observaba desde arriba de la cama él estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza con el ceño fruncido

\- rayos pero que dolor- asintió- un segundo que hago aquí?, y por qué me siento mareado? – indago dirigiendo su vista hacia a mi

-shaoran?- pregunte acaso era posible que el golpe…? No termine de meditar, lo que pensaba ya que me interrumpió la voz de shaoran

-eh... S-Sakura?!, pero que hago aquí no-no me digas que!...- exclamo con el rostro muy rojo

-shaoran que…- ahí fue donde comprendí él pensó que nosotros… pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba- n-no no shaoran es solo que te quedaste dormido y entre tomoyo y yo te trajimos aquí- explique con el rostro rojo

\- oh por favor discúlpame Sakura en verdad lo cierto no quise causar problemas yo solo... – trato de explicar pero no lo deje terminar

-tranquilo shaoran, está bien no fue tu culpa y creo que los chicos tomaron de mas también- dije sonriendo imaginando como estarán pasándola chiharu y tomoyo con yamasaki y eriol

\- aun me siento mareado - asintió al tratar de levantarse

-shaoran por favor no te levantes- dije sujetándolo de los hombros ambos estábamos sentados en la cama ahora –déjame traerte algo para que te sientas mejor si?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-n- no te vayas - asintió tomándome de la mano - por favor quédate con migo-

-e-está bien, pero por favor recuéstate si?- le dije preocupada

\- está bien pero con una condición - me dijo serio

-c-cuál?- le dije

\- no te preocupes ya me recupere no te are nada malo o acaso hice algo que no debía hace rato?-

-ah? Jeje no, no hiciste nada malo- dije con una gota en la cabeza y una risita nerviosa

\- bien entonces no hay ningún problema en que estés junto a mi verdad –

-no, está bien, pero luego quiero ir a ver a las chicas si?- inquirí

\- bien siempre y cuando estés con migo en estos momentos digo si a todo-

-muy bien- le dije y me recosté con él en la cama

-Sakura por cierto que paso antes de que me trajeran aquí no recuerdo nada-

-Enserio no recuerdas nada?- le pregunte

\- no, lo último que recuerdo es que todos estaban muy animados y de ay no recuerdo más y es extraño yo no tome mucho por eso no entiendo por qué no recuerdo nada –

-ya veo- dije simplemente cerrando mis ojos para cuando los volví a abrir pude observar a shaoran observándome fijamente –que pasa?- le pregunte

\- solo que te amo y sabes te ves muy hermosa Sakura nunca me cansaría de observarte quiero pasar todos mis días así, contigo solo contigo –

-Yo también, te amo…- dije mientras volví a cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño

NARRA SHAORAN:

\- la propuesta que me había hecho Sakura realmente me animo inmediatamente de echo estaba tan ansioso de que pasara en tiempo lo más rápido posible en cuanto llegamos a su casa claramente pudimos observar que la fiesta ya había dado inicio muchos del instituto ya estaba presentes

\- y ahora que hacemos? -

-bueno mientras estemos aquí que te parece solo divertirnos un rato eh?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- siempre y cuando no te separes de mi lado eso sera suficiente - le dije

-claro que no shaoran- asintió segura

-sakura podrías venir un momento- dijo tomoyo acercándose junto a nosotros

-eh?... claro- le contesto -me disculpas un momento- me dijo

\- si claro ni un momento, bien entendido - le dije

\- oye Shaoran puedes venir un segundo? - pregunto Eriol que estaba con otros compañeros

\- al parecer no nos dejaran estar juntos así que antes de irme - asentí para luego acercarme a ella dándole un beso en los labios no podía dejarla ir solo así

\- nos vemos luego - me dijo al separarnos para luego ella irse con las chicas y yo con mis amigos que ya estaban esperándome que

-ya estoy aquí y bien? - les pregunté al llegar a ellos

\- pues solo queríamos saber cuál es tu secreto? - preguntaron muy serios

\- eh, mi secreto de que están hablando? - pregunte sorprendido

\- si tu secreto es decir cómo es que hiciste para lograr conquistar a la chica más genial del instituto Seijo? - pregunto Hiroshi uno de mis compañeros de salón y del club

\- que!, oigan a que viene esa pregunta - asentí

\- por si no lo sabías muchos del instituto siempre trataban de invitarla a salir y nadie había hacendado, incluso Akira fue rechazado por ella y tu Shaoran luego te convertiste en su novio y que yo sepa se odiaban siempre la estabas molestando y ella ni la palabra te dirigía anda dinos tu secreto que hiciste para lograr conquistarla? - pregunto nuevamente a excepción de Eriol y Yamasaki que solo se mantenían al margen de eso y claro si sabían todo lo que paso

\- que, que hice absolutamente nada solo me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que es ella? - asentí sin decir nada más e ignorando su pregunta

\- vamos Shaoran no seas así anda cuéntanos que te cuesta - asintió nuevamente junto con los demás compañeros

\- ya les dije que no hice nada y si van a seguir con eso mejor me voy vienen con migo o se quedan? - pregunte dirigiendo me a Eriol y a Yamasaki

\- espera amigo yo voy con tigo- asintió Yamasaki

\- yo igual - dijo Eriol

\- nos vemos luego - les dije a los demás

\- espera Shaoran aún tenemos mucho de que platicar asintieron al mismo tiempo pero el cual yo ignore sin decir más

\- ay amigo les hubieras dicho aunque una mentira mira que estaban muy entusiasmados en escuchar ese secreto- dijo Yamasaki

\- no sé porque pero tengo el presentamos de que tú fuiste el que empezó esto o me equivoco? - pregunte seguro

\- jajaja como crees amigo ya sabes que si hubiera sido yo ya sabrían todo con lujo de detalles - asintió

\- más te vale Yamasaki - le dije serio y con tono amenazante

\- bueno Shaoran y cómo te sientes al darle ese triunfo al instituto? - pregunto Eriol

\- a que te refieres con eso? - pregunte confundido

\- pues a que como te sientes es decir no muestras ningún tipo de satisfacción si no que al contrario no pareces muy animado que digamos - asintió

\- ha es eso pues no lo sé si acepto que estoy contento pero ya saben no soy un tanto expresivo en este tipo de cosas y además que no soy tan devoto de las fiestas eso lo saben muy bien - les dije

\- es verdad si por ti fuera te la pasarías mejor en casa y jejeje pasando más tiempo con Sakura verdad querido amigo jeje - dijo Yamasaki

\- en efecto - conteste

\- y por cierto donde se fueron las chicas hace rato que no las veo - dijo Eriol

\- es verdad yo tampoco las veo creen que se hayan ido por ay a divertirse sin nosotros ay no acabo de declararme a Chiharu y ya me ha de estar traicionando! - dijo Yamasaki histérico

\- no seas exagerado Yamasaki quizás fueron a cambiarse recuerda que aun traían puesto el uniforme de porristas - le dije para que dejara de decir tonterías

\- es verdad ay amigos ya estaba asustado - dijo

\- no cabe duda que les está haciendo daño el tener novia bueno Yamasaki aún no se nota nada de cambio Jajaja pero tu Shaoran sí que as cambiado - asintió Eriol

\- bueno es que todo se hace por amor jeje verdad que si amigo - pregunto Yamasaki dándome unas palmadas en el hombro

\- hasta que al fin dices algo coherente Yamasaki - le dije - Eriol eh notado que últimamente andas muy unido con Tomoyo verdad? - pregunte

\- claro nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos - asintió

amigos pues yo eh notado que... - no termino de decir más Yamasaki cuando vimos que se quedó embobado y al dar vueltas y ver hacia donde él estaba tan atento wow lo acepto también me quede en shock al ver a las chicas las cuales se veían muy bien Chiharu tenía puesto un vestido con encaje y con un el cabello recogido , Rika un vestido amarillo pero un tono pálido aunque con el pelo suelto adornado por una diadema con un pendiente de moño, Naoko tenía uno igual color blanco pero con una cubierta de encaje negro del lado izquierdo de su vestido la cual tenía el cabello recogido pero en la parte de atrás con un tipo de trenza, Tomoyo tenía un vestido Azul celeste y con el cabello suelto medio sujetado por un moño que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido bueno no soy tan bueno explicando jeje pero... la que realmente me dejo sin habla y sin movimiento alguno fue ella Sakura la cual tenía un vestido color rosa salmón en la parte de la falda y la parte de arriba strapless cubierto por pedrería y solamente una tira que cruzaba el lado izquierdo de su hombro en realidad se veía hermosa y con un peinado en media cola y claro la otra mitad del cabello suelto totalmente sin palabras

\- ah... p-pero que bien se ven chicas - asintió Eriol muy sorprendido - n- no es así Yamasaki, Shaoran? -

\- ah s-si pero wow chicas vaya que se ven muy bien, Chiharu te ves muy linda -asintió Yamasaki tomándola de la mano

\- si al parecer dejaste impactado a Li - asintió Tomoyo la cual como siempre tenía razón

\- es verdad dejaste a mi amigo en un estado de shock jejeje - dijo Yamasaki

\- será mejor que te calles la boca Yamasaki - dije para luego acercarme a ella rodeando su cintura - te ves realmente hermosa Sakura - le dije

\- gira-gracias Shaoran - asintió ella creo que se puso nerviosa cuando note que la parte de su espalda estaba descubierta la cual no se notaba mucho por el largo de su cabello luego pensé que Tomoyo tenía que ver en eso jejeje

\- y al parecer no eres el único que quedo atento en la belleza de Sakura querido amigo - dijo Yamasaki el cual no te a que se refería ya que todos la estaban observando

\- bueno entonces debo demostrarles que soy yo el afortunado que tiene como novia a esta belleza, que por nada del mundo la dejaría y sobre todo a quien amo tanto - dije para luego darle un beso en los labios

-vaya que lastima que no tenga mi cámara en la mano - dijo Tomoyo al separarnos para luego todos con una gota en la cabeza por su comentario- jejeje Tomoyo - asintió Sakura sonriendo

\- oigan chicos no quieren algo de beber - asintió Naoko

\- sí, pero por ningún motivo pienso separarme de Sakura - asentí abrazando la

\- ni yo de Chiharu que les pasa apenas y disfruto estar unos ratos con ella - asintió Yamasaki

\- vaya con ustedes - dijo Eriol - en fin será mejor que yo vaya por las bebidas -

\- Tomoyo podrías acompañarme por favor? - pregunto Eriol antes de irse

\- claro Eriol - asintió Tomoyo para irse con Eriol tomándole del brazo

\- vaya con esos dos a mí se me hacen que terminaran juntos - asintió Yamasaki

\- si es verdad también lo pienso - asentí y al parecer no era el único que pensaba lo mismo

-si harían una bonita pareja- dijo Rika

-definitivamente- afirmaron Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura

\- bueno pero por mientras yo tengo algo pendiente con mi bella novia - asentí y al parecer Sakura quedo sorprendida con lo que dije ya que me miró con cara de confusión

\- y eso que quiere decir amigo? - pregunto Yamasaki

\- quiere decir muchas cosas que no tengo por qué decirte jeje- le dije a Yamasaki- así que me acompañas amor? - Le pregunte a Sakura

\- claro - asintió Sakura un poco confusa luego de eso me llevo al jardín trasero de su casa, nos sentamos en una fuente que se encontraba en medio de dicho jardín

\- en verdad te ves muy hermosa Sakura no cabe duda que tengo bastante suerte en tenerte con migo - le dije

-g-gracias shaoran, y dime que era lo que tenías pendiente- dijo curiosa

\- sabes a veces eres muy curiosa jejeje - Asentí sonriendo aunque ella pareció sonrojarse

\- amm y-yo - no le deje terminar

\- no te preocupes está bien me gusta que seas así jeje pero bueno te tengo una muy buena noticia - le dije

\- en serio y que es! - dijo entusiasmada

\- pues ya tengo todo listo para nuestro viaje a mi país Hong Kong - dije feliz

\- enserio?, que increíble! - dijo arrojándose hacia mi dándome un abrazo cariñoso

\- sí, así que en cuanto inicien las vacaciones nos iremos a mi país -dije seguro

\- qué bueno! - dijo muy contenta

\- qué bueno que te de gusto saberlo - asentí feliz, por un segundo había pensado que se molestaría o algo así

\- pero? - dijo dudosa

\- qué pasa? - pregunte preocupado - acaso no está segura de ir - dije en mis pensamientos

-es que eh estado pensando que si me voy contigo, tomoyo se quedaría sola en casa ya sabes que mi tía casi nunca está en la casa y no quisiera que tomoyo sé que dará ahí solitaria así que me preguntaba… sí. No sería molestia que fuera con nosotros a Hong Kong?- dijo un poco temerosa

\- ah era eso jejeje no te preocupes Sakura claro que si Tomoyo también nos puede acompañar -dije tranquilo

-qué bueno..., y ahora señor li le gustaría bailar?- pregunto al escuchar una canción que al parecer le gustaba ya que sonrió al oírlo

-me encantaría mi señora Li - asentí aunque me parecía algo extraño que ella me invitará bueno luego de esa propuesta nos dirigimos hacia el salón, ya muchas parejas estaban bailando nos fuimos en el centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar hasta que me di cuenta que en cuanto entramos nuevamente todos voltearon su vista hacia Sakura

-sabes me molesta eso- le dije serio

\- qué cosa? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos

\- que esos sujetos estén viendo hacia acá y claramente sé que a quien están observando es a ti - asentí

-hay shaoran, ignóralos al único al que amo es a ti- dije dándome un corto beso en los labios para afirmar lo que había dicho

\- y es lo que más me gusta de esto que sientan rabia al no tenerte y que me sienta el más dichoso por ser yo a quien quieres y por eso yo también te amo Sakura no sabes cuánto te amo - le dije tranquilo

-yo también te amo- asintió rodeando mi cuello con sus manos acercándose más a mi

\- sabes espero con ansias salir de esta fiesta para estar a solas con tigo y claro hasta que llegue ese momento no me quiero separar un solo segundo de tu lado - dije

-sakura que bueno que te encontramos, donde te habías metido- pregunto Naoko

-ah pues…- dijo Sakura

-no importa ven vamos a la barra no quieres beber algo?- inquirió Rika

-la verdad si tengo algo de sed- dijo mirando hacia las chicas y luego hacia mi

\- y tu Li no quieres algo de tomar también?- dijo Tomoyo

\- por supuesto que si - asentí

-entonces vamos-asintió Chiharu y nos fuimos a la barra pedimos unas bebidas y luego de eso aparecieron mis compañeros del club

\- hola chicas lamentamos la interrupción pero... - Dijeron

\- pero... - dijo Chiharu

\- que pasa- Ahora Rika

\- jejeje hemos venido por Shaoran y Yamasaki - Dijeron todos

\- que! -dije junto con Yamasaki al mismo tiempo

\- y que es lo que quieren? -les pregunte

\- pues que nuestro capitán célebre con nosotros un momento el triunfo que obtuvimos hoy - asintió uno de los chicos

\- pueden hacerlo ustedes solos verdad amor - dije al mirar a Sakura

-no… shaoran, ve con ellos también mereces celebrar su triunfo con los chicos, no te preocupes por mi estaré con las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa

\- pero es que?... Sakura enserio no quiero ir -dije en un susurro la verdad no quería ir tenía un mal presentimiento

-su novia ha hablado- dijo uno de mis compañeros - vámonos- afirmo otro mientras entre todos me llevaban casi a rastras

\- ya suéltenme! - les dije

\- disculparnos amigo pero es que si no hacíamos eso no vendrías anda también merecemos que nuestro capitán celebre un rato con nosotros - dijo Takashi

\- por favor - asistieron todos

\- vamos no sean infantiles está bien pero solo será un momento queda claro - respondí claramente

\- siiiii - exclamaron todos felices - empecemos entonces

\- empezar qué? - pregunte

\- es más que claro a brindar por el triunfo - dijo Yamasaki

\- es verdad, salud querido amigo - dijo Eriol y si ellos ya habían empezado a celebrar

\- pues yo no pienso tomar de más - dije serio pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía 3 copas de vino en la mesa

\- capitán no nos defraude fondo!... - Yamasaki

\- pero solo serán estos 3 bien - les dije para que no sigan insistiendo

\- una más - dijo Takashi

\- no así está bien -

\- anda Shaoran - dijo Eriol

\- bien - dije resignado luego de ver a Sakura bailando muy contenta con sus amigas así que me dispuse a quedarme un poco más tiempo con los chicos ellos siguieron tomando y tomando yo solo los acompañaba por instantes hasta que

\- Hola Shaoran!... - nuevamente nada más y nada menos que

\- Akane... tu qué haces aquí? - pregunte

\- acaso lo olvidaste?, Tomoyo invito a to-dos los del instituto -

\- es verdad bien espero y te la estés pasando bien así que si me disculpas - asentí

\- no te vayas Shaoran por favor -

\- no empieces por favor - dije

\- está bien lo are pero espero y cumplas tu palabra -

-Claro que lo are Shaoran - dijo con una mirada extraña - aquí tienes tu copa salud - dijo sonriendo

\- si como sea - le dije y me tome el vino aunque después de eso jejeje no recuerdo nada jejeje bueno es en serio no lo recuerdo bueno solo una borrosa parte pero aun no estoy seguro si en realidad paso o no, fue después de estar con Akane todo se volvió confuso solo recuerdo un poco o no estoy tan seguro de que en realidad haya pasado o no

\- porque no vamos afuera un rato quieres? - pregunto alguien

\- Sakura? - pregunte confuso pero no me contesto solo me llevo de la mano - espera no me siento muy bien que digamos estoy algo confundido, dime eres tu Sakura? - volví a preguntar

\- si - asintió aunque no podía distinguir muy bien por el ruido de la música hasta que sentí sus labios unirse con los míos pero ay me di cuenta que por más aturdido o tomado que estaba pude darme cuenta ella no era Sakura así que me aleje de esa persona y al tratar de ubicar quien era me y girar un poco mi vista la vi esa figura era difícil de olvidar luego trate de ubicar hacia aquella que fingía ser ella

\- t-tú no eres Sakura - dije tratando de ver quien era pero ya no podía más y caí inconsciente desde ay no recuerdo nada más bueno hasta que tuve un sueño extraño en ese entonces soñé que estaba con Sakura a la cual pedí que me acompañará a dormir jejeje fue un extraño sueño claro hasta que desperté por causa de un tremendo golpe

-Aaah!- exclame al golpearme en el suelo y créanme es doloroso caer de la cama y eso a mí nunca me había pasado

-shaoran!, estas bien?- escuche una voz preguntar

\- rayos pero que dolor- dije- un segundo que hago aquí?-pregunte al ver que esa no era mi habitación - y por qué me siento mareado? - reitere y en eso recordé esa voz que claro no podía equivocarme era ella así que gire mi mirada y en eso

-indago dirigiendo su vista hacia a mi

-shaoran?- pregunto claro yo me puse en estado de shock bueno y quien no a ver solo díganme que pensarían si vieran a su novia en la cama de donde se supone caíste y totalmente solos en una habitación

-eh... S-Sakura?!, pero que hago aquí no-no me digas que!...- Pregunte muy confuso y sumamente apenado habría pasado algo y yo sin siquiera darme cuenta

-shaoran que... - no termino de decir - n-no no shaoran es solo que te quedaste dormido y entre tomoyo y yo te trajimos aquí- explico con dificultad y un tanto sonrojada creo que entendió mi pregunta

\- oh por favor discúlpame Sakura en verdad lo cierto no quise causar problemas yo solo... - Dije apenado

-tranquilo shaoran, está bien no fue tu culpa y creo que los chicos tomaron de mas también - dijo sonriendo

\- aun me siento mareado - dije al tratar de levantarme

-shaoran por favor no te levantes- dijo sujetándome los hombro para luego sentarme en la cama al igual que ella –déjame traerte algo para que te sientas mejor si?- le dijo mirándome a los ojos

\- n-no te vayas - asentí tomándole la mano - por favor quédate con migo -

-e-está bien, pero por favor recuéstate si?- asintió preocupada

\- está bien pero con una condición -

-c-cuál? - pregunto

\- que te recuestes con migo o acaso estoy proponiendo te algo malo?-

\- no - dijo acompañado de un suspiro - lo siento - asintió bajito creo que pensó que aún seguía ebrio jejeje

\- no te preocupes ya me recupere no te are nada malo o acaso hice algo que no debía hace rato?- Pregunte pensativo ya que solamente así explico su reacción

-ah? Jeje no, no hiciste nada malo- dijo sonriendo

\- bien entonces no hay ningún problema en que estés junto a mi verdad - Pregunte ya más tranquilo

-no, está bien, pero luego quiero ir a ver a las chicas si? - inquirió

\- bien siempre y cuando estés con migo en estos momentos digo si a todo- dije sonriendo

\- muy bien - asintió para luego recostarse con migo en la cama realmente me sentía tan bien

-Sakura por cierto que paso antes de que me trajeran aquí no recuerdo nada- Asentí cuando ya estaba junto a mi

-Enserio no recuerdas nada? - pregunto

\- no lo último que recuerdo es que todos estaban muy animados y de ay no recuerdo más y es extraño yo no tome mucho por eso no entiendo por qué no recuerdo nada - Dije pensativo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado pero por más que trataba de pensar no recordaba nada

\- ya veo - asintió para luego cerrar sus ojos de ay note que aun dormida se ve hermosa- que pasa? - pregunto al abrir sus ojos

\- solo que te amo y sabes te ves muy hermosa Sakura nunca me cansaría de observarte quiero pasar todos mis días así, con tigo solo con tigo - Asentí seguro

-Yo también, te amo…- dijo para luego dejarse llevar por el sueño tarde unos minutos observándola pero luego también me venció el sueño y quede profundamente dormido

* * *

 **hola, perdón por no subir los capis tan seguido como antes pero la uni me tiene muy ocupada espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, y no se preocupen, aun queda historia para rato jajaaja y se va a poner mejor, saludos de jennifer**


	49. Chapter 49

NARRA SAKURA:

Desperté cuando sentí que los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro me moví un poco en la cama para poder seguir durmiendo pero en eso sentí otro cuerpo junto a mi envolviéndome entre sus brazos abrí los ojos encontrándome con que shaoran estaba abrazándome posesivamente mientras ambos estábamos recostados en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes él se removió un poco diciendo...

\- ya has despertado Sakura? –me dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos

-si- le dije ahogando un bostezo

\- al parecer nos quedamos dormidos –

-si así parece- dije acomodándome mejor en su pecho se sentía tan bien estar así.

\- sabes me siento tan bien contigo Sakura –

-yo también shaoran no sabes cuánto- dije subiendo un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor

\- por cierto Sakura que hora es?, tan gustoso que estaba contigo que no me di cuenta de la hora, y hace rato me eh dormido nuevamente es decir creo que ya tiene rato que amaneció –

-es cierto!- di media vuelta y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche pude observar que eran… -son las 10 de la mañana- dije volviendo a mi posición inicial

\- las 10 de la mañana vaya sí que es tarde ya, bueno pero no importa la hora que sea me siento tan bien así que podría estar a tu lado todo el día –

Justo cuando acabo de decir eso tocaron a la puerta -parece que el destino no está de nuestro lado- le susurre

\- porque tengo tanta mala suerte – cuando iba a contestarle de nuevo se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta seguido de una voz

-chicos el desayuno está listo, bajen por favor- era tomoyo

-ya vamos!- le conteste alzando un poco la voz momentos después escuche sus pasos perderse en el corredor -será mejor que bajemos- le dije a shaoran

\- tal vez tengas razón pero sabes falta algo más importante para iniciar el día no crees? –

-si?... y que es?- pregunte

\- esto –dijo tomándome de la mano para luego darme un dulce beso

\- buenos días señora Li- dijo

-jajá buenos días señor li- dije "la verdad no me importaría tener que levantarme temprano si me besaran así al despertar" pensé mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con una de mis manos

Bajamos al comedor tomados de la mano y pudimos observar a tomoyo por supuesto, a chiharu, eriol y yamasaki. Todos sentados en la mesa nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos y de un momento a otro los chicos empezaron a conversar

\- vaya que me duele la cabeza - dijo Yamasaki

\- yo igual creo que se nos pasaron las copas - asintió Eriol

-bueno contando el hecho de que no se podían ni poner de pie anoche, si debieron tomar DEMASIADO-

-aun no puedo creer que tomaran tanto- dijo ahora tomoyo

\- vamos no griten no sean crueles con nosotros - dijo Yamasaki tapándose los oídos

\- Jajaja vaya que están mal amigos Jajaja-

\- hola Shaoran buenos días - asintió Eriol

\- hola amigo, un segundo que! Acaso tú y Sakura... –dijo yamasaki

-n-no claro que no!- exclamamos shaoran y yo al mismo tiempo

\- Jajaja vaya que actuaron chistoso Jajaja - dijo Yamasaki riéndose

\- vamos Shaoran no se podría pensar otra cosa ustedes bajando solos de las habitaciones jejeje pero tranquilos está bien jejeje - Ahora Eriol

-por lo menos shaoran durmió con una chica, no como ustedes que durmieron juntos- dijo chiharu riéndose al igual que tomoyo, shaoran estallo en sonoras carcajadas y dijo

\- vaya amigos y que tal fue la velada eh... Jajaja-

\- eso para nada es gracioso - dijo Eriol

\- bueno yo no recuerdo nada jejeje pero no la pasamos tan bien como tu querido amigo jejeje-

-bueno chicos, que les parece si de una vez acabamos de desayunar si- intervine no quería que empezaran tan temprano

\- vamos amigos de veras que no estoy de ánimo para verles pelear bien - asintió Eriol

\- si yo tampoco estoy bien que digamos para seguir con las bromas de siempre -dijo Yamasaki

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad al acabar los chicos se despidieron alegando de que necesitaban una ducha y dormir un poco más, yamasaki se ofreció a llevar a su novia a casa eriol también se marchó en su auto y tomoyo fue a su habitación a cambiarse y al final solo quedamos shaoran y yo en la sala

\- bueno Sakura creo que yo también ya debo retirarme – me dijo shaoran

-si- me acerque a él y le di un corto beso en los labios y le dije –nos vemos-

\- jejeje hey no tan rápido te despidas de mi eh dentro de un rato paso por ti bien ayer no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos pero hoy no pienso dejarlo pasar paso por ti dentro de 2 hora te parece?-

-claro que sí, es solo que me parece que querrías descansar un poco más, no te duele la cabeza?- le pregunte

\- no, es extraño pero ya me siento bien –

-enserio?, ok entonces nos vemos en 2 horas- le dije sonriendo

-bien hasta luego amor –

-adiós...- dije mientras lo veía partir

Entre a mi habitación me di una ducha y me puse un vestido ligero y fresco cuando baje de nuevo a la sala ahí estaba tomoyo viendo la televisión me senté junto a ella y le pregunte

-oye tomoyo-

-dime-contesto volteando su mirada hacia mí

-que fue lo que paso cuando bajaron a ver a los chicos anoche?- pregunte la verdad tenía algo de curiosidad

-ah pues, la verdad fue algo muy divertido- dijo sonriendo

-Flash back-

Tomoyo pov

Como no queríamos seguir interrumpiendo a los chicos bajamos a ver a yamasaki y a eriol al llegar a la sala pudimos observar a algunos chicos que estaban algo ebrios o que se estaban marchando chiharu empezó a mover a yamasaki por los hombros para ver si despertaba

\- Chiharu oh amore mío donde te habéis metido te eh estado buscando ya hace un buen rato – dijo yamasaki levantándose

-eh, yamasaki te sientes bien- le dijo chiharu con una gota en la cabeza y sujetándolo ya que se tambaleaba por momentos

\- que si me siento bien?, claro me siento mejor que nunca incluso hasta para llevarte una serenata –

-por favor no empieces yamasaki- le dijo algo molesta chiharu ya que se notaba su estado de embriaguez mientras yo también intentaba despertar a eriol moviéndolo un poco

\- Es una excelente idea querido amigo llevémosle serenata a tu novia! – contesto ahora eriol con su voz algo difusa

-chicos por favor dejen de decir tonterías- dijo chiharu

-si por favor reaccionen- les dije ahora yo

-y empezamos a la 1 a las dos y a las... – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- oye... Yamasaki un momento para ay mira que tu no cantas nada bien pero?... - dijo Eriol pensativo

\- es verdad, y ahora qu... un momento dijiste pero?.. –

-hay no y ahora que- dijo chiharu

\- vamos por Shaoran!... - dijo Eriol muy animado

\- es verdad nuestro amigo es bueno en eso...

\- vamos...-

-NO- gritamos chiharu y yo al mismo tiempo

-están locos si creen que los dejaremos subir- dijo chiharu mientras ambas les cerrábamos el paso

\- eh... Shaoran está arriba! – se sorprendieron ambos

-ah, bueno eso es una larga historia- les dije

-ahora por favor chicos se podrían sentar- dijo chiharu

Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban dormidos asi que solo los acomodamos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones ya que ya no había nadie de la escuela y la fiesta había acabado

Fin del pov

Fin del flash back

-Y eso fue lo que paso- me dijo tomoyo

-ya veo, sí que fue una noche… interesante jeje- le dije divertida

-si así es- me contesto también sonriendo

Después de nuestra charla seguimos viendo la televisión y platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de que shaoran pasara por mí y tan puntual como siempre escuchamos el timbre de la puerta sonar

-hay no es shaoran y yo no estoy lista!- exclame empecé a dar vueltas en la habitación entonces tomoyo me dijo

\- no te preocupes sakura ve a cambiarte yo le abriré y lo distraeré mientras regresas- me dijo con su sonrisa maternal

\- muchas gracias- le dije mientras subía escaleras arriba a buscar que ponerme

Cuando llegue a mi habitación abrí mi closet pero al observar con detenimiento la puerta de este observe un hermoso vestido la parte de arriba era blanca sin mangas con el cuello decorado con una especie de collar dorado que iba unido a la camisa del vestido también tenía un cinturón de color oro en la cintura y la parte de la falda era de un color turquesa me lo puse rápidamente junto con unos botines color crema y una cartera tipo sobre deje mi cabello suelto solo lo recogí de un lado haciendo que cayera suelto en cascada sobre mi hombro derecho baje las escaleras y me encontré con shaoran y tomoyo sentados en la sala los que dejaron de conversar al momento de verme llegar

-hay sakura te ves divina- dijo tomoyo apenas llegue a su lado – no es cierto li?- le pregunto a shaoran

\- sí, te ves muy hermosa Sakura – contesto

-g-gracias- dije sonriendo

\- bien entonces no hay que perder más tiempo jejeje vamos Sakura –

-sí, nos vemos tomoyo-dije mientras atravesaba la puerta

-adiós, chicos- dijo tomoyo despidiéndose

\- y bien dónde quieres ir Sakura hoy quiero que seas tú quien escoja un lugar –

-mmm…-lo pensé por un momento, luego se me ocurrió un lindo lugar que tenía mucho tiempo de no visitar- ya se! Que te parece, El acuario- le dije

-me parece bien- me contesto

-entonces vamos- le sonreí tomando su mano para luego subirnos a su auto

\- el acuario hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno jejeje – dijo mientras subíamos al auto

-si yo tampoco había ido desde hace mucho, será muy divertido- asentí

\- si es verdad –

Le sonreí no hicimos mucha conversación durante el camino aunque no podía evitar ver de reojo a shaoran se veía tan guapo con su mirada seria y concentrada en el camino el viento que se colaba por la ventanilla haciendo que su cabello se meciera levemente con la brisa, cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado y yo Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar su voz

\- ya llegamos y al parecer no hay demasiada gente –

-así parece- le conteste aún estaba algo distraída

\- Sakura estas bien te noto un poco distraída acaso paso algo? –dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-n-no, no pasó nada jeje- dije con una risita nerviosa tengo que dejar de distraerme así –emm mejor entremos si- dije tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo causado por la vergüenza

-jeje bien vamos –me dijo empezamos a caminar uno al lado del otro me entretuve viendo unos hermosos peces en uno de los acuarios de la izquierda eran de un color naranja muy bonito, también estaban unos azules y otros de color blanco y negro

Al ver que no seguía a su lado shaoran volteo pero yo estaba muy concentrada viendo a los peces

-sakura... son muy lindos- dijo rodeándome la cintura por detrás

-sí, oh mira ese! – Exclame al ver uno de color rojo con blanco que pasaba justo frente a nosotros en esos momentos –es hermoso- dije viendo detenidamente al pez

-si- me dijo mientras hacía que me girara para estar cara a cara –pero no tan hermoso como tú- me dijo para luego darme un dulce beso

Le sonreí seguimos con nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería al llegar ahí me pregunto

\- como te la estás pasando mi amor –

-increíblemente, y estando contigo es aún mejor- dije sonriéndole

\- enserio?-

-claro shaoran, porque no habría de estarlo- pregunte confusa

\- no lo sé solo se me ocurrió jeje –

-te amo tontito y estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado- le dije y le di un corto beso en los labios

\- yo también te amo mí querida señora Li –

-qué te parece si comemos algo?- inquirí ya que empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre

\- me parece bien – nos fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas a esperar al mesero en lo que pensábamos que ordenar

\- shaoran ya habías venido aquí?- le pregunte

\- ahora que lo dices no, no eh venido en todo el tiempo que llevo en Japón –

-enserio!, y que te parece este?- pregunte curiosa

\- todo lo que tú elijas me parece muy bien mi amor –

Me sonroje por su comentario no me esperaba una respuesta así

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta casi rozar nuestros labios cuando estábamos solo a milímetros escuchamos un fuerte grito

-SAKURA PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESE MOCOSO!- oh oh esa voz…

-no puede ser susurre- me separe inmediatamente de shaoran y me voltee para encarar a mi tío

-touya pero que haces aquí?!- exclame claramente sorprendida

-eso no te incumbe sakura y ahora contéstame, quien es este mocoso y por qué lo ibas a besar?-estaba a punto de reclamarle pero shaoran me interrumpió

\- en primer lugar yo no soy ningún mocoso soy Li Shaoran el novio de Sakura y más bien quién es usted por que le habla de esa manera a mi novia – cuestiono shaoran muy molesto

-shaoran él es…- no pude terminar ya que me interrumpieron

-yo te digo como se me dé la gana para mi eres solo un mocoso, y para que lo sepas soy el tío de sakura y tu- me señalo con claro enojo en su mirada –te vienes conmigo- dijo con un tono que no admitía replicas

-pero…- otra vez hablo shaoran me sentía como una pared siendo ignorada mientras ellos discutían

\- por mas tío que sea de mi novia no le da derecho a decidir por ella, así que ella se queda con migo su novio –

-en eso te equivocas mocoso soy su tío por lo tanto tiene que obedecerme a mí- contesto touya con el ceño fruncido

Es que acaso era invisible me volví a sentar sintiendo que esto iba para un largo rato

\- ella no tiene por qué irse contigo serás muy su tío pero yo soy su novio así que por ningún motivo te la llevas entendido –

-oigan pero que pasa aquí!?- pregunto una voz detrás de mi será posible?

-nakuru por favor no te metas tengo que aclararle un par de cosas a este mocoso- dijo mientras ambos se miraban con profundo odio casi lanzando rayos por los ojos

-touya amamiya ya basta, se supone que veníamos a divertirnos no a que te pelearas con el novio de sakurita- dijo nakuru la esposa de mi hermano desde hace unos pocos años –como lo siento sakura- dijo mientras me sonreía a modo de disculpas

-no te preocupes nakuru- le conteste

-te atreves a defenderlo?- contesto indignado touya

-no defiendo a nadie ahora por favor vámonos y deja a los chicos en paz si?-

\- por lo menos ay alguien comprensible aquí, no lo crees mi amor –suspire y ahora qué?

-esto no se queda así, nos vemos en casa de sonomi sakura, cuídate y no llegues tarde de acuerdo?-dijo touya a modo de advertencia

-si no se preocupen- fue todo lo que pude decir

-en serio perdón por interrumpir su momento- dijo muy preocupada nakuru

-n-no no te preocupes- dije con el rostro levemente sonrojado "acaso nos estaban espiando" pensé asombrada

\- no se preocupe yo llevare a mi novia a su casa –

-eso espero- contesto mi tío simplemente y dándose media vuelta para irse

-nos vemos- se despidió alegremente nakuru

\- no sabía que tenías un tío? – pregunto cuando nos quedamos solos

-ah si?... jeje es que olvide mencionarlo ya que hace muchos años que no lo veía- comente cosa que por cierto era verdad –él vivía con mi abuelo materno –

\- pues vaya tío que tienes, bueno lo siento por el por qué me quedare con su querida sobrina –

-Jajaja si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía por él, es así desde que tengo memoria… aunque sería mejor si no lo incitaras a discutir contigo como hace un momento- dije poniéndome seria

\- y tú crees que yo aguantaría sus comentarios absurdos –

-solo… solo ignóralo si?, no vale la pena enfadarse por boberías- dije restándole importancia

\- tienes razón Sakura no permitiremos que nada ni nadie arruine este momento solo de nosotros –

En esos momentos llego un mesero pedimos lo que queríamos y después de comer y pasar un rato tranquilo terminando de ver a los peces salimos del acuario y nos dirigíamos a casa, o eso pensaba empecé a observar las calles notando que no eran las mismas que conducían a la casa, sino más bien al departamento de shaoran

-oye shaoran, adonde vamos- pregunte para estar segura

\- a mi departamento jeje – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa no podía creer que lo dijera tan tranquilo no quería ni imaginarme como se pondría touya si se llegara a enterar que estuve en el departamento de mi novio los dos solos, aunque no pasara nada él no lo creería y ni pensar el escanda lo que armaría

No dije nada mas no quería que shaoran se molestara por algún comentario fuera de lugar pero al parecer el esperaba que reclamara o dijera algo ya que al parar en un semáforo en rojo me miro a los ojos y dijo

\- no te molesta que te lleve a mi departamento o si Sakura? –

-no claro que no- le conteste mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior "solo espero que touya no se moleste demasiado" dije para mis adentros

\- vamos entonces, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Sakura – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa llegados a su departamento subimos y luego nos fuimos a sentar a un sofá cercano

\- te gustaría ver una película?, o que te gustaría hacer Sakura?- me pregunto una vez que nos acomodamos en el sofá

-mmm pues no lo sé, tu decide- dije no sabiendo que elegir

\- sabes mi hermana me mando hace poco un video de Hong Kong es decir de mi familia para ti quieres verlo yo no lo eh visto aún –

-enserio, me encantaría- dije emocionada

\- bien pero si algo te incomoda dímelo si –

Mi rostro paso de alegría a confusión "incomodarme" cuál sería el motivo? me cuestione a mí misma pero al notar que seguía sin responderle me gire y le dije

-no te preocupes- le dije

\- ah, bien veamos entonces – se levantó para buscar la cajita con el DVD luego se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y le dio play

NARRA SHAORAN:

-la luz del día ya se asomaba por la ventana ya había amanecido completamente y al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta aun, y si me quede a dormir junto a ella… ah bueno ya que sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos así pero no pasó nada solamente nos quedamos dormido eh, no vayan a pensar mal… bien como les decía me quede observándola se veía realmente hermosa aun dormida la tranquilidad en su rostro, sus manos rodeando mi pecho realmente me sentía tan bien que realmente pensaba que estaba en un sueño

\- ya has despertado Sakura? – pregunte al notar que se movía un poco

-si- contesto

\- al parecer nos quedamos dormidos – asentí

-si así parece- dijo acomodándose mejor en mi pecho al parecer ella estaba tan bien como yo

\- sabes me siento tan bien con tigo Sakura -

-yo también shaoran no sabes cuánto- dijo levantando su mirada hacia mi

\- por cierto Sakura que hora es?, tan gustoso que estaba con tigo que no me di cuenta de la hora, y hace rato me eh dormido nuevamente es decir creo que ya tiene rato que amaneció – asentí pensativo

-es cierto!- dijo un poco sorprendida para luego darse la media vuelta y mirar el reloj que estaba del lado de ella un una mesita de noche -son las 10 de la mañana- dijo sin importancia

\- las 10 de la mañana vaya si que es tarde ya – asentí - bueno pero no importa la hora que sea me siento tan bien así que podría estar a tu lado todo el día – dije seguro no había clases así que no me importaba en lo absoluto la hora pero en eso alguien toco la puerta

\- porque tengo tanta mala suerte – dije

-chicos el desayuno está listo, bajen por favor- era Tomoyo quien tocaba

-ya vamos!- dijo alzando un poco la voz-será mejor que bajemos- asintió luego de girar su mirada hacia mi

\- tal vez tengas razón pero… sabes falta algo más importante para iniciar el día no crees? – asentí

-si?... y que es?- pregunto

-esto – la tome de la mano para darle un beso en los labios

\- buenos días señora Li – le dije al separarnos

-jaja buenos días señor li- contesto para luego dirigir su mano hacia una de mis mejillas, después de ello nos fuimos hacia el comedor donde ya hacían los demás al parecer Yamasaki mas bien se estaba quejando

-vaya que me duele la cabeza - dijo Yamasaki

\- yo igual creo que se nos pasaron las copas - asintió Eriol Jajaja vaya que si les había dado fuerte la cruda

-bueno contando el hecho de que no se podían ni poner de pie anoche, si debieron tomar DEMASIADO- dijo Chiharu

-aun no puedo creer que tomaran tanto- ahora Tomoyo

\- vamos no griten no sean crueles con nosotros - dijo Yamasaki tapándose los oídos, eso era realmente divertido

\- Jajaja vaya que están mal amigos Jajaja- asentí al acercarme junto con Sakura

\- hola Shaoran buenos días - asintió Eriol un tanto aturdido y bastante demacrado Jajaja claro por la cruda

\- hola amigo-ahora dijo Yamasaki -un segundo que! Acaso tú y Sakura... – asintió sorprendido al vernos llegar juntos al comedor

-n-no claro que no!- exclamamos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo, pero como se les ocurre semejante tontería solo por vernos llegar juntos

\- Jajaja vaya que actuaron chistoso Jajaja - dijo Yamasaki riéndose

\- vamos Shaoran no se podría pensar otra cosa ustedes bajando solos de las habitaciones jejeje pero tranquilos está bien jejeje - Ahora Eriol

-por lo menos shaoran durmió con una chica, no como ustedes que durmieron juntos- dijo chiharu riéndose al igual que Tomoyo yo realmente no me aguante las ganas de reírme jejeje claro por la reacción de ellos ya que pasaron de la burla a ser burlados jejeje

\- vaya amigos y que tal fue la velada eh... Jajaja- si lo sé es cruel burlarse pero no podía evitarlo

\- eso para nada es gracioso - dijo Eriol

\- bueno yo no recuerdo nada jejeje, pero no la pasamos tan bien como tu querido amigo jejeje- dijo Yamasaki la verdad no me importaba sus comentarios

-bueno chicos, que les parece si de una vez acabamos de desayunar si- asintió Sakura pensando que le seguiría a las tontería s de Yamasaki

\- vamos amigos de veras que no estoy de ánimo para verles pelear bien - asintió Eriol y no sé por qué también lo pensó ya que yo no pensaba seguirle la corriente a Yamasaki - si yo tampoco estoy bien que digamos para seguir con las bromas de siempre -dijo Yamasaki la verdad si él estuviera en sus 5 sentidos iba a terminar por hartarme jejeje pero por suerte estaba tan mal jejeje y bueno después de eso nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente pasado el rato de desayuno Eriol, Yamasaki y Chiharu se despidieron para irse a sus casas

\- bueno Sakura creo que yo también ya debo retirarme – asentí al ver q ya pasaban de las 11 ya casi era medio día

-si- asintió para luego acercarse hacia mí y darme un corto beso en los labios –nos vemos- asintió la separarnos

\- jejeje hey no tan rápido te despidas de mi eh- le dije al escuchar el tono de despedida -dentro de un rato paso por ti bien ayer no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos pero hoy no pienso dejarlo pasar paso por ti dentro de 2 hora te parece?- dije seguro jejeje al parecer no se esperaba eso

-claro que sí, es solo que me parece que querrías descansar un poco más, no te duele la cabeza?- pregunto

\- no, es extraño pero ya me siento bien- dije seguro en realidad no me dolía, ni sentía nada aún me parecía extraño

-enserio?, ok entonces nos vemos en 2 horas- me dijo sonriendo

-bien hasta luego amor – dije despidiéndome

-adiós...- dijo Sakura al verme partir de su casa, fue así como regrese a mi departamento para darme una ducha y alistarme para después pasar por Sakura a la hora indicada pero cuando llegue

\- Buenas tardes joven Li – dijo el guardia de seguridad del edificio

\- buenas tardes – asentí

\- disculpe, en la mañana un cartero trajo esto para usted – asintió dándome un sobre

\- muchas gracias por guardarlo – asentí

\- no se preocupe, que tenga buen día – asintió

\- gracias igualmente - dije al despedirme y en cuanto llegue a mi departamento vi el sobre y

\- que!, el remitente es? De Hong Kong! – realmente me aterre al verlo

\- pero que querrán – dije en mis pensamientos luego de eso abri el sobre el cual traía un DVD y una carta el cual decía

Para: Xiaolang De: Ieran Li

Querido hijo espero que te encuentres bien hace tiempo que no hablamos, lamento no estar presente cuando te comunicas en casa es por eso que aprovecho y te mando este escrito para darte un cordial saludo también para informarte que el DVD es un grabado que hicieron tus hermanas para saludarte espero puedas verlo pronto aprovecho también para informarte que tu padre ya me ha informado de la relación que tienes con una joven llamada Sakura Kinomoto también de que piensas traerla para presentárnosla espero y estés consiente de lo que eso significa así que esperamos gustosamente conocerla y esperamos que puedan ver juntos este video, así mismo me despido hijo mío contamos con vuestro regreso pronto .

-Claro que se lo que significa madre – dije seguro realmente sabía lo que significaba pero no me importaba, estaba seguro de lo que hacía – o no ya es bastante tarde tengo que darme prisa solo me queda 1 hora – dije en cuanto vi la hora así que me apresure en alistarme y faltando solo 20 min. Me fui rápidamente a casa de Sakura ya que no me agrada se impuntual luego de llegar a su casa toque el timbre pero la que respondió fue Tomoyo

\- hola Li, jeje vaya que eres muy puntual – dijo sonriendo

\- a que te refieres con eso Tomoyo?- pregunte

\- mira son las 2 en punto jejeje- dijo enseñándome su reloj de mano

\- eh, bueno… no creo que sea raro eso o si?- dije confuso

\- no claro que no al contrario eso habla muy bien de ti realmente eres la mitad que le faltaba a Sakura jeje – asintió con una sonrisa

\- e-en donde esta Sakura?-pregunte para desviar el tema ya que era bastante incomodo jeje

\- ah pues veras ella está en su habitación en un momento baja así que por que no pasas y la esperas un momento?- asintió al parecer aún no estaba lista

\- está bien – asentí para luego irnos a la sala y esperar ay

\- y bien Li cómo te sientes?- pregunto al llegar a la sala

\- me siento bien porque la pregunta – dije tranquilo

\- pues eres el único sin malestares por lo de ayer – dijo seria pero la verdad tenía razón no sentían nada de malestares o algo inusual es realmente extraño eso

\- es verdad, no siento nada raro y eso que según dicen tome de mas – asentí

\- realmente lo parecía, pero entonces no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- pregunto

\- la verdad…- pensé un poco – no, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió – asentí

\- Qué raro – dijo pensativa – entonces no recuerdas que estabas con Akane?- pregunto

\- si lo recuerdo ella me llevo una copa de vino dijo que quería brindar con migo y ah…- suspire- tuve que aceptarlo ya que si no seguiría insistiéndome y la verdad es un tanto insoportable esa chica – dije serio

\- así que eso paso…- asintió pensativa

\- por qué?- pregunte al ver que se puso un tanto pensativa pero en eso la vi a ella

-hay sakura te ves divina- dijo Tomoyo encantada al verla – no es cierto li?- me pregunto

\- sí, te ves muy hermosa Sakura – asentí al verla realmente lucia muy hermosa

-g-gracias- dijo sonriendo

\- bien entonces no hay que perder más tiempo jejeje vamos Sakura – asentí

-sí, nos vemos tomoyo- asintió Sakura despidiéndose de Tomoyo

-adiós, chicos- dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose

\- y bien dónde quieres ir Sakura?- pregunte animado - hoy quiero que seas tú quien escoja un lugar –

-mmm…- la note pensativa un momento - ya se! Que te parece, El acuario- asintió feliz

\- me parece bien – conteste

-entonces vamos- me sonrió y así nos fuimos a mi auto para dirigirnos al acuario

\- el acuario hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno jejeje – le dije mientras conducía

-si yo tampoco había ido desde hace mucho, será muy divertido- dijo muy animada al parecer le encantaba ir al acuario

\- si es verdad – asentí no pensé que llegaríamos tan pronto pero era de esperarse ya que el acuario no estaba del todo lejos - ya llegamos y al parecer no hay demasiada gente – dije al llegar

-así parece- asintió un tanto distraída

\- Sakura estas bien te noto un poco distraída acaso paso algo? – le pregunte viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-n-no, no pasó nada jeje- dijo sonriendo un tanto nerviosa la verdad no entendí que le pasaba –emm mejor entremos si- asintió rápidamente

-jeje bien vamos – le dije al notar su apuro empezamos a caminar ella parecía ir de un lado a otro yo por mi parte estaba admirando un par de peces muy extraños q parecían tener bigotes, pero luego note a sakura muy entretenida así que decidí tomarla por sorpresa y también porque me di cuenta que un sujeto estaba viéndola fijamente así que me acerque a ella

-sakura... son muy lindos- dije rodeándola de la cintura

-sí, oh mira ese! – Exclamo al ver uno de color rojo con blanco que pasaba justo frente a nosotros –es hermoso- dije viendo detenidamente al pez

-si- le dije para después girarla hacia mí para estar cara a cara –pero no tan hermoso como tú- asentí para luego darme un dulce beso

\- cómo te la estás pasando mi amor – pregunte

-increíblemente, y estando contigo es aún mejor- dijo sonriéndole

\- enserio?- pregunte un tanto pensativo

-claro shaoran, porque no habría de estarlo- pregunto un poco confusa

\- no lo sé solo se me ocurrió jeje – era verdad solo se me ocurrió

-te amo tontito y estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado- me dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios

\- yo también te amo mi querida señora Li – asentí la verdad se escuchaba muy bien lo de señora Li

-qué te parece si comemos algo?- pregunto

\- me parece bien – asentí para luego irnos a una de las cafeterías que estaba cerca de las peceras

\- shaoran ya habías venido aquí?- pregunto al sentarnos

-ahora que lo dices no, no eh venido aquí en todo el tiempo que llevo en Japón – conteste

-enserio!, y que te parece este?- pregunto algo curiosa

\- todo lo que tu elijas me parece muy bien mi amor- le dije seguro y al parecer se sonrojo un poco la verdad adoraba ocasionar eso en ella parecía tan linda así que me acerque lentamente para darle un beso cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus cálidos labios y es eso escuchamos a alguien gritar

-SAKURA PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESE MOCOSO!- si como lo escuchan dijo mocoso además de que le está gritando a mi novia

-no puede ser –susurro para después separarse inmediatamente de mí

-touya pero que haces aquí?!- exclamo sorprendida

\- pero quien rayos es ese sujeto – me dije a mi mismo ya que vi a un tipo alto y de cabellos negros

-eso no te incumbe Sakura y ahora contéstame, quien es este mocoso y por qué lo ibas a besar?- ese sujeto se estaba pasando de hablador así que intervine antes de que ella contestara

\- en primer lugar yo no soy ningún mocoso soy Li Shaoran el novio de Sakura y más bien quién es usted por que le habla de esa manera a mi novia – exclame molesto

-Shaoran él es…- trato de explicar pero ese sujeto empezó con sus tonterías

-yo te digo como se me dé la gana para mi eres solo un mocoso, y para que lo sepas soy el tío de sakura y tu-asintió muy arrogante para luego voltear a ver a Sakura para decirle –te vienes conmigo-

-pero…- ella trato de responder pero la interrumpí

\- por más tío que sea de mi novia no le da derecho a decidir por ella, así que ella se queda con migo su novio- dije en cierto tono

-en eso te equivocas mocoso soy su tío por lo tanto tiene que obedecerme a mí- contesto ese sujeto con el ceño fruncido

-ella no tiene por qué irse con tigo serás muy su tío pero yo soy su novio así que por ningún motivo te la llevas entendido – conteste molesto

-oigan pero que pasa aquí!?-pregunto alguien a lado de nosotros

-Nakuru por favor no te metas tengo que aclararle un par de cosas a este mocoso- dijo viéndome a los ojos con mirada desafiante así que yo hice lo mismo

-Touya Amamiya ya basta, se supone que veníamos a divertirnos no a que te pelearas con el novio de Sakurita-dijo esa chica interviniendo entre nosotros –como lo siento Sakura- le dijo

-no te preocupes Nakuru- contesto

-te atreves a defenderlo?- ese tipo al parecer era un obstinado

-no defiendo a nadie ahora por favor vámonos y deja a los chicos en paz si?- dijo esa chica

\- por lo menos ay alguien comprensible aquí, no lo crees mi amor – asentí

-esto no se queda así, nos vemos en casa de sonomi sakura, cuídate y no llegues tarde de acuerdo?- le advirtió que pensaba ese sujeto que me la robaría o que bueno aunque no era mala idea así le daría una lección

-si no se preocupen- contesto Sakura

-en serio perdón por interrumpir su momento- dijo esa chica un tanto preocupada

-n-no no te preocupes- asintió nuevamente

-no se preocupe yo llevare a mi novia a su casa- asentí

-eso espero- nuevamente gruño ese sujeto

-nos vemos- se despidió alegremente esa chica

\- no sabía que tenías un tío?- pregunte

-ah sí?... jeje es que olvide mencionarlo, ya que hace muchos años que no lo veía-dijo seria –él vivía con mi abuelo materno – aclaro

\- y ah q ha venido – dije un tanto desconcertado

-no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que vendría- dijo un tanto pensativa

\- pues vaya tío que tienes, bueno lo siento por el por qué me quedare con su querida sobrina –

-Jajaja si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía por él, es así desde que tengo memoria… aunque sería mejor si no lo incitaras a discutir contigo como hace un momento- dijo en un tono serio

\- y tú crees que yo aguantaría sus comentarios absurdos- asentí

-solo… solo ignóralo si?, no vale la pena enfadarse por boberías- asintió

\- tienes razón Sakura no permitiremos que nada ni nadie arruine este momento solo de nosotros- vaya que no iba a permitirlo después de eso por fin pudimos comer tranquilos y pasárnosla bien y así salimos del acuario para irnos a…, un segundo ni crean que me la lleve a su casa jejeje por supuesto que no, tenía que vengarme de ese supuesto tío

-oye shaoran, adonde vamos- pregunto ya que se dio cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a su casa

-a mi departamento jeje – asentí muy tranquilo jejeje pero al parecer a ella no le tomo mucha gracia eso jeje

\- no te molesta que te lleve a mi departamento o si Sakura? – pregunte ya que la note un poco silenciosa durante en camino

-no claro que no- asintió un tanto extraña

\- vamos entonces, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Sakura – le dije feliz

\- vamos entonces, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Sakura – le dije feliz para luego volver mi mirada hacia en frente después de un rato llegamos a mi departamento y nos sentamos tranquilamente en el sofá la verdad no tenía nada planeado para esta ocasión a menos que…

\- te gustaría ver una película?-pregunte pensando en lo que me habían mandado de Hong Kong - o que te gustaría hacer Sakura?- volví a preguntar ya que a lo mejor no le parecería buena idea

-mmm pues no lo sé, tu decide- contesto

\- sabes mi hermana me mando hace poco un video de Hong Kong es decir de mi familia para ti quieres verlo yo no lo eh visto aún – le dije era lo único que tenía por el momento

-enserio, me encantaría- dijo sonriendo

\- bien pero si algo te incomoda dímelo si – le dije ya que conocía a mis hermanas de sobra son un tanto es decir… bueno son diferentes a mí por así decirlo

-no te preocupes- me dijo

\- ah, bien veamos entonces – asentí para luego ir por el disco que por las prisas lo había dejado en mi recamara luego de recogerlo lo puse en el video reproductor me senté a lado de Sakura, tome el control y le di play…

* * *

 **hola, hola! aquí Jennifer, reportándose! jeje, mil perdones enserio por la demora! pero aquí esta para compensar el tiempo de espera uno larguito jeje k les pareció la sorpresa eh? jejeje las cosas se ponen mas interesantes jaja esperamos k sigan leyendo nuestro fic y enserio prometo tratar de subirlos mas seguido saludos y dejen reviews pleaseeee quisiera saber k piensan k pasara en el próximo cap? saludos!**


	50. Chapter 50

NARRA SAKURA:

En la pantalla aparecieron dos chicas muy bonitas y parecidas a shaoran solo que su cabello era un poco más claro una lo tenía muy largo y la otra lo tenía corto hasta los hombros

\- holaaaaa hermano –saluda la primera

-hola!, como esta nuestro querido hermano pequeño?- saludo la segunda

\- si..., como has estado no sabes cuánto te extrañamos... – volvió a decir la primera

-tenemos tiempo de no verte y te extrañamos mucho esperamos verte con ansias-

\- sii... Pero?, es verdad no vienes solo eh... Así que también esperamos verte a ti, no sabes cuantas ansias tenemos de conocer a la persona que logró conquistar a nuestro hermanito jejeje ya que por más chicas que le presentamos jamás acepto a una como novia jejeje –

-si así que aquí esperaremos a la afortunada, esperamos que seas bueno con ella oíste xiaolang?- dijo la otra haciendo que me sonrojara levemente, ahora entendía la pregunta de shaoran pero no me sentía incomoda más bien algo nerviosa por conocer a su familia

\- si..., porque al traerla... ah... es tan emocionante Xiaolang ya sabes lo que significa jejeje –

-siiiiiiiii xiaolang, ya queremos ver cuando llegue el día de su boda que emoción!- esperen había dicho boda?! Ya estaban planeando la boda?

-fanren y fuutie li, esa no es forma de comportarse de un li, xiaolang esperamos verlos a ti y a tu novia me gustaría conocer a la afortunada- hablo ahora una mujer de porte elegante cabello lacio negro y largo de tez blanca hablando con cortesía y elegancia

\- es verdad hijo estamos ansiosos de conocerla –dijo un hombre mayor pero que era idéntico a shaoran que debía ser su padre

\- creo que ya vimos demasiado jejeje – dijo shaoran al tiempo que le ponía pausa al video yo puse una cara de confusión pero no pensaba discutir con el si se sentía incomodo

\- ah..., disculpa las ocurrencias de mis hermanas Sakura-

-no te preocupes, - dije sonriendo –la verdad es que se ven muy simpáticas, y como se llaman?- le pregunte

\- la del cabello largo es Fanren mi hermana mayor y la de pelo corto es Fuutie –

-ah, ya veo, se ve que te quieren mucho- le dije con una cálida sonrisa

\- sabes, porque no mejor hacemos una exquisita cena mi amor –me dijo la verdad si tenía un poco de hambre así que asentí y nos fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo

-y que es lo que haremos?- le pregunte curiosa y divertida a la vez

\- qué te parece un espagueti al estilo Italiano, acompañado de unos bollos de carne –

-me parece bien, entonces empecemos- le dije mientras el empezaba a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para el espagueti

\- adoro estar contigo Sakura sabes estoy ansioso de que lleguen las vacaciones para irnos a mi país–

-a mí también me encanta estar contigo shaoran, y yo también quiero conocer a tu familia y también me encantaría conocer Hong Kong- dije emocionada por la idea

\- lo bueno que ya solo estamos a unas cuantas semanas para las vacaciones – dijo

-si será muy divertido- conteste en eso sonó mi celular "quien podrá ser" pensé, pero en eso mire la pantalla del celular y vi que era touya abrí los ojos como platos esto no podía ser bueno

\- mmm pasa algo Sakura?, - pregunto shaoran al ver mi expresión de pánico, no sabía que hacer solo atine a hacerle una seña para que guardara silencio mientras atendía la llamada

-MOUNSTRUO DONDE ESTAS!- dijo touya enojado tuve que apartar un poco el teléfono de mi oído porque casi me deja sorda

-touya no grites!, y no soy un monstruo!- le respondí molesta

-no has contestado donde estas monstruo- dijo en el mismo tono suspire

-tranquilo estoy con shaoran- le conteste esperando que no se molestara demasiado

-estas con ese mocoso, y donde están, iré a buscarte- dijo en tono autoritario

-no es necesario estoy bien- le dije

-nada sakura, no te dejare más tiempo con ese mocoso, me dices ahora mismo donde estas- dijo

\- pues lo siento mucho Sakura seguirá con migo te parezca o no – dijo shaoran que se había pegado un poco a mí para escuchar

-escúchame muy bien mocoso o traes a sakura aquí ya mismo o no sabes lo que puedo hacer- amenazo touya mi cara cada vez tenía una expresión de más y más terror y pánico conocía a touya y era capaz de no dejarme salir nunca más además de ir a la escuela y se encargaría de recogerme e irme a dejar

\- pues entonces te deseo suerte para encontrarnos querido tío - asintió Shaoran para luego colgar

Y yo bueno yo tenía ganas de llorar o de reír como una histérica no sabía exactamente cuál pero sabía que me esperaba una buena cuando llegara a casa, pero al final me decidí para soltar una sonrisita nerviosa, shaoran al notar mi nerviosismo me dio un abrazo que me transmitió confianza y seguridad me sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

\- no te preocupes Sakura si ese sujeto te trata mal tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, jejeje no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo mi amor –

-gracias shaoran, te amo- le dije al subir mi mirada y verlo a los ojos

\- bueno señora Li al parecer la cena ya casi esta lista así que es hora de preparar la mesa –

-por supuesto señor li- dije ya más tranquila

NARRA SHAORAN:

…lo que no me esperaba era que aparecerían ellas primero – no puede ser y ahora que por que tenían que ser ellas primero – me dije a mi mismo ya que aparecieron primero mis dos hermanas

\- holaaaaa hermano – dijo Fuutie

-hola!, como esta nuestro querido hermano pequeño?- ahora Fanren

\- si..., como has estado no sabes cuánto te extrañamos... – de nuevo Fuutie

-tenemos tiempo de no verte y te extrañamos mucho esperamos verte con ansias- Fanren

\- sii... Pero?, es verdad no vienes solo eh... así que también esperamos verte a ti, no sabes cuantas ansias tenemos de conocer a la persona que logró conquistar a nuestro hermanito jejeje ya que por más chicas que le presentamos jamás acepto a una como novia jejeje – Fuutie no podía decir otra cosa a Sakura, aunque ya me temía eso

-sí, así que aquí esperaremos a la afortunada, esperamos que seas bueno con ella oíste Xiaolang?- y ahí va típico de Fanren

\- si..., porque al traerla... ah... es tan emocionante Xiaolang ya sabes lo que significa jejeje – dijo Fuutie

-pero como se le ocurre decir esa clase de cosas Fuutie es una imprudente – me dije a mi mismo ya que si, por ley sabía lo que eso significaba

-siiiiiiiii Xiaolang, ya queremos ver cuando llegue el día de su boda que emoción!-

-Fanren!... como se le ocurre eso, ya era demasiado – dije en mis pensamientos

-Fanren y Fuutie Li esa no es forma de comportarse de un Li, Xiaolang esperamos verlos a ti y a tu novia me gustaría conocer a la afortunada- en eso llego ella

\- menos mal –me dije a mi mismo y claro me tome un respiro al verla, a quien saber quién era pues quien más seria tan imponente para calmar a esas dos nadie más que mi madre Ieran LI

\- es verdad hijo estamos ansiosos de conocerla – aprecio repentinamente mi padre Hien Li, la verdad me sorprendió mucho verlos a los dos juntos más que nada grabando un video para mi, ahora entiendo por qué querían que lo viera con Sakura

\- creo que ya vimos demasiado jejeje - dije antes de que me sorprendieran de otra manera así que le puse pausa al reproductor

\- ah..., disculpa las ocurrencias de mis hermanas Sakura – asentí en modo de disculpas, ya que si a mí me incomodaron qué pensaría ella

-no te preocupes, - dijo sonriendo –la verdad es que se ven muy simpáticas y como se llaman?- pregunto

\- la del cabello largo es Fanren mi hermana mayor y la de pelo corto es Fuutie – conteste

-ah, ya veo, se ve que te quieren mucho- asintió feliz la verdad yo también las quiero pero a veces son muy indiscretas, así que tengo que ser un poco distante con ellas aunque por más que trato nunca lo logro

\- sabes porque no mejor hacemos una exquisita cena mi amor – dije así que nos fuimos hacia la cocina

-y que es lo que haremos?- pregunto pero aun no sabía bien, así que luego de pensar un poco…

\- qué te parece un espagueti al estilo Italiano, acompañado de unos bollos de carne – hace tiempo que no había comido algo extranjero y se me antojo ese día y que mejor que en compañía de Sakura y así degustar de tan exquisito platillo

-me parece bien, entonces empecemos- me dijo así que mientras me dispuse a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para el espagueti

\- adoro estar contigo Sakura sabes estoy ansioso de que lleguen las vacaciones para irnos a mi país – le dije ya que en realidad esperaba con ansias las vacaciones

-a mí también me encanta estar contigo shaoran, y yo también quiero conocer a tu familia y también me encantaría conocer Hong Kong- asintió

\- lo bueno que ya solo estamos a unas cuantas semanas para las vacaciones – le dije ya que efectivamente eran unas cuantas semanas para las tan esperadas vacaciones

-si será muy divertido- contesto

\- sí, sobre todo porque tu estarás conmigo mi amor – le dije acercándome hacia ella

-te amo- me dijo para darme un corto beso en los labios pero en eso sonó su celular

\- mmm pasa algo Sakura?, - pregunte al notar el nerviosismo en su rostro para luego hacerme una señal de silencio si, para que así contestara esa llamada

-MOUNSTRUO DONDE ESTAS!- hasta yo pude escuchar eso

-Touya no grites!- dijo Sakura- y no soy un monstruo!- asintió y si era ese sujeto quien le hablaba su supuesto tío

\- vaya sujeto – dije en mis adentros

-tranquilo estoy con shaoran- solo pude escuchar eso

-no es necesario estoy bien- dijo ella

-pero que será lo que le estará diciendo – pensé para luego acercarme un poco

-nada sakura, no te dejare más tiempo con es mocoso, me dices ahora mismo donde estas- dijo

\- pues lo siento mucho Sakura seguirá conmigo te parezca o no –dije al escuchar sus palabras

-escúchame muy bien mocoso o traes a Sakura aquí ya mismo o no sabes lo que puedo hacer- si como lo oyen se atrevió a amenazarnos, pero que tipo más problemático no creen?

\- pues entonces te deseo suerte para encontrarnos querido tío – le dije ya que claro no sabe dónde vivo jejeje así que tome el teléfono de Sakura y colgué - no te preocupes Sakura si ese sujeto te trata mal tendré que tomar medidas drásticas jejeje no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo mi amor – le dije muy seguro claro que no permitiría que ese tipo me alejara de ella por más tío que sea

-gracias shaoran, te amo-

\- bueno señora Li al parecer la cena ya casi esta lista así que es hora de preparar la mesa – dije para librar un poco la tención

-por supuesto señor Li- asintió más animada y así nos fuimos la comedor para alistar la mesa en cuanto regrese a la cocina la comida ya estaba en perfecto punto así que nos dispusimos a servirla y cenamos tranquilamente en cuanto terminamos lavamos los platos ya que Sakura no me dejo hacerlo solo y de ahí en cuanto acabamos nos fuimos nuevamente a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá


	51. Chapter 51

Hola chicas! disculpen mi desaparición xd la uni me mantiene sin nada de tiempo pero no se preocupen nwn tengo varios capítulos ya hechos solo falta la revisión y muy probablemente los vaya subiendo entre diciembre y enero, enserio lamento el haberme perdido por tanto tiempo u.u no crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes n.n siempre eh estado pensando sobre si seguirán por aquí uwu así que me gustaría ver sus reviews para saber que están aquí aun y si hay algo que les gustaría que añada a la historia háganmelo saber por favor lo leeré con gusto n.n

Es todo por ahora y espero leerlas pronto! las quiero mucho! Atte: Jenni*


End file.
